Sonic X: Ayla's Story
by SwanGirl24
Summary: Ayla Hedgehog is the younger sister of Sonic the Hedgehog (by one year). When they, along with their friends & enemies, get transported to another world. It's like a roller coaster of endless adventures. (Slight Shadow & OC)
1. Chaos Control Freaks

Chaos Control Freaks

* * *

This show is very near & dear to my heart. It's because of this show I discovered Sonic the Hedgehog. This story will mostly be in my character's POV. I might skip a few episodes, but just the ones I don't like or Sonic's not in them. I'll also be doing a few of the Archie Comics

* * *

Character Voice Actors

Ayla - Eileen Stevens (Pokemon - Iris)

Tyler - Marc Swint (Pokemon - Kiawe)

Izzy - Emlyn Morinelli (Pokemon - Zoey)

Jake - Tara Sands (Pokemon - Ritchie)

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

*Far away from our world is another world called Mobius. This world is mostly inhabited by creatures called Mobians. Our story begins on a night lite by a full moon. A male dark purple & white cat with yellow eyes wearing brown gloves, belt, & sandals was sitting next to a lake. Fast asleep against a tree, holding a fishing rod. A green frog was sleeping at his feet. Suddenly, he woke up to the sound of sirens. He turned towards to a tall building in the distance. At the building, lights turned on & robots were being deployed. 2 figures were heading towards the building. One was running on foot very fast. He was a male colbat blue hedgehog with peach skin & green eyes (16 yrs old) wearing red sneakers. Next to him riding a purple hoverboard was a female colbat blue hedgehog with peach skin, a crisscross scar on her left cheek, & green eyed hedgehog (14 yrs old) with her hair in a short down ponytail wearing a purple vest over a white crop tank top, red neck scarf, white fingerless gloves with purple power bracelets, black shorts & purple sneakers*

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Hi. My name is Ayla Hedgehog. The guy running next to me is my older brother (by 1 year), Sonic. The building we're heading towards belongs to our arch enemy, Dr. Eggman. An insane evil scientist bent on taking over our world. As we made our towards the building, the robots began firing lasers & missiles at us*

Sonic: Ready to rock, sis!?

Ayla: Ready to roll, bro! *as Sonic jumped over a few robots, I sliced the rest in half with my Ring Blades (swords that come out of my bracelets). as we made it into the building, two giant robots blocked our way. we went down a hallway with the robots hot on our tails. then two more robots crashed through a wall blocking our path, so we quickly turned left & went through a door too small for the robots. we made our way outside, but Sonic suddenly activated a trap that sent him up in the air flying. one of the robots gave him a punch in the face that sent him flying away from the building* Sonic!

Tails:*off-screen* Sonic!

*When I heard that, I turned & I saw a blue airplane flying overhead towards Sonic. Driving the plane was Tails, (a male yellow-orange fox with two tails & blue eyes (9 yrs old) wearing white gloves, socks, & red shoes) our best friend/little brother. Sitting behind him was my brother's number 1 fan, Amy Rose (a pink hedgehog with peach skin & green eyes (13 yrs old) wearing a red dress, boots, & headband). Knowing Sonic was going to be ok, I made my way back into the building*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

Tails: Sonic!

*He flew the plane over the base towards Sonic. Some of the robots started firing at them. Three of the lasers hit the side of the plane, causing it to catch fire*

Amy: Tails, the plane is on fire! What are we gonna do!?

Tails: We're gonna save Sonic. *he moves the plane closer to Sonic & fires a rocket at him. The rocket breaks apart revealing a gold glowing ring (a Power Ring). it went flying after Sonic, who had landed in the woods. suddenly, in a flash of blue light, a blue blue ball shot out of the woods. it was Sonic, smirking in victory. He made a bee line straight to the building, smashing through any robot in his way. the plane went in for a landing* Hang on, Amy!

*Amy gasps to see them heading straight for a giant rock*

Amy: We're gonna . . . CRASH!

Tails: I KNOW! *suddenly, a spiked fist smashed the rock to pieces. after he managed to land the plane safety, Tails looked up & smiled* Knuckles!

*Standing on what was left of the rock next to them was a red echidna with peach skin & violet eyes (17 yrs old) wearing white gloves with pointed knuckles & red, green, & yellow shoes. He let out a "Hmph" & turned away from them*

Amy: What's the matter with him?

*He looked at the building with a disapproving look*

Knuckles: Overkill, just like always.

* * *

*Inside the building, all the doors were being shut & locked. Looking over a map of the building was a tall, skinny, yellow robot. Standing behind the robot was a fat adult human male with a mahogany mustache wearing grey hexagonal-shaped goggles, navy blue glasses, a red, white, & yellow turtleneck jacket, white gloves, black pants & boots*

Decoe:**DR. EGGMAN, THE FACILITY IS IN 100% LOCKDOWN.**

Dr. Eggman: Why do those two cursed hedgehogs always get in my way?

?: They don't get in your way, Dr. Eggman.

*He turned to a orange, cream, & white, brown eyed rabbit (7 yrs old) wearing a vermillion dress with a white collar, a blue tie, white gloves & socks, & vermillion & yellow shoes holding a blue Chao wearing a red bow tie inside a glass egg-shaped prison*

Cream: Mr. Sonic and Ms. Ayla just try to stop you from doing all the bad things you like to do.

Cheese: Chao-Chao.

Dr. Eggman: Ooh, is that so? We'll, they're too late to stop me this time! *he pulled out a red gem the size of a baseball* Once I insert the last Chaos Emerald, my energy amplifier will be invincible!

Cream: But you can't do that!

Cheese: Chao-Chao-Chao!

Cream: That's right; Mr. Sonic and Ms. Ayla won't let you get away with this!

*A female white, tanned skinned, teal eyed, bat wearing pink lipstick, a black catsuit with a pink heart on the chest, white gloves with pink cuffs, & white high heeled boots with pink cuffs & hearts on the toes was watching the whole thing from above*

Dr. Eggman: You're wrong Creamy Dreamy. They can't stop - HEH!

*The door behind him exploded*

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Sonic smashed the door open with me right behind him*

Cream: Mr. Sonic! Ms. Ayla!

Ayla: Hey, Cream. You ok?

*She nodded at me & Egg-face looked at us nervously*

Dr. Eggman: Sonic. Ayla. *he gave us an evil grin* Too late. *he put the Chaos Emerald into his machine & started pressing buttons. he then pulled out another button connected to the machine by a wire* You'll never stop me now, Sonic and Ayla. *laughs* All I have to do now is push this little button.

Sonic: Yeah, if you can push it before we grab it.

Ayla: So bring it on, Dr. Eggs-for-Brains

*Eggman went back to being nervous, but then he gave us another grin*

Dr. Eggman: Why don't you give it a try? *I jumped back on my board, flying off going one way & Sonic ran the other way. a robot started shooting at us from behind* Don't let them get away! Stop them no matter what. *Sonic then landed in front of him making the robot turn to him* AH, no! Hold your fire! *Sonic jumped & Eggman ducked down. the lasers hit the machine. Eggman got up & pressed the button in hand* Ha! Here we go! *he turned around & saw sparks flying from his machine. he turned back to his robot* Huh? What have you done!?

Ayla: Sonic!

*I ran towards Sonic & grabbed on to him. A bright light started to fill the base & everything went black*

* * *

Sonic: Ayla! Ayla, wake up!

*I opened my eyes to the sound of my brother's voice. I got up, picked up my board, & looked around. I saw that we were surrounded by darkness*

Ayla: Sonic . . . What happened?

Sonic: We must've passed out or something. *just then, we heard a loud sound in the distance. we turned around & saw two bright lights heading straight for us. Sonic screamed, grabbed my wrist & we ran out of the way. we looked back at where we were & saw another set of light coming towards us. we moved out of the way again only to see a third set heading toward us. we both screamed & covered our eyes. suddenly, the light stopped just a few inches in front of us. taking in our surroundings, we saw that we were surrounded by cars, honking their horns at us. I looked around & could see buildings that looked like they were touching the sky. a crowd of humans started forming around us, whispering. I noticed 3 teenagers (15 yrs old) holding skateboards* Where are we? What are they all staring at?

Ayla: I don't think we're on Mobius anymore.

Truck Driver: What is this, Halloween?

Sonic: So they can talk...

Ayla: This is getting too weird.

*A bunch of human wearing blue clothes walked up to us*

Police Officer 1: What are they?

Police Officer 2: They look like blue hedgehogs.

Police Officer 1: Blue hedgehogs? Well, whatever they are, we better get 'em out of here. *he got down on one knee in front of us. Sonic pushed me behind him* Hey guys, do you want a ride with us down to the station?

Ayla: Station?

Police Officer 2: Should I call for back up?

Police Officer 1: I have three kitty cats at home, I think I can handle these little guys.

*He started making weird noises at us. Sonic crossed his arms & glared at the guy. I held my board in one hand & put the other on my hip, also glaring at him*

Police Officer 2: See that? These things have an attitude. Bad ones.

Police Officer 1: Yeah? Well they wont get away from me.

*He tried to grab us, but Sonic took my hand & we moved out of the way*

Police Officer 2: Why you little-

*Another guy with a mustache (smaller than Eggman's) put his hand on the first guy's shoulder*

Sarge: Take it easy. I think we can handle this without getting rough.

Police Officer 2: Yeah, but S-

Sarge: Duffy, get behind them.

Duffy: Right Sarge!

*Pretty soon, we're surrounded by a whole bunch of these guys*

Sarge: Okay, so when I say the word, we're all gonna jump on them at once.

Sonic:*whispering* Sis, when I give the signal, move.

Ayla:*whispering* Got it.

Sarge: All right then, is everybody ready? Let's do it!

*They jumped us*

Sonic:*whispering* Now!

*We jumped out of the way just as they were about to land on us. Sonic sat on one of the cars & I hovered above him on my board. We watched them wrestle with each other. It took all my strength to hold in my laughing*

Police Officer 3: Okay Sarge, I think I got one of their legs!

Police Officer 4: I got one round the neck!

Sarge: Alright, let's pull them out at the count of three. One, two, three!

*They pulled & realized that they had caught each other. I let out a few giggles & my brother shrugged in confusion. Suddenly, a net was thrown over him*

Police Officer 5: No worry, Sarge, I've got one of them!

*Sonic took off dragging the guy behind him. I quickly followed. The other humans grabbed on to the first one, going along for the ride. Another car came down the road, coming to a screeching halt. Sonic jumped over it & the humans all got stuck in the car. We went down the road for a few miles. Sonic stopped & stood on the hood of a moving car. I hovered next to him as we took a look around*

Ayla: How do you think we got here, Sonic?

Sonic: I don't know, sis. But we gotta find a way to get out.

*He jumped off the car & we took off down the road. We went a little ways before a bright light landed on us. I looked up*

Ayla: Sonic, we've got some kind of flying machine right on our tails.

Sonic: Good to know, sis. And they've made it fun by blocking our way.

*I looked head & saw some kind of blockade. I smirked*

Ayla: What do you say we give them a show?

*Sonic smirked back at me & we jumped over the blockade. I did a kickflip & a pop shuvit. We landed on the other side & zoomed away. After about 4 miles, we decided to take a stop by the road*

Ayla: Nice view. The sky looks the same, so does the stars and the moon.

Sonic: I guess Chaos Control sent us here. We travelled through space. Did we travel through time too? Are we the only ones here? Are all the others. . . Gone?

Ayla: Sonic, don't even think that! I'm sure everyone is all right. We just have to find them.

*He smiled at me & ruffled my hair*

Sonic: Your right, sis. I guess we'll find out soon enough.

*We went back to the road. I pulled a purple cube out of my pocket, pressed a button & it turned into my board. I was about to get on when we saw lights heading towards us. They got closer & we saw it was 5 race cars. They stopped & a adult human male with orange hair & green eyes wearing red jumpsuit & helmet stepped out of one of them. Sonic pushed me behind him again*

Sam Speed: Hi there. You're a hard duo to keep up with. *we started to walk away* Hey, hold on! We don't get such fast company very often. In fact, I'm glad you two showed up.

Ayla: Why's that?

*The guy looked at me smugly*

Sam Speed: This place is way too peaceful. Over the last 12 months, I've only made one arrest. Some joker got it into his head that he was a hot-shot driver. Had his own Formula-One car and everything. I guess he thought he'd give me a run for my money.

*I turned my head back to him*

Ayla:*in her mind* _Does this guy ever shut up?_

Sam Speed: But it was all over in a minute. It took me longer than that to suit up. *we both turned to face him* He never had a chance. Of course it's our own fault, this town's dull mainly because of us. You see, we're the high-speed pursuit unit, the S-Team. And I'm the leader of the team. They call me the 'Highway Star. *he looked at Sonic* So even if you think you're the fastest thing around. *he glared at him* Think again!

*We both gasped & took off down the road. 4 of the cars are already hot on our tails*

Sonic: Ha! The S-Team, huh? The S must stand for slow motion. *The cars were catching up to us* Well, well, well! It's starting to look like the rush hour.

*The cars stated to box us in*

Ayla:*sarcastically* Oh no, how will we ever escape?

*Sonic chuckled & jumped up. I hovered above them & watched the scene*

Driver 1: _**Where is he? Did I run him over?**_ *Sonic tapped on the & winked at the driver. he jumped again & lands on top of the car* _**Hey you, this is dangerous. It's irresponsible. What happens if kids start trying this?**_

Ayla: How many kids do you know have race cars?

*Sonic just grinned at him & jumped off the car. One driver was fuming*

Hector Dragg:*off-screen* _**You're not gonna treat the S-Team like chumps! We'll teach you a lesson! Boost all wings .5 degrees and let's get them!**_

Driver 2:*off-screen* Roger.

*They started accelerating a little*

Hector Dragg:*off-screen* _**Full throttle! Huh!? **_*Sonic had started running backwards & I was doing figure 8's above him*_** What the? How can-? They're playing with us!**_

Driver 3:*off-screen* _**Where'd these things come from?**_

Driver 1:*off-screen* _**Chief, you got to do something.**_

Sam Speed:*off-screen* _**Play time is now over. Attention all units! Open the centre line!**_ *the four cars created a pathway for their leader* _**I didn't think I'd have to do this, but I have no choice. I will not have anybody, faster than me, on my highway!**_

*He started picking up speed & was coming up fast*

Sonic: Hey sis! I'm gonna let this guy pull ahead of us. Then I'm gonna go super sonic!

*I nodded. As soon as the race car passed us, I pressed a button on my board with my foot. A rope shot out of the front & Sonic caught it. He tied it around his waist & I braced myself. With one big boost, Sonic ran past the car. I laughed, but stopped when I looked ahead*

Ayla: Sonic, the road!

*He looked ahead & before he could stop, he flew off the edge & soared through the air. He undid the rope as we flew past some giant fans. They started to spin faster as we went past them. Underneath us, the whole city started to glow brighter*

Ayla: Wow. Beautiful.

Sonic: Maybe this place isn't so bad. At least I know someone who I can have fun with. Well, besides you, sis.

*I giggled. After flying for a little while, I looked down & saw where Sonic was going to land*

Ayla: Uh, Sonic?

*He looked at me & I pointed down nervously. He looked down & his eyes widened*

Sonic: A-A pool! Uh-oh. *there are two things my brother can't stand. going slow & water (he can't swim). he started running in mid-air to try & avoid it, but it didn't work. he looked at me* See ya!

*He dropped like a stone & fell into the water*

Ayla: SONIC!

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*Next to the pool was a mansion. Sleeping in one of the second floor bedrooms was a human boy (12 yrs old) with ginger hair & blue eyes wearing blue pajamas. He heard the splash, put on his slippers & went to the window. He opened the curtains & saw Ayla landing her hoverboard next to the pool, turn it into a cube & put the cube in her pocket. He turned & ran out of his room*

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*I stood at the side of the pool for a few minutes, watching Sonic. I wanted to see if he could get out on his own. Pretty soon, he gave up & just sat at the bottom with his arms crossed. I rolled my eyes & dove into the water (unlike my brother, I can swim). I grabbed his wrist & pulled him to the surface. We were halfway to the surface when a human hand reached into the water. I took the hand & it pulled us out. When we got to the surface, Sonic & I were both coughing up water while a human boy rubbed our backs*

Chris: That was close. Are you two okay?

Sonic: Uh, yeah. Thanks a lot.

Ayla: Yeah. Thank you.

Chris: I didn't know you two could talk.

Ayla: We can do a lot of things.

Chris: Wow, this is awesome. That you guys can talk I mean.

Sonic: Yeah, we do. My name is Sonic the HedgehogAyla: And I'm his sister. My name's Ayla the Hedgehog

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)


	2. Sonic and Ayla to the Rescue

Sonic and Ayla to the Rescue

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*The next morning, Sonic & I were on the roof of Chris' Mansion & listening to him talk to his Mom on the phone. He was now wearing a red, white, & yellow t-shirt over a black shirt, blue pants, white socks, & blue & yellow shoes & standing on the balcony*

Lindsey:*over the phone* **_Oh, this picture has been such a disaster darling, a complete disaster. We've had to stop shooting because there's been torrential rain for days. So there is nothing I can do besides sit and wait. I don't think I'll be back until late next week at the earliest, but I've had plenty of time to go shopping, and I'm having lots of wonderful presents sent. I hope you'll like them. They're coming on Daddy's jet so you should have them tonight._**

Chris: Thanks Mom. Mom, there's something I have to - well, there's something I did that I'm kinda not supposed to.

Lindsey:*over the phone* **_Christopher, what happened!? Are you alright!?_**

Chris: Yeah, I'm totally fine. But remember how you said that I'm not allowed to swim at night, and how you wanted me to stay away from the adult pool?

*A adult human male wearing a black suit & bow tie came up behind him & put a breakfast tray on the table*

Lindsey:*over the phone* **_Did you go swimming in the adult pool at night all by yourself!?_**

Chris: Um, well... not exactly. You see there were these two cats in the pool, and I got them out.

Lindsey:*over the phone* **_Oh, you have a big heart just like I do. Next time, ring for Mr. Tanaka and he'll take care of it, alright? Oh darling, I must run. Kiss Mommy goodbye._** *she made kissy noises & Chris blushed as he kissed her back* **_Ciao sweetheart._**

*Sonic jumped from the roof & landed on the balcony railing*

Sonic:*pointing to himself* Take a good look. We're hedgehogs, not cats.

Chris: Uhh, I know, please don't be mad. You see, my Mom wouldn't understand.

Sonic: Why wouldn't she?

*I jumped down from the roof & sat next to him on the balcony railing*

Ayla: Sonic, do you really think anyone would believe him if he told them he had dived into a pool to save two little talking blue hedgehogs?

Sonic: I guess not.

Chris: Ayla's right. What else could I say to her? That reminds me, where and where did you guys learn how to talk?

Sonic:*scratching his head* Good question. Unfortunately, I don't have a very good answer because I don't remember. Do you, sis?

*I shook my head & the phone ran again:

Chris: Hello?

Nelson:*over the phone* **_Chris, is everything alright!?_**

Chris: Hey Dad, how are ya?

Nelson:*over the phone* **_I'm fine, but your Mother just called and told me that you made an emergency rescue last night. I guess our security system can't protect against stray cats that decide they want to go for a midnight swim. Chris, I know you like animals, but what you did was dangerous. Were you hurt? Did the cats scratch you while you were trying to save them?_**

Chris: No scratches at all. I'm fine, Dad, honest I am. It really wasn't that much of a big deal. *Sonic started picking at his ear* After I jumped in and got them out of the water, they were really happy. I could tell.

Nelson:*over the phone* **_Yeah, gotcha, yeah._**

Chris: Besides, I could've had Grandpa, or Ella, or Mr. Tanaka to help me if I needed to. Don't worry Dad, they're taking good care of me.

Nelson:*over the phone* **_Yeah, they better be. Listen, Chris. I've got an important meeting to run to. You call me anytime if you need anything and no more late night swims, promise?_**

Chris: Okay, Dad. I promise. See you soon. *he looked at us. Sonic shook his head disapprovingly & I giggled a little. he blushed in embarrassment* Oh, I almost forgot, you two must be pretty hungry. I was thinking you might like to have something to eat.

Ayla: Yeah, I am a little hungry.

Sonic: What's on the menu?

Chris: I checked out hedgehogs on the internet and found the perfect thing.

*He gave us a bowl full of brown pellets. Sonic picked up a piece & ate it, but pretty soon, he looked disgusted*

Sonic: What is this!?

Chris: Cat food.

Sonic: Ugggh, no wonder! It tastes like there's cat in it!

*I didn't say anything, as I tried to keep myself from throwing up*

Chris: The website I went to said most hedgehogs love cat food. I guess that doesn't go for all hedgehogs. I can get you a bowl of crickets.*Sonic knocked the bowl away & jumped from the railing, landing on a nearby tree branch* No! Please don't run away!

Sonic: Sorry, kid, but crickets don't do it for me.

Chris: I'll get you whatever you want, but just don't go!

Sonic: Heh, see ya later, sis!

*He jumped off the branch & ran off*

Chris: Come back! Sonic, you could get hurt out there!

Ayla: Don't worry, Chris. *he looked at me* He's just going for a run. He'll be back.

Chris: Are you sure?

Ayla:*winking* Trust me. I know Sonic better than anyone.

Chris: Ok . . . If you say so.

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

*An hour later, Sonic did come back. Right now, we were sitting with Chris on the couch in the living room watching TV. Well, Chris & I were watching. Sonic was just eating some cookies. Chris sat in between me & him*

Scarlet Garcia:*on the TV***_The supersonic Speed Team seen here from this police helicopter video, has the city baffled._**

Police Officer:*on the TV* **_They were about this high, they were both blue, and they looked like freaks!_**

Citizen 1:*on the TV* **_I was doing about 60 when this thing went 'wooo' right by me. Another one riding some kind of flying purple surfboard was close behind it._**

Citizen 2:*on the TV* **_That thing moved too fast to be a regular animal!_**

*One of the teenagers I saw last night appeared on the screen*

Jake (look up "skateboard boy" by "Pink-world" on "DeviantArt"):*on the TV* **_One of them had this really awesome board that hovered in the air! Hey, Hedgehog Girl, if your watching, you gotta let me ride that board!_**

Dr. Kai Narasu:*on the TV* **_As to the question of whether this is a UMA, Unidentified Mutant Animal, it is positively not. Even the cheetah, which is widely believed to be the fastest member of the animal kingdom cannot outrun a speeding Formula One car. Because of this, in an inescapable conclusion one must inevitably come to is that this so-called 'hedgehog' is a reality of a machine._**

*I didn't know whether to be flattered by the attention or be insulted for being called a freak. Chris & I looked at Sonic, who was just eating his cookies & ignoring the news. Just then, an adult human male with gray hair & wisteria eyes wearing a white lab coat over a green striped sweater, a blue shirt, brown pants & purple shoes came into the room*

Chuck: There you are! Guess what?! Two big blue hedgehogs came out of nowhere and one of them outran the S - Team yesterday!

*Just then he noticed us. He looked at the TV & then back at us. Just as he & Sonic's faces got got close, Chris covered Sonic with a pillow & I hid behind him*

Sonic: Hey, cut it out, I can't breathe!

*Sonic threw the pillow off of him & crossed his arms with a scowl*

Chuck: Blue. Just like that - It's him!

Chris: Easy, Grandpa! *the old man grabbed Sonic & pulled out a screwdriver* Grandpa, what are you doing!?

Chuck: I have to see how this thing is put together! *he started tickling Sonic with the screwdriver & then Sonic jumped out of his arms* Stand still!

Chris: Grandpa, wait. He's not a machine. He's Sonic's the Hedgehog *Chuck dropped his screwdriver & Chris motioned to me behind him* And this is his sister, Ayla.

Ayla: Hi.

Sonic: Baby sister, actually.

Ayla: Hey! *I marched up to him & glared* Just because you're older than me by a year, that doesn't make me a baby!

Sonic: Whatever you say. *he smirked & patted me on the head* But you know you'll always be my baby sister.

*I growled at him*

Scarlet Garcia:*on the TV***_Now let's go live to this late breaking story._**

Cream:*on the TV* **_O - Oh please!_**

Cheese:*on the TV* **_Chao-Chao!_**

*We looked at the TV & saw Cream & Cheese on a billboard. Humans were coming towards them & they were hugging each other, shaking*

Cream:*on the TV* **_Please, leave us alone._**

Ayla: It's Cream and Cheese!

Chris: It's who?

Sonic: We weren't the only ones who got transported to this weird world after all. I'll save those two.

Ayla: Wait, Sonic - *just before I could finish, he ran out of the house. I went after him* Do you even know where they are!?

*He zoomed back & shrugged. I face-palmed. My brother can be such a dork sometimes*

* * *

*Later, we were all standing in the garage. Chuck was talking on the phone, Chris & I were watching him, & Sonic was fiddling with a machine*

Chuck: I thought they'd do something along those lines. Well, thanks very much for getting me the scoop and I'll talk to you soon. *he hung up the phone* Well, it seems like Sonic and Ayla's friends were captured by the Police and moved to Area 99.

Chris: Area 99!? That's that top secret military base.

Sonic: What?

Chris: It's where the national defense force keeps all their tanks, fighter jets, and high-tech spy equipment.

Sonic: That sounds like Eggman's like of place.

*I was getting really scared. Cream was like a little sister to me. If she & Cheese got hurt, I'd never forgive myself*

Chuck: Your friends have been taken by the army and placed under 24-hour guard. The authorities believe they could be aliens or perhaps members of a mutant species developed by an enemy power designed to attack out population. I wonder if they might be right, Sonic and Ayla, eh?

Sonic: Think what you want. I'm gone. Now that I know where my friends are, I'm outta here.

*He started to leave, but I blocked his path*

Ayla: And where do you think your going?

Sonic: Uh . . . to save Cream and Cheese, where else?

Ayla: All by yourself?

Sonic: Yup.

Ayla: Without a plan?

Sonic: Yup.

Ayla: Do you even know where this Area 99 is?

*He walked past me*

Sonic: Relax sis, I'll figure it out. I always do. *just then, the garage door blocked his way* Open that door!

Ayla: Don't look at me, I didn't touch anything!

Chris: Me neither!

Chuck: Ha! It was me! You guys are going to need some help. I'll go with you.

Chris: Grandpa, are you serious?

Chuck: Of course I'm serious. And you're coming along too. You told me you didn't want to live a boring life like your Father so here's your chance for some excitement.

Chris: Well, if you're up for it, then I'm up for it.

*I smiled, happy to have people we knew we could trust in this world*

* * *

*Later, we were riding in Chuck's car on our way on our way to Area 99. Sonic & I sat in the back, while Chris & Chuck sat in the front*

Sonic: It's going to take forever to get there. I'd rather just go by myself.

Chuck: Chill out.

Chris: Is it time?

Chuck: It's time.

*Chris reached into the back & gave us each a weird device*

Chris: Put these on.

Ayla: What are they?

Chuck: They're infrared scopes. I'm certain Area 99 is full of infrared motion detectors that set off security alarms. If you wear them, you may be able to avoid them.

*Sonic & I put them on & we gave them a thumbs up. I pulled the purple cube out of my pocket, pressed a button, & the cube turned into my hoverboard. Then we unbuckled our seatbelts*

Sonic: Ready to rock, sis!?

Ayla: Ready to roll, bro!

*We then jumped out of the car. I landed on my hoverboard & Sonic landed on the pavement*

Sonic: We'll see you guys later!

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

*Sonic & Ayla took off down the road at high speed. Chris looked at them in excitement*

Chuck: They certainly are speedy little critters, aren't they? YEAH!

*He floored the gas pedal, making the car pick up speed*

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*We made our way down the road, towards Area 99's front gate*

Chris:*off-screen* **_Sonic, Ayla, can you guys hear me?_**

Sonic: Yeah!

Ayla: Loud and clear!

Chris:*off-screen* **_Remember, when you get to the building, go through an air vent. That should be a blind spot for security._**

Sonic & Ayla: Got it!

Chris:*off-screen* **_But Grandpa, after they get inside, how will they find where their friends are?_**

Chuck:*off-screen* **_Give me that._****_Listen to me, guys! Once you head inside, you won't have much time so think quickly and act quickly!_**

Chris:*off-screen* **_But Grandpa, what if they don't?_**

Sonic: Thanks for the tip. We're going in,

Ayla: Don't worry, Chris, we've done this sort of thing loads of times.

*Once we made it over the main gate, alarms started to go off*

Computer Mainframe: **INTRUDER ALERT, SECTOR D. INTRUDER ALERT, SECTOR D.**

*We ran past security cameras. When we made it to an air vent, I turned my board back into a cube & jumped in after Sonic*

Sonic: We're inside the air vent!

Chris:*off-screen* **_Be careful._**

*We slide down until we reached the bottom*

Sonic: It feels like I have skid marks on my butt.

Ayla: That's why I always tell you to wear pants.

*He scowled at me & we started to crawl through the vent, then he stopped*

Sonic: Hold up, Ayla.

*I looked ahead & saw lasers. I knew if we touched one of those, the alarms would go off*

Chris:*off-screen* **_How's it looking guys?_**

Sonic: Just great.

Ayla: Sonic.

*He turned towards me & I pointed down through a vent. Below us was a hall full of security cameras*

Sonic: This will be a piece of cake. *he looked at me* Okay, I'll go first. You follow my lead. *I nodded. Sonic opened the vent & we jump down into the hallway. he took my hand & we moved quickly down the hallway avoiding the cameras. we stopped in the middle where another hallway leads* We're too fast for them.

*We took off down the hallway avoiding more cameras*

Computer Mainframe: **SEARCHING FOR INTRUDER. SEARCHING FOR INTRUDER.**

*We kept going down the hall until we came to door. On it was a sign that said "Staff Only"*

Ayla:*in her mind* _They're probably in there. But once we have them, how do we get them out? We need to do this without getting too reckless._

*I looked at Sonic & saw that he was thinking about this too. Suddenly, all the lights went off*

Computer Mainframe:** ABNORMALITY DETECTED IN THE ELECTRICAL SYSTEM. ABNORMALITY DETECTED IN THE ELECTRICAL SYSTEM.**

*Sonic & I looked at each other & nodded. We sneaked into the room. Cream & Cheese were trapped inside a glass tube*

Scientist 1: Ah great.

Scientist 2: Now we can't see anything.

*We broke the glass & ran for cover*

Scientist 3: What the -

Scientist 4: Hey, where'd they go!?

*We hid behind one of the machines*

Cream: Mr. Sonic, Ms. Ayla-

Sonic & Ayla: Shhh!

*Suddenly, Cheese got excited & wrapped his little arms around Sonic's neck, making him laugh.

Ayla:*whispering* Cheese, no! Not now!

Scientist 3: Over there!

Sonic: Let's go!

Cream: Right! *he handed Cheese to Cream & I took her hand. we ran down the dark hallway with Sonic leading the way. Cream, Cheese &, I were right behind him* Wow, guys! How did you shut off all the electricity?

Ayla: We didn't do it, Cream! I guess it just happened!

Cream: Maybe it's just because you guys bring good luck everywhere you go!

Sonic: You might be right!

*Suddenly, all the lights turned back on. The security cameras turned to us*

Cream: I shouldn't have said anything. This must be a jinx.

Ayla: This isn't your fault. *little laser guns came out of the cameras* Cream, hang on!

*Lasers started firing at us. We all ran down the hallway, avoiding the lasers*

Chris:*off-screen* **_Guys, what's going on? Are you and your friends alright?_**

Sonic: Not exactly. *he turned to us* Run!

*I nodded & took off down the hallway with Cream. Sonic jumped up & using a camera, fired it's laser at the other cameras, making it easier for us to get down the hallway*

Computer Mainframe:** D2 AREA LOCKDOWN IN PROGRESS.**

*The door at the end of the hallway started to close*

Cream: The door! We won't make it out!

*Sonic stopped what he was doing, ran to us, picked us up, & helped us reach the door. But we only found more cameras on the other side*

Cream: Hey, what are they? *a bunch of tiny airplanes flew down the hall & destroyed the security cameras* I don't understand, what's going on?

Sonic: We can't stick around to find out!

Ayla: We gotta move!

*We ran up some stairs with lasers firing all around us*

Cream: Mr. Sonic, Ms. Ayla, are we going to make it out!?

Ayla: Don't worry, we'll make it!

*Suddenly, one of the lasers destroyed part of the stairs where Cream was standing. She almost fell, but I kept a tight grip on her hand. Another part of the stairs was destroyed. Sonic helped me pull Cream up, then he grabbed both of us & carried us to the top*

Sonic: See Cream. We told you we'd make it, and we did. You didn't doubt us, did ya?

Cream:*shakes her head* Thank you for saving us.

Sonic: Ah, anytime Cream. Anytime.

Ayla: You know we'll always be there to help you no matter what.

*Just then, we heard a noise*

Sonic: Huh, what's that?

*We took off our infrared scopes & pressed our ears to the wall*

Ayla: Sounds like a plane.

*Sonic & I both smirked & looked at each other*

Sonic & Ayla: The Tornado!

*Sonic grabbed both me, Cream & Cheese. We crashed through the ceiling & we landed on the wing of the plane*

Tails: Alright, Sonic and Ayla!

Sonic: Hey!

Ayla: Hi, Tails!

*He waved at us*

Cream: It was you. You were the one who helped us out of there.

Tails:*winks* I helped, but Sonic and Ayla are the real heroes.

*He steered the Tornado straight for home*

* * *

*We made it back to the Thorndyke's garage. It was time for introductions*

Chris: My name's Christopher. Sonic landed in our swimming pool last night. Ayla got him out & I pulled them both out*

Tails: My name's Tails and I'm Sonic and Ayla's very best buddy. Right guys?

Sonic: Correct.

Ayla: That's right, little buddy.

Cream: My name's Cream and this is my very special Chao friend, Cheese. Thank you for saving us.

Chris: It's very nice to meet all of you. I have a feeling that we're going to become really good friends. Oh, and this is my Grandfather.

Chuck: Extraordinary! Tiny radio-controlled airplanes. Extraordinary.

Tails: We've got lots of neat gadgets.

*Chris turned to Sonic with a stern look*

Chris: Listen Sonic! This isn't some game we're playing, you know! You could have gotten us all thrown in jail!

Sonic: Maybe I could have, but I didn't, did I?

Chris: Couldn't you try to be more careful?

*Sonic just shrugged. I rolled my eyes*

Chuck: This in an amazing piece of equipment. It goes beyond anything I have seen. How did you develop it?

Tails: It's nothing special. Not in the world we come from.

Chuck: And where is that world, Tails?

Tails: Beats me. But I think we got here through a warp in time and space.

Chuck: Hmm, very interesting. Not very helpful, but interesting.

*Chris & I were giving Sonic stern looks while he picked at his ear*

Tails: I just thought of something. If you two, me, Cream, and Cheese are here, maybe the others got here too.

Sonic: You might be right about that Tails and if you are here, that means . . . maybe . . .

*An image of Eggman holding the Red Chaos Emerald flashed in my mind*

Sonic, Ayla, Tails, & Cream: Eggman's here too!


	3. Missile Wrist Rampage

Missile Wrist Rampage

* * *

Note: I'm sorry, but Sally and the Freedom Fighters will not be in this story.

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*It was another beautiful day in Station Square. A group of kids were playing basketball ball. Underneath them, in the sewers, were Knuckles & Amy, walking along a drain line*

Knuckles: This whole thing is Sonic's fault.

Amy: All Sonic did was try and stop Eggman. He didn't mean for all of us to get sent here.

Knuckles: Even if Dr. Eggman is the one to blame, Sonic shouldn't have pushed him so far.

*Amy stopped walking*

Amy: He's not afraid to fight back!

*Knuckles stopped too*

Knuckles: Sonic just likes getting into fights for kicks! And he's always getting Ayla involved in his messes!

Amy: Hey! Don't you dare bring Ayla into this! I'm not going any further if you talk trash about Sonic!

Knuckles: I don't have time for this. See ya.

*He started to walk away*

Amy: Your not gonna leave me alone down here, are you?

Knuckles: Do what you want. That's your business.

*Amy sighed & put her hands on her hips

Amy: This is gonna be impossible. *she ran after him* Hey! Come on, Knuckles! Don't be mad! Wait up!

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*The next day, we were in front of Chris' Mansion. Tails was washing the Tornado with Chuck watching him. Cream, Cheese, & I were enjoying tea & donuts*

Tails: I like to keep the Tornado nice and clean.

Chuck: Tails, I'd love to study this planes mechanics someday.

Cream: Do you like it? *Cheese nodded. Cream & I smiled at him* I'm glad, Cheese.

Chris:*off-screen* Hay Tails! Ayla!

*I turned around & saw Chris running towards us*

Tails: What's wrong?

Chris: Where's Sonic?

Cream: He left this morning. He said was going somewhere to explore. Downtown, I think.

Chris: If the police spot Sonic, they'll try to catch him.

Tails: Catch Sonic? I don't think so.

Chris: I just hope he's careful.

Ayla: Relax, Chris. My brother can take care of himself. Plus careful isn't his style. He likes danger.

Chris: We have to bring him back! Right away!

Ayla:*in her mind* _So much for a peaceful day. I should've kept my mouth shut._

* * *

*Later, I was on my hoverboard, flying over the city, looking for my brother. I'm only doing this cause I know it will make Chris feel better. I like the kid, but he worries too much. I was flying over Main Street, when I heard something that made me stop in my tracks*

Jake(look up "skateboard boy" by "Pink-world" on "DeviantArt"):*off-screen* Hey! Hedgehog Girl! *I looked down & saw the 3 teenagers I saw the night Sonic & I first arrived here, standing in an alleyway. The blonde boy was waving at me. I went down to them**on-screen* Wow! That board is even cooler up close!

Ayla: Thanks. I don't believe we've been properly introduced, my name is Ayla.

Jake: I'm Jake. Jake Parker, and this is my sister.

Izzy(look up "Anime Skater Girl (Completed) - Kesha" by "nightmarerises2007" on "DeviantArt"): Izzy Parker.

Tyler(look up "Skater Boy" by "HoboBroccoli" on "DeviantArt"): And I'm Tyler. Tyler Cook.

Ayla: So . . . You guys aren't freaked out by a walking, talking blue hedgehog?

Jake: No way. We think you're way past cool.

Tyler: Totally. Most people these days scared of things that are different. In way, we're kind of in the same boat as you.

Ayla: What do you mean?

Tyler: Because of our sense of style, people assume that we're rebels, troublemakers, & thugs. We're what people call, Misfits.

Ayla: Wow.

Izzy: Anyway. We're heading to the Skatepark. You wanna come?

*I was about to answer when - *

**BOOOM!**

*All 4 of us jumped. We looked out of the alley & saw a giant robot was walking down Main Street, crushing & blowing up anything in it's path. I saw a familiar human floating beside it in a round flying device. I glared at the human*

Ayla: Eggman! So that maniac did get sent here!

Tyler:*snicker* Eggman?

Ayla: Dr. Eggman. The arch enemy of me and my older brother. You guys go find some cover, I've gotta stop that maniac.

*All 3 of them got on their boards went back down the alley. I took off after the robot & Dr. Eggs-for-Brains. The robot entered a building & I could hear humans screaming inside*

Eggman: Heh heh heh. Go to the roof, we can do more damage from up there.

Missile Wrist: **ACKNOWLEDGED.**

*Police cars began gathering around the building*

Eggman: Ho ho ho, it appears we're attracting a crowd!

Missile Wrist: **PROCEEDING TO UPPER STRUCTURAL SURFACE.**

*The robot began crashing through every floor, making it's way to the roof*

Eggman: Let's get this show on the air. *his face appeared on a holographic screen* Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Eggman and I have some exciting news for you. Exciting for me that is and catastrophic for you. I have decided to take over your world and make it part of my Eggman Empire! Resistance is futile. You will submit to my rule or be swept away like dust bunnies!

*I gritted my teeth & glared even harder*

Police Chief: Turn yourself in now bub, or we'll haul you in!

Eggman: You must be joking.

Police Chief: We're not playing around here, buddy. Pull over and let's see your license and registration!

Eggman: Hmm . . . I am the one giving orders here!

Police Chief: Oh yeah?! What makes you think so?!

Eggman: This makes me think so! *he snapped his fingers & Missile Wrist launched another rocket at the cars* Now will you surrender your city?

Police Chief: Uh, sorry Doc, that's not my call. We need to run it by the mayor.

Eggman: Then go, and bring him to me.

* * *

*An hour later, another man arrived on the scene*

Eggman: Who are you?

Mayor: I am the Mayor of this city and I won't be blackmailed to negotiate with the likes of you!

Eggman: Really? *he snapped his fingers & Missile Wrist launched another one, making dust fly everywhere & cover everything* Mayor, now are you ready to negotiate with me?

Mayor:*cough* Uh, technically sir, our charter doesn't allow me to surrender the city.

*Eggman pouted*

Eggman: Missile Wrist, destroy this place before -

Tails:*off-screen* Eggman!

I looked up & saw Tails flying in on the Tornado. My eyes widened when I saw Chris sitting behind him wearing a football helmet. What was Tails thinking bringing him here? It's too dangerous*

Eggman: It's Tails. I'll teach that flying fur-ball. Attention Missile Wrist. Take aim at that plane. Blast it out of the sky!

Missile Wrist: **ACKNOWLEDGED.**

*The robot shot it's missiles at the Tornado. Tails managed to dodge them, but I knew he couldn't avoid them forever*

Chris: Those came pretty close!

Tails: Two can play at that game. Hang on! *Tails fired at the robot, but the bullets just bounced off* It's no use, its armor's too thick!

*Suddenly, one of the missiles hit the planes propeller & destroyed it. The Tornado stated to go down*

Ayla: Chris! Tails!

Tails: Now this is what I call an emergency! *I was about to dive after them when the Tornado flew back up, only now it was a jet* We're in a jet-set!

*I signed in relief. I was about to join the fight when a door behind the robot opened & Knuckles stepped out. I was happy to he was alright*

Knuckles: Alright, I need a strategy. *a pair of doors opened next to him & Amy stepped out. I was happy to see her too* What took you so long?

*Amy took out her Piko Piko Hammer & charged at the robot*

Amy: Leave Tails alone you tin bully!

*I face-palmed. She was just going to get herself hurt. I like Amy, but she can be so I'm impatient sometimes*

Knuckles: Don't do it, Amy! *she hit the robot in the leg, but it didn't do any damage. Missile Wrist instead turned around & grabbed Amy* Hang on Amy!

Eggman: Hold it, Knuckle-head. One more step and the girl's a goner.

*He snapped his fingers & Missile Wrist started squeezing Amy*

Amy: Aaah! Knuckles!

Knuckles: Leave Amy alone, or you'll be sorry!

Eggman: Sorry? I'm already sorry that you and your friends have survived! Although it seems Sonic and Ayla didn't.

*That's when I decided to join the party. I jumped off my board, turned it back into a cube, & drop kicked Missile Wrist in the back. The impact sent Amy flying. I caught her bridal style & landed on the roof*

Eggman: Ayla!

Ayla: Hey there, Dr. Eggs-for-Brains.

*I set Amy down on her feet, only her to wrap me in one of her very tight hugs*

Amy: Oh, Ayla! I'm so glad to see you!

Ayla: GAK! Hey Amy. Great to see you too.

*When she let go, I saw Knuckles walk over*

Knuckles: Hey, kid. Nice to see you.

Ayla: Hey, Knuckles. Looking good.

*We did a fist bump*

Eggman: If you're here then that means Sonic can't be too far behind. Where is he? Is this some kind of trap?

Tails: What if Sonic doesn't make it?

Chris: It's okay! Help is on the way! Get him, Sonic!

*Eggman looked down the side of the building*

Eggman: There he is! Get ready to fire! Hurry, fire!* Missile Wrist fired rockets & soon I heard a loud boom* Finally. *but then I saw a blue ball go up into the sky* Fire away! *Missile Wrist threw it's rocket punches at Sonic, but he just started performing tricks. he even slapped his bottom at Eggman. I giggled* Wise guy. I'll show you!

*Sonic then performed some kind of kicking dance*

Knuckles: Sonic! Try the old 'slap on the wrist!

Ayla: Better wrap this up!

Sonic: Yeah!* he stayed on one of the rockets & he got close to the robot's face. he then made a funny face at it. Using it's other arm, it destroyed the rocket Sonic was on & he jumped on the air* Bye!

Eggman: Fire! *Missile Wrist launched more rockets at Sonic & they hit him* Hah hah!

*But Sonic spin dashed out of the smoke & he hit the robot right down the middle, completely destroying it. Smoke & debris flew everywhere. Knuckles protected Amy & I used one of my rings to create a shield*

Chris: Alright Sonic!

*When the same cleared, Eggman was completely covered in soot. Sonic & I stepped in front of him*

Sonic: You lose.

Ayla: Whatcha gonna do about it?

Eggman: This isn't over, Blue Brats. *he started to fly away* You haven't heard the last of Eggman! Soon, I will rule this world, this universe, and the Chaos Emeralds will be mine!

*As soon as he was gone, Amy latched onto my brother. Another thing I don't like about Amy. She's way too clingy, especially with Sonic*

Amy: Oh Sonic! Sonic! You're okay!

Sonic: Oh, take it easy!

Amy: For a while there, Sonic, I thought I'd never see you again!

Sonic: Amy, please, let me go!

*I watched the scene in amusement. Suddenly, a group of police ran up to us & pointed weapons at us*

Police Officer: Alright, nobody move.

Knuckles: Oh great. Now what?

Police Officer: Don't try running away.

*Knuckles started getting angry. And when Knuckles gets angry, there's no telling what he might do*

Knuckles: Knuckles never runs away from a fight!

Police Officer: Hey, easy pal.

*I put a hand on Knuckles' shoulder*

Ayla: Knuckles, let's not start a fight. We're already in enough hot water as it is.

Tails:*off-screen* Sonic! Ayla!

*I looked up & saw Tails flying the Tornado towards us, with a rope ladder extended. Sonic grabbed Amy, then jumped up & grabbed the rope. I brought out my cube, turned it into my board, & flew after them. Knuckles stayed where he was, glaring at the Policemen*

Sonic: Hey Knuckles, come on!

Ayla: Come on, Knuckles! We gotta go, now!

Amy: Please Knuckles, let's go!

*Knuckles smirked at the Policemen & ran after us*

Police Officer: Get 'em!

*They started firing at Knuckles, but missed. He then jumped from the roof & grabbed rope ladder*

Chris: We'll go back to my house, guys!

Tails: Cream and Cheese are already there waiting for us!

Amy: Wow, them too? So we're all here together!

Knuckles: Count me out. This is where I get off.

*He let go of the rope & started falling towards the forest below us*

Ayla: Knuckles!

Amy: No! Don't go!

Knuckles: See you around!

*He kept falling until we couldn't see him anymore*

Amy: He's not coming with us? Why not?

Sonic: That's Knuckles. He does things his way.

Ayla: Don't worry Amy. He can take care of himself.

*We flew away, back towards Chris' house. On the way back, I met up with Tyler, Izzy, & Jake. I introduced them to my brother & friends. The 4 of us all agreed to hang out sometime*


	4. Chaos Emerald Chaos

Chaos Emerald Chaos

* * *

Note: I've changed my mind. Sally and Uncle Chuck will be in this story, but they will only be mentioned, not seen. I've also made changes to Ayla's Bio.

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

Chris: So this 'Chaos Control' created a warp in time and space and that's how you guys ended up here. Hmm, I think I understand that much, but I still don't understand these 'Chaos Emeralds' you guys are talking about.

*We were all now in Chuck's lab above the garage. Tails, Cream, Cheese, & Amy were all sitting on beanbag chairs, Sonic was sitting at the window, & I was sitting on the bed*

Tails: You've never heard of the Chaos Emeralds? Boy, you really do have a lot to learn, don't ya?

Ayla: Each one contains an extremely powerful magic.

Amy: So you could imagine what would happen if you found all 7 of them.

Chuck: But no one has ever found all seven Emeralds and now it's highly improbable that anyone ever will find them.

Cream: Why is that?

Chuck: Well you see, Cream, every one of the precious Chaos Emeralds has disappeared.

Sonic: That doesn't mean they're gone for good. *we all turned to him* Any time the seven Chaos Emeralds come together in one place, they scatter and disappear all over again.

Ayla: So we never know where they're gonna appear next.

Chris: Then that means they're all still out there someplace.

Sonic: That's right.

Tails: Only we don't have any way of knowing where. If they're on this planet, that's good, but if they're still on Mobius, we may never get home

Chris: Listen, if the Emeralds are somewhere on this planet, and if we can find some way to locate them all, maybe we'll be able to reverse that time warp. You guys will be back on your home planet before you know it! Right, Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah, no worries! And we've already got a way to locate them.

Chris: We do? How?

*Sonic pointed at me & I started blushing*

Sonic: My baby sister can sense a Chaos Emerald a thousand miles away.

Ayla: I told you, I'm not a baby!

Tails: Oh yeah! I completely forget about that.

Chris: You can sense the Chaos Emeralds?

Chuck: How long have you had this power?

Ayla: I don't know. Since I was born, I guess.

Chuck: There is another thing I'm curious about.

Ayla: What?

Chuck: How did you get that scar on your cheek?

Chris: I was wondering that myself.

Ayla: Oh. I got it during a battle with one of Eggman's robots.

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*At a construction sight, in the center of town, one of the machines uncovers the green Chaos Emerald*

* * *

*A plane was flying high above Station Square. Inside the plane was a adult chubby human male with gray hair wearing a blue formal suit & red tie. He was talking to another adult human male with ginger hair wearing glasses & a gray formal suit & tie. Another adult human male was standing next to him. He had ginger hair wearing a gray formal suit & red tie*

Mr. President: Well, where are they?

Advisor: It seems the hedgehogs and their friends are staying with a family in Station Square. And our agents have traced Eggman to an island somewhere in the southern sea.

Mr. President: Well, get going! I want them captured!

Advisor: With all due respect, it might be best to keep them under surveillance so we can observe their behavior.

Mr. President: It's all well and good, but you'd better pay special attention to that dangerous Eggman character!

Advisor: We've already sent out a reconnaissance team, Mr. President. We'll be sure to report back any suspicious activities.

* * *

*A scuba diver arrived on the island where Eggman's base is. He waves a lantern & a far away light answers him back*

* * *

Mr. President: Any word on the animals?

Advisor: We have our operatives watching them too, sir. And we're dispatching an undercover agent to get information on the boy. If there's any unusual activity, we'll know about it.

* * *

*At the Elementary school, the students were getting ready to start the day*

Student: Hey kid, 50 cents for your sandwich.

*Chris was sitting at his desk next to a human boy (11 yrs old) with brown skin, black hair, & green eyes wearing a green jacket over a black shirt, blue jeans, & red shoes. He was talking to a human girl (11 yrs old) with ginger hair & green eyes wearing deep coral overalls over a blue shirt, & shoes*

Danny: I bet you that little hedgehog thing is so fast, they're never gonna get him.

Frances: I bet you're right and that girl hedgehog had a really cool board. Chris, you think they'll ever catch those hedgehogs?

Chris: Huh? Uh, I don't know.

Principal: Children, may I have your attention? *the students all turned to him. standing next to him was a adult human male with blonde air & blue eyes wearing glasses, a blue jacket over a turquoise vest, & white sweater, dark grey pants & black shoes* I'd like to make some brief announcement to you all. Your teacher, Miss Westerly, will be taking a leave of absence. Therefore, she will not be with you for the remainder of the semester. *the students whispered among themselves* Please say hello to Mr. Stewart, who will be your substitute.

Mr. Stewart: Hello children.

Students: Hello, Mr. Stewart.

*He looked at Chris out of the corner of his eye with a sly smile*

Frances: He looks nice, doesn't he, Chris?

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Sonic & I were in Chris' backyard. I was practicing my combat moves & Sonic was napping on a tree branch above me. I had just done a roundhouse kick when my heart suddenly started pounding & a wave of pain went through my head*

Ayla: Aaaaah!

*My cry of pain had woke Sonic up from his nap*

Sonic: Ayla! *he jumped down from the branch & ran over to me* Are you ok!?

Ayla: I'm ok. Sonic, I think I just felt a -

Cream: Mr. Sonic! Ms. Ayla! You guys won't believe it!

Sonic: What's up?

Cream: They found one! They found one! They found a Chaos Emerald!

Ayla: I knew it! We gotta get it before Eggman does!

* * *

*An hour later, Tails, Amy & I were all in front of the garage, ready to go. Sonic had already gone ahead. Amy & Tails were in the Tornado & I was on my board*

Cream: Be careful. Don't get hurt, Tails.

Tails: Don't worry, Cream, we'll be okay.

Amy: I hope Sonic knows where he's going. If he gets lost, we won't know where to look for him.

Tails: Don't worry about Sonic. If anyone can find the Chaos Emerald, he can.

Ayla: Come on, guys. Let's roll!

Chuck: Good luck and be sure to keep your eyes out for Sonic.

*And we took off*

* * *

*I was flying over the city, when I heard a familiar voice coming from below*

Izzy:*off-screen* Hey, Ayla!

*I looked down down & I saw my 3 new friends. I floated down to them*

Ayla: Hey, guys.

Tyler: Hey. You know still owe us that time at the skatepark.

Ayla: I know, but I can't. My friends and I are on a search for a Chaos Emerald.

Izzy: Chaos Emerald?

Ayla: I'll explain later. Right now, I need to find a construction site. That's where one is.

Jake: We can help. We know this town like the back of our hands.

Ayla: Thanks. I'll tell you about the Chaos Emeralds on the way.

* * *

*It took us an hour, but, with the help of my new friends, eventually we found the construction site where the Chaos Emerald was. Then we found Sonic waiting for us on top of a antenna*

Amy: Hey Sonic! It's over there!

Sonic: Chaos Emerald, here we come!

*As we made our way to the construction site, we saw Dr. Eggman heading the same way we were*

Ayla: Looks like Dr. Egg-for-Brains is trying to get the Emerald before us. Sonic! You keep Dr. Egghead busy! I'll get the Emerald!

Sonic: You got it.

Izzy: We'll keep the crowd distracted.

Ayla: Thanks guys.

*While Sonic, Tails, & Amy went to stop the robot & my new friends went to distract the crowd, I headed to the construction site. But I saw Eggman had already beaten me too it. He was about to grab the Emerald when a small hand grabbed it first. My eyes widened when I saw it was Chris. What is he doing here!? He's supposed to be at school*

Eggman: UGGH! Give that back to me!

Chris: I can't believe it. I found the Chaos Emerald.

*Eggman tapped his shoulder. He turned, Eggman slapped the Emerald out of his hand & grabbed it*

Chris: Hey, that's mine!

Eggman: Sorry, not anymore. Besides, my dear boy, you hardly know what to do with such a thing.

Chris: But I found it first!

*He jumped on to Eggman's Eggmobile*

Eggman: Bug off, kid!

Chris: But it's mine!

Eggman: Let go of me, you pipsqueak!

Chris: Give me that!

*Eggman pushed Chris off & started to fly away, but Chris held in to the antenna at the bottom*

Ayla: Chris!

Chris: HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!

*I immediately took off after them. Sonic had just finished off Eggman's robot when he saw Chris being carried off*

Sonic: It's Chris!

Amy: We're coming Chris!

Tails: Chris, hold on!

*I saw Chris climbing up the side of Eggman's Eggmobile. He had just gotten on the wing when Eggman started rocking back and forth. Chris was about to fall when he grabbed onto Eggman's mustache. It took all my strength to hold back my giggles*

Eggman: Let go!

Chris: I won't let go! Give me back that Emerald!

Eggman: You grubby little beast! Let go of my mustache! *by then, I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt. Eggman glared at me* You little rat! You're enjoying this, aren't you?!

*He got Chris to let go, but didn't notice that he had the Emerald in his hand*

Ayla: CHRIS!

*I dove after him, but I knew I wouldn't get to him in time. Suddenly, Sonic jumped up & caught Chris in his arms. I sighed in relief*

Sonic: I got him, sis!

Ayla: Nice catch!

*Now that this adventure was over, we headed straight for our temporary home. My new friends followed us*

* * *

*We were now back in Chuck's lab, admiring the Emerald in Chris' hand*

Jake: Wow. Look at it glow.

Tyler. It kinda looks like a lava lamp.

Izzy: Yeah. But way more pretty.

Cream: Now that we have one, we just need six more.

Amy: That's right, Cream.

Chuck: I'm not certain we should keep it here. After all, it might have an effect on my equipment.

Tails: No problem, if anything goes wrong with them, I'll fix them for ya.

Chuck: Alright, it's a deal.

Tails: Okay, Grandpa.

*We all looked at Tails like he had grown another head. Chris then turned to me & Sonic*

Chris: Uhh, Sonic? Ayla? I sorry.

Sonic: What are you sorry for?

Chris: Well...for...for losing-

Sonic: You got it back, didn't ya? That's all that matters. *he gave Chris a thumbs up* I think you did a great job.

Chris: I . . . I did?

Ayla: You sure did, Chris. Just leave the dangerous stuff to us from now on, ok?

Chris: Ok.

*We all smiled at each other, knowing that this was just the beginning of many adventures to come*


	5. Cracking Knuckles

Cracking Knuckles

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*It was another typical day at the Thorndyke Mansion. I was sitting on the roof with Cream & Cheese, reading them a story. Sonic was napping on the balcony railing next us. Just then, I heard voices below us. Cream, Cheese, & I looked down & saw Chris & Chuck running below us. Chris was carrying Tails piggy back*

Chris: Wow Tails, that was a close call.

Chuck: We sure fooled her!

*The sound of their voices woke Sonic up from his nap*

Sonic: Can't I nap in peace?

*I rolled my eyes. My brother can be such a lazy bones. Just then, Chris bumped into the butler & Chuck bumped into him. I grabbed Cream & Cheese & we hid*

Mr. Tanaka: Master Chris, what, may I ask, is going on?

Chris: Um, we were just playing capture the stuffed animal. *he gave Tanaka a nervous smile & tried to sneak away* Bye.

*Tanaka then turned to Chuck*

Chuck: I think I'll -

Mr. Tanaka: Sir, while I commend your desire to stay fit. I would stick to adult sports like bowling.

Chuck: You can't tell me what to do. I'll play Ring around the Rosey if I -

Mr. Tanaka: Perhaps you should slow down. Rest is important, and I believe it's time for your nap.

*He started to push Chuck away*

Chuck: I don't need a nap!

Mr. Tanaka: You can play later.

Chuck: I have work to do!

Mr. Tanaka Come along, Mr. Thorndyke.

Chuck: Forget it!

Mr. Tanaka: Off to bed.

Chuck: Take your hands off me!

*Chris sighed in relief, when Amy suddenly bumped into him, causing them both to fall to the ground*

Chris: Amy! You know it's dangerous to go wandering around here by yourself.

Amy: I just saw a news report! It looks like they found another Chaos Emerald.

*I suddenly got confused. I didn't sense anything. I picked up Cream, jumped from the roof & landed in between Amy, Chris, & Tails. They all jumped when I landed*

Chris: Ayla! Don't scare us like that!

Ayla: Sorry.

*We all ran to the living room & watched the News*

Reporter:*on the TV* _**The strange energy spikes, which seem to be coming from the Silver Valley area, have played havoc with computers and machinery across the entire region. Investigators are looking into - **_

Tails: I bet it's a Chaos Emerald.

Chris: You know, Silver Valley isn't very far from here, let's check it out!

Cream: Wait. Why didn't you sense anything, Ms. Ayla?

Ayla: I don't know, Cream. But I intend to find out.

*We all ran back outside*

Amy: Hey Sonic, you heard the news?

*He opened one eye*

Sonic: Huh?

Amy: We're going to Silver Valley. Come along and we'll have a picnic there.

Cream: A picnic! How fun.

Tails: But we're going for the Emerald.

Sonic: Nah, I've been there before.

Amy: You went without me?

Ayla: On one of your runs, no doubt?

Sonic: Yep, you guessed it.

Amy: Fine, Sonic! Come on! We'll have more fun without him anyhow.

Chris: How can we get there without a car? My Grandpa's resting and I can't ask Mr. Tanaka to drive.

Tails: If I drive, I'm gonna get spotted.

Ayla: And my hoverboard can only fit one person.

Chris: What can we do?

Tails: Hey, I know how we'll get there!

*After Tails told us his plan, I decided to call my 3 friends for their help.

* * *

*A few hours later, we (along with Tyler, Izzy, & Jake) were on a train heading for Silver Valley. Me, Cream, Cheese, Amy, & Tails were leaning against Chris (who was holding a picnic basket), Tyler, Izzy, & Jake, pretending to be stuffed animals. We were getting a lot of attention. It was kind of embarrassing*

Child: Those stuffed animals are really cute.

Woman: Aren't they a little old for those toys?

Chris:*whispering* They're all staring . . .

Izzy:*whispering* This is really embarrassing.

Ayla:*in her mind* _Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so._

Tails:*whispering* It's okay guys, we're almost at our stop.

Tyler:*whispering* Don't talk, they'll hear!

Ayla:*in her mind* _I glad we're almost there. This is really uncomfortable._

Amy:*whispering* Hey Chris, I need to blink, what do I do?

*Suddenly, a little girl started pulling on Amy's ear*

Little Girl: Hey Mom, could I get one of these? Wake up, Mommy! Look it! Oh, please can I have one? Please Mommy, please, you said I could have a toy if I was good. I want it -

*Just then, I heard a crash. I looked out of the corner of my eye & saw that Amy had kicked the girl. She started crying. I felt bad for the kid, but she was kind of annoying*

* * *

*Soon we arrived at Silver Valley. Chris, Tyler, Izzy, & Jake carried us all away from the train station. As soon as we were far enough, we could stop acting like dolls. We searched for the Chaos Emerald for about an hour before we decided to have some lunch*

Tails: This picnic was a super idea, Amy.

Chris: It was worth the trip, even if there is no Emerald.

*Cream fed Cheese a sandwich*

Cream: Is it good?

*Cheese nodded & Cream smiled*

Amy: Shouldn't there be a lot of people here if they found a Chaos Emerald?

Tails: Maybe something else caused the energy spikes.

Jake: I guess it must've been a mistake, we can still have some fun while we're here.

*I had just finished my sandwich, when I suddenly noticed the water bubbling*

Tails: We could take a hike in the mountains, or go swimming in the lake.

Ayla: Uh, guys. Something's -

*Suddenly, a giant robot came out of the water. I grabbed Cream's hand as we all tried to make a run for it, but the robot scooped us up & put us inside of it. Cream & Cheese hugged me*

Cream: Ms. Ayla, I'm scared!

Cheese: Chao-Chao!

Ayla: It's okay. I'm right here. *just then, Eggman flew down on his Eggmobile. I glared at him* Eggman!

Chris: You rat! You tricked them into broadcasting that news story!

*Eggman wagged his finger at us*

Eggman: I generated artificial energy spikes just like the ones made by Chaos Emeralds. It isn't my fault that those news hounds barked up the wrong tree.

Tails: I hate to admit it, but Eggman even had me out-foxed.

*Amy then pulled out her hammer*

Amy: Well his plans failed cuz we're out of here!

*Amy banged on the glass, but she didn't even make a dent*

Eggman: You can't leave. I need you in case my first plan to beat Sonic fails.

Ayla: I hate to break it to you, Dr. Eggs-for-Brains, but my brother isn't here!

Eggman: He'll be here any second now.

*He turned his head towards a cliff. I looked up & saw Knuckles sitting on a rock. A minute later, Sonic showed up. They talked for a minute or two, then Knuckles attacked Sonic. He started chasing Sonic up the mountain & through the woods, trying to land a punch. I was getting worried for both of them, so was Chris. Eggman was cheering Knuckles on*

Eggman: Go Knuckles! Show Sonic he can't keep us stuck here! Our only hope is for you to trounce that tyrant! Get him, Knuckles!

Chris: Sonic . . .

Amy: Do they have to fight right now?! Can't they free us first?

Ayla: You how they are, Amy. Sonic loves a good fight and once Knuckles starts something, he has to finish it.

Tails: There.

*We turned around & saw that Tails had gotten part of the machine open*

Chris: Good work, how'd you do it?

Tails: I . . . Used my screwdriver.

Tyler: You're really handy.

Tails: No big deal.

Ayla: Where'd you even hide that thing?

Tails: I had it in one of my tails. Now I just have to figure out how this thing's wired.

Amy: We don't have time for this, Tails! Step aside. I'll fix that robot!

*She pulled out her hammer, & got ready to smash*

Tails: No! AMY!

Chris: No, no! Don't!

Amy: HI-YAH!

*Amy hit the machine & sparks started flying everywhere. I shielded Cream & Cheese as it exploded*

Ayla: AMY, ARE YOU NUTS!? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!

Amy: Sorry. Guess I got impatient.

Eggman: Look what you've done! You've wrecked my robot, and it isn't even insured!

*Suddenly, a blue streak sped by us & made the robot fall over. Thankfully, none of us were hurt. The blue streak stopped, revealing Sonic*

Sonic: Hey, what's up?

Chris: Thanks, Sonic.

Eggman: It's not over, Sonic! My robot may be down, but it certainly isn't out! Attack!

*Suddenly, the robot flipped over & started firing at Sonic. He hid behind a rock, but the rock was destroyed. The robot fired some more, when Knuckles jumped in & destroyed one of the cannons*

Eggman: Oh?

Knuckles: This is a battle between Sonic and me! I'll fight my way!

*Sonic just shrugged*

Eggman: Fight your way? If you're going to insist on fighting a clean fight, then I'm going to start playing dirty! *suddenly, the robot flew up into the air & landed on the other side of the lake* Plan A didn't work so now we'll have to go to Plan B. Bring me that Chaos Emerald, or you'll never see your friends again! *I saw Knuckles & Sonic talking some more & Knuckles started to get really angry* Sonic! We all know your weak spot is water, so I stuck your friends over there where you can't save them without treading H2O.

*I rolled my eyes. For a guy that claims to be a genius, Eggman wasn't very bright*

Sonic: Yeah, that's what you think.

*Sonic ran along the side of the lake & sent the robot falling to the ground again*

Eggman: Showoff.

Sonic: You alright?

Chris: I'm okay.

Tyler: We're cool.

Jake: It's all good.

Izzy: Just a little shook up.

Cream: We're alright.

Cheese: Chao-Chao.

Ayla: Cutting it knows close there, don't ya think?

*Sonic just shrugged & went to help Amy. She hugged him tight & started crying*

Sonic: Take it easy, Amy.

Amy: I just knew you would come here to save me.

*I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, the robot started to get up & we all ran away*

Sonic: Run!

Eggman: I'm not calling it quits yet, Sonic! You've only had a preview of this robot's fire power! You and your friends are through! *the robot started to fire missiles* I've got you now!

*We all hide behind a rock*

Cream: Ms. Ayla, I'm scared!

Cheese: Chao-Chao!

Ayla: Don't worry, I'll protect both of you

*Just then, Knuckles got in front of us*

Knuckles: Let me take care of Eggman!

Sonic: Okay.

*Knuckles ran up to the robot, avoiding bullets, & started punching it. Then he practically flew up to Eggman*

Eggman: You!

Knuckles: You liar!

*He punched Eggman so hard, that he flew away until I couldn't see him anymore. Them he punched the top of the robot, making it crack right down the middle & explode. The explosion caused Knuckles to get blown away*

Ayla: Amy, Watch Cream & Cheese!

*I got out my board, then I flew over to Knuckles & caught him by the wrist. Using my board, I fought against the wind, until it died down. As soon as the wind died down, I set us both down on the ground. I looked at Knuckles with a smile. He smiled back & ruffled my hair*

Knuckles: Thanks, kid.

Ayla: No problem.

Sonic: Ayla!

*Sonic & the others ran over to us. Sonic gave me a hug*

Chris: You all made it!

Ayla: Knuckles and I had it all under control.

*Knuckles started to walk away*

Chris: Uh, Knuckles?

*Knuckles just waved at us & Amy ran after him*

Amy: Hmph! I bet you want to apologize to Sonic for believing all the lies Eggman told about him? And you probably wanna thank him too, only you're too proud.

Knuckles: Zip it! *he looked at us with a smile & we smiled back* Later.

*He then disappeared into the woods to go look for another adventure. I on the other hand, knew we all had a long train ride ahead of us*


	6. Techno Teacher

Techno Teacher

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*It had been a few days since our Silver Valley adventure. We were now in Chuck's room, eating breakfast when Chris came in wearing a blue backpack*

Chris: I've gotta go to school, so I'm counting on you guys to stay out of sight when my parents show up.

Tails: Gotcha, no problem.

Amy: Yeah, sure. You can count on us.

Ayla: You got it.

Cream: Ok.

Cheese: Chao-Chao.

Chris: It won't be for long, Mom and Dad's visits have to be short because they both have busy schedules. *my brother suddenly got up & left the room* Hey Sonic. Is he mad at me?

Amy: Don't mind him.

Chuck: Get going, Chris! You'll be late for School if you don't hurry up!

*Chris looked at the clock & ran for the stairs, only to trip on the first step & fall all the way to the bottom*

Ayla: Hey, Chris, you ok!?

Chris: Uh, I'm okay!

*We all sighed in relief*

Tails: Chris sure is happy about his folks visiting, huh Chuck?

Chuck: He is.

Amy: What do they do?

Chuck: Chris's dad is president of a huge software company. He spends most of his time in the office or traveling on business.

Amy: And what about his Mom?

Chuck: She's a star. A famous actress who jets all around the world making movies.

Tails: I bet it's pretty tough for Chris not having his parents around most of the time.

Chuck: Yes.

Amy: He must miss them.

*I was starting to understand why Sonic left the room. We both lost our parents when we were young, so we were raised by our Dad's brother, Charles. But we both call him Uncle Chuck. Sonic has a few memories of them, but I don't remember them at all. Sometimes, I wonder what it's like to have parents. I also felt kinda bad for Chris. His parents are almost never around & he almost never saw them. Sounds really lonely*

* * *

*That afternoon, a white & yellow helicopter & two green helicopters landed in the backyard. A few men in black suits came out of the white one, followed by an adult human male with brown hair & wisteria eyes wearing a ivory business suit over a blue business shirt, & a dark blue tie & an adult human female with orange hair & blue eyes wearing gold earrings with pearls, a white pearl necklace, a red dress with dark red belt, gold & silver bracelets, & red heels. Mr. Tanaka & an adult human female with brown skin & hair & blue eyes wearing yellow earrings, a white apron with pink frills over a blue dress, & yellow slippers were waiting for them*

Mr. Tanaka & Ella: Welcome home.

Nelson & Lindsey: Thank you.

*Chuck then came outside*

Chuck: Lindsey, Nelson.

Nelson: Good to see ya, Dad.

Lindsey: Hello Father. How is everything going here at home?

Chuck: Wonderfully well now that the two of you are here.

Nelson: When does Chris get back from school?

*We were watching everything from the garage*

Tails: Chris's dad seems like a nice guy.

Amy: His mom is really pretty. Don't you think so, Sonic?

*Sonic ignored her. I just silently watched everything*

* * *

*A few hours had gone by & Chris still wasn't home from school. We were all starting to get worried, especially Chris's parents. Me, Amy, Tails, Cream, & Cheese all were watching them from the living room window. Sonic was standing on the roof*

Chuck: Hm, I wonder what's keeping Chris. He knows you two are here to see him.

Lindsey: What if there's been an accident?

Nelson: I'm sure my security people would find out and contact me.

Lindsey: You're right. He's probably playing with his friends and simply hasn't noticed the time.

*A few seconds later, Nelson got up from the couch*

Nelson: I'm going to look for the boy!

Lindsey: Nelson, have some faith in your son.

Nelson: Right. He's a level-headed boy and there's a good reason why he's late. WE HAVE TO STAY CALM!

Ayla:*in her mind* _Do all parents worry about their kids this much?_

Amy: I'm getting worried now too.

Tails: Hey Sonic!

Amy: Could you go look?

*We looked up to the roof, but he wasn't there*

Ayla: Guess he was way ahead of you. *I pulled my purple cube out of my pocket, turned it into my board, & hopped on* I'm gonna go after him.

Cream: Please bring Chris back safely, Ms. Ayla.

Cheese: Chao-Chao.

Ayla: Don't worry, you two. I will. *I revved up my board & soon I caught up with my brother* What did I tell you about leaving me out of the fun?

Sonic: "Just because your my little sister, doesn't mean you can't take care of yourself."

Ayla: Right.

Sonic: Anyway. You ready to rock, sis?

Ayla: Ready to roll, bro.

*We zoomed down the road, heading straight for Chris's school*

* * *

*Soon, we arrived at Chris's school. We saw Chris & his classmates sitting on the bleachers holding sketch books. Eggman was standing in front of them*

Intelligente: **FOR TODAY'S ART CLASS, WE WILL SKETCH THE ILLUSTRIOUS FIGURE OF THE GREAT DR. EGGMAN. AS YOU DRAW, TAKE SPECIAL NOTE OF THE DOCTOR'S NOBLE VISAGE AND DIGNIFIED BEARING.**

*Eggman started doing different poses. No matter which one he did, he just looked ridiculous*

Eggman: Does this pose inspire you? How about something more dynamic?

Chris: Uggh, it doesn't matter how Eggman stands, he'll always look terrible.

*Just then, Sonic & I zoomed past everyone, making the sketch books fly in the air*

Frances: Hey, what was that?

Intelligente: **WHAT?**

*We went up the flag pole & into the air*

Eggman: Perhaps a pose like a champion.

Intelligente: **YOU MEAN A CHUMP! YOU'RE SO BUSY SHOWING OFF, YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!**

*Sonic landed on the top of the flag pole & I hovered next to him*

Sonic: I always knew you were a poser, Eggman.

Ayla: If your an inspiration model, Eggman. Then I'm the Sugar Plum Fairy.

*That made Chris & his friends giggle*

Eggman: Intelligente!

Intelligente: **YES, SIR!**

Eggman: Get rid of Sonic and Ayla.

Danny and Frances: Who are Sonic and Ayla?

Intelligente: **YES SIR! WHATEVER YOU SAY!**

*His head opened up & missiles started firing at us. Sonic jumped down from the pole & I was hot his tail, but so were the missiles. Sonic dodged most of them & I sliced a few with my Ring Blades. Sonic then headed butted into the robot, distracting him long enough for me to slice him in half. With that, the robot exploded. We both walked out of the smoke*

Danny: Wow!

Frances: They're tough.

*Eggman came up to us*

Eggman: Here you two. Your prizes.

Sonic: What prizes?

Eggman: A little reward for your victory.

*He handed us two badges with his picture on them*

Sonic: I don't want a booby prize.

Ayla: If you think I'm gonna take that, you really do have Eggs in your head.

*Chris & his classmates giggled again*

Eggman: Fine. *he turned to Chris & his friends* You take it!

Chris: No thanks, keep it.

Frances: Yuck. Who'd want that?

Danny: Nasty.

Eggman: Alright, I'll wear it myself! Bye!

*He put the badges on himself, got in his Eggmobile, & flew way*

Frances: He's a weirdo.

Danny: Yeah.

Chris: He could keep me after school for a million years and I still wouldn't admire him.

Sonic: You better hurry home, Chris.

Ayla: Yeah. Your parents are getting worried.

Chris: Yeah, that's right!

*Chris took off & we went after him*

* * *

*Soon we arrived back at the Thorndyke Mansion*

Chris: Hey Mom and Dad, I'm home!

*Nelson & Lindsey immediately wrapped him in hugs*

Nelson: It's Chris!

Lindsey: Oh, I was so worried!

Nelson: I told your mother you could look after yourself, but she wouldn't listen.

Chris: Sorry, I got . . . Held up at school.

* * *

*Later, they were all having dinner together*

Nelson: Of course, I knew there was absolutely nothing to worry about. You know, when I was your age, I was kept after school a few times myself.

Lindsey: Oh, I'm sure Chris is better behaved than you were, dear.

Chuck: That's for sure. Actually Chris, your Father was more worried about your absence than he lets on. Wasn't he, Tanaka?

Mr. Tanaka: Well, Mr. Thorndyke was concerned enough to phone the President.

Chris: Huh?

Ella: And Mrs. Thorndyke called all the TV networks to get the bulletin on the nightly news.

Lindsey: I didn't call all of them.

*Once again we were watching through the window*

Tails: The Thorndykes seem like a real nice family, don't they, Amy?

Amy: I'm glad Chris made it back home in time.

Tails: Uh huh. It always feels good to get back home.

*I looked up & saw Sonic on the roof, looking at the sky. I looked up at the sky too*

Ayla:*in her mind* _Mom, Dad. Can you see me? I really miss you._


	7. Party Hardly

Party Hardly

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*A few days have gone by since Chris's parents came home. Nelson had already gone back to his company, but Lindsey was still here. Right now, me, Cream & Cheese were in Chris's room. He was just about to leave for school*

Chris: Now remember you three. Stay inside while I'm gone, ok.

Cream: Kay.

Cheese: Chao.

Ayla: You got it.

Chris: I'll see you later.

*As soon as Chris left the room, Cream & Cheese looked at each other & sighed. They then went out to the balcony*

Cream: I don't wanna stay inside. I wanna go outside and play.

*I understood how she felt. I didn't want to stay cooped up either, but Chris didn't want his family to find out about us just yet, so we had to stay hidden. "I was about to go sit on the bed & read a book when Cream & Cheese ran past me & headed towards the door*

Ayla: Where are you two going?

Cream: We're going outside to pick some flowers.

Cheese: Chao-Chao!

Ayla: Don't you remember what Chris said? We have to stay hidden.

Cream: Please, Ms. Ayla?

Cheese: Chao-Chao?

*They both gave me puppy dog eyes. One of my weaknesses (my other weaknesses are my family & friends, my hoverboard, & spicy food)*

Ayla: Ok, but, just for a few minutes

Cream: Yay!

Cheese: Chao!

Ayla:*in her mind* _I'm sorry, Chris._

*The next thing I knew we were outside. I stood behind Cream & watched her pick flowers. It made me think of back home on Mobius*

* * *

(Flashback)

_*Tails & I were taking a walk together when we saw Cream in a field of flowers*_

_Tails: Hi Cream._

_Ayla: Watcha doing there?_

_*She turned to us with a bouquet of flowers*_

_Cream: I'm gonna surprise my Mom by making her a crown out of flowers._

* * *

(Present Time)

*I started wondering how Cream's Mom was doing. I bet she's worried about us, especially Cream. I was also thinking about my brother's childhood friend/girlfriend, Sally (I'm still surprised Amy clings to Sonic even though he's off the market). Suddenly a blue streak went by us & headed off towards the horizon. I knew right away that it was my brother. He was probably going on another one of his runs. I turned around & saw Tails & Amy watching us from the garage window. I waved to them & they waved back*

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

Cream: I think we have enough flowers.

*As we snuck back inside & headed back to Chris's room, we passed the dining room. I cringed as the smell of smoke filled my nose. We peeked inside & saw the table filled with burnt food. Chris sat next to table looking glum & Lindsey stood next to him wearing a pink stained apron & holding a plate of burnt pancakes with a smile on her face*

Lindsey: It's marvelous to be back in the kitchen again. On my movie sets, the chefs won't let me cook a thing. Here are your buttermilk pancakes, dear. Enjoy.

*Chris picked up one of the pancakes & it crumbled in his hands*

Ayla:*in her mind* _And I thought I was a bad cook._

*Suddenly, I head footsteps running down the hall. I grabbed Cream & Cheese & we hid behind a nearby vase. Ella ran into the dining room*

Ella: Oh my! I smell something burning! Oh!

*We peeked back in*

Lindsey: Oh, Ella, it's so good to be home again! I have an idea! Let's have a big party!

Chris: Party?

Lindsey: Yes, a dinner party tonight! We can all dress up! I'm sure Ella can prepare something absolutely scrumptious!

Chris: A party's a great idea, Mom. And do you think you could invite your brother Sam to come over since he's my favorite Uncle?

Lindsey: Of course darling, you can have anything you want! *she gave Chris a big hug* Anything at all for my adorable baby boy!

*I started feeling a little jealous again*

Ella: If we're having a party tonight, this calls for heavy duty cleaning. Time to clear some clutter!

*She rolled up her sleeves & ran out of the room*

Cream: Wow, a party! This is great! I love parties!

*I saw Lindsey about to look up, so I grabbed Cream & Cheese again & ran all the way back to Chris's room. As soon as we got there, I put them down & gave them a stern look*

Ayla: You need to be more careful, Cream. If Mrs. Thorndyke had seen us, we'd have been in big trouble.

Cream: I'm sorry.

Cheese: Chao-Chao.

*I sighed. I couldn't stay mad at them*

* * *

*About an hour later, I was lying on Chris's bed reading a book, while Cheese was watching Cream making flower crowns. But she soon ran out*

Cream: This crown doesn't have enough flowers. We'd better pick more.

*She jumped off the bed & ran out of the room before I could stop her*

Ayla:*in her mind* _Babysitting can be a real workout._

_*_I quickly ran after her & Cheese. I found them at the bottom of the stairs, looking into the living room. I looked & saw Lindsey putting up decorations for the party*

Cream: Maybe I can help decorate for the party.

*The next thing I knew, I had somehow been talked into helping them make paper chains. I didn't really mind. It brought me back to when I was little. Sonic & I would play together like this for hours. Later, we made our way back to the living room. Just then, I heard the front door open. I looked & saw Chris*

Chris: Hey, I'm home!

Mr. Tanaka: How was school today, Master Christopher?

Chris: It was pretty good, Mr. Tanaka.

*Lindsey ran over & wrapped him in a hug*

Lindsey: Oh, Chris, darling, you're home!

Chris: Uh, I hope it's okay, but my teacher, Mr. Stewart's coming over today to visit. And it sounds like he's a really big fan of your movies, Mom.

Lindsey: That reminds me. What am I going to wear? I should have had the studio send over a gown.

Chuck: I feel sorry for dogs. *I looked & saw Chuck coming down the stairs, wearing a black suit* How do they stand it? This collar's killing me.

*I giggled. He looked a little silly in it*

Chris: How come you're wearing those clothes, Grandpa?

Chuck: Mr. Tanaka said I couldn't wear my lab coat to the party. I don't see why not.

Chris:*whispering* Hey Grandpa, when you see Sonic and the others, can you ask them to please stay out of sight until Mr. Stewart and my Uncle go away?

Chuck: I know that Amy and Tails are up in my room, but I haven't seen Sonic, Ayla or Cream and Cheese all day.

*Suddenly, they heard Cream humming & started to turn around. They gasped & turned around fully when they saw Cream & Cheese hanging their paper chain on the ceiling lamp & me standing next to the door. I gave them both an apologetic smile*

Chris: It's Cream, Cheese and Ayla!

Lindsey: Is something wrong?

*While they kept Lindsey busy, I tried to persuade Cream & Cheese to leave.

Ayla: Cream, I really think we should go now.

Cream: I'm almost done.

Cheese: Chao-Chao.

*Just then, Chris ran into the room*

Chris: What are you guys doing here, Cream?

*Suddenly, I saw Ella about to enter the room with a laundry basket. Chris grabbed Cream, I grabbed Cheese, & we all ducked behind the couch*

Ella: Mrs. Thorndyke decorates like a little kid.

*As soon as she was gone, I sighed in relief*

Chris: Cream, I asked you and Ayla to stay upstairs so nobody would see you.

Cream: That room is boring. But we only wanted to help you get ready for your party.

Ayla: I'm sorry, Chris, I tried to stop them.

Mr. Tanaka: Master Chris understands. *Chris & I both flinched* It is very thoughtful of you to help us get ready, Ms. Cream.

Chris: Mr, Tanaka, you know about these guys?

Mr. Tanaka: Of course.

Ayla:*in her mind*_ This guy's sharper then I thought._

Chris: You knew all along. Do you think you could help me and Grandpa keep this a secret for right now?

Mr. Tanaka: I will.

*Chris & I both sighed in relief*

Chris: Thanks a lot.

Ayla: Ok, I'll just grab these two and we'll - AAGH!

*I looked down & gasped I saw Cream & Cheese were gone. Chris looked where I was & gasped too*

Chris: Hold on! They're gone!

Ayla: Ok, let's split up & find them. As soon as you find them, take them back to your room.

*He nodded & we both ran our separate ways*

* * *

*I looked all through the downstairs, but so far nothing. Suddenly, I heard a scream coming from the kitchen. I went into the room & saw Cream & Cheese standing in the middle of the room with the blender & the mixer sending food flying everywhere. Careful not to get any food splashed on me, I turned off the machines, grabbed Cream & Cheese, & ran out of the room. We made it to the upstairs hallway, when I heard Ella scream, probably from the mess in the kitchen. I put Cream & Cheese down & glared at them. They both looked down, ashamed.

Ayla: Do you two have any idea how close we were to getting caught?

Cream: We're sorry. We were just trying to help.

Cheese: Chao-Chao.

*We started to walk down the hallway back to Chris' room, when we heard a ringing sound. It was coming from a nearby room. We looked in & saw Lindsey on the phone*

Lindsey: Hello?" *gasps* "What's that? The starring role? I'll catch the next plane! *she suddenly got serious* Oh, actually I'm having a little party for my son tonight. I'm afraid I'll have to leave tomorrow morning. Oh, I didn't realize, we have to shoot on location first thing tomorrow morning. I know you can't put a hundred million dollar production on hold for a party. I'll leave immediately. Goodbye. *she hung up the phone & turned off the lights on her vanity* Why does it always have to happen this way? I don't even have time to spend with my little boy. I may be a great actress, but I'm a terrible Mother. *she put her face in her hands & started crying* Please forgive me, Christopher.

*Cream, Cheese, & I both gave her sad looks. I started to walk away & Cream & Cheese followed me*

Ayla: We should find Chris and tell him.

*Cream nodded & we headed down the hallway. We made our way to the living room, when Ella & Chris walked into the room. An adult human male holding a bouquet of red roses walked into the room I grabbed Cream & Cheese & we hide in one of the curtains*

Ella: Sit down. *the man noticed the paper chain on the lamp. I'd forgotten about that* Do you like it? Mrs. Thorndyke isn't only a great actress, but an artist too.

Mr. Stewart: Well, it's great. I can't wait to meet Chris's mother and give her my compliments.

Ella: I'm very sorry, Mr. Stewart, but just before you arrived, she was offered an important movie part and she had to leave right away to start filming.

Chris: No way!

Mr. Stewart: Oh, well that is too bad. I was really looking forward to meeting her in person. Hmm, I guess I'll offer these to you, then.

*He gave Ella the bouquet*

Ella: Oh! Why thank you, Mr. Stewart! What beautiful roses! I'll put them in some- *suddenly I heard a crash right next to me. I looked & saw that Chuck had fallen out of the window* What was that?

*I turned to Mr. Stewart & saw him pull a small black box out of his pocket. He started fiddling with a painting*

Chuck: Ha ha, sorry Ella. I was just leaning out the window and I fell out and knocked the pots down.

Ella: I don't know what you think you're up to, but you better be on your best behavior. Because Chris' teacher is here.

Chuck: Oh! I better come in and say hi.

*He started to climb in through the window*

Ella: Oh sir, why can't you just use the front door like everybody else?

Chuck: One way in as a good as another.

*Suddenly, Chris gave a shout of surprise. No doubt, he saw our feet poking out from the curtains*

Ella: What's the matter, Chris? Why did you scream?

Chris: Uh, duh . . . It's nothing.

Mr. Stewart: Well my, this certainly is an extraordinary painting.

*Suddenly, Cream, Cheese, & I saw Sonic land on a tree branch outside, holding a bouquet of daisies*

Ayla:*in her mind* _So that's where he went._

*He pointed the far side of the mansion & jumped away. Cream started to walk away*

Ayla:*whispering* Wait! Cream! What are you doing!?

*She didn't seem to hear me as she left*

Cream: Thanks, Sonic. Guess what, Sonic went out and picked a whole bunch of pretty flowers just for me. *Ella picked her up* You can have some too if you want.

Ella: Oh . . . I can't . . . Is this little animal talking?

Chuck: Talking animals? What a joke!

Mr. Tanaka: Yes, that's some joke.

Mr. Stewart: Love this painting.

Chris: Thanks for finding my stuffed animal toy for me, Ella. Can I have it back now?

Ella: Toy?! *she gave him Cream* Look, I heard that thing talking and nobody's going to convince me otherwise! If this is some kind of joke, then you better quit before I do!

Sam Speed:*off-screen* Hey hey!

*My eyes widened*

Ayla:*in her mind* _That voice! No way! It can't be!_

Sam Speed: Ha ha, hey, where's the party?

*I peeked through the curtains & my eyes widened when I saw the "Highway Star" come into the room*

* * *

(Flashback)

_Sam Speed: They call me the 'Highway Star. *he looked at Sonic* So even if you think you're the fastest thing around. *he glared at him* Think again!_

* * *

(Present Time)

*I never would have imagined that guy was Chris' Uncle*

Chris: Uncle Sam, this is my teacher, Mr. Stewart!

*He & Mr. Stewart shook hands*

Mr. Stewart: A pleasure. I understand you're involved in the Highway Patrol somehow.

Sam Speed: Well, I don't like to brag, but I'm the leader of the S Team.

Chuck: That statement is only half correct.

Mr. Stewart: Really?

Chris: My Uncle drives fast. No other driver's quick enough to catch him! That's why he's called the Speed King. You came up with the name yourself, didn't you?

Sam Speed: Sure. A little self-promotion never hurt anybody! Ha, ha, ha! Let's cut the chitchat and get this party moving. It's too slow!

Ella: And your mouth is too fast.

Ayla:*in her mind* _Glad I'm not the only one who finds him annoying._

Sam Speed: Ha! I can't help it that I like speed. I've always been fast, I even beat the doctor to the delivery room. I was the only kid in town who had a five-speed transmission in my baby carriage.

Ayla:*in her mind* _And l thought Vector was a motor mouth._

Sam Speed: There's only one guy who's faster. *I knew right away he was talking about my brother* I never saw anything move that fast, but don't you worry, I'll catch up with him someday!

Mr. Stewart: Really? What did he look like?

Sam Speed: It's weird, but he looked like a blue hedgehog. And there was blue girl hedgehog with him that had a purple - huh? *he looked towards the window. I turned around & saw Sonic waving at Sam from the tree* Hey! There he is! *I sent Sonic a glare. he gave me a nervous smile, held up his hands in defense, & jumped away* There did you see?! It was the blue hedgehog I was talking about!

Mr. Stewart: Sorry, I was just admiring this painting.

Ayla:*in her mind* _Would you knock it off with the painting already._

Chuck: I didn't see anything, did you?

Mr. Tanaka: Perhaps your eyes were playing tricks on you, sir.

Sam Speed: But I'm telling ya, I saw it! You saw it too, Chris, didn't you? *Chris didn't answer* I saw it! My eyes don't lie! That thing waved at me and ran off!

Ella: You know, they thought I was crazy too when I heard that animal talking.

Sam Speed: Animal talking? Well, I didn't hear it say anything, but I'm sure it could understand what I said. We both saw the same creature! That proves that I'm not crazy.

Ella: The animal I heard is over there.

Chris: You know, I'm sorry Mom can't be here for the party, but she got a phone call and had to leave to make a movie. I was pretty mad. Mr. Stewart was looking forward to meeting her, but she went away before he even got here. That was pretty rude, huh?

Sam Speed: That sounds like my sister alright.

*Suddenly, Cream jumped out of Chris's arms*

Cream: You're wrong! Your Mom felt very badly that she had to go and she tried to find you to say goodbye. You're lucky. You get to talk to your Mom all the time on the phone. I can't do that!

*She ran out of the room in tears. While everyone was distracted, I climbed out of the window & ran after Cream. I felt the same way she did. Chris wasn't being fair to Lindsey. She wanted to stay, but she didn't know how to say "No". It was probably the same with Nelson. I ran into the garage & went up to Chuck's room. I found Cream sitting on the bed crying. Amy & Cheese were trying to comfort her. Sonic & Tails were standing nearby looking at her sad. They all turned to me when I entered the room. Cream got up from the bed, ran over to me, & cried on my shoulder. I held her tight, crying a little myself*

* * *

*That evening, Chris told us that he, Chuck, & Mr. Tanaka had told Ella about us, so we didn't need to hide anymore. I was so glad that we had more freedom now. Right now, Me, Sonic, & Chris were watched Cream, Cheese, & Ella bonding in the kitchen*

Ella: So the only nutty thing in my kitchen is my pecan pie. What a relief! I'm so happy that you don't have to hide from me anymore, sweetie.

Cream: Yeah. We can be friends and I can help you out in the kitchen.

Ella: You're such a dear. I'm sure your Mother misses you terribly.

*She started to cry*

Cream: Please don't worry. Sonic and my friends will find a way to get us all back home and you can take care of me until then.

Ella: I will, Cream, I will.

Cream: Thank you, Ella.

Sonic: Now that Ella knows we're here, we can have the run of this place.

Chris: Sure.

*He suddenly got sad & walked away*

Ayla: Chris?

*We followed him back to his room*

Sonic: What's wrong? Why are you sad?

Chris: I didn't mean it when I complained about my Mom missing the party, but Cream got really angry. I didn't even think about how bad she misses her Mother. I . . . Just hope she doesn't stay mad at me.

Sonic: Don't worry. It'll be okay.

Ayla: Yeah. Cream's not the type to hold a grudge.

*Cream came into the room holding two flower crowns*

Cream: Hello Chris. I made this especially for you. Do you want to put it on?

*She put in on his head*

Chris: Wow, thank you.

Cream: You can wear it to school and tell your friends that I made it for you. *she turned to me* I made this one for you, Ms. Ayla. To thank you for being my big sister. *I smiled, got down on one knee, & she put it on my head* You look really pretty. Now I'm gonna give Ella her flowers.

*She ran out of the room*

Sonic: Way to go, buddy. Cream will only give her flower crowns to the people who she really likes a lot, like you.

Chris: Really? You think she likes me?

Ayla: You better believe it.

*I smiled. We were all now one big happy family*


	8. Satellite Swindle

Satellite Swindle

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*It was another beautiful day. Sonic was napping on the roof outside. Mr. Tanaka was mowing the lawn. Cream & Cheese were watching their new favorite show, "Next Show" (it had some guy wearing a purple monster costume on it). Chris & Tails sitting on the couch, also watching the show. I was sitting in the armchair reading a book*

Next:*on the TV* _**You know what I like to do, boys and girls? I like to dance! Dancin's lots of fun and it's good exercise too! Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't you dance with me?**_

*Cream & Cheese started dancing along with the monster. I smiled at them, thinking it was cute. Ella & Amy came into the room, hold pies*

Ella: Hi! Snack time, everyone! *they set their pies on the table* Here we go.

Amy: Ella showed me how to make homemade apple pie.

Ella: I think our little Amy has quite a knack for baking. I just might be out of a job soon.

Ayla: We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen.

*Ella smiled at me*

Amy: Hey Ella, maybe Sonic would like some pie.

*Tails licked his lips & reached for the one Amy made*

Tails: He can have the other one.

Amy: No you don't! That pie's for Sonic.

Ayla: There's two pies, Amy. No reason we can't all share. And I know brother has a big appetite, but there's no way he can eat that whole thing himself.

*Amy ingored me, took the plate back & sent Tails flying into the TV*

Tails: NO, MEEEE!

*Then the TV went to static*

Cream: Tails, you broke our . . . TV!

Tails: I'm sorry.

Cream: And that was our favorite program.

Chris: Don't worry, Cream, maybe this will help. *he pressed a button on the remote, but the screen still showed static* Okay, guess that didn't work.

*Cream & Cheese started crying*

Cream: Now we can't watch our program!

*I immediately got up from the chair & wrapped my arms around them*

Ayla: It's okay. I'm sure we can fix it.

*Sonic jumped in through the window*

Sonic: Hey, what's going on?

Chris: Hi Sonic, Cream and Cheese are upset cuz the TV's busted.

Sonic: That's what they're crying about?

Chris: Uh huh.

*I sent Sonic a glare & he held up his hands in defense*

Amy: What do we do? Now I can't watch my cooking show.

Ella: Or Mrs. Thorndyke in the movie of the week.

Ayla: Or the international skateboard competition tomorrow.

*I wanted to see if I could learn some new tricks from the professionals*

Tanaka: Or the martial arts matinee.

Chris: Sorry, Mr. Tanaka.

*Suddenly, the sound of annoying laughter filled the air. I grimaced*

Ayla:*in her mind* _Oh no. Not that little pest._

*Bokkun, another one of Eggman's robots (a blackish-blue robot with yellow eyes & a silver rocket on his back. wearing white gloves, a grey belt with a yellow "M" on it, red boots, & a green messenger bag, with the word *EGG" on it, strapped over one shoulder), flew in through the window. Ella & Amy moved their pies as he landed on the table. Sonic & Chris jumped behind the couch. Amy & Ella hid near the fireplace. Cream, Cheese, & Tails hid behind the armchair. I readied my Ring Blades*

Bokkun: **THAT WAS A DISAPPOINTING WELCOME IF YOU DON'T MIND ME SAYING SO.** *he pulled a small yellow TV out of his bag* **GOT A BRAND NEW MESSAGE FOR SONIC AND AYLA FROM DR. EGGMAN, SO LISTEN UP GOOD.**

*The TV turned on & Eggman's ugly mug appeared*

Dr. Eggman:*on the TV* **_Greetings, my little warthogs. Sorry it's been so long since my last message, but I've been such a busy little bee. Take a look._**

*The image on the screen changed to a green, red, & yellow robot sucking up satellites*

Chris: That thing's swallowing up satellites!

Mr. Tanaka: And it's ruined our television reception.

Dr. Eggman:*on the TV* _**Don't get any ideas, you two! After all, I'm only having a little fun. So stay out of it if you know what's good for you!**_ _**As we speak, my E-90 is floating above the stratosphere, collecting all matter of space junk. So that I can make more and more of my ever-so-helpful mechanical friends. Well? What do you say to that?**_ *laughing* _**Pretty soon you might be obsolete, Bokkun!**_

*Bokkun started crying*

Chris: What's E-90?

Tails: I don't know, Chris, but I'll bet it's one of Dr. Eggman's robots. I wonder what a stratosphere is.

*Chuck entered the room*

Chuck: A layer of air miles above us! It's as high as the sky! *he picked up Bokkun & took him outside* We can do without you, cry baby.

Bokkun: **NO! PUT ME DOWN!** *suddenly, he exploded* ** GOTCHA!**

*He flew away laughing. Chuck came back into the room completely covered in soot. Chris, Sonic, & I all chuckled nervously*

Chris: Looks like that robot's da bomb.

Chuck: Very funny. But this is serious, Chris. Eggman's causing havoc, miles above anyone's reach.

Chris: I bet the Tornado can get up there.

*Tails looked unsure*

Sonic: Come on, Tails. Why not? I'm game. Let's go!

*He ran out of room*

Tails: Okay, I'm coming.

*They went to the garage & jumped aboard the Tornado. I ran after them*

Ayla: Guys, wait up! *they turned to me as a got out my board* No way are you doing this without me.

*Tails smiled at me & Sonic gave me a wink & a thumbs up. Tails started up the Tornado*

Tails: We can do it!

Sonic: You bet! *he turned to me* Ready to rock, sis!?

Ayla: Ready to roll, bro!

*We took off*

* * *

*As we made it to space, E-90 started blasting us. We were able to dodge the lasers, but then the robot opened it's big mouth to try & suck us up*

Sonic: Move in close!

*We narrowly missed the mouth

Tails: We moved too fast for it!

*We went back around, but it shot out more lasers*

Ayla: I think that was too close!

Tails: Don't worry, I think I've got an idea! Ayla, stay with us! *I nodded & we went in. the robot then shot out mini bombs. Tails then flew the Tornado up to the head & started flying around it, making the robot do a barrel roll. I was getting dizzy. He then started firing at it* Here goes!

*The bullets bounced off it's armor & it started to fly away*

Ayla: It's getting away!

Sonic: Stay with it!

Tails: Just hold on tight!

*E-90 then sent something big out of it. We managed to dodge it as it flew away. Then it started firing missiles. We dodged them & Sonic jumped out of the Tornado. He directed two away from us & sent one flying into the robot. I sliced two of them in half. He landed back in the Tornado. Suddenly, E-90 started to suck air in*

Sonic: It's sucking us in!

*Tails managed to get the Tornado away, but I couldn't fight against the suction*

Sonic: AYLA! THE ROPE!

*I managed to press the button on my board & the rope came out of my board. Sonic caught it & tied it to the tail of the Tornado. I managed to get out of the suction & undid the rope*

Sonic: It's coming up behind us!

Tails: I know a way to shake it! Ayla, stay close! *we tried to hide from it in the clouds but the robot started sucking them up* I can't believe it! It's swallowing up all the clouds! *Suddenly, the engine short circuited* OH NO!

*They started to go down*

Ayla: SONIC! TAILS!

*I started to dive after them, but Tails was able to get the Tornado back in the air. We had to go back home for repairs*

* * *

*That night, Sonic was lying on the roof of the garage while Tails, Chuck, Chris, & I were checking out the damage to the Tornado*

Chuck: It appears our foe is more powerful than we thought.

Sonic:*off-screen* Hey, Tails *he jumped down from the roof* Problem is the Tornado's too slow. So, what you oughta do is soup this birdie up a little bit.

Tails: I could try.

Chris: Really, Tails?

Tails: Maybe I could use the Chaos Emeralds. But there could be a problem. It's all that energy. The Chaos Emeralds got huge amounts of energy. It would only take a tiny bit to run the Tornado, so all that extra energy wouldn't have anywhere to go. And that could be a real, big problem.

*An image of the Tornado exploding in mid-air with my brother & Tails in it popped into my head. I could feel my face going pale*

Chris: What do you think, Grandpa?

Chuck: We need to find a way to burn off the Emerald's excess energy.

Tails: I wouldn't want to just wast it.

Chuck: Do you have any better ideas?

Tails: Well, we could install a backup engine. That way with two engines instead of one, the energy would have another outlet.

Chuck: Do you really think two engines could contain all that power?

Tails: If we want to beat Dr. Eggman, it's sure worth giving it a try.

Chuck: In order to install that backup, we'd have to rebuild the plane. Are you sure you have the know-how to do that, Tails?

Tails: Well, I've never done anything like this before . . . But I'll give it a shot.

Sonic: You can do it, Tails. I know it.

Ayla: I do too. *I placed my hand on the side of the Tornado* The three of us shared a lot of memories in this plane. I know we can make even more memories when it's rebuilt.

*Originally, the Tornado belonged to my brother. It used to be red, until Tails found & gave it a complete makeover. That was how we met. And since then, we've had one adventure after another*

Chuck: Come with me, Tails. I've got something that might interest you, *he winked at Tails* in fact, I'm certain it will.

*He led Tails to a wall. A small panel opened with a red button inside. Chuck pushed the button & a secret elevator appeared. They went inside & the door closed*

Sonic: Where'd they go?

Chris: My Grandpa's secret lab.

Ayla: Secret lab?

Chris: Yeah. It's under the garage. I've only been there a few times though.

Sonic: Well, looks like they've got everything under control. I'm going to get some shut eye.

Chris:*yawning* Your right, it's getting late.

*We went into the mansion to get some sleep*

* * *

*A few days later, me, Chris, Amy, Cream, & Cheese were napping on the couch when suddenly the TV turned on & the words *Egg TV" appeared on the screen. Then Eggman's ugly mug appeared*

Dr. Eggman:*through the TV* _**Good morning! It's time for the one and only Dr. Eggman show! This program is coming to you live by a satellite, from a beautiful island in the southern sea!**_

*I face-palmed. How ridiculous can he get*

Cream: He's scary.

Dr. Eggman:*through the TV* _**Today's show is brought to you by the amazing Super Sweeper, for a cleaner, safer stratosphere.**_ *he then brought out a microphone* _**Who's the most brilliant scientist in all the universe? Ha, why it's Dr. Eggman!**_

Tails:*off-screen* Hey, Sonic! Ayla!

*I ran outside & met Sonic & Tails in the driveway*

Sonic: Did ya finish?

Tails: Yup, we sure did! Come on, I'll show ya!

*A few minutes later, we were all standing in front of the garage. Chuck pushed a button & the garage rose from the ground, revealing a silver & yellow airplane*

Tails: Presenting, X Tornado!

Ayla: Wow! This is amazing!

Sonic: Let's shove off, Tails and Ayla!

Chris: Hey Sonic, Ayla, I was hoping I could go, too.

Sonic: Chris, you can't come with us. You know the plane's only a two-seater.

Ayla: Besides, it's way to dangerous. Who knows what tricks Dr. Egg-for-Brains has up his sleeve.

Chris: I thought . . .

Tails: Guess I forgot to tell ya. I made a couple of more changes.

*He pressed a button & two more seats appeared*

Chris: I asked Tails if he could put in an extra seat, I hope you don't mind, Sonic.

Tails: Well, Sonic?

*Sonic went silent for a minute*

Sonic: Just so long as you don't get in the way, okay?

Chris: You got a deal.

Ayla: I'm still not sure this is a good idea.

Chris: Come on, Ayla. I promise I'll be careful and I won't get in the way.

*I thought for a little bit, then I looked at Chris. I saw that he looked really determined. I sighed*

Ayla: Fine. But you stay in the X Tornado at all times. Got it?

Chris: Got it.

*Sonic, Tails & Chris got in the plane & I got my board out*

Tails: X Tornado ready for takeoff!

*The wings unfolded*

Chuck: Let's clear the runway! *he pressed a button on the remote & all the palm trees leaned to one side* I can't wait! I'm so excited, I could fly!

Tails: X Tornado blastoff! Here we go! *we all took off* Okay, get ready. We're about to enter X hyper speed mode!

*More wings unfolded. Soon, we had missiles raining down on us. We dodged them & then Sonic jumped out of the X Tornado*

Sonic: Let's do it!

Ayla: Time to rock and roll!

*Sonic jumped on the missiles & I sliced them in half as we made our way up to Super Sweeper. I turned my board back into a cube as we landed on it. Suddenly, lasers were fired at us & we managed to dodge*

Tails: Don't worry, Sonic and Ayla! I got your back!

*He fired at the lasers & they were destroyed*

Sonic: Thanks, Tails!

*A yellow thing popped up & started shooting more lasers all willy-nilly*

Tails: I can't get any closer!

*Sonic & I ran for the machine. I sliced the top off, while Sonic destroyed it from the inside. It exploded & the blast sent us all the way to the X Tornado. As Super Sweeper went higher & higher, Tails got in close to it. Sonic & I got on it again, but the wind almost made us slip off. Sonic grabbed my hand as he latched on to the side of it. Then Super Sweeper fired missiles at the X Tornado. Suddenly, it's vacuum started to close in on us*

Tails: Here we go! Booster switch on! *boosters came out of the X Tornado & it came back for us, really fast. The vacuum activated & started to suck us in* Sonic! Ayla! Watch out! *he fired lasers at the vaccine & it was destroyed. Then a metal box dropped from Super Sweeper & it flew higher* Just try to get away!

*Sonic let go of Super Sweeper, we landed on the X Tornado, & we went after it. It started to get really cold*

Chris: Sonic and Ayla look like their shivering.

Tails: That's cuz we're close to the stratosphere. It's 50 below up here, but Sonic and Ayla can take it.

Ayla: Why can't I feel my feet? *I looked down & saw Sonic & I were getting encased in ice* We're turning into Hedge-cicles!

*The X Tornado was also getting covered in ice*

Chris: What's going on?

Tails: Everything is okay!

*It wasn't long before we were completely covered in ice*

Sonic: A-okay!

Ayla:*in her mind* _I sure hope your right. _

* * *

(Third-person POV)

Chris: Tails, Sonic and Ayla are frozen solid!

Tails: Huh!?

*Suddenly, more missiles were launched at us. We got out of the way in time. Suddenly, Chris got an idea*

Chris: Hey, the Rings!

Tails: No good! I can't open the cockpit!

Chris: But we've got to think of something!

Chuck:*off-screen**in Tails' mind* _We need to find a way to burn off the Emerald's excess energy._

Tails: That's it! I've got an idea! *he pressed a few buttons & a small drawer opened. two Power Rings were inside* Listen carefully, Chris, take the Rings and connect them to the yellow cable underneath the seat.

Chris: What's that gonna do?

Tails: There's no time for questions!

Chris: Uh, ok.

*He reached under the seat to get the wire, but a sudden jolt made him drop it. He reached for it again & the ring started to glow. Sparkles flew out from the cockpit onto me & Sonic. Suddenly, Sonic & Ayla started to glow blue. They gave them enough strength to break the ice*

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*With a burst of power, we broke through the ice*

Sonic: Watch out Eggman, we're all warmed up!

Ayla: And your going down!

Sonic: Let's go get 'im, guys!

*We flew back around. Sonic jumped up & destroyed the missiles. I got on my board & went after him. We entered the mouth of Super Sweeper & it closed on us. We completely destroyed it from the inside & flew out of the top. With that, Super Sweeper exploded. We did a dive bomb back to Earth. Tails & Chris flew past us & gave us a thumbs up. We returned it*

* * *

*Back at the mansion, Sonic & I were sitting on the couch with our feet in buckets of hot water. Ella came in with two bowls of soup*

Ella: Sonic, Ayla, I made my caliente chili for you. This'll make your tummy nice and warm.

Ayla: Could you also get us some blankets, Ella?

Ella: Of course, dear.

*She left the room*

Chuck: You two sure taught Eggman a lesson.

Sonic: It wasn't us, Chuck, we just helped out this time. Chris and Tails are the ones that did it.

Ayla: This time, they're the real heroes.

*Tails & Chris high fived*

Amy: Let's celebrate! *we turned to Amy & saw she was carrying a try with little bowls of ice cream on it* I've made this ice cream myself, for the coolest guy around!

*I face palmed. I like ice cream as much as the next girl, but that's the last thing I want right now*

Sonic:*shrugging* Wow, cool.


	9. The Last Resort

The Last Resort

* * *

Note: This is one of my favorite episodes. I have great news! I'm going to put Ayla in my own version of the 90ds Sonic the Hedgehog TV show! So you will be seeing Ayla with Sally and the Freedom Fighters!

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

Amy: The new Emerald Coast Resort sounds like the perfect place to get away from it all! You can hang out at the beach, or float in the crystal clear ocean all day long, then dine as you watch a spectacular sunset! It sounds absolutely romantic, I wish we were going to the opening party!

*Today we were packing up to spend the day at the beach. While Amy explained everything, I had a clear image of the tropical paradise we were going to & it did sound amazing. Sonic was napping nearby, as usual*

Cream: We'll have fun at the Thorndyke's villa, are you ready to go, Cheese?

Cheese: Chao-Chao!

Ayla: I'm hoping to catch some waves while we're there.

Tails: I'm ready too, guys! My flight plan will take us right to the Emerald Coast.

Chris: Be careful, Tails, and try not to let anybody see you.

Chuck: They won't have a problem as long as they stay on the grounds of the villa.

Chris: I wish I could hang out with them instead of going to the resort opening.

Chuck: I know, but your mother can't make it, so she needs you to go in her place. You won't have to stay long, and after you can join the others at the villa.

Ayla: And then we can all have fun together.

Chris: That's great! I can give you a swimming lesson, Sonic.

*He woke up*

Sonic: You guys go on without me, I'm gonna stay right here.

*Everyone, except me, looked at him like he had two heads. I rolled my eyes. I had a feeling this was coming*

Amy: Sonic! You mean you're not coming with us?

Sonic: That's right. Have fun, I gotta run!

*He zoomed out of the garage*

Chris: That's weird, I wonder why Sonic doesn't wanna go to the Emerald Coast with us.

Amy: It must be because Sonic hates water, he won't go near the ocean because he can't swim.

Ayla: Chris, do you remember the night the three of us first met?

Chris: I forgot that.

Tails: But Sonic doesn't have to swim, he could go running on the beach.

Ayla: Forget it, Tails. You know my brother won't even go near water unless it's in a glass.

Amy: It's not gonna be as much fun without Sonic.

*We turned to the sound of a car horn. It kinda made me jump a little. Guess I'm still a little freaked out from the night Sonic & I first came to this world. Ella & Mr. Tanaka were sitting in a red convertible*

Ella: Mr. Chris! We have to leave now or you'll be late for the ceremony!

Chuck: Have a great time, Chris.

Chris: We'll meet up later.

Amy: Okay! Don't be long.

Tails: See you there.

Ayla: See you soon.

Cheese: Chao-Chao-Chao!

Amy: And don't be nervous, Chris, that opening party will be just fine.

Chris: Uh, yeah.

*Soon, Tail, Amy, Cream, & Cheese were all in the X Tornado & I was on my board, ready to take off. The palm trees leaned to one side*

Tails: Next stop, Emerald Coast! Hang on! *we all braced ourselves as the X Tornado took off* Here we go!

*Soon, we were flying over Chris in his car. I waved at him & he waved back*

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

*A couple hours later, we arrived at the Thorndyke's Villa on the Emerald Coast. Amy, Cream, & I changed into our swimsuits. Amy was wearing a red bikini with a skirt & yellow hearts on it, Cream was wearing a pink & yellow one piece with ruffles, & I was wearing a purple bikini tank top & shorts (look up "Rainbow Dash at the beach" by "FunkyBacon" on "DeviantArt"). Cream was playing with Cheese while he floated in a red & white inner tube until Tails started splashing them. Amy had dived under water to explore & I was waiting for a big wave so I could go surfing. Amy suddenly came up & took off her goggles*

Amy: This place is unbelievable.

Tails: It sure is, Amy! I'm really glad we came.

Cream: And we'll have even more fun when Chris gets here.

Ayla: My guess is that right now, he's probably board out of his mind.

*We all giggled. Amy got out of the water*

Amy: I'm gonna go for a walk along the beach.

Ayla: Ok. Just don't go too far. And don't let anyone see you.

*Amy waved at me & walked away. Suddenly, a big wave came roaring towards the shore*

Ayla: That's my cue!

*I got out my board & went straight for it. Tails, Cream, & Cheese went back to the beach. Tails pressed button on a remote & the radio we brought with us began playing a song that Sonic & I had wrote*

Tails: You're the Queen of the Waves!

Cream: Go, Ayla!

Cheese: Chao-Chao!

She's ready

She's steady

She's up on her feet

Dancing on the water

to her own kind of beat

She's in it

She's on it

She's rockin' her skills

Tearing up the current like

the girls got gills

*Tails, Cream, & Cheese started to dance with the music. It was a dance we made up to go with it*

Pop up

Lean in

Side to side

Lay back

Hang 10

Go for a ride

Catch that curl

Get into the tube

Do the Mahi, Mahi

Make your tail fin move

She's the Queen of the Waves

Check it out she's spinnin'

that board around

Queen of the Waves

No one's gonna

take away her crown

(Her Majesty is dropping in)

Surf's up

Bow down

She's the Queen of the Waves

*As the song ended, the wave ended. I floated back to shore*

Cream: Your amazing, Ayla!

Cheese: Chao-Chao!

Tails: You've got to show Chris when he gets here.

Ayla: You bet I will.

* * *

*Later, Amy came back with a handful of pink seashells. She went up the Villa's balcony & started working on something. Cream & I went up to check on her. She was holding up a pink seashell bracelet*

Amy: Hmm. I wonder what Sonic would say.

Cream: Who's that for, Amy?

*She hide it behind her back*

Amy: Oh, nobody.

Ayla: It's for my brother, isn't it?

Amy: How did you know?

Ayla: Amy, your as subtle as a bunny in a carrot patch when I comes to your feels for him.

*She blushed & was about to say something when suddenly we heard a loud boom. We all turned & saw smoke rising from the Resort. There explosions going off & I think I could hear screaming*

Ayla: The Resort! That's where Chris is!

*The girls & I changed out of our swimsuits & went to X Tornado ready. Amy looked through binoculars to see what was going on*

Amy: It's Eggman!

Ayla: Should have known.

Tails: Out of the way! *he was already in X Tornado* I've got to save Chris! *Amy threw him the binoculars & jumped on board. I got my board back out* Amy, what are you doing!?

Amy: Sonic's gonna show up to help, but if he doesn't, Chris will need all the help he can get.

Tails: Okay! Here we go!

*We took off*

* * *

*Soon, we arrived to what looked like a construction site. Robots were everywhere, making rides that I wouldn't even dare to go on. Sonic was fighting a robot that looked like a giant purple octopus. Suddenly, it wrapped one of it's rubber tentacles around & dunked him into the water. It didn't bring it back so I knew it was trying to drown him. It brought him back up. After a few seconds, it was about bring him back down, when he tried to pull the robot away from the water with his speed. But the robot proved stronger as it pulled him back towards the water. That's when I pulled out my Ring Blades & turned my board back into a cube, making me fall towards the ground. Amy jumped out of the X Tornado after me!

Tails: Amy! Ayla! Wait!

Amy: Let him go!

*With my Ring Blades & her hammer combined, Amy & I sliced the tentacle in half, sending the robot into the water*

Dr. Eggman: How could you!?

Amy: Keep your rotten robot away from my Sonic, or you're gonna be sorry!

Ayla: Your going to have to deal with girl power!

Sonic: Thanks, girls!

*He ran up a metal structure & flew into the air*

Tails: Hey Sonic!

*The cockpit on the X Tornado opened & a ring shot out. Sonic caught the ring & smashed the octopus robot to smithereens*

Dr. Eggman: Oh no!

*Sonic landed on the ground & Amy tackled him*

Amy: Sonic!

Sonic: Whoa! Lighten up, Amy, ahh!

Dr. Eggman: You won this time, but I'm not through!

Sonic: Yeah, right. *to Amy* What you did was crazy.

Amy: I know, But you make me do crazy things.

*Sonic & I both rolled our eyes. The Tornado X flew above us*

Tails: Everything okay down there!?

Sonic: Yeah Tails, Thanks for the ring! *he turned to Amy & me* Thanks.

Ayla: No problem.

*He started to walk away*

Amy: Uh, hey. *he turned back around* Sonic, this is a bracelet I made to protect you in the water.

Sonic: Oh, you made it for me?

Amy: If you wear it, it'll bring you good luck.

Sonic: Really?

*I was about to walk away & leave them alone when suddenly, everything started shaking. The bracelet was sent flying & landed a little ways away*

Amy: Your bracelet! *I was about to go pick it up when a red robot came crashing down on top of it, breaking a few of the shells* Ah, I can't believe it!

*The robot looked like a giant red & yellow snake with a drill & a hammer for hands along with two pinchers. Eggman came up behind it*

Dr. Eggman: I told you I wasn't through with you, Sonic and Ayla, didn't I? My Quizon have merged to form Serpentor, and it's ready to strike! Impressive, isn't it, Sonic and Ayla?

Sonic: Well, that thing is pretty tall, but I bet in a battle it comes up short.

Ayla: Just like you, Dr. Eggs-for-Brains.

*Amy just kept looking at the ruined bracelet*

Dr. Eggman: You'll need more than speed and a sword to survive this robot, you brats.

Sonic: Really, Really? Yo, Fang Face! Let's see how quickly you can slither!

*Sonic jumped away*

Dr. Eggman: After him, Serpentor! Get rid of that blue bozo!

Sonic: You heard your boss! Slow poke! Right here! Catch me!

*I was about to join the fight, when I saw Amy picking up the bracelet*

Amy: I guess my charm . . . Wasn't so lucky . . .

*She started to cry. I knelt down in front of her & put a hand on her shoulder*

Ayla: It's okay, Amy. We can always make new one.

*Suddenly, Amy looked up with a fire in her eyes. I stood up & back away. Amy had snapped. When this happens, she smashes everything in her path*

Dr. Eggman: Alright Serpentor, you know what to do. Put the squeeze on Sonic and then toss him out to sea!

*Amy screamed & brought out her extra large hammer*

Amy: Now your gonna pay! *I got out of the way as she ran towards Serpentor* Don't mess with me!

Dr. Eggman: Oh, my. *she started smashing Serpentor until it was just a pile of scrap* Oh no. Perhaps I'd better . . . Go.

*Serpentor's head sprung up, launching Amy into the air. She hit Eggman's Eggmobile & he fell right into the water. She hit him again & he was sent flying, but Amy didn't come up*

Sonic: Amy!

*He took a deep breath & dove into the water*

Ayla: Sonic! Wait!

*I dove after him. He grabbed Amy & I grabbed him. I pulled them both to the surface. When we got to the surface, Ella & Tanaka pulled us out of the water. Sonic & I gasped for air, but Amy was still unconscious. Then I turned to Sonic with a glare*

Ayla: You dummy! Why did you do that?! You know you can't swim!

Sonic: Sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking. *he picked up the bracelet* Any of you got any thread?

Mr. Tanaka: I always keep a needle & thread with me.

*He handed him some black thread. Sonic tied the black thread to the thread going through the shells. When he was done he put it on his wrist. I smiled at him*

Ayla: Such a gentleman.

Sonic: Yeah. Yeah. I'll see you all later.

*He took off*

* * *

*Later, that evening, Chris, Tails, & I brought Amy back to the Villa. She was resting on a lounge chair. Chris & Tails went to play in the sand. Cream & I were watching her*

Cream: Wake up, Amy. *her shot open & she sat up* Amy! You're awake.

Ayla: You had us worried.

Amy: Where am I?

Cream: You're back at Chris's villa. They brought you here after you were pulled out of the water.

Amy: Who brought me?

Ayla: Me, Chris, & Tails did in the X Tornado.

Amy: Is . . . Sonic okay?

Cream: Yes, but he went back home.

*Amy looked down sad*

Amy: The bracelet's gone.

Ayla: Don't worry, he fixed it & took it with him.

Amy: He did?

Ayla: Yep.

*Amy looked relived*

Amy: Thanks Ayla.

*We all looked down from the balcony & waved at Chris, Tails, & Cheese*

* * *

Queen of the Waves | Barbie In A Mermaid Tale


	10. Unfair Ball

Unfair Ball

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*It was now nighttime & we were all sitting down for dinner. The only one not here was Tails. Ella was also giving us a lesson on manners & etiquette*

Ella: Let's start with our first course, which knife and fork should we use?

Amy: Uh . . . These.

*She picked up the fork & knife farthest away from her plate*

Cream: I agree.

Cheese: Chao-Chao.

*I picked them up too*

Ella: Right. You're such smart children, and what good manners.

*Sonic was eating an apple, not really paying attention*

Sonic: I don't see why we have to learn all this etiquette baloney in the first place.

*I gave Sonic a stern look. If anyone around here needs etiquette lessons, it's my brother. For the next 200 years*

Chris: My Mom says it's important to learn good manners so we can eat properly.

Sonic: Well, I never learned anything about manners and I've been eating my whole life.

*I highly doubted that. I'm pretty sure Mom taught him plenty of manners*

Mr. Tanaka: Sonic, kindly use your fruit knife.

Chuck: I wonder what's keeping Tails, he should be back by now.

Ayla: I don't know. He said he'd be back before dinner.

*Suddenly, my heart started pounding & my head started hurting . I screamed as l held my head & gripped the edge of the table*

Cream: Ayla! Are you ok!?

Ayla: This feels . . . Stronger than usual . . .

*Suddenly, Bokkun flew into the room, holding a small yellow TV, wearing a baseball cap, & laughing his usual annoying laugh*

Bokkun:** SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS MEAL TIME, BUT DR. EGGMAN'S GOT A REAL IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR YA.**

Sonic: Not again!

Mr. Tanaka: How dare you barge in on us like this! You need to learn some manners!

Bokkun: **EH, THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY**

*Eggman's face appeared on the screen*

Eggman:*on the TV* **_Good evening, Sonic and Ayla. I suggest you take a look out your window._**

Sonic: Window?

*He went to the window & opened it. There was a bright pillar of light in the distance*

Chuck: What is it?

Cream: That light's coming from a Chaos Emerald.

Chris: Is she right?

*Ella & Amy were helping me stand up, because the pain in my head was really intense*

Ayla: Your . . . Half right, Cream . . . But that's . . . Not just one . . . Chaos Emerald . . .

Dr. Eggman:*on the TV* **_Correct, we all _****_want those emeralds, but why not be good sports about it? That's why I suggest you suit up, and meet me over . . ._** *he changed into a black baseball uniform* **_At the Diamond Stadium!_**

Mr. Tanaka: Diamond Stadium?

Chuck: What for!?

Dr. Eggman:*on the TV*_** I challenge you and your friends to a game of winner-take-all baseball!**_

Bokkun: **YOU GUYS MIGHT BE A LITTLE RUSTY, SO HOW ABOUT SOME BATTING PRACTICE?**

*He pulled out a bat*

Sonic: Uh oh.

*Bokkun started batting baseballs at us. Sonic, Chris, Chuck, & Tanaka were jumping around trying to dodge them. Amy, Cream, Cheese, & I ducked down on the floor. He stopped when Ella grabbed him*

Ella: You've got a decent swing, but you keep hitting a foul.

*She threw Bokkun out the window*

Chris: What kind of pitch was that?

Chuck: I think I was a screwball.

Sonic: We have to get to that stadium!

*The next thing I knew, Sonic was running, I was on my board, & everyone else was in the car. We were all heading for the Diamond Stadium. When we got there, Eggman had already arrived & Tails was there along with Knuckles. Sonic & I landed right in front of them*

Sonic: Hey. How's it going, Knuckles?

Ayla: What's up?

Dr. Eggman: Well, if it isn't Sonic and Ayla. I thought you weren't going to show up, so I took one of the Emeralds and I was just collecting the second. But now that you're here, maybe we can play ball

Sonic: Alright, just give us back that Chaos Emerald.

Dr. Eggman: All in good time, my speedy little opponent, but first, let me introduce you to my fellow teammates.

*A big black ship appeared over us. The bottom hatch opened, & robots that looked like baseball players came out*

Cream: They're scaring me, Amy.

Amy: It's okay.

Dr. Eggman: Not too shabby, eh? Now why don't we knock out the pregame ceremonies and get to the reason we're all here. It's now game time.

*Decoe & Bocoe (a short, chubby, silver robot) appeared in front of him*

Decoe & Bocoe: **LET'S PLAY BALL!**

Tails: You can't have your game here!

Chuck: Wait, it just so happens old Grandpa Chuck here is a big baseball fan from way back. A nice friendly game of baseball sounds like a great idea to me.

Tails: But . . . But, Chuck . . .

Dr. Eggman: Ah, so you're Chuck, are you? Well, it's a great pleasure to finally meet you. A ballgame sounds most exciting after being cooped up in that laboratory of yours day after day.

Ayla:*in her mind* _Like your one to talk._

Tails: HEY! If you wanna have a ball game, then you have to have it someplace else! Isn't anybody listening to me?!

Chuck: Well, Eggman. If the others are up for it, I would be more than happy to accept your challenge.

Tails: But you can't have your game here, you're gonna ruin all of the beautiful turf!

*I looked around the field & I started to see why Tails was getting worked up. It looked so clean & well kept*

Decoe: **WHAT'S THAT LOUDMOUTH FOX GETTING SO BENT OUT OF SHAPE FOR?**

Bocoe: **WHO KNOWS.**

Tails: Hey! I'll have you know, this stadium means a lot to my friend!

*A chubby adult human male with brownish gray hair wearing a blue & orange baseball cap, a blue jacket over a white shirt with a red tie, gray pants, & black shoes stepped up behind him*

Albert Butler: It's okay, Tails, only a matter of time before it's demolished, anyway.

Chuck: Have I seen you somewhere?

Albert Butler: Maybe during the seventh inning stretch. My name's Albert Butler, I'm the head groundskeeper here.

Chuck: Ah, I thought you looked familiar, I've seen you on television. You were good friends with the owner of the Diamonds. Elmer Johnson, right?

Chris: Wow, you know him?

Albert Butler: Elmer and I don't talk much anymore.

*Chuck started crying*

Chuck: This is such an honor to think that I get to play baseball in the world-famous Diamond Stadium!

Dr. Eggman: Shut your blubbering and let's play baseball!

Amy: Okay.

Cream: How do we play?

Cheese: Chao-Chao?

*I knew how the game worked, because I discovered it while flipping the channels on the TV one boring day. I had nothing better to do, so I watched the whole game*

Chuck: Alright, everybody! Time for the Chaos Emerald Baseball Playoff!

Dr. Eggman: It's the First Annual Eggman Intergalactic Baseball Challenge!

*Chris & I both blushed*

Knuckles: This is sad.

Chris: And totally embarrassing.

Ayla: You said it.

*Off to one side, Tanaka was stretching*

Tanaka: One, two. One, two.

Sonic:*sitting on a robot's head* Does he have to be on our team?

Cream: Amy, do we get to play too?

Amy: Don't see why not.

Cheese: Chao-Chao

*Eggman began practicing his swings*

Chris: Hey Grandpa, I'm not so sure this baseball game's such a good idea. What if Eggman's got something up his sleeve?

Chuck: Chris, you may be right. For all we know, that guy could be using a corked bat.

Chris: That's not exactly what I meant.

Ayla: Telling Eggman not to cheat is like telling a baby not to cry.

Dr. Eggman: Let's decide which team will be first to bat. Rock, paper-

Knuckles: You can't be serious!? You do know what will happen if Dr. Eggman wins, don't you? He won't just be winning the game, but the Chaos Emeralds too. If Eggman wins this game, it'll mean nothing but catastrophe for all of us.

Dr. Eggman: I'd say that's nothing but stinkin' thinkin'

Chuck: Why ruin everyone's fun?

Knuckles: Huh?

Amy: Come on Knuckles, don't you wanna play?

Cream: Don't be chicken.

Cheese: Chao-Chao-Chao.

Knuckles: Me, chicken!?

Mr. Tanaka: Perhaps Mr. Knuckles is simply afraid to play a game of baseball, hmm?

Knuckles: Afraid? I'm not afraid of anything!

Sonic: Great, then you'll play, huh?

Knuckles: Alright, you asked for it! You want a team player, I'll give you a team player! Let's get this game on!

*I snickered. Knuckles can be really gullible*

* * *

*Soon, we were ready to play. We were wearing blue & orange uniforms. Our team was up to bat first & Chris was at the plate*

Decoe: **LET'S PLAY BALL!**

Chris: Bring it on!

*The robot pitching threw a really fast one. It was so fast, I couldn't even see it. Chris didn't even get a chance to swing his bat*

Decoe: **STRIKE ONE. ***Chris' & my eyes went wide. Sonic whistled* **STRIKE TWO. STRIKE THREE. ONE OUT.**

Chris: How could anybody hit a ball that fast?

Dr. Eggman: Loser. *I glared at him* Okay boys, send in the next sucker!

*Tails was up next*

Tails: It'll probably be a fastball.

*Instead of throwing, the robot stretched his arm all the way to the catchers glove*

Decoe: **STRIKE ONE.**

Tails: Hey umpire! That's not fair!

Decoe: **WHAT DO YOU WANT? IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE'S GOT LONG ARMS.**

*Amy was up next*

Amy: Give me your best pitch, ball boy! I've got it!

*She hit the ball. We all cheered*

Knuckles: We might not lose after all.

*One robot stretched it's arm & it caught the ball before it went over the fence*

Decoe: **SHE'S OUT.**

Amy: But, I thought . . . *Dr. Eggman just laughed as we went to the field* Now I'll show 'im what I can do. I'm a much better pitcher, anyway. *she threw the ball so hard the robot batting fell apart* Uh, sorry 'bout that.

*She threw another ball. One robot tried to steal a base*

Decoe: **STRIKE. ***Tanaka threw the ball to Tails, but the robot stretched over him to the base* **SAFE.**

Tails: Losing isn't fun.

Ayla: I know, Tails. I know.

*One robot hit a ball that went flying over our heads*

Dr. Eggman: And it's out of the park!

*Sonic ran & caught it on the scoreboard*

Ayla:*face-palmed* It's still a home run.

Chuck: You caught it, Sonic, but if it's outside the fence, it doesn't count.

Sonic: Who says we gotta play by the rules, anyway? Cut me some slack.

*Soon, we were up to bat again. I decided to go first*

Ayla: Come on, Bucket Head! Show me whatcha got!

*The robot pitching threw a fast ball, but I hit it & it went right outta the park*

Decoe: **H-HOME RUN! HOME RUN!**

*All my friends cheered as I ran the bases*

Sonic: That's my baby sister!

*As soon as I touched home base, I ran over to Sonic & got close to his face, growling*

Ayla: I told you, I'm not a baby!

*Amy was up now. The robot pitched, but it went flying back him & he fell apart. Amy went to first base*

Amy: Sorry, that's a hit!

*Knuckles was up next & hit a home run*

Decoe: **SAD TO SAY, BUT IT'S A HOME RUN.**

*We all cheered*

*I looked at the score board & saw that we were catching up. Then I noticed a adult female human with red hair & green eyes wearing a orange jacket over a red blouse, a orange skirt, & red high heels*

Scarlet Garcia: Good evening ladies and gentlemen. This is Scarlet Garcia with a live report from Diamond Stadium. There appears to be a most unusual baseball game happening right this moment. The notorious Dr. Eggman and a team of robots are playing a game against Sonic and friends here at the stadium. The soon-to-be former home of the Diamonds. This is certain to become sports history. This is Scarlet Garcia reporting, stay tuned to SSTV for continuing coverage of this momentous game.

Chuck: We're closing in on them, now let's give it our best shot! Tanaka!

Mr. Tanaka: Yes Sir!

Chuck: I'm putting in a pitch-hitter for you. It's Cheese.

Cheese: Chao!

*I snickered. The robot looked disoriented by this, but he threw the ball over Cheese's head four time*

Decoe: **BALL ONE. BALL TWO. BALL THREE. BALL FOUR. TAKE YOUR BASE.**

*Cheese went to first base*

Dr. Eggman: You big loser! You call yourself a pitcher!

*Cream was about to go up next when I stopped her*

Ayla: Hey, Cream, come here a minute. *she came up to me* When you go up there . . .

*I whispered in her ear. She nodded to me & went up to bat. The robot was about to throw, but stopped when Cream gave him her best puppy dog eyes*

Cream: Oh Mr. Pitcher, could you...maybe not throw the ball too hard? I've never played before.

*The robot blushed & dropped the ball*

Decoe: **BALK! BATTER TAKES FIRST BASE.**

*Cream ran to first base*

Cream: Thank you, Mr. Pitcher.

Dr. Eggman: I oughta throw you on the scrapheap!

Chuck: Good thinking, Ayla.

Ayla: I know from experience that no one can resist Cream's cuteness.

Tails: That's for sure.

*Knuckles hit another one out of the park*

Chuck: Alright Knuckles, another home run!

Amy: That means we're tied!

Chris: Look everybody!

*We looked up & saw that people were starting to fill the stands. I even saw Casey, Jenny & Tyler sitting in the front row with their families*

Kid: Hey! Hey!

Kid #2: Hey guys, hit one over this way!

Alfred Butler: Where'd all these people come from?

*We were now tied. Sonic hit the ball & went first base*

Dr. Eggman: You strike out that squirt or else!

*Chris went up to the plate. The robot threw a fast ball*

Decoe: **STRIKE ONE**

Chris: Oh no. What if I let the whole team down?

Decoe: **STRIKE TWO**

Sonic & Ayla: Timeout!

*Sonic & I walked over to Chris*

Sonic: Hey, Chris. We know you can get a hit. There's nothing to it, Chris, all you have to do is concentrate.

Chris: That's easy for you to say. He's pitching so fast.

Ayla: So he's throwing a couple of fast balls. Don't let that get you down. Just keep on trying and don't give up. Now get out there and do your best.

Chris: Okay!

Decoe: **PLAY BALL**

*The robot threw the ball. Chris swung*

Decoe: **STRIKE THREE**

Chris: At least I tried my best.

Chuck: CHRIS, RUN!

*He looked up & saw the robot behind him had missed the ball. He & Sonic ran the bases. Chris made just in time*

Decoe: **SAFE!**

Chris: I did it! I got to first base!

*Sonic & I both gave him a thumbs up. We all cheered. Suddenly, one of the robot's head flew off & attached itself to Sonic's head*

Sonic: What's that?

Dr. Eggman: Oh dear, my robot! It's malfunctioning! It will explode any minute now! Run Sonic! Hurry, run away!

Ayla: You little weasel!

Chris: Sonic, what are we gonna do?

Sonic: He's trying to get us to forfeit the game! I gotta get rid of this thing quick! *he ran all around the field, but the head was stuck* Hey, you're really hanging on.

Knuckles: Sonic! Jump Sonic, hurry!

Sonic: Okay! *he jumped in the air & Knuckles went straight for him* Hey, watch it, will ya! *Knuckles hit the robot head & it exploded. Sonic & Knuckles were ok* Thanks! You're a lifesaver!

Dr. Eggman:*laughing* You may have beaten me in baseball, but with this shiny blue Chaos Emerald snuggled ever so safely in my pocket, I'm the real winner after all, aren't I?

*He flew away, laughing. I growled*

Ayla: Eggman . . . *I picked up a ball & bat. I then threw the ball up in the air* TAKE THIS!

*I hit the ball & it flew after Eggman. Off in the distance I heard an "OW!" The crowd cheered*

Knuckles: Nice hit, kid.

Amy: Now he has the Chaos Emerald.

*The crowd started to go wild*

Scarlet Garcia: As you can see, there's been quite a turnout for this event. The game was, of course, the last to played here at the stadium. *she looks to the left* Could that be?

*A adult human male with brown skin, hair & beard wearing a light blue jacket over a dark blue shirt with a yellow tie, light blue pants, & black shoes stepped into the field & walked up to Alfred*

Chris: Hey look! That's Elmer Johnson!

Elmer Johnson: I was watching at home. I must say it was quite a remarkable game. It's all thanks to you, Al, and I...Well Al, I can't help but think how much you've done for the Diamonds over the years and what a great friend you've been.

Alfred Butler: Thank you.

Elmer Johnson: I'm thinking of moving the Diamond turf over to the new stadium intact. I sure could use your help.

Alfred Butler: Sure thing!

*They shook hands*

Chuck: Well, we may have lost the Chaos Emerald, but I think we've learned an important lesson about working together. And I'm sure you'll agree we'll be even stronger next time we meet Eggman.

Ayla: I know we will, Chuck. I know we will.

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*Back at his base, Dr. Eggman had an ice pack on a giant red bump on his head*

Dr. Eggman: Your gonna pay for this, Ayla. Just you wait.


	11. Fly Spy

Fly Spy

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Today, Cream, Cheese, & I were in Chuck's room, sitting on beanbag chairs & watching the news*

Scarlet Garcia:*on the TV* _**I'm coming to you live from the National Museum, where officials say the world's largest diamond was stolen late last night. Law enforcement authorities are baffled by the outbreak of precious gem robberies, but private sources tell SSTV that they believe this was merely the biggest in a series of jewel thefts that have plagued Station Square in recent days. This is Scarlett Garcia, SSTV.**_

Ayla:*in her mind* _I guess some people will do anything for money._

*Amy came into the room holding a pizza*

Amy: Sonic? Hey, have you guys seen Sonic?

Ayla: Not for a while.

Cream: The last time we saw him, he was with Chris and Tails, but I'm not sure where they went.

Cheese: Chao.

Amy: That's too bad. Hey, feel like having some pizza?

Cream: Yes! Are you sure it's okay?

Amy: You bet it is! Sonic's loss is your gain!

*Cream & Cheese cheered*

Ayla: Thanks, Amy. Looks delicious.

*We all shared a slice*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*At the White House, the President was having a meeting with his staff*

Mr. President: Something has to be done, gentlemen. We must take action. Eggman is a threat to our nation's security! We've no choice but to launch an attack!

Chairman: Mr. President, I wanna stop this Eggman as much as you do, but it's not so simple.

Advisor 2: I'm afraid the Chairman is right, sir. After examining the remnants of one of Eggman's robots, we've determined that his technical capabilities and military hardware far surpass our current weapon system.

Jerome Wise: That may be so, but it doesn't change the fact that something must be done.

Advisor: Would you consider asking Sonic and Ayla to assist with this mission?

Mr. President: Sonic and Ayla?

Advisor: Eggman is an unusual enemy, sir, and that calls for unusual allies. With this in mind, sir, I think Sonic and Ayla have what it takes to get the best of him. They just might be the only hope we have, Mr. President

Mr. President: That's true... But how do we know we can even communicate with two hedgehogs?

Advisor: Our operatives have observed them speaking to the young boy their staying with. They understand the language

Mr. President: Fine. Then we'll do it.

Advisor: Sir, I think you've made the right decision.

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Later that day, Chris came home from school with one of his friends. Apparently, they had gotten a tip from Mr. Stewart about the red Chaos Emerald being found in an abandoned warehouse in a place called Silky Heights. The whole thing sounded suspicious to me for two reasons. One: I didn't sense anything. Two: How would a teacher now anything about the Chaos Emeralds*

Danny: Hi, I'm Danny. Nice to meet you

Amy: Hi there. I'm Amy. This is my friend Tails.

Tails: Hi.

Danny: Hey.

Ayla: And I'm Ayla. Sonic's sister. Younger by one year.

Danny: I could tell. You guys look a lot alike.

Ayla: We get that a lot.

Chris: Speaking of Sonic, where is he?

Tails: He left already. And it's about time we head out too. *I got on my board, while everyone else got in the X Tornado* Let's take off.

*We took off from the driveway & soon we arrived at Silky Heights. Danny was having a blast riding in the X Tornado*

Danny: Alright! Yeah, this is the coolest thing ever!

Chris: Okay, cool it, will ya, Danny?

Amy: Look! There's Sonic!

*We saw him standing in front of a sign post & then he headed down the direction the sign was pointing. Tails directed the X Tornado down the same path. I was about to follow them, but I looked back & stopped when I saw a familiar face poke out of the bushes next to the sign. It was Rouge the Bat. An infamous jewel thief from our world*

Ayla:*in her mind* _How did she get here? I didn't see her in Eggman's base when Chaos Control went off._ *I thought about it for a minute, but I shook my head* _I'll figure it out later. Right now, I need to figure out what she's up to._

*She flew down the opposite direction. I secretly followed her. Soon, we arrived at the abandoned warehouse*

Rouge: That's it. Now, to see if I can find another Emerald. *she entered first, then I got off my board & followed her in, careful not to be seen. I hid behind some barrels when I saw her pick up a little white glass bead from the floor* Well, what's this? *suddenly, four spotlights turned on & she was surrounded by soldiers who had their weapons pointed at her* My, my, trying to trap me?

Ayla:*in her mind* _This was a set up! I knew there was something fishy about this._

*A adult female human with sandy blonde hair & violet eyes wearing dark blue combat suit & holding a gun stepped towards her*

Topaz: Don't make a move.

Rouge:*putting her hands up* Whatever you like. *the female officer brought out a pair of handcuffs & took Rouge's wrist* You know, you're pretty tough for an old lady.

*All the soldiers around them snickered. I rolled my eyes*

Ayla:*in her mind* _She's not that old._

Topaz: What are you clowns laughing at!? Commander!

*A adult human male with dark brown hair wearing black glasses & a dark blue combat suit cleared his throat*

Rouge: I'm not going anywhere. Matter of fact, I kinda like being in the spotlight.

Commander: Forget the cuffs. What's your name?

Rouge: I'm Rouge. That's Rouge the Bat.

Commander: Hey, I've seen you somewhere before . . . That's right, you're the one that snuck into the National Museum and stole that diamond, aren't ya?

Ayla:*in her mind* _That was her?_

Rouge: Who, me?

Commander: We set up a trap to catch Sonic and Ayla, and who do we wind up with but a jewel thief? Funny how things work out that way.

Ayla:*in her mind* _So this was a trap for me and Sonic. But what does the Government want with us?_

Commander: Your gonna have to come with us.

Rouge: Whatever you say.

*As soon as they left in their helicopter, I got out my board & went down the other road to find my brother & friends to tell them what I found. I found them a few miles down the road*

Ayla: Hey, guys!

Sonic: Ayla! *he ran up to me as soon as I landed & he hugged me really tight* Where were you!? I was getting worried!

Ayla: I . . . Can . . . Tell. Can you please . . . Let go . . . I can't breathe.

Sonic: Oh, sorry. *let's go* But, you took off somewhere without telling us.

Ayla: Sorry. I had to investigate something.

Tails: What?

*I looked at Danny & Chris in the X Tornado*

Ayla:*whispering* I think Chris' teacher set us up.

Amy:*whispering* Are you sure?

Ayla:*whispering* Not really. But turns out this whole thing was a trap set up by the Government to capture us. Also, it turns out Rouge the Bat was also sent to this world and she sent us on a wild goose chase.

Amy: Rouge the Bat! The jewel thief from our world!?

Tails: So, where's the real warehouse?

Ayla: It was down the other path.

Sonic: Then that's where we're going.

*So we went down the other path & went to investigate the warehouse*

Amy: This place gives me the creeps.

Tails: This is all too weird, guys. What would the Government want with you guys?

Sonic: Beats me.

*I looked at Chris & Danny, who looked like they were about to fall asleep.

Ayla: I think we'd better get the boys home.

Sonic: Yeah, it's getting pretty late.

* * *

*After we dropped Danny off, we went home. It was already very late. Mr. Tanaka took Chris to bed. The 4 of us went to bed too. Tails slept in Chuck's room in the garage. Amy shared Ella's room with her, Cream & Cheese. Sonic slept on the balcony of Chris' room. I had my own room. I lay in bed thinking about what happened today*

Ayla:*in her mind* _Pretty convenient. Mr. Stewart tells Chris about a Chaos Emerald found in an abandoned warehouse and there are Government soldiers waiting for me and Sonic there. I'm going to have to keep an eye on Mr. Stewart from now on._


	12. Beating Eggman (Part 1)

Beating Eggman 1/2

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*It was another typical day at the Thorndyke Mansion. Cream, Cheese, & I were in the living room. Cream & Cheese were watching "Next Show" & I was sitting in the armchair reading. Sonic was lying on the roof of the Mansion. Tails, Chris, & Amy had gone on another Emerald hunt. Before they left, Chris introduced me to his friend Frances & he showed me some high-tech goggles he had gotten from Mr. Stewart. That immediately set off warning bells in my head. I still don't trust that man*

Next:*on the TV* _**Bye bye, my friends! I'll see you tomorrow!**_

Cream: Bye bye.

*Ella came into the room with a cake*

Ella: I thought you three might like a little snack.

*Cheese started jumping up & down in excitement*

Cream: Thank you Ella.

Ayla: Thanks Ella.

*Just then the TV changed to the news*

Reporter:*on the TV* **_We interrupt our regularly scheduled program to go live to our SSTV correspondent, Scarlett Garcia._**

Scarlet Garcia:*on the TV* **_The President's top Aide is going to make a statement before taking questions from the press corps._**

Jerome Wise:*on the TV* _**The President has decided to take action to stop Dr. Eggman.**_

Cream: What?

Reporter:*on the TV* _**Has the administration developed a concrete plan to stop Dr. Eggman?**_

Jerome Wise:*on the TV* **_Yes._**

Ayla:*in her mind* _I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*At the White House, a military meeting was in progress. They were sitting around a map of Eggman's base*

Commander: The power generators for Eggman's base are located under the tower, Mr. President.

Mr. President: Oh.

Commander: This information came to us from Rouge and Topaz.

Mr. President: Well Rouge, I'm glad my confidence in you wasn't misplaced.

Rouge: This spy stuff is right up my alley.

Mr. President: We're all very grateful. Now, let's review our attack plan.

Chairman: Right.

Topaz:*whispering* You're taking all the credit I see.

Rouge:*whispering* I did do all the work.

Captain: It'll be a two-pronged assault from both sea and air.

Mr. President: Yes. But what if Eggman's robots counter-attack?

Captain: These forces are merely a diversion. Eggman will deploy his robots against this frontal assault. Meanwhile, a Special Forces team will approach the island from the opposite side and sneak into the base from the rear. Once they break into the generator room, they'll cut off Eggman's power supply.

Advisor: They'll be backed up by a team from the intelligence agency including Rouge and some other agents.

Mr. President: Good.

Topaz:*whispering* How come she gets top billing?

Commander:*whispering* You know how it works, Topaz. There's a star on every show. We're just bit players.

Mr. President: Uh, now onto the subject of Sonic and Ayla.

Advisor: We're ready to capture them and force them to work with us.

Mr. President: Well . . . Now . . . You see . . . I've sent someone to try a more diplomatic approach

Advisor: Who sir?

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*I was walking through the mansion on my way to the library to get a new book to read. Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring. I hid behind the stair railing as Elle answered the front door*

Ella: Good day, sir. *she opened the door & standing in front of her the President's top Aide & two Secret Service agents* You're . . . The President's Aide!

Jerome Wise: Are Sonic and Ayla home?

Ayla:*in her mind* _What does he want with me and Sonic? And how did he know we were living here?_

Ella: Oh! I don't know. Who are they?

Jerome Wise: I'd like you to let Sonic and Ayla know that I didn't come here to capture them. I simply came at the request of the President, to ask for their cooperation. You should also tell Sonic and Ayla that if they do agree to work with us, they'll be rewarded. The President gave his pledge that Sonic, Ayla, and their friends will be offered citizenship and they'll be paid for their services

*Ella was about to answer him when . . . *

Ayla: What do you mean by cooperation?

*Ella turned around & she gasped when she saw me standing there*

Ella: I . . . Uh . . . *she started to panic & turned to the 3 men* I - I assure you this isn't what it looks like!

Ayla: It's ok Ella. *I stepped up to the 3 men* So, why does the President want Sonic's and my help?

*All 3 of them kept looking at me surprised, but they soon snapped out of it*

Jerome Wise:*clears his throat* We want both your help in the attack against Dr. Eggman. As I've explained to Ella here -

Ella: How did you know my name!?

Jerome Wise: We know all about you, this house, and your visitors. Anyway, as I was saying . . .

*I held up my hand stopping him*

Ayla: Don't bother, I already heard everything. Unfortunately, my brother is a little busy at the moment. But I am willing to offer my help to the President, so I'll come with you.

Jerome Wise: Thank you for your time. *to the Secret Service agents* Call the President and tell him we're bringing Ayla Hedgehog.

Agent: Yes, sir.

Jerome Wise: By the way. My name is Jerome Wise. Nice to meet you.

*I shook my hand*

Ella:*whispering* Are you sure about this Ayla? This could be a trap by the Government.

Ayla:*whispering* Don't worry, Ella. I'll be okay. Besides, they're going to need all the help they can get if they're going up against Dr. Eggs-for-Brains. But if Sonic asks where I am just tell him I'm at Tyler's garage with Jake & Izzy.

*The 3 of them wanted to start a rock band some day & practiced their instruments there 3 times a week (Jake played drums, Izzy played keyboard, & Tyler played guitar). I got in the limo they came in & we drove off*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*At the White House, President was on the phone with his Aide*

Mr. President: Yes, I see. *he hung up* He didn't get to see Sonic, but he's bringing Ayla over now.

Chairman: Well, at least we got one of them.

Advisor: I just hope it's enough to stop Eggman.

Mr. President: And I suppose we'll have to count Sonic out.

Rouge: You don't need him in the game. Not when you've got me and Ayla going a bat for you.

Mr. President: Your right, Rouge!

Rouge:*in her mind* _I'm not going to let anything stop me from getting my hands on_ _a Chaos Emerald this time._

*Suddenly, the doors opened*

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Jerome guided me into a blue & white office. A human male stepped up to me & offered his hand*

Mr. President: Miss Ayla Hedgehog. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm the President of the United States.

Ayla: Pleased to meet you, sir.

Mr. President: Allow me to introduce you to my council. The G.U.N Captain, Commander, Agent Topaz and . . .

Ayla: Rouge. Rouge the Bat.

Advisor: You know each other.

Ayla: This is the first time we've met face to face, but I've seen her on the news back on my world. She's infamous.

Rouge: What can I say, I know how to make an impression.

*I sent her a glare & sat down*

Ayla: Mr. Wise explained everything and I speak for all of my friends when I say this. I'll help you with the attack, but while my brother, our friends & I will accept the offer of citizenship, we don't accept money for our services.

*I noticed the President giving his Aide a look when I mentioned the part about us being paid. Jerome just smiled nervously*

Mr. President: Good to hear.

Ayla: So, what's the attack plan?

*The Captain & Commander explained everything to me*

Advisor: You'll be joining the Special Forces team.

*I was about to say something, when suddenly I felt my heart beating really fast & my head started hurting. I gripped the arm of my chair & gritted my teeth*

Topaz: Are you ok?

Ayla: Yeah. Just a minor headache.

* * *

(Rouge's POV)

Rouge:*in her mind* _Maybe the rumors about her being able to sense Chaos Emeralds are true. This could come in handy._

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Suddenly, the Commander's phone went off. He answered it*

Commander: Hello . . . Yes . . . I see . . . Thanks. Keep watching them. *he ended the call* Apparently, a few of Ayla's friends have found a Chaos Emerald.

*As soon as I heard that, the warning bells went off in my head again*

Ayla:*in her mind* _I think I have a pretty good idea who was on the phone._

Advisor: This may well be our only opportunity, Mr. President. If Eggman leaves to chase after that Chaos Emerald, we can attack the base while he's gone, which will improve the odds for our success.

Chairman: And we'll have Eggman on the run.

*The President was quiet for a minute*

Advisor: Mr. President?

Mr. President: Alright then. Let's get this job done.

*As we were leaving the room, I turned to Rouge*

Ayla: I'll be keeping my eyes on you, so you better behave yourself.

Rouge: Don't you worry, I'll be on my best behavior.

* * *

(Third-person POV)

Rouge:*in her mind* _At least until I find a Chaos Emerald._

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Later, me, Rouge, Topaz, & the Special Forces team were at Area 99 getting ready for the signal to leave*

* * *

(Knuckles POV)

*I was standing on a cliff looking over what looked like a military base & I was hearing sirens going off*

Knuckles: I wonder what's up now . . . *suddenly, I saw something that almost made my eyeballs pop out of their sockets**in his mind* _Ayla!? What she doing here?_

*I've known Sonic & Ayla for a long time. He almost never lets her out of his sight. Thou he never admits it out loud, he's a bit overprotective of her. Does he even know she's here? Somehow I doubt that. "I ran up to the base's fence*

Center Control:*on the speaker* **Squadron A is away. Squadron B, get set for your run on the island.**

Knuckles: They're attacking Eggman's base.

*I had to go along somehow. To see if I could get a Chaos Emerald from Eggman's base & also to keep an eye on Ayla. I may not be friends with Sonic, but Ayla's like a little sister to me too*

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Me, Rouge, Topaz, & the Special Forces team boarded a ship a sailed towards Eggman's base. When we got there, we hide in the bushes behind the base while missiles were being fired at each other. Rouge was wearing a black & pink full body catsuit*

Rouge: They're putting up quite a fight. *she turned to us* Now let's knock out the power.

*Topaz & I nodded & we snuck into the building*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*Back at the Thorndyke Mansion, Cream & Cheese were watching TV when Scarlet Garcia appeared on the news*

Scarlet Garcia:*on the TV* _**We interrupt our regular broadcast to bring you this live emergency address from the President.**_

*The screen changed to the President*

Mr. President:*on the TV* _**My fellow citizens, today our military forces launched an all-out assault against the headquarters of Dr. Eggman. Despite repeated warnings, Dr. Eggman has continued to threaten the peace and well-being of our nation.**_

Cream: We have to tell Sonic and Ayla about this!

*She ran out of the room with Cheese right behind her*

Cheese Chao! Chao-Chao! Chao!

Mr. President:*on the TV* _**This conflict is unfortunate, but we cannot allow Dr. Eggman to achieve his goal of world domination. We must stop him now before it is too late.**_

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*We used a bomb to get to the generator room under the base*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*Knuckles managed to sneak aboard a fighter plane as it was getting a final maintenance check. Soon it took off. At the Mansion, Sonic, Cream & Cheese ran into the garage*

Sonic: Hey Tails, Ayla, let's go - huh?

*He was surprised to find no one there*

Cream: How could they leave without you, Sonic?

*Chuck came down the stairs with a cup of coffee*

Chuck: Hi there Sonic, Tails went flying with Amy and Chris and his friend Frances. I'm not sure where. They left quite a while ago, so I don't think they'll be gone too much longer.

Sonic: And Ayla?

Chuck: Ella said she went to Tyler's garage with Izzy and Jake.

Sonic: Lousy time for a joyride and to practice skate tricks!

*Suddenly, Chuck's phone rang & he answered it*

Chuck: Hello. Yes that's right. Sorry, what did you say? Speak up. They're in Tingalin Villa? Thanks a lot, I'll send someone after them right away.

Cream: Who was that, Grandpa?

Chuck: He wouldn't say who he was. *he turned to Sonic* Chris needs your help at Tingalin Villa.

Sonic: Right.

*He ran out of the Mansion & headed towards Tingalin Villa*

* * *

_Can Sonic get to his friends fast enough to save them? Find out next time!_

_To be Continued . . ._


	13. Beating Eggman (Part 2)

Beating Eggman 2/2

* * *

_Last time on Sonic X: Ayla's Story_

_The President ordered an all-out attack on Dr. Eggman's island base._

_Captain: It will be a two-pronged assault_ _from both sea and air._

_Rouge the Bat, now working for the Government, was put in charge of a Special Forces team to sabotage Eggman's base from inside with Ayla helping them. Meanwhile, Chris and Tails discovered the location of the third Chaos Emerald, but their plan to unearth it was gone with the wind. Can our heroes hang on and capture the Chaos Emerald, or will Eggman and his windy robot blow them away?_

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*In Station Square center, a crowd was gathering to watch the President on the jumbo screen*

Mr. President:*on the TV* _**My fellow citizens, the assault against the headquarters of Dr. Eggman has begun. Our military forces will press on until Eggman is no longer a threat to the world. We will not fail. Dr. Eggman must be stopped now.**_

Danny: Whoa . . . This will be a heavy-duty fight.

Jake: You can say that again.

Izzy: You think Ayla's there too?

Tyler: If she is, let's all pray that she makes it.

* * *

*Outside of Eggman's base, the fighter jets Knuckles had stowed away released a missiles. Knuckles rode on it until he jumped off it a latched himself to the side base. He started climbing up the side*

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Me, Rouge, Topaz, & the Special Forces team were running through the halls of Eggman's base towards the generator room when Rouge & I stopped*

Rouge: Hold it!

Topaz: Why did we stop?

Rouge: Because we're about to get a visit from Eggman's welcome wagon. *as soon as she said that, a giant silver robot came down the hall towards us* I'll take it!

*She jumped towards the robot. I got out my Ring Blades & jumped after her*

Ayla: Don't forget me!

Topaz: Rouge! Ayla!

*We both battled him*

Rouge: Hurry, set the charge!

*While Rouge & I kept the robot distracted, Topaz set a bomb on the robot's feet*

Topaz: Okay!

*We both gave her a thumbs up. She then pressed a button, the floor under the robot's feet exploded, & it fell through. All 3 of us did a high-five & we ran down the hall. Soon we made it to the generator room*

Topaz: There! *we were just about to go through the door when suddenly, a robot similar to the one from earlier attacked us* There's another one!

Rouge: Don't sweat it, sweetie. Ayla and I'll handle this robot. You lead the team to the generator room and set the charges.

*I got my Ring Blades back out & followed Rouge*

Topaz: Alright guys, follow me!

*While Topaz led the Special Forces team into the generator room, Rouge & I fought the robot*

Rouge: Missed me, slow bot!

*Suddenly, she was caught by it's claw*

Ayla: Rouge!

*She got loose using a powerful kick. Just then, we heard lasers being fired in the generator room. Topaz & the team were pinned down. Suddenly, Knuckles came crashing through the wall & jumped towards the robots*

Rouge & Ayla: Knuckles!

*Using his fists, he smashed all the robots to pieces*

Topaz: Wow, thank you. You're one of Sonic' and Ayla's friends, aren't you?

Knuckles: We're not friends! At least not me and Sonic.

Ayla:*whispering* So he claims.

*Rouge quickly hid her wings*

Topaz: But you do know him, don't you?

Knuckles: Maybe. By the way, what are you and your crew trying to do here anyway?

Rouge: We came here to destroy Eggman's base. In fact, we're on our way to sabotage the generator room right now.

Knuckles: Hmph. There's no way you can do it. That room will be impossible to get into.

Rouge: Really?

Topaz: We have to try.

Knuckles: You'll fail. Unless you have me along. I can't wait to see the look on Sonic's face when he finds out that I helped defeat Dr. Eggman while he missed out on the glory. That'll mess with his ego.

*I rolled my eyes. Why does Knuckles have to be so competitive with my brother?*

Rouge: Sounds like you've got an inferiority complex.

*I giggled*

Knuckles: Huh? I have a what?

Rouge: Oh, nothing. Never mind, Knuckles.

Knuckles: Ok . . . Now before I forget. Ayla, what are you doing here!?

*I smiled at him nervously*

Ayla: Uh . . . Hey, Knuckles . . . What's up?

Knuckles: You know perfectly well what's up! Does Sonic know your here!?

Ayla: Well . . . No. He thinks I'm at Tyler's garage with Izzy and Jake right now.

*Knuckles gave me a hard look*

Knuckles: You realize I'll have to tell Sonic when this is over, right?

Ayla: Right. *in her mind* _I'm so grounded._

Rouge: If you two are done with your little sibling quarrel, don't forget, we still have a job to do.

*We both nodded & we all made our way to the generator room. When we got there, we set up the bombs*

Soldier: The demolition charges are all set, Ma'am.

Topaz: Good work. Well, looks like we're ready, Rouge. *she & I looked around & saw that Rouge was gone* Hey, where did Rouge go?

*Knuckles pointed up*

Knuckles: I saw her go that way.

Topaz: What in the world is she doing there?

Ayla: Going after the Chaos Emeralds, no doubt.

Rouge: Eggman must be keeping the Chaos Emerald someplace else now.

Topaz: Hey Rouge!

Rouge: Yeah?

Topaz: Get down here, we've gotta go!

Rouge: Go on, I'll catch up

Topaz: We need you!

Rouge: There's something I've gotta take care of first! Oh!

*Suddenly, all the doors slammed shut*

Rouge: Uh oh, not good.

*Topaz climbed up with me right behind her on my board with Knuckles hanging on*

Topaz: Hey! What are you up to, Rouge!?

Rouge: They locked us in, but not for long. *She started kicking the door, but didn't even make a scratch* I can't kick through.

Knuckles: Leave it to me! *he punched the door, but nothing* I didn't even make a dent.

*He started punching multiple times, but didn't work either. Below us, we were running out of time. I got out my Ring Blades*

Ayla: Let me try something.

*I sliced the door 3 times. After a few seconds, the door fell to pieces. Everyone else looked at me in shock*

Topaz: How . . . How did you do that?

Ayla: My Ring Blades are made from an highly durable substance that can cut through metal.

Knuckles: We can talk weapons later, for now we've got to get out of here now!

*We all nodded & ran down the hall. Rouge, Topaz, Knuckles, & the Special Forces team went down one hall & I went down another hall*

Topaz: Where are you going!?

Ayla: Keep going! I'm going to find Dr. Eggs-for-Brains & put an end to his plans once & for all!

*I kept going, despite Rouge & Knuckles calling my name*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*While Eggman was battling Sonic, his phone suddenly rang & he answered it*

Dr. Eggman: Hello?

Decoe:*off-screen* **S**_**ORRY TO BOTHER YOU, DOCTOR, BUT WE HAVE A PROBLEM. WE HAD A GROUP OF INTRUDERS LOCKED IN THE GENERATOR ROOM, BUT THEY ESCAPED. WE ERE UNABLE TO DETERMINE WHOSE SIDE THEY ARE ON.**_

*He looked at the security video to see Ayla running down one hall & Knuckles, Rouge, & Topaz running down another hall*

Dr. Eggman: Knuckles!? Ayla!? Those are our enemies, you dumb bot!

Decoe:*off-screen* **_THEN_**_** WE WILL ELIMINATE THEM.**_

Sonic:*in his mind* _Ayla!? Ella said she went to the Tyler's garage with Izzy and Jake. What's she doing here?_

Dr. Eggman: What were they doing in the generator room anyway?

Decoe:*off-screen* **_I AM NOT CERTAIN, BUT THEY DID MENTION SOMETHING ABOUT DEMOLITION CHARGES._**

Dr. Eggman: THEY WHAT!?

*Suddenly, the doors where Sonic came in were sliced open*

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*I flew in & sliced the robot's arm, freeing my brother from it's hand. We both landed on the floor. I looked at Sonic, who was glaring at me. I gave him a sheepish smile*

Sonic: We'll talk about this later. For now, Ready to rock, sis?

Ayla: Ready to roll, bro.

Dr. Eggman: Ayla! I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, you two are like peas in a pod. Now, Guerra Hard. Get them!

*We sped across the floor towards the robot*

Sonic: Ayla! That thing is powered by two Chaos Emeralds!

Ayla:*in her mind*_ When did he find two?_

Dr. Eggman: Run and fly all you want, Guerra Hard will still pulverize you! *we then dodged a kick from the robot* Get them! *we landed on it's leg. Sonic had a little trouble with his balance, but recovered quickly. We then jumped up towards the robot's chest* Stop them!

*We then crashed through the robot. Sonic grabbed the yellow Chaos Emerald & I grabbed the cyan one*

Sonic: Yeah!

Ayla: We rock!

Dr. Eggman: No, bring those back!

*Sonic & I both clutched the Emeralds in our hands. They started to glow & I could feel the Emerald's power coursing through me. Sonic glowed yellow & I glowed cyan. I jumped off my board & turned it into a cube. We both then zoomed towards the robot's chest & went through it like a knife through butter. Eggman started to panic. We went through the robot multiple times & then we crashed through the door. The robot exploded behind us, along with the roof of the base. Like the robot, we zoomed through the base. We even passed Knuckles & Rouge in a hallway*

Ayla: Sorry for stealing your glory, Knuckles!

*Suddenly, the entire base exploded*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*Back at Station Square, everyone was cheering. Except a few people*

Danny: Where are Sonic and Ayla?

Elmer Johnson: Yeah, do you think they made it out of there okay?

Izzy: Do you see them?

Jake: Not yet.

*Tyler just bit his lip*

* * *

*At the Mansions garage*

Chuck: That fireball's huge. I hope Sonic and Ayla weren't still in there.

Cream: I bet we'll see them any second. Right Cheese?

Cheese: Chao!

* * *

*Suddenly, Sonic & Ayla jumped out of the smoke. Each holding a Chaos Emerald. They landed on the nose of the X Tornado & turn to their friends*

Tails, Chris, Amy, & Frances: Sonic! Ayla!

* * *

*Back at Station Square, the crowd was going crazy*

Danny: Way to go!

Woman: But wait, who's that girl hedgehog with him?

Izzy: That's Ayla! Sonic's little sister!

Woman: Sister?

Tyler: That's right!

*The whole city cheered, honoring their new heroes*

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*We made it back to the Mansion & added the two Emeralds to our collection*

Tails: 3 down. 4 to go.

Amy: At this rate, we'll back home in no time.

Chris: I say we go out to Pop's Ice Cream to celebrate. Now that everyone knows about you, you can go out in public.

Sonic: Hold that thought, Chris. *he turned to me with a glare* So . . . You went to the Tyler's garage, huh?

*I smiled sheepishly & started sweating*

Ayla:*in her mind* _I was really hoping he'd forget in all that craziness._ *out loud* Well, . . . Now that's a funny story.

Sonic: You guys go on ahead. I need to have a little talk with my baby sister. *they all gave me sympathetic looks & left the room* Ayla, why did you ask Ella to lie to me?

Ayla: It's just . . . Well . . . I knew you wouldn't be interested in listening to all that Government stuff. You know I know you better than anyone.

Sonic: That's true. But I need to know where you are at all times and I don't like you lying to me. I know I'm being a bit overprotective, *he put his hands on my shoulders* but I'm telling you this because I love you. You're the only sister I have and I don't want to loose you.

Ayla: I know.

*He wrapped me up in a hug*

Sonic: If something ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do.

*I hugged him back & started crying*

Ayla: I don't want to loose you either.

*Sonic let go & used his thumb to wipe my cheek*

Sonic: It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. But you have to promise me no more lying. Okay?

*I held up my pinky finger*

Ayla: It's a deal.

*He wrapped his around mine & we both smiled at each other*


	14. That's What Friends Are For

That's What Friends Are For

* * *

Note: Another favorite episode

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*At the White House, the President's Aide was showing him the morning newspaper. The front page said "Eggman Base Destroyed! Citizens Cheer Great Victory!"*

Jerome Wise: This is great news, Mr. President, and it couldn't have come at a better time. Now you're sure to be re-elected!

Mr. President: I don't know about that. *Jerome looked at him confused* I'm not the real hero of this story. Look closer.

*Jerome looked at the newspaper & saw a picture of Sonic & Ayla on the front page. He looked through the paper & saw more pictures of Sonic & Ayla. One showed Sonic sticking his tongue out at the camera & Ayla's hand reaching for his ear*

Jerome Wise: Sonic! Ayla! *he then turned on the TV & (big surprise) the news was just showing Sonic & Ayla* AAAAGH! If we don't act fast, sir, they'll elect Sonic or Ayla President!

Mr. President:*face-palmed* I'll have to find myself a real job.

Jerome Wise: We got to do something right away!

Mr. President: Now now, let's not overreact about this, just stay calm.

Jerome Wise: Ahh, think, think! There must be something we can do. Ah, that's it, I know! *the President looked at him confused* It's a brilliant idea! We'll host a black-tie charity ball in celebration of our recent victory!

Mr. President: Yes, but what does a victory celebration do to solve our Hedgehog problem?

Jerome Wise: We're going to make Sonic and Ayla the guests of honor! We'll invite the media, get in a couple of photo ops, that kind of thing. It'll be in all the papers, all over the cable news talk shows. The President, Sonic, and Ayla, the dynamic trio battling together against the forces of oppression. Once the voters see that you, Sonic, and Ayla are buddies, your approval rating will go through the roof! There's no way you can lose, your re-election will be a sure thing! I'll have the staff get started, we'll make sure all the television reporters get personal invitations to the free buffet tent.

*The President just sighed. His Aide can really go overboard sometimes*

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*It's been a few days since the battle against Dr. Eggs-for-Brains. Right now, I was sitting by a large lake just outside the city watching the clouds go by. Now that everyone knows about us, we can go out in public. Which felt great. Suddenly, I heard something. I looked around & saw a human girl (12 yrs old) with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a pink vest with yellow buttons over a white shirt with a green ribbon, a pink skirt & pink & white shoes sitting in a wheelchair that looked stuck in the dirt. She pulled on a leaver, but it wouldn't budge. I ran over & pushed her out of the dirt*

Ayla: Need a hand?

Helen: Thank you. Oh! You're Ayla? Sonic's little sister, aren't you?

Ayla: You've heard of me?

Helen: Of course!

Ayla: Cool! *then I remembered back to when Sonic & me save Chris & his class from one of Eggman's robots* Hey, you're in Chris' class aren't you

Helen: That's right. My name's Helen.

*Later, we both sat on the edge of the lake & looked at an island in the middle of the water*

Helen: I come out here a lot. I love to look at that island.

Ayla: That one over there?

Helen: Mmhm. My Father says it's filled with the most beautiful flowers. All different kinds. He always promises he'll take me there, but he . . . He's always busy.

Ayla: Don't worry, I'm sure he'll take you theresomeday.

Helen: I don't know. My Dad doesn't seem to ever have enough time for me. I'd go myself, but . . .

*I gave her a sad look. It's because she's in that wheelchair, that she can't go to that island on her own. It made me feel bad for her. We take our legs for granted, but she probably doesn't know what it's like to walk or run. "I thought for a minute, then an idea popped in my head*

Ayla: You really wanna see that island, Helen?

Helen: Of course I do!

Ayla: Then I'll take you there. *she looked at me surprised. then I held out my pinky finger* It's a promise.

*She smiled & wrapped her pinky finger around mine*

* * *

*I made my way back home on my board. When I got there I found everyone in the living room*

Ayla: Hey, I'm home.

*That felt really weird to say. Chris ran up to me*

Chris: Hey Ayla! Guess what? You won't believe it! The President's giving a party and you and Sonic are invited!

Ayla: We are?

Chris: Mhmm. And all of us get to go too! It'll be fun!

Ayla: When is this party?

Chris: On Thursday.

Ayla: Thursday? Sorry, can't come.

Chris: Huh! Why can't you!?

Ayla: Cause, I made plans with Helen that day.

Chris: Helen? You mean the girl in my class?

Ayla: Yep. *I told everyone what happened at the lake earlier today* I promised. Oh! That reminds me. Hey Chuck, where can I find lifejackets and a boat?

Chuck: Check over in the storage room.

Ayla: Thanks.

*I ran out of the room*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

Sonic: That's my baby sister for ya.

Tails: Once she makes a promise, she has to keep it no matter what.

*Chris just stared at the door, completely speechless*

* * *

*Thursday came in a flash. At the White House, fireworks were going off. Inside, people were dressed in their finest as they waited for the guests of honor to arrive*

Jerome Wise: Okay, now if everything goes according to plan, Sonic and Ayla should be arriving any minute, then we'll have them meet the big guy and watch them go crazy.

Reporter: They're here!

Jerome Wise: Ha ha, it's time! *reporters gathered outside as a black limo pulled up. Amy stepped out first wearing a red & white dress. Cream was wearing a purple dress & Cheese was wearing a pink bow tie. Chris was wearing a blue suit & Chuck was wearing a black tuxedo. Sonic & Tails were both wearing black tuxedos with red bow ties. Jerome pushed his way through the crowd & immediately shook Sonic's hand* Here's our guests of honor! It's an honor to finally meet you, Sonic! Quite an honor!

Sonic: Uh . . . Sure.

*The reporters started snapping pictures again*

Jerome Wise: But, where's your sister?

Sonic: Can't make it.

Jerome Wise: Whaaaaa!?

Sonic: Alright! Let's get this party started!

*He ran inside with everyone right behind him*

Reporter 2: Well, at least one of them showed up.

Reporter 3: I was hoping to get a picture of both of them with the President.

Reporter 4: I just came here for Ayla.

Reporter 5: Me too. If she's not showing up to this clambake, I'm getting out of here.

Reporter 6: The station better pay for my parking.

*Half of the reporters started leaving. Jerome panicked & stopped them from leaving*

Jerome Wise: Please don't go yet! Ayla will be here any minute, I promise! Why don't you hang out at the buffet table awhile? Please! Hey, don't stand there! Go and find Ayla and bring her over here pronto!

Secret Service Agents: Yes sir!

* * *

( Ayla's POV)

*I was heading down the road on my board, pushing Helen in her wheelchair. We stopped just outside at the lake*

Ayla: Sure is a lot of air traffic today. Stay here Helen. I'll be right back with the boat. *I made my way back to the mansion. I got the boat, lifejackets, & a picnic lunch Ella had packed for us. I looked up & saw a helicopter flying overhead. Someone stuck out of the helicopter & aimed a gun at me. He launched what looked like a tranquilizer dart at me, but I jumped in the air & kicked it right back at him. I then zoomed down the freeway. Just then, I heard sirens. I looked behind me & saw 3 police cars & 2 helicopters following me* This is really getting annoying! *I then jumped off the freeway & headed towards the lake. Helen was still there waiting for me* I'm back. You ready?

Helen: Mmhmm.

*Soon, we were in the rowboat, heading to the island. The sun was now going down*

Ayla: We're almost there.

Helen: I'm so excited! I've dreamed of seeing this island for so long, Ayla! I wish my Father could've come with me. If only he didn't have to work so hard, we could be together more.

*I turned around to look at the island*

Ayla: We're getting close.

*Suddenly, I turned around to the sound of engines & sure enough, there were 3 helicopters right above us*

Helen: Who are they?

*I growled as they started coming towards us & one of them fired a grappling hook that landed right between me & Helen. They then started pulling us away from the island*

Piolet: Alright, let's pull that baby ashore.

Ayla: Helen, are you okay?

Helen: Mmhm, I'm fine.

Ayla: Good. *I pulled the grappling hook out of the boat & attached it to Helen's chair* Hang on tight, okay?

*I swung the rope back & forth. Then I released the hook from Helen's wheelchair & we landed on the edge of the cliff*

Ayla: Well, we came close. *then we fell off the cliff & headed straight for the water. I quickly got out my board & pushed Helen straight up the cliff side & we landed safely. I then looked at Helen who was shaking & looked like she was crying* Don't cry, Helen. We're okay.

*But then I realized, Helen wasn't crying. She was laughing*

Helen: Sorry, it's just that, well, I feel so alive! I never thought somebody like me could have such an adventure.

Ayla:*winked* What can I say? In my life, there's never a full moment. *just then, I saw the helicopters coming back* Man! These guys just don't quit! *I got my board out & took the handles of Helen's wheelchair* Helen, are you up for another adventure?

Helen: Of course!

Ayla: Then let's go!

*I pushed her into the woods. It was now nighttime. We stopped by a giant tree to take a break & eat from the picnic Ella had packed for us*

Helen: I really do love my Mom and Dad. They're so good to me. That's why they work so hard, so that I can have everything I need. They make sure I have the best doctors, the best medicine, even this wheelchair must've cost 'em a lot of money. There's only one thing I want more than anything, though, and that's to spend more time with them and have more fun. *she looked at me & smiled* But I had lots of fun today, Ayla! I've never been so excited in my whole life!

*As I listened to her. I started thinking about my own parents. Did they love me as much as Helen & Chris' parents love them. Just then, I noticed something in the trees*

Ayla: Looks to me like the excitement is just beginning.

*She turned to where I saw looking & saw 5 lights coming towards us. I got back on my board & took the handels of Helen's wheelchair again*

Helen: I'm ready if you are!

Ayla: Ok!

Helen: Go! *we went through the woods with 5 soldiers on hovercrafts hot on our trails* Think we can beat them?

Ayla: Easy as pie! *we weaved through the trees & 2 of the hovercrafts crashed* Ha! Too slow!

Helen: Ayla! Up ahead! *I looked & saw we were heading for a steep cliff. I screeched to a halt & we both looked behind us* Here they come! *I took a few steps back* Ready?

Ayla: Let's put the pedal to the metal! *I put my board into high gear & we went straight up. Then we both heard a crash. We looked down & saw the other 3 had crashed into the cliff* Sorry, boys!

*I looked at Helen & we both laughed. Then we looked ahead & gasped. Spead out in front of us, was a big field of beautiful white flowers that seemed to glow in the light of the full moon*

Helen: Dad was right, Ayla. They're the prettiest flowers anywhere!

Ayla: I'll get a big bunch for you.

*I was about to touch one, but Helen stopped me*

Helen: Don't! Leave them just as they are. I want to come back someday with my Mother and Father.

Ayla: I see. That way it'll be even more beautiful. Maybe I'll do the same with my brother & friends. We can all have a picnic together.

Helen: That sound like fun. I'll introduce you to my parents.

*Just as we were enjoying the scenery. 2 grappling hooks latched onto the cliff behind me. I looked down & saw the two soldiers from earlier climbing the cliff*

Ayla: These guys just don't quit!

Helen: We can't let them up here! If we do, they'll ruin all the flowers!

Ayla: Not if I can help it! *I took Helen's wheelchair by the handels again & we zoomed up to another high cliff* Yoo hoo! Boys! Looking for us!

Soldiers: There she is!

*We zoomed into the woods*

Ayla: Those guys are faster than I thought! *Suddenly, we stopped at another cliff* Hoo, boy.

*Turned around & saw the soldiers had caught too us. They had their guns pointed at us. Then a helicopter flew up behind with it's light pointed right at us*

Soldier: Alright Ayla, let's go. You're wanted by the President, and don't pull any funny stuff.

Ayla: I'll go. If you can catch me.

Soldier: Alright, you asked for it! *they had their guns armed & ready* Fire!

*They fired. But I dodged & all the ropes got tangled together. I then picked Helen off her wheelchair bridal style & ran up the rope to the helicopter. As we got inside, the piolet tried to grab me, but he missed & fell out*

Ayla: Call me!

*I put Helen in the passenger seat & I took the wheel*

Helen: Can you fly this thing?

Ayla: Sure! I've been getting lessons from Tails. *I pressed a button & the rope released* Whoops! I almost forgot.

*I pressed another button, another grappling hook wrapped around Helen's wheelchair, & we took off*

Helen: Ayla, the flowers! *we both looked down & some of the flower's petals flew off with the wind. Soon, we were flying back over Station Square* Well, I guess our adventure's over, Ayla.

Ayla: Guess so. Did you have fun?

Helen: Sure did!

Ayla: It's getting pretty late. I'd better take you home.

Helen: But Ayla, aren't you supposed to go see the President?

Ayla: After what he put us through? Not in the mood.

Helen: But I feel awful if you didn't get to see him because of me. Please go see him. I'll even go with you.

Ayla: Well . . . When you put it like that. I'll go. But first, we gotta make a few stops. I wanna surprise everyone with something they'll never forget.

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*At the White House, Sonic was getting bored*

Sonic: Well, this is getting boring. I'm outta here.

Reporter 7: If Sonic's leaving, then so am I.

Reporter 8: No point staying if Ayla's not showing up.

Jerome Wise: Wait! Wait! Please don't go! I'm sure she'll be here! Just wait a little longer -

*Just then, they heard something that made everyone stop*

*Ayla singing*

*off-screen*

There's music in the air

News is in the making

Reporter 9: It's coming from outside!

Reporter 10: Quick! Get the camera ready!

*Everyone ran outside. On the front lawn, on a makeshift stage, was Tyler on guitar, Izzy on keyboard, & Jake on drums. Sitting in her wheelchair, closest to the stage was Helen*

Music in the air

Something big is breaking

*Just then, Ayla jumped out from behind Jake holding a microphone*

Sonic: Ayla!

*on-screen*

Wow

Look around

At the silent sound

Did we take you by surprise

Bet you can't believe your eyes

Oh

Whoa

*This was being shown on the News all over Station Square. People were smiling & cheering*

Well, this is only the beginning

Only the beginning

Now

Now's the time when our star's on the climb

Watch us try for the prize

We're already on the rise

Well, this is only the beginning

Only the beginning

Only the beginning

Only the beginning

Only the beginning

Only the beginning

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*All the guests cheered*

Ayla: Thank you! As you all know, I'm Ayla and we are the Chaotic Angels!

*The President & Jerome made their way through to the stage*

Mr. President: Glad you could make it, Ayla.

Ayla: Happy to be here. Though next time you want my attention, just use the phone. That's why they're there.

Mr. President:*sweatdrop* I'll keep that in mind.

*We shook hands & Sonic got on stage & stood next to me*

Jerome Wise: Now, hold that right there! Hurry, hurry! Reporters, photographers, this is the moment you've been waiting for!

*The reporters started flashing they're cameras*

* * *

*Later that night, I went to check on Helen. I watched her from a tree outside. She was having dinner with her parents & telling them about today*

Helen: So there we were, in the middle of all these beautiful flowers. All of a sudden, we look down and saw the men climbing toward us! Before I knew it was happening, Ayla and I were roaring into the forest and the men were following us on these strange flying bicycles, but we were way ahead of them! And then we came to a cliff, looking way down over the ocean! And this helicopter came so they could take Ayla to the President and they shot off this rope with a claw in the end, but Ayla grabbed me and-oh, Mama? Could I -

Helen's Mom: Alright, I don't think I've ever seen you eat like this.

Helen: So anyway -

Doug: Now now, hold on, honey, I'm gonna get a refill too. With a story as fascinating as this, I'm gonna need my energy.

Helen: Hurry back, Dad, and I'll tell you about the helicopter! Ayla grabbed me out of my wheelchair and she carried me all the way up the rope!

*He went into the kitchen*

Doug: Alright, alright, our little girl's had quite the adventure.

Helen's Mom:*tears in her eyes* Do you hear? She's so changed. She sounds so . . . So happy. I just want . . . To be there for her. Spend more time with her.

Doug: Yeah, I've been working too many hours lately, I haven't spent enough time with the family. Let's plan a day trip to that island Helen loved so much, what do you say?

*His wife looked at him with a smile*

Helen: Mom, Dad, what's taking you so long?

Doug: We're coming, honey!

Helen's Mom: Sorry dear. Your Father and I were having an important discussion.

Helen: Hurry, I'm coming to the most exciting part! So anyway, we got into the helicopter -

Helen's Mom: Helicopter? I've never been in one.

Doug: And I'll bet you flew it all the way to the President.

Helen: No fair Dad, you're ruining my story!

* * *

*The next day, we were all sitting in the dinning room eating breakfast when Mr. Tanaka into the room*

Mr. Tanaka: Ms. Ayla. The President is on the phone for you. He says it's very urgent.

*I ran into the main room & picked up the phone*

Ayla: Yes, Mr. President?

Mr. President:*over the phone* **_Ayla! I need you & your band to come to the White House right away! I've got Producers from Record Companies swarming the front gates asking for the Chaotic Angels! Please hurry!_**

*I swear dropped. I had a feeling thing's were about to get really crazy*

* * *

Jem & The Holograms - Only The Beginning


	15. Skirmish in the Sky

Skirmish in the Sky

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*It's been a few days since my adventure with Helen. "Right now, Sonic & I were in the living room. Chris suddenly ran in holding two small devices. They were both black. One was in a yellow case & the other was in a purple case*

Chris: Hey Sonic, Ayla, I got you each an I-Phone! This is gonna make things a lot easier.

Sonic: Oh really?

Chris: Now we'll be able to reach each other right away, even when you're out on a run. We can talk anywhere now! No sweat! Now, make sure you leave them on!

*Sonic gave him a bored look. I on the other hand, really liked mine*

Ayla: Thanks, Chris.

*Tails & Amy came into the room*

Tails: Hey Chris, Ayla, it's time to get going!

Amy: We've been waiting outside for you two.

Chris: Oops, I forgot.

Ayla: Me too. Sorry.

Sonic: Where are you guys going?

Amy: Now that we can go out in public, we're heading to Station Square to go shopping! We spent weeks hunting down Chaos Emeralds, but now it's time to do some bargain hunting! So I'm gonna shop till I drop! There's no point waiting for you to take me because I don't even know where you are most of the time! *then she noticed the I-Phone in Sonic's hand* Oh, we can stay connected all the time!

Sonic: No thanks.

*He ran out of the room*

Chris: Wait, Sonic, what about your cell phone?

*He suddenly came back*

Sonic: Leave a message for me.

*And then he was gone*

Tails: I guess he wants to be left alone.

Amy: But why can't he be left alone with me!?

Ayla:*in her mind*_ Yeah, that'll be the day, Amy._

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

*Soon, we were in the limo heading for the Mall. Ella (she was wearing a green dress & jewelry) was driving, Chris was sitting next to her, & the rest of us were in the back seat*

Chris: I don't understand why Sonic doesn't want me calling him.

Amy: Unfortunately, Sonic is the kind of guy who needs lots of privacy.

Chris: But what do we do if there's an emergency? Without a phone, we don't have a way to reach him.

Tails: Don't worry, Chris. No matter where Sonic is, he has a way of showing up when he has to.

Ayla: It's true. It's like he has a radar that senses danger.

Chris: Are you sure?

Ayla, Tails, Amy, & Cream: Count on it!

Cheese: Chao-Chao!

*Soon, we arrived at the Mall. Tyler, Izzy, & Jake were already there waiting for us. The 4 of us exchanged cellphone numbers & we went inside the store. Ella, Cream, Cheese, & Amy went to a clothing store. Chris & Tails went to a toy store. I went with Tyler, Izzy, & Jake to a sporting goods store. I wanted to check out the skateboards. I could feel people staring at me, but I ignored them*

Ayla: Wow. I didn't think there were so many kinds of skateboards.

Izzy: I know. But of course if you want to perform tricks on your board, the best way to go is a shortboard.

Jake: After that you can pick whatever colors or wheels you want.

Tyler: Do you want to get one, Ayla?

*I was about to answer when - *

?: Um . . . Excuse me?

*I turned around & saw a girl wearing a sailor school uniform (look up "School Uniforms, Minako Aino" by "Moon-Shadow-1985" on "DeviantArt") with her brown hair in braids holding a notebook & a pen*

School Girl: You're Ayla. Sonic's little sister, right?

Ayla: That's right.

School Girl: I saw your concert at the White House on TV and I was wondering . . . *she held out the notebook & pen* Can I have your autograph!?

*At first, I looked at her surprised. But then I smiled*

Ayla: Sure.

*I took the notebook signed my name with the pen. Then I gave it back to her. The girl smiled really brightly*

School Girl: Thank you!

*She held the notebook close to her chest & ran out of the store*

Ayla:*turning back to my friends* Now, where were we?

*Suddenly, we were surrounded by people holding notebooks, random pieces of paper, pens & pencils*

Shopper: Can I have your autograph too!?

Shopper 2: Sign this for my cousin, please!

Shopper 3: Excuse me! I was here first!

*The store staff came to our rescue & we managed to make a break for it*

* * *

*Later, we met up at the food court for lunch, but we weren't able to enjoy it*

Amy: Chris?

Chris: Yeah?

Amy: This is . . . Very weird.

*People all around us were staring*

Tyler: Talk about a awkward.

Cream: I'm scared.

Cheese: Chao-Chao.

Tails: How come everybody keeps staring!?

Ella: You're all big-time celebrities. Ever since you helped knock out Eggman's base. And the Chaotic Angels are an overnight sensation.

Amy: But we didn't go after Dr. Eggman to become famous. Of course, if they asked me to appear on TV or magazine covers, I won't turn 'em down.

*I rolled my eyes*

Chris:*whispering* Sorry, guess it'll take a while for people to get used to you guys here.

Tails: I'm not so sure they'll ever get used to having us here.

Shopper 4: Say cheese!

Shopper 5: Look over here!

Shopper 6: Smile!

Jake: Hey!

*Suddenly, people all around us started snapping pictures of us with their cameras. Cream clung to me & started shaking*

Ella: No more photographs!

*She glared at the crowd & they looked away*

Chris: Let's try someplace else.

Izzy: Good idea.

* * *

*We decided to go to a VIP room*

Usher: Right this way.

*Amy looked back at the crowd of people & stuck her tongue out at them*

Ayla: Amy!

*I grabbed the back of her dress & pulled her through the doors. The room was full of a bunch of rich looking people*

Rich Lady: Oh my! They allow pets in here?

Rich Lady 2: Instead of escorting those beasts into our dining room and creating a scene, they should check them into the coat room with the rest of the furs.

Rich Lady 3: What I can't believe is that they let those three hooligans in here.

*I glared at them & they looked away nervously*

Usher: I'll be right back with your menus.

Chris: This is a private club, so we won't get hassled.

*Suddenly, two ladies came up to us*

Rich Lady 4: I saw how brave your friends were on TV. May I ask for their paw prints?

Ayla: I think you spoke too soon, Chris.

*One lady started petting Cheese*

Rich Lady 5: How adorable! What a cutie!

*All the ladies in the room started to crowd around us & bombard us with questions. They even started petting us*

Amy: Get your hands off of me! I just wanna have some lunch!

Chris: Yeah, this is supposed to be a fancy restaurant, not a wrestling ring!

Tails: Ugh, I wanna go back home, Chris!

*Ella had her arms wrapped around Cream & Cheese*

Cream: Me too!

*One lady pulled my ear*

Rich Lady 6: Is this your natural color?

Ayla: WILL YOU GET OFF ME!?

*Suddenly, something pulled me under the table. I looked & saw it was Tyler. Izzy & Jake were there too*

Tyler: You looked like you needed a rescue.

Ayla: Thank you. But what are you guys doing down here?

Izzy: We managed to sneak under here when those ladies started to crowd the table.

Ayla: Great. Now how are we going to get out of here?

Jake: With these.

*He pulled out a 3 little black balls*

Ayla: What are those?

Jake: Smoke bombs. I made them myself.

Izzy: My brother's always been the best at chemistry.

*He threw the bombs on the ground, & smoke filled the room*

Rich Lady 7: Good heavens!

Rich Lady 8: What's going on!?

*I got out from under the table & grabbed Chris by the wrist*

Ayla: Now's our chance! Let's get out of here!

*Tyler grabbed Amy, Izzy got Ella, Cream & Cheese, & Jake grabbed Tails. We all ran for the door*

* * *

*We went to a private room to catch our breath*

Amy: Oh, what a waste. Our shopping spree was a flop.

Chris: I'm sure things will get a lot easier once people get used to seeing you around.

*Suddenly, he looked up with a gasp*

Tails: What's wrong, Chris?

Chris: Look! *we all looked out the window & a saw a giant ship flying above Station Square* It's Eggman, isn't it?

Tails: That's him.

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* **_You losers are about to learn that you can never defeat me! I'm like a rubber ball. Every time you try to slap me down, I just keep bouncing back. Since your government attacked me, and destroyed my base, I'm going to destroy your city, and rebuild my headquarters right here._**

*A door opened on the bottom of the ship & an army of badnicks came out. We got out of the building & ran through the parking lot*

Tails: Ugh, there's nowhere to go. The whole city will be wrecked if this demolition derby keeps up!

Chris: I sure wish Sonic had kept that cell phone!

Tails: Hey! Maybe we can get out of here! *we ran straight for the limo, but a wrecking ball came out of nowhere & destroyed it. Soon, we were surrounded by Badnicks. They were about to attack us when suddenly, a blue streak smashed through it* Quick, move it! Hurry!

*One by one, the blue streak destroyed all the badnicks. It then went up the side of a building & stopped at the top, revealing my brother*

Chris: It's Sonic!

Tails: See? Didn't I tell you that he'd show up just in time?

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Let's play, Sonic, for keeps!**_

Sonic: Fine with me, Eggman. Take your best shot.

Ayla: Hey! Don't forget about me!

*I got out my board & flew up to join my brother*

Jake: Go get him, Ayla!

Izzy: You got it, girl!

Tyler:*whispering* Be safe.

*I reached the top of the building & hovered next to my brother*

Sonic: Ready to rock, sis!?

Ayla: Ready to roll, bro!

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Steady, ready, fire!**_

*He fired missiles at us. We both went down the building & the missiles were right behind us. We led the missiles into more badnicks & they were destroyed. Sonic smashed through more badnicks & I sliced them in half with my Ring Blades*

Decoe:*off-screen* _**I HAVE HEARD OF A SONIC BOOM, BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS.**_

Ayla: I'll get the rest of the robot's, you go after, Dr. Eggs-for-Brains!

Sonic: You got it!

*He ran up the building & tried to jump to reached the ship, but he didn't make it & dropped like a rock*

Ayla: Sonic!

*I was about to go help him, but I was suddenly surrounded by badnicks*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

Amy: Oh no! He can't reach Eggman's ship and Ayla's surrounded by robots!

Tails: We need the X Tornado to help them, but it's back home.

Chris: We'll never get it in time.

*Just then, a silver sports car pulled up next to them & honked the horn*

Sam Speed: You need a lift?

Chris: Uncle Sam!

Jake: Sam Speed! The leader of the S-Team!?

Sam Speed: That's me. *soon, they were riding in his car & holding on for dear life* I'll get you guys home in a flash! Buckle up for safety!

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Sonic & I both sped through the streets. Several orange badnicks were right behind us & firing lasers. We tried to avoid them by hiding in a alleyway. It worked, for a few seconds. But they found us & we made a run for it.

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**My Falcon robots all come with special speed seeking detectors! Sonic and Ayla are speeding towards their doom! *Sonic looked at me & smiled. That meant he had a plan. He jumped on a robot. I turned my board into a cube & hopped on another one. We directed the robots towards Eggman's ship & the other's followed* It can't be!**_

Decoe:*off-screen* _**YOU CAN BLOW SONIC AND AYLA OUT OF THE SKY. IF YOU ORDER THOSE FALCONS TO SELF-DESTRUCT.**_

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Excellent idea!**_ *just as we were about to reach the ship they all blew up. Before we fell I grabbed Sonic by the hands & got him onto the ship, but he didn't have a good grip on it & started to slid down, making a loud screeching sound* _**Sonic is a pain in the ears! Stop it! Cut it out!**_

Ayla:*covering her ears* Sonic! Stop! Let me just carry you up!

*But as usual, my brother was being stubborn. He tried to hold on, but lost his grip & fell. He landed on a building below.

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Finish 'em off!**_

*Then a bunch of round green badnicks came out of the ship & hovered around us. They started chasing us & firing lasers*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*Everyone else was still in Sam's car on their way back to the mansion*

Chris: Hey, do you think . . . You can slow down a bit?

Sam Speed: Are you kidding? Huh!?

*Suddenly, they were surrounded by several of those green hovering badnicks. One of them rammed into one the tires which made Sam stop the car. Just as the badnicks fired their lasers, Mr. Stewart jumped into the roof of the car &, using a mirror, directed the lasers towards the other badnicks, destroying them*

Chris: Hey thanks Mr. Stewart!

Mr. Stewart: No problem. Are you all okay?

Izzy:*blushing* We are now.

*Sam got out of the car*

Sam Speed: Hey, I know you.

Mr. Stewart: Yes, we met at a party at Chris' house. I'm his teacher, Mr. Stewart.

Sam Speed: Yeah, now I remember. I'd forget things fast, but I remember 'em even faster.

Mr. Stewart: And I believe you're Chris' uncle, Mister . . . ?

Sam Speed: Mister's what they call my Dad. Just call me Sam.

Amy: Hey! Aren't you forgetting we have to get something!?

Tails: The X Tornado!

Sam Speed: Yeah, that's right Let's go!

Mr. Stewart: But where are we going?

Sam Speed: Get in! *he pushed Mr. Stewart in the car* Hang on, gang!

*They sped off down the road, but we're soon surrounded by more if those green badnicks*

Tyler: Sam, speed it up!

Mr. Stewart: I can't reach my mirror!

Chris: Ah, they're gonna fire! *just as the badnicks were about to fire, a giant blue & yellow truck rammed into them, destroying them. Sitting in the driver's seat was Mr. Tanaka* Alright!

Tails: You brought the X Tornado!

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*We were running across rooftops with those things still hot on our tails, when we saw a very familiar plane flying next to us*

Sonic: The X Tornado!

Ayla: Nice timing!

*We both jumped from the roof. The X Tornado launched 2 power rings. I turned my board into a cube as we caught them, went into spin dash mode. Then Sonic landed on the X Tornado & I got my board back out. We flew by Eggman's ship*

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Get them now! Blast away!**_

*It fired lasers at us. We managed to dodge most of them, but we had to save the Mayor from one of the lasers. I created a shield with my Ring Blades*

Mayor: Thank you, Ayla!

Ayla: No problem.

*I flew back to the others*

Chris: We can't fight Eggman here, those buildings will get wrecked!

Tails: Chris is right, we have to get Eggman away from the city somehow.

Sonic: Right!

Ayla: Let's do it!

*We flew up to Eggman's ship. Sonic stuck his tongue out & slapped his bottom. I made an L sign on my forehead*

Ayla: Loser!

*Then we flew away*

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**I've had it with those hedgehogs! That's the last time they'll diss me! Move it! Turn the ship around and go after Sonic and Ayla!**_

Decoe:*off-screen* _**WHAT CHANCE DOES HE HAVE AGAINST SONIC AND AYLA?**_

Bocoe:*off-screen* _**I ESTIMATE HIS CHANCES OF DEFEATING SONIC AND AYLA AT ZERO.**_

*Just as we planned, Eggman followed us out of the city*

Sonic: It worked.

Ayla: What a sucker.

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Charge up the blaster cannon! Fire!**_ *soon, Eggman fired a huge blast at us. We barely managed to dodge it* _**Victory!**_

*The X Tornado controls started sparking*

Tails: The energy circuit got fried! We're in trouble!

Chris: What's wrong?

Tails: In a few seconds, we'll lose power and then we're gonna be sitting ducks!

Amy: Ah! On no!

* * *

(Third-person POV)

Dr. Eggman: I won't miss Sonic and Ayla this time! Get ready for another blast!

*Decoe & Bocoe ran around like crazy*

Decoe: _**I COULD USE AN OIL CHANGE.**_

Bocoe: _**WE TAKE CARE OF OTHER ROBOTS, BUT WHO TAKES CARE OF US?**_

Dr. Eggman: Get moving!

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

Sonic: So the X Tornado can only fly at full speed for a few more seconds?

Tails: Yeah, if we're lucky.

Sonic: Huh. Okay then. Then you should fly full speed at the bridge!

*At first I thought my brother had gone nuts. But then I saw a certain look in his eye. I knew that look meant he had a plan*

Chris: But that's crazy!

Sonic: Trust me, this is our only chance! You with me, sis!?

Ayla: Always!

*We flew back towards Eggman's ship.

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Is the blaster cannon powered up yet?**_

Decoe:*off-screen* _**ALMOST, DOCTOR.**_

Bocoe:*off-screen* _**HUH? IT APPEARS WE HAVE COMPANY.**_

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**What is this?**_

*I turned my board into a cube & stood next to Sonic on the X Tornado. Then the plane fired 4 Power Rings. Sonic & I caught two each, & we glowed a really bright blue*

Tails: Hang on! Here we go!

*We then flew towards the ship at full speed*

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Blow them away!**_

Decoe:*off-screen* _**THE CANNON IS STILL RECHARGING.**_

*Sonic & I then jumped off the plane, glowed white, & went into super spin dash mode. We were going too fast for the laser cannons firing at us. We crashed straight through the engine of the ship*

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* **_No!_**

Bocoe:*off-screen* _** WE HAVE LOST OUR CONTROLS, DOCTOR.**_

Decoe:*off-screen* _**WE MUST ABANDON SHIP AT ONCE.**_

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Curse you, hedgehogs! I'll get you!**_

*We made a landing on a government ship*

Chris: Great job, Sonic and Ayla!

*Amy, of course, ran up & hugged my brother*

Amy: My hero!

*I rolled my eyes*

Tails: Well, we've stopped Eggman again, but I'll bet he'll be back.

Chris: Looks like we're gonna be fighting against Eggman for a long time. He'll never surrender.

Tails: You're right, Eggman's got plenty of tricks up his sleeve. This battle's only beginning.

Ayla: And we'll be ready.


	16. Depths of Danger

Depths of Danger

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*A week as a gone by since our battle against Dr. Eggs-for-Brains in Station Square. Last I heard, the President as been ordering his armies to search everywhere for him. Right now, we were all having lunch in the dinning room of the Thorndyke Mansion*

Ella: Are you ready for dessert?

Ayla, Amy & Cream: Yeah!

Cheese: Chao!

*Chuck walked into the room. Tanaka was right behind him, carrying a tray with a stack of papers on it*

Chuck: I'm glad you're here, I have good news!

Tails: What kind of good news, Chuck?

Chuck: I'm going to hand out some official documents issued by the Government that you'll need to hang onto.

Ayla: Documents?

*They gave each of us a piece of white paper & a little blue booklet. Tails was given 7 pieces of paper, each a different color*

Chuck: Yes, to verify your identity.

Amy: But what for?

Chuck: They'll help you prove who you are when you travel around. And for Tails, we have special licenses that allow him to fly any kind of aircraft he can build to any destination on the planet

Tails: All these just to fly?

Chris: He never needed them before.

Chuck: That's the price Tails and the others will have to pay for being made residents of this place. From now on, they're going to have to follow the same rules and regulations as the rest of us.

*Amy opened her booklet. She frowned when she saw the picture inside*

Amy: I look terrible!

*We all looked at it over her shoulder*

Mr. Tanaka: Really?

Chris: You do?

Cream: Let me see.

Cheese: Chao?

Amy: Why did they have to use thispicture!? I look like a lunatic!

Mr. Tanaka: Now, now, Ms. Amy, I wouldn't say it makes you look like a lunatic, exactly.

Ayla: Yeah. It doesn't look that bad.

Amy: It makes me look like an insane, off-the-wall, out-of-control manic! I HATE IT! *she looked at me* Let me see your picture, Ayla! *I opened my booklet & looked at my picture. It just showed me winking at the camera & showing a piece sign* No fair! Your picture is better than mine!

Ayla: It's not a competition, Amy.

*My brother walked into the room*

Sonic: Hey there, guys. What's all the excitement about in here?

Chuck: Sonic, just in time! I've got your documents too. Here. *he handed him a blue booklet* Always keep this with you.

Sonic: Huh? What's this for?

Chris: It's a passport so you can go wherever you want whenever you want to.

Sonic: Pretty cool. I do like to travel. If I went everywhere I wanted to go on this whole planet, it'd take me. . . *chuckles* About a day

*I rolled my eyes. My brother can be such a show off*

* * *

*Later, Tails, Chris, Amy, Cream, & Cheese were all in the X Tornado getting ready to go on a little vacation. Sonic sat on one of the wings & I was on my hover board*

Amy: Bye everybody!

Cream: We'll see you later!

Cheese: Chao-Chao!

Ella: Now you be careful up there. No funny stuff!

Ayla: Don't worry, Ella. I'll keep an eye on them.

Chris: Bye grandpa! I'll see ya!

Chuck: I'll be waiting.

*The palm trees all moved to one side to clear the runway*

Tails: X Tornado, take off!

*And with that, it was up. Up. And away. Soon, we were on our way. A few hours later, we were far away from the mainland*

Cream: So Amy, are we going to go somewhere that's sunny?

Amy: Uh huh! Look. *she showed her a travel guide* The Grand Blue Sapphire Sea. This travel guide says it's one of the most beautiful places of the whole planet. *she then closed the book & blushed* I bet the sunsets are very romantic.

Ayla: It also says that it's one of the best places to catch a good wave. I'm hoping I can get in some good surfing*

Chris: Hey Amy. Do you read me? Check out the scenery down there. It's really pretty awesome!

Amy: I'm not looking. I only care about one thing . . . And that's getting to the sea ASAP!

Chris: But I'm trying to tell you, we're flying over the Grand Blue Sapphire Sea right now!

*Amy, Cream, & Cheese all looked out the window & I looked below. The ocean really did seem to sparkle like a jewel*

Amy: Wow! The water looks amazing!

Cream: It's so beautiful . . .

Cheese: Chao-Chao!

Amy: Yeah! I wanna go swim! And go waterskiing too!

Cream: Let's all go sailing!

Cheese: Chao!

Chris: Yeah! I can't wait!

Ayla: Slow down you three. We've got the whole day to do whatever we want.

Tails: Hey guys!

Chris: What's wrong?

Tails: Check out the Chaos Emerald!

*Chris & I both looked at the Chaos Emerald & saw it was glowing. Suddenly, my heart started pounding & I felt a headache coming on. It caught me off guard & I almost fell off my board*

Chris: Ayla, are you ok?

Ayla: Yeah. I'm okay.

Chris: Could it be another Emerald?

*Suddenly, the X Tornado started to shake*

Sonic: Hey, what's going on!?

Tails: The same thing happened when we were flying over Diamond Stadium. And that means . . .

Cream: Since we're flying over water, there must be a Chaos Emerald underwater!

Amy: Your right, Cream!

Chris: Then we have to go find it!

Tails: Hang on! I see a landing spot! I'm gonna take us down!

*We landed on a beach near a harbor*

Sonic: Nice place here.

*I tapped his shoulder*

Ayla: Uh, Sonic *l pointed to the left. there were people staring at us from all directions* Let's try to keep a low profile. Ok guys.

Man: Aren't those Sonic and Ayla the Hedgehogs?

Woman: Yes. It is them.

Man 2: I wonder what they're doing here.

Woman 2: There they are!

Man 3: Let's get their autographs!

*Sonic & I looked behind us & a crowd of people running straight for us, waving cameras & pieces of paper*

Chris: Stampede!

Sonic: We better get out of here quick!

*We all ran as fast as we could. Soon, we lost the crowd & hide in a small cove. We managed to catch our breath*

Chris: We can't escape crowds no matter where we go.

Amy: Being famous isn't any fun. I wish we could just blend in with the crowd, but that seems impossible.

Cream: We all stick out too much.

Tails: It was a lot easier when we had to hide out at your house

Ayla: Well, at least we lost that crazy crowd for a bit.

Amy: Yeah, why don't we all go for a swim while we have a chance?

Cream: Hey, didn't Sonic run here with us? Where did he go?

*We all looked around, my brother was no where in sight*

Chris: Maybe he decided to go look for that Chaos Emerald by himself.

Ayla: Nah! If I know my brother he's probably just lounging somewhere on the beach*

*But Chris insisted on looking for Sonic*

Chris: Sonic! Where are you!? Hey! Sonic! I wish he didn't always have to do things on his own.

Sonic:*off-screen* You talking about me?

*We both looked over a rock. And sure enough, there was my brother, just chilling out, as usual*

Chris: So there you are. I thought you'd be looking for the Chaos Emerald, not taking it easy.

*Sonic looked out at the water nervously*

Sonic: That Chaos Emerald's out there somewhere, but I can't find it unless I get to the bottom and stay there for a while.

Chris: So the big problem is how to get you both an air-supply down there, right? Leave it to me.

Ayla: Well, while you guys are doing that, I'm going swimming. So you have fun.

* * *

*Later, me, Amy, & Cream all had our bathing suits on & we all went in for a dip. Cream was floating in a swim tube, Amy was swimming laps, Tails & Cheese were sunbathing on the sand, & I dove under the water to look for seashells. As I was looking, I saw something I don't think I'll ever forget for the rest of my days. Sonic was walking on the bottom of the ocean with a blue hose sticking out of his mouth. I giggled. He looked really ridiculous. Suddenly, he stopped. I looked & saw the thing holding the hose was stuck between some rocks. He pulled on the hose, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly, a crab swam up to him & cut the hose. Then it pinched his tail & he went straight for the surface. I swam after him to see if he was okay. When I got there, I saw him catching his breath on a rock nearby. Chris was with him. He looked okay, so I dove back under. A few minutes later, I saw Sonic again. Only this time, he had a giant gold bell over his head*

Sonic: It's hot in here, but it sure beats breathing through a hose. Only I can't see where in the water I'm going. *suddenly, he tripped over a rock & got stuck under the bell* Oh great, I'm stuck! This diving bell is useless! I can't even ring it to get help!

*I giggled again & swam over to help him. I pulled the bell off him. Then I grabbed his hand & pulled him to the surface. I threw him onto the rock in front of Chris*

Ayla: Hey. You alive?

Sonic: Yeah, I'm alive. *to Chris* Any more bright ideas?

Chris: We can't give up yet. There's gotta be some way to reach that Emerald.

Ayla: You know, I saw a shop that sells scuba gear in town. We could rent some & go diving for it.

*As soon as I said that, Sonic stood & looked at me really mad*

Sonic: And why didn't you mention this sooner!?

Ayla: Nobody asked me. And I was having too much fun watching you look silly.

* * *

*We went into town & headed for the shop. Sonic was still mad at me, but I didn't care*

Chris: We'll need six air tanks, plus flippers, and a pair of goggles for me. I should have enough money with me to pay for all the diving equipment and the boat. How much will that all cost, sir?

Store Clerk: Forget it, you don't owe me a dime.

Chris: Huh?

Store Clerk: The Government sent a notice to all shop owners that it'll cover your bills as part of it's 'Sonic and Ayla' budget. Is there anything else I can get for you guys? It might help if you told me what you're diving for.

Chris: Uh . . . We're going to see . . . Erm . . . Uh . . . *he quickly changed the subject* Wow, this awesome ship model is exactly like the one in that painting, right?

Store Clerk: Oh yeah, they're the same. You see, this ship was lost at sea a long time ago and there's a legend it sank near here with a huge load of gold. Folks here think the legend is true.

*We got everything we needed & left the store*

Chris: Thanks! Let's get the boat, guys.

Store Clerk: Take care! And have fun!

* * *

*Later, we were all in a motor boat out on the water*

Amy: Don't worry, Sonic, we'll be with you in case you get into trouble.

Chris: That's right.

Tails: But we know you'll do great down there.

Chris: Remember to take long deep breaths and you'll be okay.

Sonic: Right.

Chris: Then let's go.

*Chris put on his gear & went into the water*

Ayla: You ready to rock, bro?

*He looked at me nervously*

Sonic: R-ready to roll, sis. Let's dive!

*We put on our gear & went after Chris. We left Cheese on the boat. Amy & Tails held on to Sonic's hands & I stayed close to Cream. Soon, we were on the bottom of the ocean. Sonic walked while the rest of us swam. Tails held out the Chaos Emerald we had in front of him*

Tails: The Chaos Emerald's getting brighter, we must be getting closer.

Chris: Hey look! *we all looked ahead & saw what looked like a sunken ship* Whoa! That must be the ship the guy in the diving shop told me about.

Tails: It looks like that's where we'll find the Chaos Emerald too.

Sonic: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out.

*We all went aboard the sunken ship. And we were all amazed by what we found. It was a whole pile of gold & jewels*

Ayla:*in her mind* _I bet Rouge would love this._

Chris: So the legend was true!

Cream: It's amazing!

Amy: Think about how much jewelry you can make with all this gold!

Tails: This is glowing at full brightness now! I bet the new Chaos Emerald is buried somewhere under all this gold. We'll have to dig through the treasure to find it.

Chris: Right, but that could take us forever. *suddenly a red claw poked out from under the treasure* What's that?

*It was the red crab from earlier & it was holding the blue Chaos Emerald*

Sonic: Oh, no way!

Chris: He's got the Chaos Emerald!

Tails: You think he'll give it to us?

Ayla: Somehow I doubt that, Tails.

*Sonic went up to the crab & got down to eye level, looking annoyed*

Sonic: Hold it right there! We need that Chaos Emerald. Drop it or I'll give you something to really be crabby about.

*They had a staring contest for a few seconds, but Sonic won as the crab threw the Emerald to Amy & crawled away*

Amy: This vacation turned out to be very rewarding

Cream: We're one Emerald closer to getting home.

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Your vacation is over, Sonic and Ayla! **_*we all turned around. behind us was a giant submarine. Dr. Eggs-for-Brains was in the pilot seat*_** They're going to wish they never saw the sea! Clurken, put the sting on them!**_

*Just then, a robot that looked like a jellyfish came out*

Sonic: You guys get back to the boat.

Ayla: We'll handle this guy.

Chris: Alright, but be careful, you two. Come on, guys

*They swam up to the surface. Sonic & I dodged one of Clurken's tentacles. Sonic then tried to run, but he wasn't going anywhere. So I grabbed his wrist & I swam as fast I could, dodging more of Clurken's tentacles*

Sonic: Running underwater is really a drag. It's impossible to move fast here.

Ayla: Just leave the swimming to me!

*Suddenly, Clurken blasted us with missiles. It shot a tentacle at us, but we grabbed it. It then swung us around & threw us towards the surface. It then came after us. It shot it's tentacles out of the water, caught us, & bounced us up & down*

Sonic: Hey, get your tentacles off of us! Hey! Cut it out!

*Suddenly, Sam Speed came rushing towards us on a jet ski & threw us a line*

Sam Speed: Grab this and you can ski your way free!

*Sonic grabbed it & I grabbed onto his shoulders. Sonic stood up on the water. Getting caught up in the moment, I climbed up & stood on his shoulders*

Sonic: Hey, Ayla! What are you doing!?

Ayla: Sorry. I couldn't resist.

*We went by Clurken. It raised it's tentacles & fired more missiles at us*

Sonic: Come on, you can do better than that, Eggman!

Tails: Hey Sonic! Ayla! *we looked up & saw Tails flying above us* A ring! Here, catch!

*He threw us each a Power Ring. We caught them & together we took down Clurken*

Chris: Alright!

*We stopped spinning long enough to look at Sam. He gave us a thumbs up & we returned it*

Sonic: Thanks Sam.

Ayla: Thanks a lot!

* * *

*Later, Chris told us something the owner of the diving shop told him when he returned the gear*

Chris: Then the guy at the diving shop told me the most amazing story of all. Turns out his Great-Grandfather was the captain of that sunken ship we found.

Tails: Whoa, cool!

Ayla: That means we helped him uncover a part of his family history.

Cream: Wow, I'm sure glad we came here.

Cheese: Chao-Chao.

Amy: And now that Dr. Eggman is gone, we can enjoy our vacation.

Ayla: So let's get out there and enjoy it to the fullest. I still need to catch some waves.


	17. Have a Blast

Have a Blast

* * *

Note: This Chapter is based off an Issue from the Archie Comics. If you don't know what I'm talking about, look it up. Sonic X - Issue 7

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

"A few weeks have gone by since our trip to the Grand Blue Sapphire Sea. Chris' birthday was today & we were all really excited. That morning, we all quietly snuck into his room while he was sleeping & stood around his bed. Amy & Cream were holding back their giggles*

Ayla: Shhhh!

*Ayla singing*

Today it it your birthday

And we sing to let you know

*My singing woke Chris up with a smile on his face*

That you will be King for the day

Whatever you say goes

All: Happy Birthday, Chris.

* * *

*Later, we all gathered in the living room*

Ella: This will be your best birthday ever, Master Chris. Just you wait and see. I'm going to bake you the biggest birthday cake you've ever seen!

Chris: Thank you, Ella. I can't wait to see my Mom and Dad at the party tonight.

*Just then, the phone rang & Chuck answered it*

Chuck: Hello? I see. *he hung up* I'm sorry, Chris. That was your Mother. She and your Father are still in Paris for the conference. They won't be able to come back for your party.

*Chris started to look sad, but we all gathered him in a group hug. Sonic gave him a thumbs up*

Chris: I'm lucky to have friends like you.

*Just then, the doorbell rang. Tanaka answered it & soon brought the guest into the living room*

Mr. Tanaka: A thousand pardons, Master Chris. But there is someone here to see Master Sonic and Miss Ayla.

Sonic: Us?

Mr. Tanaka: Captain Westwood of the Guardian Units of the Nations.

Captain Westwood: Sonic. Ayla. We think we have located a Doomsday Device buried in the desert and we need your help right away.

Sonic: Sorry Captain, but we've got something more important to do today.

Captain Westwood: It's possible that it's part of Dr. Eggman's latest scheme to conquer the planet. Sonic, the President himself asked me to enlist your aid.

Chris: Sonic. Ayla. You have to go if the President asks.

Ayla: But Chris, what about your party? Tyler, Izzy, and Jake are already on they're way here.

Chris: There will be other parties. You've gotta go with the Captain.

* * *

*We got in a helicopter & headed towards the desert. Something about this whole was setting off the warning bells in my head. And that usually means trouble. A whole team of agents was already there when we arrived*

Agent Devine: We placed the artifact at about one hundred feet below ground level.

Captain Westwood: Thank you, Agent Devine. You and your team can leave. Sonic, Ayla, and I will take it from here. *he handed both me & Sonic a shovel* Here. You'll need these.

Sonic: Why did you sent the other's away? They could have helped.

Captain Westwood: The President to carry out the excavation in secret. Besides, with your strength and speed, this should take you time at all. Right? Or were the President and I wrong about you?

Sonic: No problem. This will be a piece of cake.

*Sonic took one shovel & started digging & running really fast at the same time*

Captain Westwood: Why do two smart, talented, and english speaking hedgehogs spend time with a whiny elementary school kid?

Sonic: You mean Chris? He's a good kid. He gave us and our friends a place to live when we arrived here.

Ayla: Plus, his maid, Ella, is a really good cook.

Captain Westwood: He gets you into a lot of scrapes.

Sonic: He's young. He makes mistakes, but in the end, he always comes through.

Ayla: He helps us in his own way.

Sonic: Besides, I like scrapes. They're fun.

Captain Westwood: Your country needs you two. You both should come work for me - I mean us. The President and me.

Sonic: This isn't our country. Our country in on Mobius. But we don't mind helping out once in a while.

Ayla: In the meantime, we're not going to abandon Chris with parents always away working.

Captain Westwood: Ummm . . . Sonic. I think you can stop digging . . .

*He stopped & all 3 of us looked down the hole had had dug*

Sonic, Ayla, & Captain Westwood: Wow!

*Laying at the bottom of the hole, was a giant silver spider robot*

Sonic: That thing is huge!

Captain Westwood: Do you think Eggman built it?

Ayla: I don't think so. His robots always look more goofy than scary.

Captain Westwood: That means it could be alien in origin. What we've found could put me on the map.

Ayla:*in her mind* _What's with this guy? It's like all he cares about is helping himself._

*Suddenly, the eye at the center of the head came out of the hole*

Sonic: I don't think it wanted to be found! *it fired a laser beam at us. Sonic & I jumped out of the way & the Captain ducked for cover* Jump!

*Just then, the spider-bot climbed out of the hole & towered over us. I got out my Ring Blades*

Ayla:*in her mind* _Tails is back at the Mansion. Sonic doesn't have any Rings. And I left my hover board at the Mansion. This is going to be a tough fight._

*Sonic & I ran in between it's legs & the Captain fired a laser gun at it. The spider-bot fired another laser beam at us*

Sonic: To, Captain! Watch where you're firing that thing! Hello! Is anybody in there!? *he ran up the robot & dodged another laser beam* Yikes!

Captain Westwood:*shooting the eye with his laser gun* Let's try to take it down without destroying it! That ship could be valuable to the Government!

Sonic: Let's try not to get hurt first! Where'd I leave the shovel!? Maybe I can short circuit that thing! *he grabbed the shovel he used & ran back up the robot* Sis, follow my lead!

Ayla: Right!

*He grabbed my hand & took me up to the robot's head.

Sonic: Heads up, creep! *he then made an opening at the top & he jabbed his shovel into the wiring & I did the same with my Ring Blades. We then jumped to the bottom as the robot fell to the ground* That solved our problem in spades!

Captain Westwood: Great work, Sonic! You disabled the craft with a minimum of damage. I'll have a salvage team recover the ship from the hole and take it to Area 99 for study.

Sonic: I don't know . . . It seems pretty dangerous to me.

Captain Westwood: Nonsense. It's going to be a great asset to the Government and we'll be considered heroes. *he put his hands on both our shoulders* You both should really join G.U.N and work for me. I'm sure the President will make you an officer when I tell him that I had the idea to bring you here.

*As soon as he said that, I slapped his hand off*

Ayla: Hold on, didn't you say that the President asked for our help on this mission?

*The Captain started getting nervous*

Captain Westwood: I . . . Uh . . .

*I started walking towards him with my finger at him. He backed away slowly*

Ayla: I knew something was up when you recruited us for this mission. You set this whole thing up to convince us to join G.U.N & become your partners. Am I right?

Captain Westwood: Well, I didn't know about the spider-bot until this morning. But if you both join G.U.N . . .

Ayla: Not interested.

Sonic:*picking up his shovel* You think it's strange that we hang around with Chris Thorndyke because he's just a kid, but at least he'd never lie to us the way you did.

*He buried the spider-bot back under the sand*

Captain Westwood: Can't we talk about this?

*Sonic handed him back the shovel*

Sonic: We would never work with someone we can't trust. So like my sister said, we're not interested.

Captain Westwood: How am I going to get back to Washington?

Sonic: You could try calling a friend, but I bet you don't have any. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a party to get to.

*He picked me up & we went back to the mansion*

* * *

*When we got back, the party was in full swing*

All: Happy Birthday, Chris!

*Sonic put me down as we entered the living room. Just as she promised, Ella had baked the biggest Birthday cake I'd ever seen*

Sonic: Are we on time?

Chris: Sonic! Ayla! You made it!

Sonic: We wouldn't let you down, buddy.

Chuck: Chris, we have some special guests VIA satellite.

*He turned on the TV & Nelson & Lindsey were on the screen*

Nelson:*on the TV* **_Happy Birthday, son!_**

Lindsey:*on the TV* _**We're really sorry we couldn't be there today, Chris. But we have some very special presents being sent. We hope you love them.**_

Chris: Thanks, Mom and Dad.

Ayla: Now that that's out of the way, *to Tyler, Izzy and Jake* You guys ready?

Tyler: We're just waiting for you.

*I got in front of the others & they played their instruments*

*Ayla singing*

Music is magic

Nothing can compare

Everybody starts to rock

When music's in the air

(Music is magic)

Music makes you whole

(Music is magic)

It warps itself around you

Filling up your soul

(Music is magic)

Cuts through sadness like a knife

Wondrous and mystical

(Music is magic)

Something of a miracle

(Sweet, sweet magic)

Music is the sweet

Sweet sound of love

(Music is magic)

Music sets you free

(Music is magic)

It lets you see the world

The way it oughta be

(Music is magic)

Music makes you fly

(Music is magic)

It finds you when you're low

And lifts you to the sky

(Music is magic)

(Music is magic)

*Everyone cheered*

Ayla: Happy Birthday, Chris!

*He smiled at me. I had a feeling that this was the best Birthday he ever had*

* * *

Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses - Birthday celebration of the youngest sisters

Jem & The Holograms - Music Is Magic (Mastertape/ HQ)


	18. Wanna Wrestle

Wanna Wrestle

* * *

Note: Sonic X - Issue 26

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*It's already been a week since Chris' Birthday. But what I find really strange is that we haven't heard anything from Dr. Eggs-for-Brains since our scuba diving adventure in the Grand Blue Sapphire Sea. "I was just getting back from band practice with Tyler, Izzy, & Jake when I heard shouting coming from the living room*

Chris & Chuck:*off-screen* Go Gran Gordo!

*I looked into the living room & saw Chris & Chuck sitting on the couch watching TV. On the screen, was fat guy with an orange mustache dressed in green, red, & yellow wrestling outfit. I knew right away who that was. I went up to Sonic, who was leaning against the couch with his tongue sticking out in disgust*

Ayla:*whispering* Is that . . .

Sonic:*whispering* Yep.

*I face-palmed. And just when I thought Eggman couldn't get anymore ridiculous. This is probably a get-rich-quick scheme. Sonic & I both looked over the couch*

Chuck: Oooh! What a brutal move! Give him another!

Chris: He's not holding back today!

Sonic: Um . . . Guys. You know "Professional Wrestling" is fake, right? It's all staged.

Chris: No it's not! I've seen enough on my adventures with you and Ayla to know real action from fake! El Gran Gordo is the real deal! *my eyes widened. I've never seen Chris so steamed. he then pointed at the screen. El Gran Gordo's opponent looked dizzy & was covered in sparkles* Look at his opponent! He can barley stand!

Sonic:*pointing at El Gran Gordo* Chris, there's no way he could fight that for real. It's obviously Dr. Eggman in disguise.

*Chris then put my brother in a head-lock*

Chris: You take that back! El Gran Gordo is a true hero!

Sonic: Gak! But - So out of shape!

Ayla: Chris, there's no need to get violent!

*Chuck pulled them both apart*

Chuck: Now - Now, boys. It can be hard to tell what's real and what's not on television, *he then pulled out 2 tickets from his lab coat* so your Father got us a two tickets to El Gran Gordo's next match here in Station Square.

Chris: Seriously! Awesome! *he then waved the 2 tickets at us* Too bad there are only two tickets, Sonic. You and Ayla won't get to see how awesome El Gran Gordo is in person.

*Sonic looked at the TV & got a look in his eye that I knew all too well*

Ayla:*whispering* I know that look. You've got an idea, don't you?

Sonic:*whispering* Bingo! *out loud* If you'll all excuse me, I have to make a phone call. *he then ran out of the room & went straight for the phone in the entrance hall* Hello? Tell Nelson Thorndyke, Sonic the Hedgehog would like to speak to him.

* * *

*The next day, the whole city was buzzing with excitement. Sonic had somehow managed to be El Gran Gordo's opponent in the next match tommorow night. But I think Chris was the most excited*

Chris: I can't believe this! My two biggest idol's! The world's greatest heroes! One on one!

Sonic: Don't geek out too much, Chris. I don't really think it'll last too long.

*Suddenly, a very loud shout made me & Sonic both jump off the couch in surprise*

Knuckles:*off-screen* **IT WON'T WITH A LAZY ATTITUDE LIKE THAT!** *on-screen* I've seen this Gordo guy in action. He's tough. If you want to stand a prayer of a chance, you need to get in shape. And I'm just the guy to train you!

Sonic: Oh, for the love of . . .

*And that's how Sonic got stuck training with his new coach in the front driveway. Knuckles insisted I come along, as his assistant. He was having Sonic doing push-ups, sit-ups, & jumping rope*

Knuckles: Push it, Hedgehog! Do you want him to walk all over you!? Work it, Hedgehog! Or do you want this to be over in the first round!? Pick up the pace, Hedgehog! The big fight is tommorow night! *Knuckles ended the training when evening came* Good job, Sonic! I think you stand a chance now.

*When he was gone, I put my hand on Sonic's shoulder*

Ayla: Even without that training, Sonic, I know you can beat him.

Sonic:*smiling* Thanks, sis.

* * *

*The next night, the arena was packed with fans waiting for the fight to begin. Chris & Chuck were also in the stands wearing El Gran Gordo merchandise. Knuckles & I were waiting in the ring*

Scarlet Garcia: This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live from Station Square Gardens! Tonight's high- profile charity fight will be between super-star heroes Sonic the Hedgehog and El Gran Gordo. Emotions run high tonight! From excitement to fear for each fan's favorite! And no matter what's drawn you to tonight's Clash of the Titans it's a fact that everyone is paying attention!

*The first one to run into the arena was my brother*

Announcer: In the blue corner! Weighing in at thirty-five kilograms! The champion from another world, Sonic the Hedgehog! *then El Gran Gordo walked into the arena* In the red corner! Weighing in at one hundred twenty-eight kilograms! The new hero for the new age, El Gran Gordo!

*I looked at El Gran Gordo's manager & trainer*

Ayla:*in her mind* _Is that Decoe and Bocoe?_

*The bell rang & the fight began*

Sonic: All right, Eggman. You've had your fun. But enough is enough!

*He charged at the wrestler with a spin dash, but missed as El Gran Gordo threw his cape to one side like a bull fighter*

Dr. Eggman: Ol`e!

Sonic: Listen, Doc. The bad spanish and the costume were pushing it, but covering me in sequins crosses the line! *suddenly, Sonic was being pulled down to the floor* Hey! Something is . . . Pulling me down!

*That's when it hit me*

Ayla:*in her mind* _So that's how he's been winning his fights._

*El Gran Gordo went in for a body slam*

Sonic: I get it now. You've rigged these fights! *he dodged every attack El Gran Gordo threw at him* For shame you shame! These people believed in you! I was just going to expose you for being a fake personality, but now I'll expose you for being a fake athlete too!

Dr. Eggman: My mini robots may have given me a slight edge, but my victories have been my own!

Sonic: I'll believe that when I see it, you over stuffed enchilada! If you can move, that is!

*Knuckles & I looked at each other & started to investigate*

Bocoe: **I KNEW THIS WOULD GO BADLY, BUT NOT THIS BAD.**

Decoe: **I CAN'T WATCH! TELL ME WHEN IT'S OVER!**

Knuckles: Hey! What are you two doing here!? Are you trying to rig the fight!?

Ayla: I suppose we shouldn't be surprised.

*Suddenly, we heard cheers coming from the audience. We look up at the arena & saw Sonic & El Gran Gordo actually able to move & charging at each other. They were now in a deadlock*

Knuckles: There! They're back to fighting! That's better.

Decoe: **WHAT'S GOING ON!? THEY'RE STILL COVERED IN MINI-BOTS!**

Bocoe: **LOOK DECOE!** *he pulled a broken wire out from under the arena* **SOMETHING CHEWED THROUGH THE POWER CORD!**

Decoe: **WHAT COULD CHEW THROUGH A CORD THAT THICK?**

Ayla: Who cares? Go, Sonic!

*In the arena, Sonic & El Gran Gordo were going at each other like crazed panthers*

Sonic: Now to end this farce . . .

Dr. Eggman: Sonic, wait! Let me stay as El Gran Gordo and our feud is over! Please let me stay their hero!

*Sonic looked at Chris, who had tears in his eyes. He helped El Gran Gordo up*

Sonic: No good can come of this.

Dr. Eggman: You mean it? *he held Sonic up by his wrist* We have a winner! Let's hear it for the gracious Sonic the Hedgehog!

*The crowd cheered. I got up on the stage & hugged my brother*

Ayla: Great job, Sonic: I'm very proud of you.

Knuckles: Very classy, Sonic. You could've unmasked him and had a total victory.

Sonic: Yeah, but letting him keep it was a victory in it's own way. Besides, what harm could it do?

*If we only knew how wrong he was*

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._


	19. Sweet Revenge

Sweet Revenge

* * *

Note: Sonic X - Issue 27 (after this Chapter, it's back to the Anime, but expect a few more of these in the future). How would you all feel if I replaced my Cinderella story with my version of the Prince and the Pauper?

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*It's been a few days since Sonic's wrestling match with Dr. Eggman (or El Gran Gordo). Sonic said that he & Eggman had a called a truce & he had given up the whole villain thing, but I didn't buy it. "Right now, Sonic & were sitting in the living room. Sonic was just lounging on the couch & I was reading in the armchair. We were also listening to Bocoe using different disguises to try to trick Ella into letting him in the Mansion. After he finally told Ella the truth, she let him in & he joined us in the living room*

Bocoe: **SONIC! AYLA! THERE YOU ARE!**

Sonic: Hey, Bocoe. Nice dress.

Bocoe: **YOU BOTH HAVE TO FOLLOW ME YO THE SPORTS ARENA WHERE DR. EGGMAN IS WRESTLING! THE LEADERS OF THE WORLD ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A TRAP!**

Sonic: Yeah right. Dr. Eggman and I called a truce. He gave up on evil villain thing.

Bocoe: **IT'S NOT DR. EGGMAN THAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT! ***he turned on the TV & explained everything. Apparently, Bokkun had gone crazy from a sugar rush. right now, he was attacking the arena was green & purple robots & making childish demands to Earth's World Leaders* **SEE?**

Sonic: Huh. I didn't know the little guy had it in him. I'm convinced! Let's go, you two!

*He grabbed Bocoe's hand & ran out of the Mansion, while I got out my board & followed them. Bocoe hang onto him as he ran down the street*

Bocoe: **WHY DO YOU NEED ME? WHAT CAN I DO?**

Ayla: You make sure Dr. Eggs-for-Brains is out of the way.

Sonic: And we'll handle the robots.

*When we got there, Bokkun was just about to attack El Gran Gordo*

Bokkun: **FUNSIZERS! SQUEEZE THE STRUDEL OUT OF THIS OVER-BAKED PASTRY! . . . FUNSIZERS?**

*Luckily, we got there just in time to stop them*

Sonic: Sorry we took so long, everybody! We had to drop off Bocoe first.

Ayla: And now, I think it's time for you to clean up your oversized toys, Bokkun!

*We dodged a punch from the purple robot*

Bokkun: **FUNSIZED!**

*We continued dodging attacks from both robots*

Sonic:*laughing* So close! Try again! Is that all you can do!? *Soon they knocked each other's heads off* Ha! They were fun after all!

*Suddenly, a shout was heard*

Dr. Eggman: Bokkun! I'm calling you into the ring!

*Bocoe went into the arena & went up to Decoe. Who was taking off a chicken nugget costume*

Bocoe: **THAT DOESN'T LOOK ANYTHING LIKE A CHICKEN NUGGET.**

*Bokkun flew into the ring & started flying circles around El Gran Gordo*

Bokkun: **YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH FACIAL HAIR OR ENOUGH CAPE TO CHALLENGE ME, LUCHADOR!**

*He then punched El Gran Gordo in the face & sent him flying. Decoe & Bocoe ran up to him*

Bocoe: **SIR! SIR! HOW MANY FINGERS AM I HOLDING UP?**

Dr. Eggman: Three . . .

Decoe: **AYE, CARAMBA! HE'S BACK TO NORMAL!**

Dr. Eggman: I've been defeated . . . Humiliated . . .

Bocoe: **SNAP OUT OF IT, DOCTOR! YOU'RE NOT FINISHED YET!**

Decoe: **AND IT'S NOT THE FIRST TIME YOU'VE BEEN HUMILIATED. YOU CAN'T WIN THIS AS EL GRAN GORDO, THOUGH. **

Bocoe: **WE DON'T NEED A HERO RIGHT NOW, DOCTOR . . .**

Dr. Eggman: . . . We need a mad scientist! Yes! *he (finally) threw off his ridiculous costume* Looks like a job for Doctor Eggman!

Decoe: **HOW DID HE CHANGE SO FAST?**

Bocoe: **HE'S A MAD SCIENTIST. HOW ELSE?**

*The whole audience was in shock. I'm surprised that they never figured it out. Sonic & I headed for the stage*

Sonic: You've got to be kidding me . . .

Ayla: I told you that this truce wouldn't last long.

*We jumped into the arena*

Sonic: Yeah, you were right. *to Doctor Eggman* How do we stop that crazy . . . Whatever he is?

Dr. Eggman: I have a theory . . . But I need time to calculate. Keep the little pest busy!

Sonic:*cracking his knuckles* That we can do. Ready to rock, sis?

Ayla: Ready to roll, bro.

*We both charged at him*

Sonic: C'mere, Bokkun! You need a shave!

Bokkun: **NO NO NO! NOT MY BELOVED EVIL WHISKERS!**

Sonic:*grabbing Bokkun's cape* I can't believe I'm saying this, but . . . I miss Doctor Eggman!

Ayla: Me too!

Bokkun: **WAAAAH! YOU'RE BOTH LIKE A COUGH-DROP! YOU LOOK LIKE SWEET TASTY GOODNESS ON THE OUTSIDE, BUT YOU'RE FULL OF VILE WHOLESOMENESS WITHIN!** *just then, we were both tangled up in Bokkun's cape******giggling* **GOTCHA! NOW YOU'RE CAUGHT! YOU TWO AREN'T SO TOUGH! DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD BEAT THE EMPEROR OF MANY ADJECTIVES!? THE KING OF COTTON CANDY!? THE SULTAN OF SUNDAES!** *we both grinned at him* **THE . . . THE . . . WHY ARE YOU TWO SMILING LIKE THAT?** *Sonic then did a spin dash. not only getting loose from the cape, but knocking him all over the place* **OW! STOP! NOT FUNNY!**

Dr. Eggman: Biomass attributed to the metabolism . . . X number of pounds of sugar over n number of weeks . . . Divide by the ratio of . . . Carry the two . . . I've got it! Sonic! Ayla! Throw Bokkun to me!

*Sonic then threw Bokkun at the Doctor*

Sonic: He's all yours, Doc.

*The Doctor caught him & squished him against the floor*

Bokkun: **AUGH! OFF! OFF! OFF! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I AN KING! I AM AWESOME! I AM CHOCOLATE! I -**

*Suddenly, Bokkun stopped & passed out. The Doctor got off of him*

Dr. Eggman: And that's that. I calculated precisely how long it would take for Bokkun's hyper-sugar rush to wear off. I wanted to keep him from embarrassing me further in his last moments.

Sonic: You mean he's . . .

Dr. Eggman: Yes. He's crashed and is taking a nap.

Ayla: Not surprising. That can happen to anyone after a sugar rush.

*The Doctor turned to the still stunned audience*

Dr. Eggman: Now then, hear me, Station Square! You have fallen for my most fiendish plot yet! You fell for my brilliant fake persona! You let me too close to your plans and now your hearts! I now know everything!

Sonic: Oh, please

Ayla: Yeah, right.

Dr. Eggman: Not a word, you two! Come to think of it, our truce is over! Sleep lightly, kiddies!

*They shook each other's hands really hard*

Sonic: Back to basics, huh? I like that just fine!

Ayla: Me too. I was getting bored.

*He then pressed a button on a remote control & the head of the green robot came flying towards him*

Dr. Eggman: Bocoe! Decoe! Time for a daring escape! *he & minions got in the head* Until next time, Sonic and Ayla!

*The head flew away with him laughing. Sonic then picked up the discarded El Gran Gordo mask & put it in front of his face*

Sonic: So . . . What do you think? Should I try being "El Rapido Azule"?

*I grabbed the mask & threw it into a nearby trash can*

Ayla: Not in a million years, bro.


	20. Sonic's Scream Test

Sonic's Scream Test

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*A few weeks have gone by since the whole wrestling fiasco. Chris was pretty shocked when El Gran Gordo was revealed to be Dr. Eggman, but he got over it (I think). "Today we were at a castle on a lake watching Chris' Mom, Lindsey, make her newest movie. I couldn't explain it, but there was some about this place that made me feel uneasy. Sonic was off exploring the castle, while we watched Lindsey work her magic. She was wearing a green gown & hair extensions*

Director: You looked fantastic in that last take, Lindsey, but I'd like to give it one more go, take it slower, and let those tears go this time. And Roger, please try to show some feeling this take.

*She waved at Chris & he waved back*

Camera Man: I think we should go with a 65 millimeter here.

*Then Ella came up to us wearing a costume & a wig*

Amy: Ella? What happened to your hair?

Chris: Did Mom get you a part in the movie?

Ella: That's right. They needed someone to play an extremely young and beautiful housekeeper, so they typecast me! How do I look?

Ayla: Well . . . You certainly look different.

Director: Alright, let's go! Places, please!

*Soon, the camera was rolling*

Lindsey: But Brett, what will I do without you? You can't leave me now! *the actor playing 'Brett' walked away, holding a briefcase* I need you, Brett! Brett, don't go!

*She fell to her knees & started crying*

Director: And cut! Print it!

Ayla: Wow, Chris. I knew your Mom was good, but that was really convincing.

Amy: Yeah, she sounds like she's really into that guy Brett.

*Chris looked embarrassed & chuckled. Lindsey came up to us*

Lindsey: Was I good?

Chris: Great.

Lindsey: Oh, I thought you were bringing your friends. Where are they?

Tails: We're right here.

Lindsey: My, you look like a real fox! It's amazing what the makeup department can do with a little hair and a pot of glue these days.

*I rolled my eyes. As if that was a surprise*

Tails: Didn't you tell her about us yet?

Chris: I tried, but Mom's clueless sometimes. Hey, I haven't seen Cream and Cheese. Wonder where they went?

Tails: Don't ask me.

Ayla:*looking around* I thought they were right next to me.

Director: Rewind that! Hold it! *Chris & I looked at the screen & I almost screamed. Cream & Cheese were in the background behind Lindsey* I didn't call for animals in this shot!

Camera Man: Don't worry, DB, we can erase it digitally in post.

Director: Good idea. Let's print it! Alright, let's move on to the next scene, people!

*Chris & I both sighed in relief. Then I went to get Cream & Cheese. We then sat on some steps a good distance away from where they were shooting*

Chris: We'll be out of camera range over here.

Crew Member: Okay, rehearse it!

*The camera started rolling again. Lindsey started running after the actor playing Brett*

Lindsey: Brett, please don't leave me! Come back! What will I do? Where shall I go?

*Just then, the camera stopped. It was being blocked by a statue of a stone hourglass*

Camera Man: Huh? I didn't notice this thing before? What is it, some kind of crazy sculpture? Guess I'll have to move it out of the way. *he touched the stone hourglass. Suddenly, I felt a distortion & a chill went up my spine* On second thought, I'll move the camera.

Ayla: Did you guys feel that?

Amy: Feel what?

Cream: Are you ok, Ayla?

Cheese: Chao-Chao?

Ayla: I don't know. I just felt something weird.

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

*They tried to shoot the scene again*

Lindsey: Brett, please don't leave me! Come back! What would I do? Where should I go?

*The hourglass got in the way again*

Camera Man: This thing's still in the way.

*This time he really did move it. I felt a dizzy & I almost passed out*

Chris: Ayla, are you okay?

Ayla: Yeah. Just a little tired, I guess.

Crew Member: Places everybody!

Director: And action!

* * *

*That night, I was in Ella's room for a sleepover with Amy, Cream, & Cheese. I just couldn't shake that feeling I got earlier. My fur was still standing on end. Suddenly, Chris came running into the room in a state of panic*

Chris: Mom's gone missing!

*And that's how we got roped into walking around the castle searching for Lindsey*

Ella: Are you here, Mrs. Thorndyke!?

Amy: Hey, Mrs. Thorndyke!

Ayla: Mrs. Thorndyke!

Cream: We're all worried about you!

Cheese: Chao-Chao-Chao!

Cream: Do you hear something, Cheese?

*Suddenly, we all heard something that sounded like children giggling. Amy, Cream, & Cheese all huddled close to Ella. I got ready for an attack*

Amy: I don't like the sound of this, Ella.

*Ella & I both looked at the wall next to us*

Ella: It's coming from behind this wall. Excuse me, is that you, Mrs. Thorndyke?

*She knocked on the wall & the giggling got louder*

Amy: I better go get some help!

*She was about to run down the hallway when ghostly hands started coming out of the walls. The hands grabbed Ella, Cream, & Cheese & started pulling them into the wall. Amy grabbed Ella's hand & I grabbed Amy. We pulled together, but she wouldn't budge. Chris & Tails came running towards us*

Chris: What's happening, Amy!?

Amy: Help us save Ella! *Chris & Tails grabbed Ella's hand & helped is pull, but she just kept slipping until she disappeared into the wall* Something pulled them all right through the wall!

*Then Sonic showed up, holding the hourglass statue*

Sonic: What's going on?

Amy: We were searching for Lindsey and then we were attacked by ghosts.

Sonic: I don't believe in ghosts.

Ayla: You might wanted to check again, bro!

*Suddenly, little white balls with go faces on them came right through the wall. Sonic charged at them, but missed & hit the wall. It broke, revealing some kind of purple portal*

Chris: What is that?

*More ghostly hands cane through the portal. Chris, Tails, & Amy all made a run for it. I got out my Ring Blades & charged at them with Sonic. But we couldn't landed a single hit*

Sonic: Maybe there is such a thing as ghosts after all!

Ayla: You know what they say, seeing is believing.

*Suddenly the hands grabbed Tails & pulled him into the portal*

Chris & Amy: It grabbed Tails!

Sonic: Bring him back!

*The hands went after me next. Sonic pushed me out of the way & got caught instead*

Ayla, Chris, & Amy: Sonic!

*The hands started pulling him into the portal*

Sonic: Ayla, catch!

*He threw me the stone hourglass*

Chris: What's that, Sonic?

*The wall started to repair itself*

Sonic: I'm not sure, but it fell off a pedestal outside and I think it's got something to do with all this!

*Soon, the wall repaired itself & Sonic was gone*

Amy: No, Sonic! *she brought out her hammer & started hammering the wall* Bring him back! You hear me?! Right now! You can't. Take. My. Sonic . . .

*She fell to her knees & started crying. I just stood there frozen with the stone hourglass in my hands. I had just watched my brother disappear before my eyes & I couldn't do anything to to save him. Soon my legs gave out & I also fell to the floor & cried. Chris, on the other hand, was thinking*

* * *

*None of us got any sleep that night. The next morning, we went to the pedestal in the garden to look for clues*

Amy: This must be where Sonic found that thing, but I don't see what this has to do with those ghosts.

Chris: Well, I'm not sure, but there's something written here.

Ayla: Let's see. "Appears under the moon. Disappears under the sun."

Chris: Wonder what that means.

*Just then, we heard something like a breeze. Chris put his hand at the bottom of the pedestal*

Amy: What, Chris?

Chris: I feel a breeze coming from the base. There must be a hidden passageway underneath.

Ayla: Amy, see if you can open it.

*Not needing to be told twice, she got out her hammer & hit the side of the pedestal. It moved to one side, showing a hidden staircase*

Chris: Whoa. You think we should do take a look?

Amy: We may be able to rescue Sonic. Let's go.

*She was about to go down the stairs, but Chris grabbed her arm*

Chris: Hold on. It could be dangerous down there.

Amy: I know that.

*She got out of his grip*

Chris: But don't you think we should let the police check it out? I mean . . . *Amy just ingored him & went down the stairs* But Amy, we . . .

Ayla: Come on. You know how stubborn she can be.

Chris: Alright.

*I got out a flashlight & we all went down the stairs*

Amy: I thought you were scared, Chris.

Chris: Of course I'm scared. Aren't you two?

Ayla: Not me.

Amy: No.

*Suddenly, a drop of water landed on the back of her neck & she screamed. I rolled my eyes*

Ayla:*in her mind* _Yeah, right._

*Amy clung to Chris' hand as we went to the bottom of the stairs*

Amy: Remember Chris, ghosts love it if they see you're scared. So if you run into one, stay calm

Chris: I'll pretend like I don't even notice them. *suddenly, a whole bunch of ghosts came flying towards it us. Chris & Amy both screamed. Amy grabbed the stone hourglass & held it over her head. Suddenly, the ghosts looked scared themselves & flew away* It seems like they're scared of that thing.

Amy: Alright. Let's show those ghosts that we can spook them.

*She ran down the hallway*

Chris: Amy, wait!

Ayla: Slow down!

*We ran into an empty room*

Amy: Where'd the ghosts go?

Chris: They must be around here someplace.

Amy: They can go through walls. Maybe they already escaped.

Chris: They're heading down those stairs!

*The ghosts went through a door at the bottom of another flight of stairs*

Ayla: Let's go!

*We went down the stairs to the door*

Chris: You guys ready?

Amy: Let's do it! *we went through the door. she held out the stone hourglass in case the ghosts attack us again. we went into the room, but it was empty* Is anybody here?

Chris: It looks like the ghosts led us to a dead end.

Amy: Sonic must be here.

Chris: But there's nobody around. Where could they be keeping him?

Amy:*whispering* Sonic! Sonic!

Sonic:*off-screen* Amy! Ayla! Chris! I'm up here!

*We looked up & saw Sonic looking down at us through a purple portal in the ceiling. The others were lying unconscious*

Ayla, Chris, & Amy: Sonic!

Sonic: There's not much time, so listen! *fake voice* I've always loved you, Amy.

*My mind went blank when I heard that*

Ayla:*in her mind* _Has Sonic lost his mind!? He has a girlfriend! He told me himself that he only sees Amy as a second sister. And that doesn't even sound like his voice. What's going on?_

Amy: Well, I'm sure you know how I feel

Sonic:*fake voice* You can free me if you put that stone into the space on the wall.

Amy: Right Sonic! I am sure glad we brought this thing along. *she looked around & spotted another pedestal* That must be where it goes. *she went over to the pedestal* Is this where it goes?

Sonic:*fake voice* Wonderful, Amy. Now place that stone into the space on the wall with the moon side facing upwards.

Amy: What moon side? *she turned the stone hourglass until she found the moon symbol on one end* Oh, I see.

Chris: I don't think this is a good idea.

Ayla: Yeah, something doesn't feel right about this.

Amy: It'll be fine, Sonic knows exactly what he's doing.

Sonic:*fake voice* You're the best, Amy

Amy: Oh, it was nothing. *As soon as she put the stone hourglass on the pedestal, the moon started to glow blue & a blue portal opened in the ceiling. A giant white & blue ghost with red & yellow eyes appeared in front of us* Where did he come from!?

King Boom Boo: Thank you, Amy.

*He & then other ghosts laughed*

Amy: Hey, that was you pretending to be Sonic!

Ayla:*in her mind* _Now it all makes sense._

Sonic: You don't have a chance against that thing. Don't even think about taking it on!

*But Amy didn't listen to him & got out her hammer*

Amy: I'm not letting them make a fool out of me!

*She tried to swing at the giant ghost, but missed. Then it grabbed her*

Ayla: Amy!

Amy: No! Let me go!

*Just then, one of the smaller ghosts went inside her & she fainted. The ghost put her on the floor. Chris & I ran over to her*

Chris: Amy!

Ayla: Are you ok!?

Chris: Please, Amy, open your eyes for us.

*Suddenly, her eyes opened. She had the eyes of one of the ghosts. She then floated in the air*

Possessed Amy: Stop interfering with my plans or you'll never leave this castle!

*We ran away as she came after us with her hammer. The ghosts just laughed. Suddenly, Chris tripped*

Ayla: Chris!

*I ran up to him. I then got in front of him as Amy got closer, laughing sinisterly*

Chris: Amy!

*She swung at us again, but missed as we ran for it*

Ayla:*in her mind* _Now what? Sonic is trapped in some kind of pocket dimension. I can't attack Amy, cause I don't want to hurt her. What should I do?_

Chris: Sonic, help us!

Sonic: I'll help you, but first you have to get me out of here!

*Soon, Amy had us cornered*

Chris: Amy, please don't do it!

*She was about to hit us with her hammer, but stopped. We looked behind us, and saw the stone hourglass. And that's when it hit me*

Ayla: Now I get it!

*Then I remembered what that giant ghost said to Amy*

* * *

(Flashback)

_King Boom Boo: Now place that stone into the space on the wall with the moon side facing upwards._

* * *

(Present Time)

Ayla:*in her mind* _The moon side upwards. What did that pedestal say again? "Appears under the moon. Disappears under the sun." _(out loud) That's it! *I grabbed the stone hourglass* They gain power when the moon appears. *the ghosts came rushing towards me* But when the sun appears, they loose power!

*A yellow sun appeared on the ceiling. The whole room filled with a bright light. Then Sonic appeared & rushed towards Amy. He grabbed her, she fainted, & a ghost flew out of her*

Sonic: Amy, are you okay?

Amy: Sonic? *she hugged him* Oh, Sonic!

Sonic: Please, Amy, we still have to stop the ghost attack! *a few ghosts came right for us* I'll show you!

Ayla: It's payback time!

*Sonic chopped, kicked, & punched the ghosts, while I sliced them in half with my Ring Blades*

Sonic:*to King Boom Boo* Bring it on!

*More ghosts came towards us, but Amy stopped them*

Amy: You Booms better spilt right away! *she swung her hammer. A few small ghosts came together to form one big ghost* You creeps can't creep me out anymore! It's time to say goodbye!

*She hit the big ghost & it went crashing into a wall. Chris went to check on Lindsey*

Chris: Mom, wake up

*Ella, Cream, Cheese, & Tails were with him*

Lindsey:*opening her eyes* Chris? How was I in that take?

Chris: This isn't a movie, Mom!

Sonic: Chris! Get going now!

Tails: Here, Sonic!

*He threw him a Power Ring*

Sonic: Thanks!

*I went with everyone else as we got out of there. Chris grabbed the stone hourglass & we all got out of there*

Chris: Let's go, Mom. We gotta hurry!

Lindsey: If we're going to film an action, can't I have my comfortable shoes?

*I face-palmed. Talk about clueless. Sonic met us on the stairs*

Sonic: I thought you guys would be out of this place by now

Chris: Did you stop the ghosts?

Sonic: They didn't stand a ghost of a chance

Ayla: Uh, Sonic . . . I think you spoke too soon.

*Suddenly, King Boom Boo came crashing through the door & cane after us. Sonic picked up Lindsey & we all ran like the dickens*

Sonic: What!? Okay, maybe I was wrong!

Ayla: You think!?

*We all made it out*

Sonic: Close it, quick!

*Amy then hit the pedestal with her hammer, closing it. Chris then put the stone hourglass back on the pedestal. We all covered our eyes from the bright light*

Chris: Amy, did I put the right side up?

Amy: It's the moon side.

Chris: So I messed up.

Sonic: Yeah, big time.

*I glared at Sonic & he held up his hands in defense*

Lindsey: That was fun! But I didn't know this was a fantasy film. Those special effects were incredibly realistic.

*The Director, the Camera Man, & a Police Officer came running towards us*

Director: You really had us worried.

Lindsey: Did something go wrong?

Police Officer: Nobody ever got away from the ghosts down there before.

Chris: Who are they? Where did they all come from?

Police Officer: Well, some folks say this place sits on an ancient burial ground. When the man who built the castle heard legends about ghosts, he laughed and said it was nonsense. Then the man disappeared in the first night he stayed here. And nobody ever saw him again.

*I looked up a one of the castle windows & saw 2 ghosts. My fur & quills stood on end. I quickly ran over to the pedestal & turned the stone hourglass so the sun side was facing up*

Ayla:*in her mind* _Yeah. I think I'll be avoiding this place from now on._


	21. Cruise Blues

Cruise Blues

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*It's been a month since our ghost adventure. Chris' Dad, Nelson, suggested that we take a vacation. We were now on the Thorndyke family yacht going to the glaciers. Right now, I was sitting on the ship's deck in a beach lounge chair, reading a book. Chris was sitting next to me, sunbathing. Just then, a blue blur came zooming right past us. I already knew who it was, so I ignored it. But I after the same blue blur passed me 4 more times, I started to get annoyed. I got up from my seat, grabbed a stick used to play a game called shuffleboard, & held it out in front of me. When the blue blur came by again, it tripped over the stick, & slide across the floor. When it stopped, it was revealed to be my brother. He got up & glared at me*

Sonic: What was that for, sis!

Ayla: You're running around like a headless Clucky! We're supposed to be on vacation! So, why don't you just take it easy and relax!

Sonic: But Ayla, there's nothing to do! And how can I relax when I'm surrounded by water! When are we even going to get to the glaciers anyway!?

Chris: Well, according to the Captain, we'll be there in about four days.

Sonic: Four days!?

Tails: You mean we're only halfway there?

Cream: These yachts sure do go slow, don't they?

Sonic: Give me a break, will ya? *he clung to Chris* Come on, pal, I don't take to water. Can't you see I'm getting seasick here? *Chris just chuckled nervously**tears in his eyes* Please, I beg ya! I'm going crazy! Get me off of this thing!

*He went back to running around the ship like crazy. I shook my head & just went back to my book*

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

*That night, we were all in the lounge, relaxing after dinner*

Chuck: There, I feel much better now.

Chris: Now did you take those seasick pills the Doctor gave you?

Chuck: I sure did, my boy. And now that old Grandpa's feeling better, we're going to have a lot more fun!

All: You bet!

Cheese: Chao!

*Chuck started laughing & then he fell asleep*

Amy: Grandpa sure is enjoying himself.

Tails: Hey Chris, I know we're supposed to be relaxing and all, but what's there to do on this ship?

Chris: There's lots of stuff to do. How bout taking a swim?

*Sonic zoomed right past us*

Ayla: I'm happy with just sunbathing with a good book.

Amy: Tails is just being rude! Don't pay any attention, Chris.

Cream: That's right, don't forget Tails. Chris' father let us use this yacht out of the goodness of his heart. We should be grateful.

*Amy put Cheese down & went right up to Tails*

Amy: Well, Tails?

Tails: Heh heh, uh, okay. Uh, I'm grateful.

Chris: Tails will be okay, it's Sonic I'm worried about, I think he feels trapped. I guess I'd go crazy too if I were him.

*Sonic went by us again*

Cream: Here he comes again.

Tails: I've seen Sonic go stir-crazy before, but I've never seen anything as bad as this.

*Sonic went by for a 4th time*

Amy: Okay, it's time for a meeting. *she stepped out in front of Sonic & he came to a screeching stop* Halt! Let's have a little talk, Sonic.

Sonic: What about?

Amy: About you?

Sonic: About me?

Amy: And about the way you're acting. I've never seen such immature behavior. We're on this ship for 10 more days and 10 more nights. Get used to it! Be brave! *Sonic started looking stressed out* And just remember, bravery is not the absence of fear, but the facing of it. Nobody wants to see their hero carrying on like a big crybaby. They thought him to meet every challenge head-on, remember that, Sonic.

Tails: Think Amy is really getting through to him, guys?

Ayla: At this point, I'm not sure.

Amy: Now go for it, hero, and keep your head held high!

*Sonic walked a few feet away. Then he fell to the floor & curled up in a ball*

Ayla: I guess that's a no.

Amy: He collapsed! I was too overwhelming!

Tails: Uh, we've got to do something. I think he's sick!

Chris: Ok. I'll call Dad.

*I looked back at Sonic. He slightly turned his head towards us & smirked*

Ayla:*in her mind* _Why that little sneak!_

* * *

*The next morning, a helicopter landed on the yacht sky deck*

Sonic: Well, I'm off! It's been a real blast, but I gotta split! See ya!

Amy: Hey! He isn't sick, he's a fake!

Chris: It's okay. After all, why make him stay on the boat if he doesn't want to?

*The helicopter door opened*

Sonic: Enjoy your vacay, kids! Catch ya on the flip side! Huh?

*Suddenly, a bunch of old people came off the helicopter & crowded around my brother*

Tails: What's going on?

Mr. Tanaka: Good morning. Nice day.

Chris: Tanaka! What are _you _doing here? Who are all these people?

Mr. Tanaka: These people are joining us from the Silver Star Retirement home. It is Mr. Thorndyke's hope that you and your friends will learn from them. They will be your coaches, you see.

Chris: Coaches?

Ayla: Coach us on what?

Mr. Tanaka: On how to relax. You see, they have all worked hard for many years and now the time has come for them to relax. They will teach you how to as well.

Chris: No thanks, Mr. Tanaka. I just want the helicopter to take Sonic home

*Tanaka started looking serious*

Mr. Tanaka: He will remain here! Even a great warrior needs his rest. Constant battle not only exhausts the body, but also the mind. The warrior must relax and be rejuvenated so that when next he goes to battle, he is mightier than before!

Ayla:*in her mind* _This guys been watching too many samurai movies._

*Then the helicopter took off*

Sonic: Hey, where are you going!? What about me? No, wait! Come back!

*He fell to his knees & started sobbing*

*I rolled my eyes & smirked*

Ayla: I guess that's what you get for being a fibber, bro! *he turned to me & glared, but I didn't care. I turned to one of the old ladies* Shall we get started on relaxing?

Old Lady: That sounds lovely, dear.

*I took her hand & guided her to one of the tables on deck*

* * *

*And so we spent the rest of the day with our new friends. I made few friends among the old people. One in particular, was a lady by the name of Rachel*

Rachel: Oh, so your in a band?

Ayla: Yep. With three of my friends. We call ourselves "The Chaotic Angels"

Rachel: Oh, that sounds lovely. What kind of songs do you play?

*I was about to answer her when a blue blur suddenly went right by us. We both looked to where it went & saw that (big surprise) it was Sonic. He jumped off the ship, but he didn't get very far & landed in the ocean*

Ayla: Not again. That's the 15th time today. Excuse me a minute, Rachel. I have to got get him.

Rachel: Take your time, dear.

*I grabbed a life preserver, got out my board, & flew out to sea. I threw the life preserver to Sonic, fished him out of the water, & carried him back to the boat*

Ayla: For crying out loud, Sonic! This is supposed to be a vacation! Can't you just relax & enjoy it!?

Sonic: I can't relax with all this water around me!? *he got a sneaky look in his eye* Hey, sis, I bet you miss Tyler, Izzy, & Jake back home. Betcha wish they were here, huh?

Ayla: Well, I do wish they had come with us - *I realized something* Wait a minute!

*I dropped him onto the deck. Hard*

Sonic: OW!

*I got off my board & glared down at him. He held up his hands in defense*

Ayla: I see what your up too! You're trying to get me to convince Chris to take us home! Nice try, but not gonna happen!

*I walked away from him as I heard him mutter a "Darn it!". I went back to Rachel*

Rachel: Your brother certainly is full of energy.

Ayla: Yeah. Too much of it. Sorry you had to see that.

Rachel: It's all right. I grew up with four older brothers, so I know how you feel. But I must say, it's hard to tell who's the older sibling with you two.

Ayla: Yeah, we get that lot.

* * *

*The next day, I was just coming onto the deck from the pool, when I heard Sonic talking to Chris & Chuck. Both looked worried*

Ayla: What's going on?

Chris: Sonic says that Amy's gone berserk and that Tails is acting weird!

Sonic: Uh huh. This boat's gonna drive everybody bananas sooner or later.

Ayla:*in her mind* _But I saw them earlier and they looked fine._

Chris: What do you think, Grandpa? Maybe we should ask the Captain if we can turn the ship around?

Chuck: I don't know. I have a feeling something fishy's going on.

*Just then, Amy, Cream, & Cheese came into the room*

Cream: Did he really, truly say that, Amy?

Amy: It's the truth, Cream! He said his little heart beat faster every time I swung my hammer! He's so dreamy.

Cream: Wow, that's so sweet

Cheese: Chao.

*I clenched my fist & I could feel a tick mark growing on my head the more I heard Amy talk*

Amy: I have a feeling one day soon, Sonic's gonna ask me to be his girl!

Cream: Really?

Cheese: Chao.

Ayla & Chris: SONIC!

Ayla: WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE HISTORY!

* * *

*The day after that, we finally arrived at the glaciers. But I was too busy too care. Right now, I was standing with Amy at the bottom of a pole, looking up at Sonic, who was hiding at the top. I couldn't get to him cause he took my hover board while I was sleeping last night*

Ayla: Oh, Big Brother, Dear! Your gonna have to come down sooner or later!

*I only called him "Big Brother, Dear" when I was really mad at him*

Amy: Ayla's right, you know! Come on! Don't you wanna see all the wonderful things I can do with this hammer? It's pretty amazing, Sonic. But you've gotta see it up real close, got it!

Sonic: No thanks, I'll just stay up here, catch some rays. Maybe another time.

Amy: All right, that's it! *she jumped up to base of the flagpole* You come down off that pole!

*She started hammering on the pole, shaking the whole ship*

Cream: I don't like it when Amy gets mad!

Ayla: If it gets Sonic off that pole, I'm fine with it.

Chuck:*off-screen* I get the feeling we oughta stay out of this.

Chris:*off-screen* I agree. Look at that!

Chuck:*off-screen* Wow!

Tails:*off-screen* It's a whale! *I looked over the railing & there really was a whale, blowing water out of it's blowhole* Another one!

Chris:*off-screen* Wow, look how big it is!

*I looked over the other side & my eyes went wide*

Ayla: Uh . . . Guys. That's not a whale!

Chris: I guess not.

Tails: If not, what is it?

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Thought you could take a pleasure cruise without me, eh? Well, think again!**_

Decoe:*off-screen* _** LET'S GO GET THEM!**_

Bocoe:*off-screen* _**WE CAN BEAT THAT OVERGROWN TUGBOAT ANY DAY!**_

Sonic: I was wondering how long it would take before you bozos showed up. You two boys starting to rust yet?

*I looked up to see that not only had Amy gotten Sonic off the pole, but she was sitting on him. If this situation wasn't so serious, I would be laughing right now*

Bocoe:*off-screen* _**WE ARE INCAPABLE OF CORROSION.**_

Decoe:*off-screen* _**YOU, ON THE OTHER HAND, ARE A ROTTEN LITTLE HEDGEHOG.**_

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Stop all this yammering at once! You two tin heads are forgetting who's in charge here! I hope you've enjoyed yourselves, Sonic and Ayla, because your happy little holiday is about to end!**_

Sonic: Oh, yeah, I'd say the fun's about to start!

Ayla: Bring it on, Dr. Eggs-for-Brains!

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Don't be so sure, warthogs!**_

*Suddenly, the ship stopped*

Chris: Hey! Why did you stop the ship?

Chuck: What's going on here!?

Captain: It's the glacier, Mr. Thorndyke. Sure is a beauty, isn't it, sir? We can stay here as long as you like.

*I fell to the floor with Chris, Tails, & Chuck*

Ayla: Are you nuts!? This is no time for sight-seeing! Oh, forget it! Sonic! I need my board, now!

*Ha handed my board back to me & we both jumped into battle. Sonic landed on the glacier while I hovered next to him & got out my Ring Blades*

Sonic: Okay, if you want a fight, you got a fight! Bring it on, Egghead!

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**All in good time, my friend. First, let's mix things up a bit, shall we? Perhaps you seafaring simpletons would like to see what my new Egg Fort 2 can do! Get ready to be blown away! Alright, Egg Fort 2, combine! One!**_

Bocoe:*off-screen* _**TWO!**_

Decoe:*off-screen* _**THREE!**_

*The 3 ships combined together to make one big ship*

Decoe & Bocoe:*off-screen* _**EGGFORT 2 COMPLETE!**_

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Impressive, eh?**_

*Sonic started running on the ice*

Sonic:*to Eggman* Come on, try and catch me! What are you waiting for!?

Ayla: Uh, Sonic?

Sonic: What?

Ayla: You're not going anywhere.

*He looked down at his feet & saw he wasn't getting any traction on the ice*

Sonic: OH NO!

*Suddenly, a blast from the Eggfort 2 blew us away*

Chris: Ah, watch out!

*I grabbed Sonic's hand & we were both dodging lasers left & right*

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen**laughing* _**This much fun should be illegal!**_

Tails: Keep moving!

Chris: Be careful!

Amy: Don't worry! We'll get help!

Rachel:*off-screen* _**Aw, poor little thing. You're having a tough time. I may be an old-timer, but I just might be able to help you out.**_

Ayla: Rachel?

*I looked up & saw her using the intercom system in the control room*

Rachel:*off-screen* _**Now Sonic, I want you to breathe deeply and relax. Focus on your goal. Relax. Stay in the moment, and feel the ice with your feet.**_

*I dropped him, he landed on the ice, & managed to get a grip with his sneakers*

Ayla: Thanks, Rachel.

Rachel:*off-screen* _**Glad I could help, dear.**_

Sonic: Not bad. Now if I can only keep my feet from slipping, this oughta be a piece of cake.

Decoe:*off-screen* _**SOMETHING'S THE MATTER. WHY ISN'T HE FRIGHTENED?**_

Bocoe:*off-screen* _**I DON'T LIKE IT. A MOMENT AGO, WE HAD HIM ON THE RUN.**_

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**He certainly is cool all of a sudden, isn't he? Enough of this! Let's put the freeze on those hedgehogs.**_ *suddenly, Bokkun came flying towards Eggman's ship in tears* _**What are you doing here?**_

Decoe:*off-screen* _**HE LOOKS UPSET.**_

Bokkun: **PLEASE LET ME IN!**

Bocoe:*off-screen* _**WHY SHOULD WE LET YOU IN?**_

*Just then, the X Tornado came flying towards us*

Chris: It's the X Tornado!

Tails: But who's flying it?

Ella:*off-screen* _**I'LL GET YOU, YOU BRAT!**_

Chris: It's Ella!

Amy: But how?

Tails: How'd she learn how to fly the X Tornado?

Chuck: Ella can do anything she puts her mind to. Except windows.

Bokkun: **AAH! HELP ME!**

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**What are you bawling about, Bokkun?**_

Ella:*off-screen* _**Now we change to X Cyclone! Transform! You see who's boss now! Cyclone kick!**_

*The X Cyclone grew legs & it gave the Eggfort 2 a powerful kick. Sending it flying into the air*

Ayla: Remind me never to get Ella mad.

* * *

*Soon, we were back to relaxing on the ship's deck*

Rachel: So often we rush through our lives from day to day, not seeing what is really important. Just think of it. The smell of the ocean, the rustling of leaves. Moments with family and friends. Sometimes just sit and feel the warmth of the sun . . .

Tails: Sonic! The X Tornado's all set to go! You still wanna go back to town?

Sonic: Ah, what's What's the rush? Come on down here.

Tails: Huh?

Sonic: I changed my mind. Think I'll take it easy. Just enjoy myself for a while.

Rachel: I think you've made the right decision, Sonic. Remember, there's always enough time to wile away the hours and just be happy. Now let's all relax and enjoy ourselves.

Ayla: But before we do that. *I stood over Sonic & cracked my knuckles with a sinister smile* You still have to pay the price for what you did to Amy. Big Brother, Dear.

*Sonic looked at me nervously & started crawling away backwards*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

Chris: Uh . . . Should we go save him?

Amy: Nah! I say let him get the punishment he deserves.

*Chris looked at the 2 siblings nervously as Ayla dragged Sonic away with him screaming for help*


	22. Fast Friends

Fast Friends

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*We got home from our little vacation a few weeks ago. It was now nighttime & we were all fast asleep. Sonic was sleeping on a balcony railing. Amy, Cream, & Cheese were sleeping in Ella's room. And I was sleeping in my own room. Suddenly, we were all woken up by a loud boom. I ran outside to find Chris' Uncle Sam blocking attacks from Ella & Tanaka*

Sam Speed: Back off, relax! Lighten up! It's me!

*Chuck came right up behind me*

Chuck: Blast it, Sam. Don't you have any idea what time it is?

Sam Speed: Sure I do! It's morning!

Ayla: It's 3 am!

Sam Speed: So it's a little early.

Ella: You're lucky I held myself back. I was just about to batter you like a chicken cutlet *yawning*

Mr. Tanaka: I'm going back to bed.

Chuck: I hope you didn't wake the neighbors.

Ayla: Uh . . . Chuck.

*I pointed behind Sam. A whole crowd of people had gathered in front of the Mansion*

Chuck: Nice. They're all up.

*He & I then looked up at the sky & saw helicopters hovering above us. I could also hear Chris & Sonic talking on the balcony above us*

Chris:*off-screen* What's going on? Where'd all those people come from?

Sonic:*off-screen* I don't know. Looks like they're lined up for a parade.

Chuck: Hey Sam, isn't that a new car?

Ayla: Looks more like rocket.

Sam Speed:*to the crowd* I'm here to challenge Sonic to a road race!

Ayla, Chris, & Sonic: A race?

Chuck: Hold on! This is a rocket engine!

Sam Speed: That's the SS 3 Super Rocket engine. It was designed by top engineers at the office of Science and Technology. Over a billion dollars went into its development. *to Sonic* Sonic! I'm gonna prove once and for all I'm the fastest guy on the planet!

Ayla*in her mind* _And I thought Knuckles was competitive._

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

Chris:*off-screen* Sonic, are you gonna race against my Uncle Sam?

Sonic:*off-screen* No way.

*He jumped off the balcony & ran off to the garage. My eyes went wide. My brother's turning down a race? That's new*

Sam Speed: Hey, wait! *he followed us to the garage* You know, for a hedgehog, you sure are spineless!

*All the noise woke up Tails, who had been sleeping in the garage*

Tails: Morning already?

Ayla: Might as well be, Tails. Everybody's already up.

Chuck: Sonic says he won't race. See?

Sam Speed: He will race! The startling line will be in front of this house. From here we'll speed downtown, straight to the heart of Station Square. After we blast across the bridge out of the city, the competition will really heat up as we zoom through the desert! And navigate the twists and turns of the canyon. A hairpin turn will lead us back to the city. The winner will be the one who reaches the stadium firsts! There will be thousands of fans to cheer us on, including the President, waiting at the finish line.

Chris: The President!?

Ayla:*in her mind* _How did he convince the President to take part in this?_

Sam Speed: He's gonna congratulate the winner on live TV.

Chris: But why would the Government let Uncle Sam use a rocket for a race with Sonic?

Chuck: The S3 was expensive and they think the race will increase taxpayer support for the project.

Sam Speed: Yeah, you've got it.

Sonic: Except we're NOT gonna race.

Sam Speed: Oh? What's the matter, Sonic? Are you afraid that when our race is over, you'll be known as the second fastest guy on the planet? Or are you afraid that you'll let Ayla down when you loose?

Sonic: Hey! You leave my baby sister out of this!

Ayla: I'm not a baby!

Sam Speed: I'm not gonna take no for an answer, Sonic, and I won't let up until you agree to race me!

Chris:*face-palm* Why couldn't I have a normal family?

*I patted his back*

Ayla: I ask myself that almost every day.

Chuck: Look Sam, you can't expect Station Square to shut down just so you two can have a race

Sam Speed: Oh yeah, you wanna bet?

*He turned on the TV and Scarlet appeared on the screen*

Scarlet Garcia:*on the TV* **_They're just about ready for the big race here at Station Square. The streets will soon be completely clear of traffic and an enormous crowd is gathering all along the course, waiting for the race to start. They're cheering now for the sponsors of today's race:_** *Chris' parents then appeared on the screen* _**The popular movie star Lindsey Fair and her handsome mogul husband, Nelson Thorndyke.**_

*I face-palmed*

Ayla: You have got to be kidding me?

Chris: This keeps getting worse.

Chuck: I'll bet my nightcap that your uncle's the one who got them involved in this ridiculous race.

Sam Speed: Well, Sonic? You're not gonna disappoint that crowd, are ya? They've been waitin' for hours to see us go human to hedgehog!

Sonic: Tough.

Sam Speed: Come on! *he turned to me* Ayla! Can't you talk some sense into him!

Ayla: I'm not his keeper. He's a big boy and he can make his own decisions. He wouldn't listen to me even if I told him to compete anyway.

Sonic: Thanks, sis.

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*On the Main Street of Station Square, Tyler, Izzy, & Jake were on the top of a building waiting for race to start*

Jake: When do you think it's going to start?

Izzy: Hopefully it's soon. But I think we all know who's going to win.

Tyler: I'm still not sure how Sonic even agreed to do this. We all know how stubborn he is.

*Izzy then looked down at the street & saw a man wearing a brown trench coat, hat, & black glasses carrying a big duffle bag, walking into an alleyway*

Izzy: Hey, look down there.

*The 2 boys followed her finger*

Jake: Who's that guy?

Tyler: No idea. But he looks suspicious. Let's follow him.

*Izzy & Jake nodded. All 3 climbed down a fire escape & followed the man, quickly & quietly. They followed him until he came to a dead end street. He opened the duffle bag & pulled out a video camera & satellite. He set up the camera & attached it to the satellite. He pressed a few buttons on the satellite & then stood in front of the camera*

Jerome Wise: Dr. Eggman, I have a proposition for you.

Jake:*whispering* Is it just me, or does that guy sound familiar?

Izzy:*whispering* Nope. He definitely sounds familiar.

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Oh yeah? Who are you?**_

Jerome Wise: That doesn't matter. Now, do you wanna settle the score with Sonic?

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Yes, maybe.**_

Jerome Wise: What if I told you that Sonic has been challenged to race against a high-tech rocket car designed by the Government?

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Really? Is that so?**_

Jerome Wise: In fact, Sonic is so scared they'll be defeated that he turned us down.

Jake:*whispering* Sonic? Scared? No way.

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Oh? And so you need me to get him in the race? That's it?**_

Jerome Wise: You convince them to enter that race, and I'll get you front-row seats to an ice show.

Izzy:*whispering* An Ice Show? Is he serious?

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Are you nuts? An ice show?**_

Decoe:*off-screen* _**I LOVE FIGURE SKATING!**_

Bocoe:*off-screen* _**OH PLEASE, CAN WE GO?**_

Decoe:*off-screen* _**WE WILL WORK DAY AND NIGHT WITHOUT COMPLAINING!**_

Bocoe:*off-screen* _**NOT EVEN BEHIND YOUR BACK LIKE WE USUALLY DO!**_

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Alright, but how do I know this isn't some kind of elaborate trick you're playing on me? **_

Jerome Wise: Uh . . . *he took off off his glasses* Look at my eyes and you'll see I'm sincere!

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Well . . . I'll do it.**_

*Jerome put his glasses back on*

Jerome Wise: Thank you for your business, Doctor.

*He ended the call*

Izzy:*whispering* Hey! Isn't that the President's Aide!?

Tyler:*whispering* Yeah. That's him. We gotta call Ayla & tell her!

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*I was sitting on the front steps of the mansion watching Chris, Tails, & Amy gush over Sam's rocket car when my cellphone rang (Ringtone - I'm Alive - Celine Dion)*

Ayla:*answering her phone* Hello? Oh, hey Tyler. What's - HUH!? WHAT DID YOU SAY!? *the others looked at me confused* Uh . . . Sorry. Nothing to see here. *they went back to the car**whispering* Are you sure it was him? Ok. Thanks for the tip. I'll talk to you later. *I hung up & dialed a new number* Hello? This is Ayla Hedgehog. I need to speak to Rouge the Bat right away . . .

* * *

(Later . . . )

Ayla:*whispering* Ok. Thanks Rouge. Talk to you later.

*I hung up & turned back to group*

Tails: It's cool!

Amy: It does look fast.

Chris: My Uncle Sam wouldn't drive it if it wasn't cool and fast. *suddenly, Bokkun came flying down, laughing* Oh, brother.

Ayla: What does that little pest want now?

Bokkun: **WHERE'S SONIC? I HAVE TO SEE HIM NOW. I BROUGHT A MESSAGE WITH ME.** *he landed on the balcony above me**off-screen* **WAKE UP! I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR YOU! RELAX, I PROMISE THIS ONE ISN'T GONNA BLOW UP IN THE END.**

Sonic:*off-screen* Alright, what is it?

Bokkun:*off-screen* **YOU BETTER ENTER THAT RACE, SONIC OR ELSE YOU'LL HAVE TO FACE THIS!**

*I then heard Sonic scream*

Ayla: What's going on up there?

*I got out my board & flew up to the balcony. I reeled back in disgust when I saw Sonic running away from a robot with big pink lips. Bokkun was laughing his head off*

Sonic: Yuck. I don't wanna take any lip from that robot. *down below, we also heard Sam revving up the engine* Then I'll race!

*He dodged an attack from the robot & it hit Bokkun instead*

Ayla: Are you sure? I think we both already know the results.

Sonic: Yep, I'm sure. Besides, I've got nothing better to do. *he jumped off the balcony & landed on the driveway* Are you gonna play with that pedal all day or are we gonna have a race?

*We all went to the starting line*

Amy: I just don't get it, what made Sonic change his mind?

Tails: I guess he couldn't resist the challenge.

Ayla: More like someone convinced him to race.

Chuck: On your mark. Get set. Go!

*He waved a green flag & they were off. Sam got a bit of a head start, but Sonic soon followed. I then ran into the mansion*

Chris: Where are you going, Ayla?

Ayla: To make Sonic some lunch. He can't run on an empty stomach.

* * *

(Third-person POV)

Chris: I thought you guys said Ayla was a bad cook?

Tails: She is. Except when is comes to sandwiches, salad, chilli dogs, and BBQ pork buns.

Amy: Everything else she makes just turns to charcoal.

Ayla:*off-screen* I heard that!

Ella: I better make a lunch for Sonic as well. Just in case.

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*While I was in the kitchen making Sonic's lunch, I watched the race on the news. Ella, Cream, & Cheese were making a lunch for Sonic too*

Scarlet Garcia:*on the TV* _**This is Scarlet Garcia reporting from news chopper 1. We now continue our live coverage of the road race of the century as Sonic the Hedgehog takes on Sam Speed. After a delayed start, the racers left the Thorndyke Mansion and are now speeding through downtown Station Square. Our race is about to enter the most dangerous part of the course as they steer through these narrow streets at super high speed. But is the rocket car maneuverable enough to make those hypervelocity turns?**_

*My brother navigated through the street with ease, but Sam managed to go straight through with garage doors opening*

Ayla: And I thought my brother was a show-off.

*Soon, Sonic sat on the hood of Sam's rocket car. He then walked to the back of the car & then he was sent flying past the news helicopter, in the opposite direction*

Scarlet Garcia:*on the TV* _**Strange, What's doing? Why is he going the wrong way? It certainly is an odd tactic.**_

Ayla:*tick mark on my head* If it's one thing I can't stand, it's a cheater. I'm gonna have a long talk with Sam when this is over.

*Soon, they were running through the desert & then suddenly, a giant robot blocked their way*

Sumo Man:*on the TV* _**YOU MAY NOT PASS! TURN BACK!**_

Ayla: Something tells me that's not part of the race.

Sumo Man:*on the TV* **_TURN BACK, OR BE DESTROYED! _***Sam's rocket car went under the robot*_** STOP NOW! I ORDER YOU TO HALT AND REVERSE YOUR COURSE NOW!**_

*Sonic went under him too*

Ayla:*shaking my head* Why can't Dr. Eggs-for-Brains just mind his own business? There done!

*I made Sonic 2 chilli dogs & packed a can of soda.

Ella: I'm done as well. Let's go get them to him.

*Tails got the X Tornado ready. Chris got inside & I got out my board. We zoomed through town until we reached the desert. Sonic was running beside Sam's rocket car*

Chris: Hey, Sonic! Ella sent some ham sandwiches and milk for ya!

Sonic: Wow, thanks Chris! That looks-

*Suddenly, Sam sped by & got sand all over the sandwiches*

Ayla: You jerk!

Sonic: I'll pass on the sandwich.

Chris: Sorry, Sonic. See you at the finish line.

Sonic: Right.

Ayla: No worries! *I threw him the lunchbox I packed* I made your favorite, chilli dogs! And there's a soda in there too!

Sonic: Thanks sis!

*I flew past Sam. He gave me a glare, but I just stuck my tongue out at him. And flew to the finish line. Everyone was already there, including Tyler, Izzy, & Jake*

Scarlet Garcia:*on the TV* _**This road race is still up for grabs as our racers prepare to speed through the canyon**_ *they showed the rest of the race on the jumbo screen* _**Our racers have reached the halfway point and are now speeding back towards Station Square. Sonic & Sam Speed are still running neck-in-neck.**_

*The new crews were getting ready for the end of the race. I looked over at Jerome, who was looking at his watch*

Jerome Wise: What's taking the President so long? The race is going to finish soon. *his phone rang & he answered it* Hello? What?! But can't the president hold his emergency security meeting later? Alright, if it can't be changed. I'll fill in. It's just as well. I'm more photogenic than the president, anyway. In fact, I'm more lovable than my boring boss too! I can use this race to launch my own campaign! *he looked like he had gone off into a fantasy world* Then the world will call me Mr. President!*chuckling*

Ayla: What's so funny?

*He turned to me*

Jerome Wise: Oh, nothing.

*He chuckled again & I gave him a glare*

Scarlet Garcia:*on the TV* _**Now, the two challengers are racing into the city. And pulling out all the stops as they speed toward the stadium.**_ *the crowd was going crazy. Sonic & Sam were neck in neck. Just then, Sam's rocket car really fast* _**Look out! Sam Speed is pulling away!**_ *They both crossed the finish line, but I knew right away who the real winner was* _**Well it looks like we have a tie. That was close. The judges will examine photos to see if they can determine a winner. The results will be posted on the stadium monitor.**_ *the pictures showed Sonic jumping over the finish line rope, giving the camera a thumbs up, then going back to cross the finish line for real* _**Amazing! Sonic not only crossed the finish line first, he went back for an encore!**_

Ayla: I knew he could do it.

*Amy ran up to Sonic & hugged him*

Amy: Congratulations!

Sonic: Ah, it's no big deal.

Lindsey: Oh, Sonic. Well done.

*She handed him a bouquet of roses*

Sonic: Thanks a lot.

*He looked over at Sam, who gave him a wink & a thumbs up, which he returned*

Jerome Wise: Sonic! That was just great. *we all turned to the reporters, who had their cameras ready**whispering* Shake my hand. Hurry up so they can take our picture together. *his phone rang & he answered it* Hello? Oh, hi there Vivian. What?! I'm under investigation for negotiating with Dr. Eggman?! *the reporters started bombarding him with questions* There's no way I'll be President now! Ugggh!

*He looked at me & I, Tyler, Izzy, & Jake. We all gave him smirks. He growled at us*

Ayla: Have fun, Jerome. Now before I forget. Oh, Sam! *he & his team turned to me* Can I have I word with you?

*The S-Team could see that I was really mad at Sam*

Hector Dragg: Well I'm out!

Paul: Gotta go!

Dawn: Bye Sam!

*Sam looked left & right & saw that he was alone. I marched towards him, ready to give him the lecture of a lifetime*


	23. Little Chao Lost

Little Chao Lost

* * *

Note: I've posted artwork of my characters on DeviantArt. Under the same name.

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*It was now summer. Chris, Danny, Frances, Tyler, Izzy, & Jake were off from school. We were going on a trip to Tanaka's home country of Japan (Helen couldn't come). I was really excited. He had told me stories about it, & I was looking forward to seeing it for real. Mr. Stewart was also coming with us, which Izzy was really happy about (apparently, she likes older men). After a long plane ride, we took a train from the city to the country. My brother immediately took off from the airport & went off to explore. I really wish my brother would learn to sit still*

Chris:*looking at a map* Let's see, it says the town is located deep in the mountains. I guess we'll have to transfer here. It should take another hour.

Amy: What? How far do we have to go?

*Mr. Stewart walked away somewhere*

Danny: It's not that far, Amy. Why not think of this as just part of the adventure?

Amy: Camping's not my idea on an adventure.

Frances: Oh, we're gonna have lotsa fun, I promise.

Amy: Alright, if you say so.

Frances: I do.

Tails: Hey Chris. So, you know a good place to set up camp when we get there?

Chris: I hear there's a great place right near a river north of here. It's nice and peaceful and it's good for fishing too.

Cream: That sounds like a perfect spot. And maybe you and I could go for a swim, Cheese. Sounds fun?

Cheese: Chao!

Ayla: I'm hoping to learn more about this countries history from Mr. Tanaka.

Jake: After our camping trip, I'm hoping to explore Tokyo. I want to try some authentic Japanese food.

Izzy: And I want to go to a real Cat Cafe.

Tyler:*holding a butterfly net* I just want to catch some rare Japanese bugs.

*I looked at Me. Stewart. He was looking at the bus schedule. He then pulled a yellow flag out*

Mr. Stewart: Alright, students, line up! The bus will be here any minute now!

*He blew a whistle*

Danny: Mr. Stewart sure is excited.

Chris: I'll say.

Tails: Hey Frances, how come Mr. Stewart's coming? Wouldn't this trip be a lot more fun if it was just us kids?

Frances: I don't know. Maybe he wants to have fun too.

Amy: All I can say is this whole camping thing better be fun, or they're gonna hear it from me.

Ayla: Don't worry, Amy. It'll be fun. I promise.

Chris: Where's Sonic, anyway?

Tails: Sonic's not much for camping. He says he's gonna explore the city. He's on his way there now,

Izzy: Well, he doesn't know what he's missing.

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

*Soon, the bus arrived & we all got on. We went through the woods & looked at the mountains in the distance*

Cream: Look at that!

Cheese: Chao-Chao.

*We met Tanaka at the next stop*

Chris: Mr. Tanaka were here!

Mr. Tanaka: I trust you had a safe trip.

Ayla: Your homeland is really beautiful, Mr. Tanaka.

Mr. Tanaka: Thank you, Miss Ayla. I hope you, and your friends will enjoy your stay here. It certainly was a wonderful place for a boy to grow up.

Chris: I can see why.

Amy: Where do we go from here, Mr. Tanaka?

Mr. Tanaka: Well, just follow me and I will take you there.

*He was about to do that, when Mr. Stewart got in front of him*

Mr. Stewart: Now hold on just a minute there, sir! Uh, just let me get out my flag here. I will be your official guide! Step lively, kids!

Jake:*whispering* He does know some of us are in highschool, right?

Izzy:*whispered* Some people just like being in charge.

*We began hiking to the campsite*

Cream: Look at the mountains!

Amy: And all the nature around us!

Chris: Nothing but blue skies, trees, grass. Sure is pretty, huh Cream?

Cream: It's the most beautiful place we've ever seen! Isn't it, Cheese?

Cheese: Chao-Chao.

*Soon, we arrived at the campsite. Everyone went off to do their own thing. Amy, Mr. Stewart, & Tanaka started making lunch. Tails, Chris, Danny, Tyler, & Jake went hunting for bugs. Frances, Izzy, & Cream went wading in the river. Cheese was just floating on the water. And I sat on a rock nearby, reading a book about Japan's history*

Frances: Wow, look at all the fish, Cream!

Cream: Yeah, they're so . . . *she ran to catch one, but missed* It jumped!

Izzy: Don't worry, there's plenty more.

Frances: Cheese, watch out!

*I looked & saw Cheese getting caught in the current of the river & floating downstream*

Cream: Cheese!

*I jumped into the water & grabbed Cream before she went after him*

Ayla: No, Cream! We have to go back & tell the others!

*We made it back to the camp & told everyone what happened*

Mr. Stewart: Cheese must be downriver somewhere.

Mr. Tanaka: About a mile from this spot, the river splits off in two different directions. There is no telling which way the current was traveling.

*Cream started crying*

Cream: Cheese.

*I bent down & hugged her*

Ayla: It's okay, Cream. Don't cry.

Amy: Yeah. Remember Cheese is a very good swimmer.

Tails: Yeah, Amy's right.

Frances: I feel so bad, I should've done something.

Izzy: If only I had been able to grab him.

Chris: Don't feel bad, it's not your fault.

Tyler: What's done is done. We just have to find him.

Mr. Tanaka: The current may be rapid, but there are many areas where the water is shallow. Cheese may very well be stuck in a patch of sand somewhere.

Danny: Let's all search right away!

Tails: Okay, we'll start an official search party!

All: Yeah!

*We (except Amy & Tanaka) all started walking down the riverside, calling out for Cheese*

Mr. Stewart: Cheese! We're coming to get you!

Frances: Hey Cheese!

Ayla: Cheese! Where are you!?

Tyler: Cheese! Can you hear us!?

Izzy: Cheese!

Jake: Yo, Cheese!

Chris: Cheese! Are you there!

*Suddenly, Chris & I heard something like shout*

Ayla: Did you guys hear that?

Chris: Was that a voice coming from over there?

Frances: Was it Cheese?

Chris: No, it sounded like a man.

Mr. Stewart: Maybe someone else is camping.

Chris: Maybe.

*We went back to searching & soon found a small tunnel in the rocks*

Cream: What if Cheese is inside that tunnel?

Mr. Stewart: I'll look. *he looked into the tunnel* I'm afraid I can't fit.

Tyler: I don't think we could fit either.

Chris: I'll bet we could all fit no problem

Mr. Stewart: Alright, promise you'll be careful.

Chris: Okay.

*Me, Chris, Tails, Cream, Frances, & Danny all crawled into the tunnel*

Mr. Stewart: Just make sure you don't lose your way.

Frances: We won't.

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*Mr. Stewart turned away from Tyler, Izzy, & Jake & turned on his watch. A red dot appeared on the screen*

Mr. Stewart:*whispering* Hey, they're coming in loud and clear.

Tyler: What are you doing?

*Mr. Stewart yelped & hid his watch behind his back*

Mr. Stewart: Nothing!

*The 3 teenagers gave him suspicious looks. But they shrugged & went back to camp. Mr. Stewart signed in relief*

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*We kept crawling through the tunnel until we reached the end*

Chris: Guess this is the end of the tunnel. I wonder what's out here.

*He gasped*

Frances: What?

*Tails, Cream, & I all gasped*

Chris: Is . . . this real? It can't be! *I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a whole bunch of Chao. swimming in the pond or just flying around. I've never seen this many Chao in one place* Hey, they all look just like Cheese.

Tails: I can't believe it! It's a Chao colony!

*We all went towards them & some of the Chao crowded around us*

Frances: Ah, they're all so cute.

Danny: Hey look Chris, they really like us.

Chris: Yeah, I guess they can sense that we're friendly.

*One pulled on Tails' face*

Tails: Hey, this one wants to go for a swim.

*Cream was still looking for Cheese*

Cream: Cheese! *a Chao flew up to her* Is that you? I guess not. *another one came up to her* Oh, Cheese! Sorry.

Cheese: Chao! Chao-Chao!

Cream: There you are! Cheese! *she ran towards Cheese & hugged him* Oh Cheese, you're okay.

Frances: She's so happy. Come on out of that water, Cream. You're getting your feet all soggy.

Cream: I don't mind. All that matters is Cheese is okay.

Chris: He sure is. Are you happy?

Cream: Yes.

Tails: Looks like Cheese made some friends.

Cheese: Chao-Chao.

*Suddenly, before I could react, I was being surrounded by by an army of Chao & then tackled to the ground*

Ayla: Aaagh!

Danny: What up? Huh!?

Chris: Ayla! Are you ok!?

*Just then, I started laughing. They were all cuddling & tickling me*

Ayla: Stop! That tickles! That tickles!*laughing*

Chris: What's going on?

Danny: It looks like she's laughing.

Tails: This happens a lot. For some reason, Chao immediately take a liking to Ayla when they see her.

Frances: Why?

Cream: I guess it's because they can sense that she's a really nice person.

Cheese: Chao-Chao.

Danny: That's not all they seem excited about.

Chris: I bet they're just happy that Cheese found his friends again, that's all

Frances: I think your right.

Chris: It really is pretty here, don't you think?

Frances: Sure is, let's look around!

*We stayed for a little while & played with the Chao*

Chris: Come on, throw the ball, Danny.

*They were playing catch with a yellow ball. One Chao caught it*

Cream: Hey, nice catch

*Chris & Frances were picking fruit from a nearby tree*

Chris: Ah, these look great. Here.

Frances: Here you go. *they gave some to the Chao & they ate them* Look how they gobble them up!

Chris: Hey Tails, do the Chao on Mobius have little colonies like this too?

Tails: Yup. They have colonies in a lot of places, but there has to be plenty of fresh water. And since the water has to be kept clean, most of the Chao colonies are kept a secret.

Ayla: They're kind of like miniature nature parks.

Frances: I guess they're kept in secret here too, I've never seen anything like this. It's like a whole different world.

Tails: Yeah, a secret world.

Ayla: Our own little wonderland.

*Soon, it was time for us to go*

Chris: Bye you guys.

Cheese: Chao-Chao.

Tails & Cream: See you later!

Ayla: Bye.

*We made our way out of the tunnel & made our way back to camp. Cheese was starting to look sad*

Cheese: Chao-Chao.

Cream: You look lonesome, don't you, Cheese?

Chris: Maybe we can come back here next year.

Danny: Sure, we can pack some sandwiches and maybe play some baseball, and Cheese can play with his new friends again.

Ayla:*in her mind* _That is if we're still in this world when that time comes. A lot can happen in a year._

Cream: Yeah. Cheese, that sound good?

Cheese: Chao-Chao! *then he started looking scared* Chao-Chao!

*We looked up & I giant robot flew right up to us*

Dr. Eggman: Good day, my little explorers.

Chris: Him again

*The robot landed in the woods nearby*

Dr. Eggman: Okay kiddies, let's have it. Hand over that Chaos Emerald or else!

Chris: What Chaos Emerald?

Frances: What are you talking about?

Dr. Eggman: Don't play coy with me! Why else would you scavengers be snooping around here for? Now hand it over!

Danny: Huh?

Chris: He must have seen us looking for Cheese and thought we were hunting for a Chaos Emerald.

Tails: That's why he's so upset.

Chris: Hey, there aren't any Chaos Emeralds around here!

Ayla: If you think there's a Chaos Emerald around here, you really do have Eggs in your head!

Dr. Eggman: You can't fool me, you Emerald snatchers!

Decoe: **DO NOT GET OVER EXCITED, DOCTOR.**

Bocoe: **YOU ARE BEGINNING TO PERSPIRE.**

Dr. Eggman: Well then if you bite size meddlers won't cooperate with me, perhaps my friend E-66 will convince you!

*The robot E-66 took a step towards us. Just then, & fell down the slope into the river. All the mud from the slip started getting the river dirty*

Danny: How did that happen?

Tails: The soil around here must be really soft

Frances: It serves him right for sicking his robot on us

Cream: Oh no, the water! It's all muddy!

Cheese: Chao-Chao!

Chris: Hey you guys, that river leads into the Chao colony

Ayla: Then let's hurry! We have to do something!

Chris: Let's go!

*We ran back to the Chao Garden. We made shovels & nets out of braches & leafs. We used them to dig the mud out of the water*

Danny: We'll carry the mud out with this.

Chris: I don't think we can get it all, you guys.

Frances: We have to at least try, Chris. Otherwise all those little Chao will get sick.

Tails: That's right, Frances, and if we all work together, it'll be a cinch.

Sonic:*off-screen* Now that's what I like to hear. *we all turned to see Sonic standing behind us**on-screen* So all we gotta do is get rid of that mud.

Chris: It's Sonic!

Ayla: It's about time. Where have you been?

Sonic: Just doing a little sightseeing. Now, might wanna let me take care of this. *we all stepped back* Here goes! *he started running in a circle around the lake, making mud fly everywhere. he soon stopped* Okay gang, it's all cleaned up!

*We were covered in mud, but happy that we saved the Chao Garden. The wild Chao went into the water*

Chris: Ha, you did it!

Sonic: And your all muddy.

Ayla: And who's fault was that, huh!?

Danny: Wow, we really are dirty.

Frances: Guess I need a bath.

Chris: Thanks for doing that, Sonic.

Sonic: Hey, my pleasure.

*I glared at him & he held his hands up in defense*

* * *

*That night, we were all gathered around a fire eating dinner*

Chris: Bet you knew about the Chao colony, didn't you, Mr. Tanaka?

Mr. Tanaka: Of course I knew, Master Chris. I stumbled upon that colony when I was a boy.

Chris: Don't worry, we'll keep it a secret. Thanks to Sonic, maybe it'll still be here when I'm grown up.

Mr. Tanaka: Perhaps even beyond, Master Chris.

Ayla:*in her mind* _Who knows what the future holds._


	24. Emerald Anniversary

Emerald Anniversary

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*It was another beautiful day at the Thorndyke Mansion. As we were coming down the stairs, Mr. Tanaka was on the phone. He turned to Chris*

Mr. Tanaka: Mr. Chris, I have Mr. Thorndyke on the line for you.

Chris: Cool!

Tails: Hold on, I thought Chuck was here.

Amy: He is.

Chris: Thank you. Hey there, how's it going, Dad? Are you calling from the office or are you traveling?

Amy: Chris' father is the Mr. Thorndyke on the phone. If it was Chuck, he'd say hello Grandpa.

Mr. Tanaka: Right. It is Mr. Nelson Thorndyke.

Amy: You see? I'm right.

Tails: Yeah, now it's clear

Ayla: Chuck and Nelson are both Mr. Thorndyke

Chris: She's not here. Mom is in Filmdom City this whole week acting in a movie. If you need to reach her, you can call her at the studio, though. Okay, we'll be there. *he hung up & turned to us* That's weird. My dad wants us all to go to Filmdom City, but he won't say why.

Amy: Filmdom City?! Where the movie stars live?! YEAH! Let's go!

Cream: That sounds fun. Right, Cheese?

Cheese: Chao!

*Tails loaded up the X Tornado with 3 Chaos Emeralds*

Chris: So Tails, how man Chaos Emeralds do you need now?

Tails: We have 4, and Knuckles is holding one, We need 7.

Chris: Wow, just two more!

Tails: Yeah. But we have to be really careful now when we add the new Chaos Emeralds to the ones we have already.

Ayla: He's right. The four we have now are stable because they've had time to get used to each other. But if we add one more without following the right steps, it could lead to an uncontrollable electro magnetic reaction. The last time that happened, it was like the Mother of all Messes.

Chris: Huh. Sounds tricky.

Amy:*to Chris* Hey, aren't you forgetting you're supposed to be with your Father in Filmdom City now?

Chris: Yeah, sorry.

*We took off & were on our way. I, of course, rode on my board*

Sonic: Filmdom City, huh? I've never been there.

*Chuck, Tanaka, & Ella were riding in the limo. An hour later, we arrived at Filmdom City. We then entered a room where Nelson was waiting for us*

Chris: Hi Dad.

Nelson: Hello son! *they hugged each other* Thanks for coming, Chris. Boy am I happy to see you. *suddenly, I could feel a headache growing in my head, my heart was beating faster by the second, & the Emerald in Sonic's quills started to glow* Sonic, how are ya? Hey, that race you won was really amazing

Sonic: Thanks a lot.

*They shook hands, then Nelson turned to me*

Nelson: You must Ayla. Sonic's little sister. A pleasure to finally meet you.

Ayla: Likewise.

*We shook hands*

Chris: Hey Dad, I want you to meet some of my other friends who came along. This is Tails.

*Nelson shook hands with all of them*

Tails: Nice to meet ya, hello.

Chris: Amy.

Amy:*curtsey* Hello.

Chris: And here's Cream and Cheese.

Cream: Hello sir.

Chris: And this is my teacher, Mr. Stewart.

Ayla: Huh!? Where'd you come from!?

Mr. Stewart: Hello sir. It's a pleasure to meet you

Nelson: So, how are is Chris doing in school?

Chuck: Is there a reason we're here? Or did we travel all this way just to say hello?

Nelson: You mean I didn't tell you? This is a very special day. *he then explained how he was going to surprise Lindsey with a present for their wedding anniversary today* So, what do you think?

Ayla:*sweatdrop* Well . . . It's definitely unique.

Chuck:*sweatdrop* Well . . .

Mr. Tanaka: That is almost as original as the time you wished her a happy birthday by skydiving onto her set

Ella:*sweatdrop* I guarantee you're going to leave Mrs. Thorndyke totally speechless.

Nelson: That's what I'm going for!

Chris: Surprising Mom with that ring while she's filming is a great idea!

Mr. Tanaka: A wonderful plan, sir.

Ella: Hey, you can give me jewelry anytime.

Nelson: Now honestly, you really think she'll like it, Ella?

*He opened a small box to reveal a large purple gemstone. Suddenly, my headache was starting to feel worse & my heart was pounding faster. The Chaos Emerald was glowing brighter*

Ella: Oh my. It's amazing!

Sonic: What's going on!?

*Just then, both jewels started sending electricity everywhere & a beam of white light shot through the ceiling. The sparks destroyed a ceiling light & the TV. At this point, I felt like my head & my heart were going to explode. I screamed & then everything went black*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*Everyone turned to Ayla as she fell to the floor*

Sonic: Ayla! *he ran over to her & gathered her in his arms. he then turned to Nelson* Close that box, now!

*Nelson quickly closed it. Tails went over to Ayla to check on her*

Chris: Is she okay?

Tails: She's okay. I think she was just overwhelmed by that little electric storm.

Cream: Will she wake up soon?

Cheese: Chao-Chao?

Tails: I don't know, Cream. This is the first time this has happened.

Chuck: Looks we'll have to leave her out of the anniversary surprise plan.

*They laid Ayla down on a nearby couch & Ella put a wet cloth on her forehead. They left the room. Sonic stayed for a little longer*

Sonic: I'll come back & check on you when we're done here, sis.

*He kissed her forehead & left the room. Little did anyone know, Rouge & Topaz were watching from the air vent*

Rouge: Isn't that sweet? Sonic loves his baby sister.

Topaz: Do you think the Chaos Emeralds caused her to faint like that?

Rouge: Well, there have been rumors floating around Mobius that Ayla Hedgehog has the power to sense the Chaos Emeralds.

Topaz: Really? Are you sure?

Rouge: Well, they're just rumors, so I don't know.

Topaz: We'll just have to keep an eye on her then.

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*I woke up to another wave of pain going through my head. I sat up with a jolt, ran out of the room, & ran into the studio. Red, blue, & purple sparks were flying all over the room, destroying all the equipment*

Sonic: Put that ring back in the box right away!

*Tanaka ran in between Nelson & Lindsey & closed ring box Nelson was holding. The light died down. I went up to Sonic & Knuckles*

Ayla: What happened?

Sonic: Nelson tripped and dropped the ring, causing the Chaos Emeralds to go berserk.

Mr. Tanaka: I think perhaps we should move off the set. Sir?

Lindsey: What in the world has gotten into you? We're shooting the most important scene in the entire movie!

Nelson: I was only trying to surprise you, honey.

Chris: This isn't going like Dad planned at all.

Nelson: Sorry, I forgot I married a movie star!

Lindsey: Well, how would you liked it if I barged into one of your company's shareholder meetings and made a complete fool of myself?

Nelson: At least I care enough to come visit you!

Lindsey: What is that supposed to mean? Are you insinuating that I don't care?

Chuck: Now, now. Calm down.

Lindsey & Nelson: Butt out!

Knuckles: Sonic, Ayla. We need that ring.

Sonic: We know, but it won't be easy to get

Knuckles: Let's just tell 'em we need it to get home!

Ayla: Knuckles! We can't spoil their anniversary!

*Suddenly, the Eggfort 2 crashed through a wall. Then Dr. Eggman, Decoe, & Bocoe came running towards us*

Decoe & Bocoe: **HAND OVER THAT CHAOS EMERALD!**

Ayla, Sonic, Tails, & Knuckles:*I face-palmed* It's Eggman. Of course.

*We all took off in different directions. Sonic & I led Dr. Eggs-for-Brains through a set for a Dinosaur movie (I was on my board)*

Sonic: This way, Eggman!

Ayla: Catch us if you can!

*The Doctor crashed through a mechanical T-Rex*

Dr. Eggman: I'll get you, Hedgehogs!

*I then flew back into the studio & saw Eggman, Rouge, & Topaz (Topaz was wearing a light blue tank top, purple pants, & black shoes) wrestling for the Chaos Emerald*

Topaz: Give it up!

Dr. Eggman: Get away! Decoe and Bocoe, come and help me! Hurry!

Topaz: Come on! Drop it!

Dr. Eggman: I'd rather drop you!

*He then flew the Eggmobile very fast & then came to a screeching halt, making Rouge & Topaz fly forward into Mr. Stewart*

Ayla, Sonic, & Knuckles: Eggman! Hand over that Chaos Emerald or else!

Dr. Eggman: Or else what? Weazo will get rid of those clowns!

*A giant green robot then came crashing through the window*

Ayla, Sonic, & Knuckles: Not another robot!

*The robot started breathing fire & then went straight for Chris, Lindsey, Nelson, & Ella. Nelson got right in front of Lindsey*

Nelson: You get away! Don't you dare hurt my family!

Mr. Tanaka:*to the robot* Hold it, chump! Before you lay your claws on the Thorndyke family . . . You must get past me. *he performed martial arts stances* Well robot, do you feel lucky?

*The robot's tail smacked him away. I face-palmed again*

Knuckles: What's wrong with that guy?

Sonic: Too many kung fu movies.

*The robot went back for the Thorndykes & Ella, but Knuckles grabbed it's tail*

Knuckles: Leave them alone, Weazo!

*It picked Knuckles up with it's tail & threw him into some crates*

Sonic: You won't win that easy! *Sonic knocked it away with a spin dash* Come on!

*The robot got up & ran after him. While he kept the robot busy, I went to check on the others*

Ayla: It everyone all right?

Lindsey: Yes, we're fine.

*She & Chris then ran up to Nelson as Sonic & Knuckles came back into the room*

Nelson: Are you all okay?

Lindsey: You protected us, dear.

Nelson: Of course, your my family.

Chuck: This surprise party certainly was surprising.

Ella: I'm all upset that Eggman stole Mrs. Thorndyke's new ring. That gemstone was so pretty.

Mr. Tanaka: I have failed in my duties. I don't deserve this uniform.

*He started to take off his uniform, but Chris stopped him*

Chris: Hold on! The important thing is we're all here to celebrate Mom and Dad's anniversary.

Lindsey: And besides, Tanaka, it isn't your fault that my ring was stolen

Mr. Tanaka: Thank you.

Chris: Hey! Let's all wish my Mom and Dad a very happy anniversary!

*We all set off party poopers*

All: And many more!

Cheese: Chao-Chao!

Lindsey & Nelson: Thank you, everybody.

All: Congratulations!

Sonic: It all worked out okay.

Knuckles: Oh yeah, except for Eggman getting away with a Chaos Emerald, it went just perfect.

Ayla: Come on, Knuckles. Look on the bright side. We have five Emeralds and he only has one. Once we get the last Emerald and steal that one from Eggman. We'll get to go home.

Knuckles: Guess your right.


	25. A Dastardly Deed

A Dasardly Deed

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*It's been a week since Lindsey & Nelson's anniversary*

Tails: Stand by for take-off! *the palm trees in the driveway moved to one side* X Tornado, let's go! Take off! *my brother was sitting on the nose of the X Tornado as it took to the sky & I followed on my board* Hold on, Sonic! It's time to deploy our stabilizing wing!

*The planes bottom wings opened & we were off on another Emerald hunt*

Amy: Any signs of the Emerald yet, Tails?

Tails: Nope.

Danny: Wow. This is great! *I looked at Chris & noticed him looking a little glum**to Chris* Hey, come on, aren't you gonna help look?

Chris: Uh . . . Yeah. Sure.

*He then looked ahead at Sonic*

Ayla:*in her mind* _What's eating, Chris? I'll have to ask later._

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Chris' POV) (the next day)

*I was in class, but I wasn't really paying attention. Not even when the lunch bell rang*

Mr. Stewart: Lunchtime, children.

*All my classmates cheered*

Frances: Chris, you wanna eat lunch with us?

*But I didn't really hear her*

Danny: Yo. Wake up.

*I snapped out of my thoughts & turned to them*

Chris: Uh, I'm not too hungry right now, guys.

Frances: Kay. We'll catch you later then.

Chris: Yeah, okay.

*Then Mr. Stewart came up to me*

Mr. Stewart: You know, I think you and I should visit the counseling office.

Chris: Ah, no thanks.

Mr. Stewart: Come on, Chris, let's go. *I reluctantly got up & followed him. We went to the Counseling Office & I laid down* Are you ready, Chris.

Chris: Yeah.

Mr. Stewart: Now, tell me, Chris. What's bothering you?

Chris: I don't know what's wrong with me. Lately, I'm feeling really confused.

Mr. Stewart: You are torn.

Chris: Yeah.

Mr. Stewart: I think we understand why. Part of you wants to help Sonic, Ayla, and their friends return home *I looked at him confused* However, the other part of you does not want to lose your new friends. It is apparent that this situation is producing a war deep within you, Chris, and I honestly believe -

*I sat up*

Chris: You're right! That's just how I feel, Mr. Stewart!

Mr. Stewart: It's natural, but you must face the fact that one day your friends are going to return home.

Chris: I . . . Know.

*He put his hand on my shoulder*

Mr. Stewart: Everything's going to be okay, I promise you.

* * *

*I went home & found Ella vacuuming Grandpa's room*

Chris: Hi Ella.

Ella: Hi Chris. Did you have a good day?

Chris: Yeah, where is everyone?

Ella: They're out looking for the Chaos emerald again, like usual, and Grandpa's gone somewhere looking for new parts for his crazy machines. Thank goodness I can finally clean up this mess now.

*She picked up her vacuum & left the room. I looked around the room*

Chris:*in his mind* _The place seems empty. This is how it was before they all got here, and how it's gonna be . . . When they go._

*I imagined Amy, Cream, & Cheese playing. Tails & Ayla reading. And Sonic sitting in Grandpa's chair, giving me a thumbs up. I sadly went downstairs*

Knuckles:*off-screen* Hello.

*I looked up to see Knuckles with a robot with purple eyes & had a large gold bell for a body & was decorated with lucky charms, including a four leaf clover, a horseshoe, rabbits feet, & a number 7*

Chris: Hey Knuckles, what's going on?

Knuckles: Plenty.

Chris: Where'd you get that robot?

Knuckles: Well, it's not exactly mine. I think he belongs to Eggman. I found him just roaming around the forest. Seems pretty harmless, though. Are Sonic and Ayla around? I've gotta talk to them about something.

Chris: Sorry, they're out looking for the last Emerald.

Knuckles: Then give them this message. We have only one way to get back home. We've got to call a truce with Dr. Eggman.

*That shocked me*

Chris: A truce!? That'll never happen!

Knuckles: It has to.

Chris: But how!? They're sworn enemies!

Knuckles: The only way any of us will get back home is to team up with Eggman. I know it might sound crazy, and it may even be impossible, but I have to convince Sonic and Ayla that this is the only chance we've got! We've all been away from home for WAY too long now. And I'm not about to let anything stand in our way of getting back there!

Chris:*in his mind* _Knuckles is_ _right. I'm being selfish. I've gotta_ _do whatever I can to help them! *_out loud* Alright, Knuckles. I'll give them your message

Knuckles: Meanwhile, I'll pay a visit to our friend Eggman.

Chris: How will you know where to find him?

Knuckles: Heh, I think I spotted his ship over at Forest Hill. Bye!

*He was about to leave, but I stopped him*

Chris: Knuckles, mind if I come along?

Knuckles: Why not?

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*It was night by the time we made it back to the Mansion. Cream & Cheese were watching their favorite show. Chuck, Tails, & Amy were watching with them. Sonic was napping in a hammock & I was reading as usual*

Next:*on the TV* _**Okay kids! It's that time again! Everybody dance! Dance, dance!**_

*Chris then walked in*

Chris: Hey, I'm home.

Chuck: Chris, it's late. Where have you been all this time?

Chris: Sorry, I was over at Danny's house studying. *to Tails* Oh, by the way, did you guys find any Chaos Emeralds today?

Tails: We didn't find anything, Chris.

Chris: That's good. I mean, that's bad! *Tails & I looked at Chris confused. Cream & Cheese started crying. I put down my book & ran over to them, wrapping my arms around both of them* Guys, what's wrong?

Cream: Our favorite program won't be on next week!

Cheese: Chao-Chao-Chao.

Chris: Is that all?

*I looked up at Chris & saw him looking at the Chaos Emeralds we had*

Tails: We'll find that Emerald, won't we?

Chuck: You bet we will, Tails.

Sonic: Well, I think I'll go for a run.

*He ran out of the room & Chris went after him*

Chris: Sonic, wait up!

Chuck: That was strange. Wonder what's wrong.

Ayla: I'll go see.

*I ran after them & found them talking in the driveway*

Sonic: So what's up?

Chris: Well . . . Sonic, I guess you must get pretty homesick being on a different planet and all.

Sonic: Eh, I don't think about it too much. Why?

*Chris started looking nervous*

Chris: Huh? Oh, uh...my teacher Mr. Stewart says hi.

Sonic: That's nice.

*My brother then ran off down the road*

Chris:*to himself* I bet Sonic's just as homesick as the rest of them. He's just afraid to admit it. Poor guy.

*I walked up to him*

Ayla: Or maybe your just in denial.

*Chris jumped & turned to me*

Chris: Ayla! I didn't see you there!

Ayla: That was kind of the idea. So, Chris. What's really going on?

Chris: Well . . . It's like this . . .

*He explained everything to me. When he was finished, let's just say I was anything but happy*

Ayla: An alliance with Eggman! Are you crazy!? We can't trust that maniac!

Chris: But this might be the only way for you guys get home.

Ayla: How so?

Chris: If we work together to find the last Emerald & combine the Emeralds we have with the one has & the one Knuckles has you guys might be able to get home.

*I thought for a bit*

Ayla:*in her mind* _He has a point. We do need all seven to get home._ *out loud* I still don't know if this is a good idea.

Chris: I know. But it's the only way.

Ayla: Fine. But I'm coming with you.

* * *

*We gathered the Chaos Emeralds & went to the train station to meet up with Knuckles*

Knuckles: Ayla! What are you doing here?

Ayla: Chris explained everything to me. I'm going along to make sure Eggman isn't up to one of his tricks.

Knuckles: All right. *to Chris* Did you get 'em?

Chris: I didn't tell anybody I took 'em, though.

Knuckles: It's not like we're doing anything wrong. Once they find out what we did, they'll probably be grateful. Come on.

*We got on board the train*

Ayla:*in her mind* _I just hope they're not too mad at us first._

* * *

(Sonic's POV)

*I came back to the Mansion from my run & went upstairs to Chuck's room*

Sonic: Hey, I - oh. *I stopped when I saw everyone looking nervous* Oh, what's up?

Cream: Chris and Ayla took the Chaos Emeralds.

Cheese: Chao-Chao-Chao.

Sonic: But why?

Chuck: Chris left us a letter explaining why. 'I'm taking the Emeralds so that you can all get back home very soon.' Huh, I can't understand why in the world they would do something so foolhardy.

Amy: We better go look for them, Chuck.

*I went over to a picture of Chris & thought about what he asked me earlier*

* * *

(Flashback)

_Chris: Well, Sonic . . . I guess you must get pretty homesick being on a different planet and all._

* * *

(Present Time)

*Then Tails came into the room*

Tails: They took the chaos emeralds from inside the X Tornado too. We can only fly it in normal mode now.

*I zoomed past him, out of the garage, & down the street*

Sonic:*in his mind* _What were those two thinking? How could they do something so stupid?_

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Me, Chris, & Knuckles entered Eggman's ship. He came down to greet us*

Dr. Eggman: Ah, my new friends. Welcome. *he looked surprised when he saw me* Ayla! What a surprise to see you here.

Ayla: Let's just cut to the chase, Egghead.

Dr. Eggman: Very well.

Knuckles: We brought them.

*Chris put his backpack on the table in front of us*

Dr. Eggman: Let me see. *Chris opened it, revealing the Chaos Emeralds* Oh my, aren't they lovely? And I have my Chaos Emerald right here. *he took out a little blue box* I could open the box and show it to you, but it's not safe to expose it to the others.

Knuckles: Not yet.

*Eggman then picked up Chris' backpack & the box*

Dr. Eggman: I'll hold onto the Emeralds and put them in a safe place.

*Chris started to get worried*

Knuckles: Okay, Doc.

*A screen next to us turned on & Decoe's face appeared*

Decoe: _**EXCUSE ME, DOCTOR. THERE IS AN URGENT CALL FROM LUCKY.**_

*The screen then changed to a weird looking robot that looked like a purple eyed robot with a body shaped like a gold bell. It was holding a telephone & making frantic beeping sounds*

Dr. Eggman: WHAT?! You've discovered the last Chaos Emerald in a pile of garbage? Well done. Stay wherever you are, I'll come to you.

*That's when I felt it. Rapid heartbeat followed by a massive headache. I fell to one knee & clutched my head in pain*

Chris: Ayla!

*He knelt down next to me*

* * *

(Knuckles POV)

Knuckles:*in his mind* _So Ayla really can sense the Chaos Emeralds. But how? Could it be?_

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Chris then turned to Eggman*

Chris: Dr. Eggman, did he really find it?

Dr. Eggman: Of course he did. Building a robot who bring good luck was my most brilliant stroke of genius. Well, we have them all, don't we?

Chris:*to Knuckles* That's great!

Knuckles: Yeah. Now I can finally go home.

*I looked up at Eggman & saw a mischievous glint in his eye*

Dr. Eggman: Ha! Okay.

*Suddenly, the floor opened underneath Knuckles & he fell through*

Chris: What do you think you're doing, Eggman?

Dr. Eggman:*laughing* Wise up. You didn't really believe that I was homesick like your loser friends, did you? The only thing I care about is establishing the Eggman Empire. I can do that on my planet or yours. If there's no difference to me.

Chris: Then you . . . lied to us, didn't you?

Ayla:*still in pain* You . . . Snake.

*He ignored me*

Dr. Eggman: Ready the Egg Fort 2 for takeoff.

*The whole ship shook & I knew we were taking off*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*Knuckles came tumbling out of an opening in the bottom of the ship & landed in the grass*

Knuckles: EGGMAN!

*He watched the ship take off. Sonic then appeared next to him*

Sonic: Where are Chris and Ayla?

Knuckles: Up there. Eggman has them in his ship along with all the Chaos Emeralds. *the ship flew off towards town & Sonic went after it* Good luck, Sonic!

* * *

_Will Sonic stop Eggman in time to save Chris and his sister? Find out next time!_


	26. Countdown to Chaos

Countdown to Chaos

* * *

Note: I'm sorry, but I've deleted my Prince and the Pauper story and replacing it with my all time favorite Barbie movie. The 12 Dancing Princesses. This is not because of the comments I've received, I just remembered that I like that movie better. So be ready when that one comes out.

* * *

_Last time on Sonic X: Ayla's Story_

_Dr. Eggman sent a strange new robot named Lucky to search for the last Chaos Emerald. Meanwhile, Knuckles decided that the only way to get back home was to convince the others to join up with Dr. Eggman, get all seven emeralds together, and create Chaos Control. Eggman pretended to agree to the plan and fooled Knuckles and Chris into handing over all of their Chaos Emeralds. Ayla went with them to see if Eggman was plotting anything. Eggman then escaped with Chris and Ayla held hostage._

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*Tyler, Izzy, & Jake were on their way to the skatepark*

Izzy: I wonder where Ayla is. We haven't see her for two days now.

Tyler: She's probably on another Emerald hunt with her brother and friends.

Jake: What do you think is gonna happen when they find all of them.

Izzy: They'll probably use em' to get back home to their world.

Jake: I'm gonna miss em' when they leave.

Izzy: Me too.

*Tyler was about to say something, when suddenly a dark shadow fell over them. They looked up & saw the Eggfort 2*

Tyler: It's Dr. Eggs-for-Brains again!

*The ship flew right over them & headed towards the far end of the city*

Izzy: It looks like he's heading for the city dump.

Jake: Why would he want to go there?

Izzy: Probably to get more part for his robots.

*Suddenly, a blue blur went right by them & seemed to be following the ship*

Jake: It's Sonic!

Tyler: Looks like he's following Eggman. Let's go after him.

*Izzy & Jake nodded. All 3 got on their boards & went after Sonic*

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Chris & I had been strapped to the wall behind Eggman with metal bars & bolts*

Decoe: **DR. EGGMAN. SONIC IS FOLLOWING US.**

Chris: Sonic, hurry!

Ayla: Help!

Bocoe: **HE IS GAINING ON US. WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING.**

Dr. Eggman: Who cares about him? Especially when the seventh Chaos Emerald is waiting for me *we soon arrived at the city dump. The robot called "Lucky" was waiting for us* Ah, there's my little good luck charm. I just knew he'd bring back the Chaos Emerald.

Bocoe: **I AM SURPRISED HE DID NOT DROP IT.**

Decoe: **HE SURE IS A CLUTZ ISN'T HE?**

Dr. Eggman: Hey, he is a bit clumsy. I better grab that Emerald. *he sent a robotic hand out of the ship* Lucky, come to Daddy!

*Before the hand could pick up Lucky, Sonic came zooming in & destroyed the hand, sending Lucky flying*

Sonic: Sorry Pops, you gotta be faster than that.

Ayla: Sonic!

Dr. Eggman: Why does that heinous hedgehog always have to ruin everything?

Decoe: **THAT IS JUST OUR LUCK. BAD.**

*Lucky landed on an old mattress*

Dr. Eggman: But - But my - my Emerald!

Sonic: Don't worry, I'll keep it safe and sound for ya.

Chris: Alright!

Ayla: You show em' bro!

Dr. Eggman: Don't even think about it, you little pest! That Chaos Emerald is mine, you hear me?! MINE!

*Lucky handed my brother the Chaos Emerald. I guess he's a good guy after all*

Decoe: **HE WOULD NOT DARE.**

Bocoe: **WE MUST DO SOMETHING, DOCTOR.**

*Suddenly, a robot shaped like a rhinoceros beetle came out of the garbage*

Sonic: Too bad. You just missed me. Nice try though, Doc.

Dr. Eggman: Was it your idea to send those robots?

Decoe: **I DO NOT GET IDEAS, DOCTOR.**

Dr. Eggman:Good boy.

*He patted Decoe on the head*

Bocoe: **WHERE ARE THEY COMING FROM, DOCTOR?**

Soldier:*off-screen* _**Beetle 1 to Beetle 2, we're in position.**_

Soldier 2:*off-screen* _**Hang on, Sonic is in the line of fire.**_

Soldier 3:*off-screen* _**Sonic, this is an official Government operation. Please stand aside. I repeat, stand aside. We are launching an attack.**_

*My eyes widened. Are they crazy!? We're still in here*

Sonic: Attack!? But my friend, Chris, and my sister are trapped inside there!

*They didn't listen to him & kept going*

Soldier 2:*off-screen* _**We can't waste time. Open fire!**_

*They launched missiles at the Eggfort 2*

Dr. Eggman: Those fools, how dare they attack me?

Sonic: You gotta listen! My friend, Chris, and sister are -

*They still didn't listen & just launched more missiles, but Eggman managed to put up a shield in time*

Dr. Eggman: My my, that was a close one.

Bocoe: **IT IS A GOOD THING WE PUT THE EGG-SHIELD UP IN TIME.**

Decoe: **NEXT TIME, WE MAY NOT BE SO LUCKY.**

Dr. Eggman: Quiet! Don't you mention that traitor again, you hear? Now let me see, how can I get my Chaos Emerald back?

Bocoe: **DOCTOR, LOOK AT THIS.**

Dr. Eggman: At what?

Bocoe: **THIS IS THE INSIDE OF THEIR ROBOT.**

Decoe: **IT IS JUST LIKE YOURS, DOCTOR.**

Dr. Eggman: How dare those underhanded hoodlums steal my ingenious robot designs to use in that revoltingly inferior hunk of junk monstrosity!

Ayla:*in her mind* _Like your robots were any better._

Dr. Eggman: I'll show that gang of sneak thieves what happens when they cross Dr. Eggman!

*Hatches opened up all over the ship*

Bocoe: **PLEASE DOCTOR, DO NOT BE RASH. LUCKY IS INSIDE THERE.**

Dr. Eggman: Don't worry about him. With his dumb luck, he'll come out without a scratch!

Decoe: **I WOULD NOT COUNT ON IT.**

Dr. Eggman: Fire!

*The ship launched every missile it had the robot beetles*

Sonic: Hey, cool it, Eggman! Somebody might get hurt!

Dr. Eggman: That was the idea! Launch Egg Beam Cannonball! *a huge blue laser beam was shot from the ship & created a giant explosion* Looks like that one did the trick!

Bocoe: **ONE OF THESE DAYS YOU ARE GOING TO BLOW UP THE WHOLE PLANET.**

Dr. Eggman: It's a distinct possibility, Bocoe. But I'd rather do that than have Sonic get those Emeralds from me!

*Lucky went sailing right past us*

Decoe: **THAT VOICE.**

Bocoe: **IT WAS LUCKY.**

Dr. Eggman: Not that backwards bumbling bad luck charm again.

*They looked at the monitor to see that the robot beetles were still in one piece*

Decoe: **THE ENEMY AIRCRAFT AND NOT A SINGLE SCRATCH.**

Bocoe: **THE DOCTOR REALLY KNOWS HOW TO BUILD A GOOD SHIP, UNFORTUNATELY.**

Dr. Eggman: I wonder if it's possible to be too much of a genius for your own good . . .

Decoe: **I WONDER WHAT HAPPENED TO - **

*Sonic then appeared on the monitor*

Chris: It's Sonic!

Ayla:*sighed in relief* Thank goodness.

Decoe: **THAT ANSWERED MY QUESTION.**

Dr. Eggman: How could he survive the Egg Beam Cannonball?

Ayla: Looks like you missed.

*Dr. Eggs-for-Brains turned to me with a glare*

Dr. Eggman: I'll have you know the Egg Beam Cannonball is engineered to hit the bullseye every time!

Decoe: **BUT SONIC IS A HEDGEHOG, NOT A BULL.**

*I snickered at that*

Dr. Eggman: I'll try to forget you said that. There's no time to waste, we have to retrieve our boy Lucky and get back that seventh Chaos Emerald before he does!

Decoe & Bocoe: **YES, DOCTOR.**

*Justthen, a blast sent Lucky flying past us*

Dr. Eggman: Oh dear, I didn't know Lucky could fly so high.

Bocoe: **HOW WILL WE EVER CATCH HIM?**

Decoe: **WHAT IF HE DROPS THE EMERALD, DOCTOR?**

Chris: That Emerald doesn't belong to you anyway!

Ayla: They don't belong to anyone!

Decoe: **SPEAK ONLY WHEN SPOKEN TOO!**

*My brother used to the robot beetles to get to Lucky"

Bocoe: **WOW. THAT WAS QUITE A LEAP.**

*He jumped off the last beetle & went high into the air*

Chris: Sonic!

Ayla: You got this!

Decoe: **WE ARE IN TROUBLE.**

Dr. Eggman: What if he gets that Chaos Emerald away from Lucky?!

Bocoe: **THAT WOULD BE VERY UNLUCKY!**

*Sonic caught Lucky just before it hit the ocean below. For a second, I swear I could see pink hearts in the robot's eyes*

Dr. Eggman: What is he doing? Why is he flying away!?

*Lucky then flew past us, with Sonic holding on to him*

Ayla:*in her mind* _I didn't think that thing could fly._

Bocoe: **THERE GOES YOUR LUCKY ROBOT, DOCTOR.**

Decoe: **HE MAY BE LUCKY, BUT HE IS NOT VERY LOYAL.**

Dr. Eggman: BE QUIET! He dares to betray me, does he? I'll show that traitorous tin can not to mess with me!

Bocoe: **DOCTOR, ARE THINKING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE THINKING?**

Decoe: **I THINK THAT IS WHAT HE IS THINKING.**

Dr. Eggman: Good thinking. For the first time, I, the great Dr. Eggman, will transform the Egg Fort 2 into the greatest robot ever created. I was saving it for a special occasion, but why put it off any longer? After all, I'm feeling lucky! Get ready! Begin Egg Fort 2 transformation! Merge mode number 1! Merge mode number 2! Merge mode number 3! *the ship then transformed into a humanoid robot* Say hello to my ultimate robot creation, the Eggsterminator!

*The robot landed in the harbor below, creating a huge wave*

Sonic: My my, bet you think you're pretty impressive, don't ya? You may be big and strong, but I bet you don't move as fast as I do. *he ran circles around the robot* Come on, Eggman! What are ya waiting for?

Dr. Eggman: Okay, he certainly is impatient, isn't he? But I say why rush into things.

*A part of the robot in front of us came up*

Chris: The six Chaos Emeralds!

Ayla: What are you going to do with them!?

Dr. Eggman: Don't worry, I'm keeping them safe and sound for future use. In the meantime, I'll transfer a bit of energy from each Emerald into the Eggsterminator, so it can grow stronger. *one by one, the Emeralds went into the robot* Guess the Eggsterminator's got 'em on the run! Eh kids?

Ayla:*in her mind* _He's using the Emeralds to make his robots stronger. I can't break free and Eggman took my board, what can I do? _*I looked at Chris. he had a guilty look on his face* _Poor kid. _

Chris: I'm sorry!

*Sonic jumped towards the robot, but it zoomed behind him & punched him into 3 buildings*

Ayla & Chris: Sonic!

Dr. Eggman: That thing packs quite a punch.

Sonic: Yeah, he's got a good right hook.

Dr. Eggman: He'd better surrender. With six Chaos Emeralds to power him, my boy is unbeatable!

Ayla: He'll never surrender and neither will I!

Chris: Please Dr. Eggman, let Sonic go free!

Dr. Eggman: I'm afraid I can't do that just yet so sorry! Ah!

*The robot threw another punch at Sonic. The X Tornado then flew towards us & the beetles soon followed. The robot then destroyed all the beetles one by one. Luckily, the soldiers made it out okay*

Bocoe: **WOW. HE REALLY IS POWERFUL, ISN'T HE?**

Decoe: **GOOD THING HE IS ON OUR SIDE.**

Dr. Eggman: Even I'm impressed.

Sonic: Eggman! *he came towards the robot, limping* Listen up! I'm coming for Chris and my sister! And you better not try to stop me!

*He fell to his knees*

Ayla: Sonic . . .

Bocoe: **HOW COULD SONIC SURVIVE A POUNDING LIKE THAT?**

Decoe: **I DON'T GET IT. HE OUGHT TO BE EGGTERMINATED BY NOW.**

Dr. Eggman: So he should. He's much more resilient than I thought!

Sonic: I'm Chris, Ayla!

Dr. Eggman: He sure are a glutton for punishment! *suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds started glowing really bright & the robot started going bonkers* What's going on? Eggsterminator, quit wasting power, will you? We must converse between battle!

*But it didn't obey him & just kept going crazy. Chris was trying really hard to break free. It then picked up Sonic, who had been knocked unconscious*

Ayla & Chris: SONIC! SONIC!

Dr. Eggman: Alright Eggsterminator, enough fooling around! Drop him already!

Decoe: **GOOD IDEA.**

*It dropped him & then kicked him far out to sea*

Ayla & Chris: NOOOOOOO!

*Suddenly, in a burst of strength, we both broke free from our restraints*

Dr. Eggman: Why you - *Chris made a grab for the Chaos Emeralds* My Emeralds!

*Chris grabbed all the Emeralds & was sent flying into the glass window & I stood in front of Eggman, my Ring Blades out*

Ayla: This time you've gone too far!

Chris: They're mine . . . Mine . . . I won't . . . I won't let you take them away from me . . . Ever again . . . *he held them close to his chest as they started to smoke* Ever.

Dr. Eggman: That mealy-mouthed little crybaby shouldn't be so reckless. After all, those Emeralds are powering the Eggsterminator, and without them, this thing would be sent plummeting into the sea!

Decoe: **IT IS INTERESTING, DOCTOR.**

Dr. Eggman: As a matter of fact, we should be plummeting any moment now.

Decoe: **I AM SORRY, DOCTOR. BUT DID YOU JUST SAY, PLUMMETING!?**

Dr. Eggman: DON'T JUST STAND THERE!

Decoe: **YES, DOCTOR!**

*I then took a step forward & all 3 of them flinched*

Ayla: You won't have time to do anything when I'm done with the three of you!

*Just then, Knuckles came crashing through the window*

Knuckles: Ayla! Your hurt! What happened!?

Ayla: This is nothing. Right now, we've got bigger problems.

Knuckles: Right. *to Eggman* Where is Chris!? I'm taking him and Ayla with me!

Dr. Eggman: Well if it isn't our good friend Knuckles. How nice of you to drop in for a visit!

*Knuckles stomped his foot*

Decoe: **I THINK HE'S UPSET.**

Knuckles: They're coming with me, and that's that. I said, where is he? What did you do with him?

Dr. Eggman: Uh . . . Funny story. *suddenly, the Eggsterminater moved & grabbed something. I turned around & saw it was Chris & Rouge, but the Chaos Emeralds where no where in sight* The Eggsterminator is malfunctioning, all because of that thieving brat!

Decoe: **THAT'S RIGHT.**

Knuckles: Where's Chris!?

*The robot tightened it's fist. Suddenly, a bright light appeared from the ocean below & I felt a lot of power surging through me. My quills turned yellow, my hair fell loose from it's ponytail, my eyes turned red, & I floated in the air. Just then, the fist holding Chris & Rouge broke into a million pieces*

Decoe: **DOCTOR, SOMETHING IS HAPPENING! THE EGGSTERMINATER IS LOOSING IT'S GRIP**

Bocoe: **THIS IS NOT GOOD. WHAT DO WE DO NOW, DOCTOR?**

Dr. Eggman: We do nothing. Right at this very moment, those seven Chaos Emeralds are mingling together way down in the bottom of the sea. The great moment has finally come.

Decoe: **ARE YOU SAYING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE SAYING?**

Bocoe: **YES, I THINK THAT IS WHAT HE IS SAYING.**

Dr. Eggman: Let Chaos Control begin!

*I flew outside & floated next to my brother*

Sonic: Ready to rock, sis?

Ayla: Ready to roll, bro.

*The Eggsterminater threw a punch at us, but we both blocked it with one hand*

Sonic: Well Knuckles, your wish came true.

Ayla: So, be patient for just a little longer.

Sonic: Eggman . . . Take this!

*We both charged at the Eggsterminater & together we sliced it up until it exploded. A white light suddenly filled the whole area. It was the same light that brought to this world*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

Izzy: What's that light?

Tyler: I think it's the Chaos Control Ayla told us about. It must mean that she's going home.

Jake: But it can't be! We didn't even get to say goodbye!

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Me & Sonic were now with Chris in a space of white*

Sonic: Can you hear me, pal?

Ayla: Chris, are you alright?

*He opened his eyes*

Sonic: We're finally going home . . . thanks to you, Chris.

Ayla: We'll miss you.

Chris: Sonic . . . Ayla . . . Take me with you, please. I don't wanna stay here. Not without you. *together we sent out a green light & healed him. he then hugged us & we hugged him* Sonic . . . Ayla . . .

Sonic: It's gonna be okay. I promise.

Ayla: We'll always be with you.

Chris: Sonic . . . Ayla . . . Please don't leave. You're the best friends I ever had. I don't want you to go away! I'll miss you so much! Please don't go! Please!

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*Both Sonic & Ayla disappeared from his grip. He stayed in that spot & cried*

Chris: YOU CAN'T GOOOOO! *suddenly, in another flash of light, a floating island appeared over the sea. The X Tornado flew past it. Dr. Eggman & his lackeys were also on the island where he found a strange stone tablet. Chris had also ended up on the island. Sonic & Ayla appeared in front of him* Sonic! Ayla!

Sonic: Hey! Long time no see!

Ayla: Hi there.

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

Ayla:*in her mind* _Looks like our adventures in this world aren't over yet._

_To be Continued . . ._


	27. Pure Chaos

Pure Chaos

* * *

_Last time on Sonic X: Ayla's Story_

_After tricking Knuckles into giving him the six Chaos Emeralds, Dr. Eggman kidnapped Chris and Ayla, holding them hostage on the Egg Fort 2. Soon, Dr. Eggman's robot Lucky returned with the seventh Emerald. But just as Eggman was about to grab it, Sonic showed up to thwart his plan. Determined to get the last Emerald, Eggman transformed the Egg Fort 2 into the Eggsterminator, a gargantuan super bot powered by the Chaos Emeralds._

_The Eggsterminator captured Sonic, but Chris broke free with Ayla and grabbed the Emeralds, only to find himself rescued by Rouge the Bat. But things got slippery and Rouge dropped the Emeralds into the sea. All seven Emeralds came together and it was Chaos Control time. Were Sonic and his friends sent back home to their planet? Are Tails and Chuck with them? Or did something even more unbelievable happen? There's only one way to find out: Stay tuned!_

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*It had been 6 months since our last battle with Dr. Eggman. No one has seen a sign of him since. And during those 6 months there's been a lot of changes. Amy had moved out of the Thorndyke Mansion & was now living in her own apartment in the city. Angel Island had been teleported here from Mobius & Knuckles has been there ever since, guarding the Master Emerald. Another part of Mobius that came here to Earth was Mystic Ruins. Tails had been spending most of his time in his workshop there. My brother, Sonic, had been off exploring for past 4 months. It seemed like the future was looking up. But I couldn't shake the feeling that some big things were about to happen. Things that would decide the fate of this world*

* * *

*It all started as a typical morning. Me, Cream, Cheese, Chris, & Chuck were sitting down having breakfast*

Chuck: Delectable as always. I don't know how you do it, Ella.

Ella: And you never will. It's my secret recipe.

Mr. Tanaka: Would you like some toast with your scrambled eggs, Miss Cream?

Cream: Yes please. And some for Cheese.

Cheese: Chao!

Mr. Tanaka: Any for you, Miss Ayla?

Ayla: Yes. Thank you.

*Chris giggled*

Chuck:*to Chris* I was wondering if you have to stay after school for anything special today, Chris

Chris: Not today, Grandpa. Why do you ask?

Chuck: How would you like to come to Mystic Ruins with me? I've been meaning to test out a new aircraft model at Tails' workshop there and thought you might like to join me.

Chris: Sorry, Grandpa. But I'm meeting my Mom downtown after school. Isn't that right, Cream, Ayla?

Ayla: Yep.

Cream: Yeah. It's true. She said she wants to show us something.

Chuck: Ah, it'll be good for you to spend some quality time together.

Chris:*blushing* Yeah, we've got a lot to catch up on. I better get going.

Mr. Tanaka: So long, Master Chris.

Ella: Study hard now. We'll see you at dinner time.

Chris: Okay!

*He ran out of the Mansion & was gone*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*Meanwhile, 4 spotlights shined down on 4 robots. Each a different color. A human hand put a small animal inside a glass ball. A pink bird, a gray bird, a pink bunny, & a gray seal. Then 4 metal claws came out of nowhere & put the balls with the animals inside each of the robots*

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* Activate power surge now!

*All the lights came back on & the 4 robots stepped off a platform. Double door then opened in front of them to reveal practice dummies that looked like Sonic & Ayla*

Dr. Eggman: Let's have a bit of target practice! *The robots aimed their weapons, fired, & the dummies were destroyed**laughing* Not too shabby, I say!

Decoe: **YOUR NEW ROBOTS ARE WORKING PERFECTLY, DOCTOR.**

Bocoe: **WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT? ROBOTS WITH ANIMALS BUILT INSIDE.**

*He & Decoe both shook hands*

Decoe & Bocoe: **HE DID IT! HE DID IT!**

Dr. Eggman:*laughing* I am a genius! I've really outdone myself this time. Have you ever seen such exquisitely evil creatures! I feel like a proud Papa! You, my pets, are the first of my brilliant new E-series robots. You are programmed to receive orders only from me.

Decoe: **AND NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE ROLL-CALL. FIRST UP, E-101 BETA. E-102 GAMMA. E-103-DELTA. E-104-EPSILON.**

Dr. Eggman:*laughing* As far as the names go, it's all Greek to me! Now, to create a bit of chaos. *he went over to a glass box that held the red Chaos Emerald. outside, a ship rose out of the ocean* Ah, my sleekly designed brand-spanking-new multi functional flying fortress handles like a dream. Alright Egg Carrier, blast off! I'm back, and this time, nothing will stand in my way!

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*That afternoon, we met Lindsey at a hotel in Station Square. Our eyes went wide when she put the yellow Chaos Emerald in front of us. I felt my heart beating a little faster & a minor headache, but nothing painful*

Lindsey: Do you like it?

Chris: Sure I like it! It's amazing! Where'd you find it?

Lindsey: I saw it in the jewelry shop last week and I just had to have it, but it doesn't really match any of my outfits. Here, it's yours.

*She gave it to Cream*

Cream: That's awfully generous.

Lindsey: It would look perfect with your coloring.

Ayla: Thank you, Mrs. Thorndyke. We could sure use it.

Cheese: Chao-Chao!

Lindsey: It's settled, then. Now if only we could get you out of that dreadful bunny costume and into a smart suit.

*Cream looked confused. I face-palmed. She still thought we were wearing costumes*

Chris: But Mom, that's not a costume. Cream is a -

*Just then, Lindsey's phone rang*

Lindsey: Hi. Oh, right now? Fine, I'll be there. Wait for me. *she hung up* Oh, Mummy hates to rush off like this, but there's trouble on the set. Apparently they have to recast the dog."

*I looked at her confused. How does a dog get a part in a movie*

Chris: It's okay, I understand. We'll do it another time.

Lindsey: Oh, Mummy loves you *she wrapped Chris in a tight hug & gave him a kiss on the cheek* Goodbye, sweetheart.

Cream:*running after her* Thank you very much.

* * *

*Later, we left the hotel & were walked down Main Street, heading home*

Cream: Chris, Ms. Ayla, it's so pretty.

Chris: I can't believe it was in a jewelry store.

Ayla: We better get home and show Sonic.

Cheese: Chao-Chao.

Cream: Okay *suddenly, a green frog came hopping down the street & bumped into Cheese* Cheese!

Chris: Are you okay? What's this?

*He picked it up*

Ayla: It looks like a frog. But I don't think frogs have tails.

*Suddenly, a big male purple & white, yellow eyed cat wearing brown gloves, sandals, & belt with a gold buckle came running down the street towards us*

Big: Hey Froggy! Come here, Froggy!

*He then tripped & landed on top of us*

Ayla: Could you get off of us!?

*The frog hopped away*

Big: Oh, please don't run away! My buddy!

*We all got out from underneath him*

Chris: Sorry, mister, your little frog friend got tangled up with our little Chao friend.

Cream: You look a little lost.

*He just looked at her with a blank expression. We tried to get him to explain what was going on, but he kept spacing out on us & forgetting what we were talking about. All 3 of us sighed in frustration*

Chris: Let's try this again. Your name is Big, and you came here with your friend Froggy. Is that what you're saying? *Big slowly nodded. We all sighed in relief* Told you we'd get to the bottom of this.

Big: But there's just one thing. That isn't Froggy! *we all fell to the ground* He's gone . . . Poor Froggy. What if I never find him?

*He started crying. I went up to him & patted his arm*

Ayla: Don't worry, Big Guy, you'll find Froggy.

Chris: Don't worry, Big, you'll find Froggy again. We'll help ya,

Ayla: We will?

Cream: Would you like us to help you find him?

*Big looked up at us. His cheeks were red*

Big: That would be nice.

*And so, we spent half the evening looking for Froggy*

Chris: Froggy!

Cream: Froggy!

Chris: Where are you!?

Ayla: Froggy!

Big: Froggy!

Cheese: Chao-Chao!

*We searched in any possible place, but there was no sign of the amphibian. It was now nighttime & we were in the park*

Ayla: We've been searching for hours.

Big: Hey, are you out here, little buddy!? *just then, we heard a rustling from the bushes* Is that you, Froggy?

*But it wasn't Froggy. A blue liquid that seemed to be moving came out instead*

Cream: I don't think that's Froggy.

Big: That looks like the same stuff Froggy swallowed.

Chris: You've seen it before?

Big: I saw him drink it and then Froggy grew a tail.

*Suddenly, the blue liquid started grow & then it took the shape of some kind of light blue creature with green eyes & a pink brain. It looked at me, it's eyes flashed a light green, & my head started hurting a little*

Cheese: Chao Chao-Chao Chao!

*Cheese started to go to the creature, but Cream grabbed him. The creature then looked at her*

Chris:*whispering* Don't move. Just keep calm. *the water creature start reeking havoc. people ran away in fear**out loud* We'd better make a run for it while it's not looking.

Ayla: Come on, let's go!

Cream: Okay! Come on!

Cheese: Chao-Chao!

* * *

*We made our way to Main Street. The water creature was trying to get out from under a manhole cover*

Police Officer: Everybody stay back!

Chris: That creature!

Police Officer 2: Stay back, kid!

Big: We're in trouble.

Ayla: No kidding.

*The creature got out from under the manhole cover & made it's way towards us*

Police Officer 3: Alright, get ready, boys!

*The creature came closer*

Police Officer 4: What is it!?

Police Officer 5: Ah, run!

*It started destroyed Police cars. People ran away. Just then, Sonic made his grand entrance*

Sonic: I see you have a brain pal, so you better use it.

Chris: Sonic!

Ayla: Where have you been?

Sonic: Oh, here and there. *to Chris* Hey buddy, good to see ya.

Chris: Sonic, behind you! *the creature tried to grab Sonic, but missed. Sonic then jumped up & hut it in the head with his feet* Careful Sonic, whatever it is, it's dangerous!

*Sonic rushed towards the creature. It tried to grab him, but missed again. Sonic then ran up a building & rushed back down in a spin dash, going right through the creature, sending water everywhere*

Cream & Chris: Alright!

Cheese: Chao-Chao!

Ayla: Don't celebrate yet, guys. I don't think it's over yet.

Cream: Your right. Look what it's doing! It's melting!

*She was right. The creature went through another manhole cover & into the sewer below*

Sonic: Can't take the heat, huh?

*Just then, a spotlight fell on us. We all looked up & saw (Guess who?)*

Dr. Eggman:*laughing* I do hope you'll all forgive me for dropping in unannounced this way, but I simply couldn't miss out on all the excitement!

Sonic: Look who's back in town!

Ayla: Dr. Eggs-for-Brains!

Dr. Eggman: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, I took a six month Chaos Control break. But now I'm rested and ready to rumble!

Cream: Go away, Eggman. Haven't you already caused enough trouble?

Dr. Eggman: One can never cause enough trouble, my dear, as you'll soon see.

*A red claw came out of his Eggmobile & grabbed the pink box Cream was holding*

Chris: The Emerald!

Ayla: Give that back!

Dr. Eggman: Here Chaos, have a little snack. *he threw the box to the creature, now called Chaos. Sonic made a jump for it, but the didn't make it. The Chaos creature absorbed the Chaos Emerald & then grew taller & looked stronger* He sure grows on ya, doesn't he? You see, Sonic and Ayla, this new shape-shifting form of Chaos gains more and power with each Chaos Emerald I feed it!

Sonic: Chaos?

Dr. Eggman: That's right. This charming creature is made of pure Chaos and he's under my control! Soon the day will come when I have all seven Chaos Emeralds in my possession and when that happens, we'll be unstoppable!

*The Chaos creatures eyes flashed light green & it came towards us. Sonic & I stood in front of Cream, Cheese, Chris, & Big*

Sonic: Back off, pal!

Ayla: Leave them alone!

Dr. Eggman: Sorry, Sonic and Ayla. It only takes orders from me. Now get 'em!

*The Chaos creature reached it's hand towards us*

Knuckles:*off-screen* Not so fast!

Ayla & Sonic: Knuckles!

*Knuckles came running in & stopped in front of us*

Knuckles: Alright, Eggman, what did you do with the Master Emerald!?

Chris: Knuckles, did something happen to the Master Emerald?

Knuckles: Yeah, ya might say that. Sonic, Ayla? What are you doing here?

Sonic: I might ask you the same thing.

Ayla: What's going on, Knux?

Knuckles: I'm here to talk to Eggman. See I got a couple of pressing questions only he can answer.

Dr. Eggman: I would love to help you, Knuckles, but right now, it's feeding time!

*He then held up a red light. I felt my usual fast heart beat & headache coming on*

Knuckles: A Chaos Emerald!

Dr. Eggman: He has such a healthy appetite.

*He threw down the Emerald, the Chaos creature caught it & started to grow again*

Sonic: It just keeps getting bigger!

Chris: Look out!

*The Chaos creature raised it's fist & tried to hit us. Me, Sonic, & Knuckles jumped out of the way. Sonic went in for a spin dash, but something kept him from landing a hit. The same thing happened when Knuckles tried to punch it. I tried to slice it with my Ring Blades, but I couldn't even get close to it. The Chaos creature then sent a stream of water at us. Sonic & I grabbed Knuckles & dodged*

Sonic: It's some kind of strange new form of pure Chaos that gets bigger every time Dr. Eggman gives it a Chaos Emerald!

Ayla: Look out!

*The Chaos creature sent another stream of water at us. It almost hit Chris, Cream, & Cheese*

Dr. Eggman: That's right! Trash everything!

*The Chaos creatures streams of water were destroying everything in sight. Sonic & I were dodging left & right. Knuckles tried to land a punch, but he just got zapped by a shield keeping him from hitting the Chaos creature & was sent flying backwards*

Ayla: Knuckles, hang on!

*Sonic did another spin dash & I tried again with my Ring Blades, but we still couldn't get through the shield*

Dr. Eggman: He's shocking, isn't he? And that's what he's like with only two measly Emeralds!

Knuckles: He doesn't scare me.

Sonic: Yeah, me neither.

Ayla: That makes three of us.

*We all went back in for another attack*

Knuckles: Look out! You're finished! *he did multiple punches, but none of them made it through* Bye bye!

*Chaos knocked Knuckles away, but looked really hurt. Sonic & I both ran towards the creature*

Dr. Eggman: Sonic! Ayla!

*Sonic & I ran (or flew in my case) circles around the Chaos creature. Blue lightning appeared from the sky, zapping the Chaos creature, making him fall to the ground in a puddle. Eggman screamed. Chris, Cream, Cheese, & Big cheered*

Chris: Sonic, Ayla, Knuckles, you did it!

Cheese Chao-Chao-Chao! Chao-Chao-Chao!

Dr. Eggman: Ah, think you beat me, eh? Don't be so sure! I've got more chaos where that came from!

*He sucked the Chaos creature up into his Eggmobile & flew away*

Knuckles: We'll handle anything you come up with! Just bring it on!

Chris: You guys . . . I've got a bad feeling.

Cream: Me too. What if that Chaos creature gets stronger?

Cheese: Chao.

*We all looked up into the sky & saw a flash of blue lightning*

Sonic: We'll see.

Ayla:*in her mind* _Something big has begun._


	28. A Chaotic Day

A Chaotic Day

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*We all were in Chuck's lab above the garage*

Sonic: Shouldn't we be out trying to stop Eggman instead of taking a coffee break?

Chuck: I'm hoping that we can put our heads together and unravel the mystery of Eggman's Chaos creature.

*We all took a sip of Ella's homemade coffee*

Knuckles: It's the most powerful thing I've ever seen. We watched it gulp down two Chaos Emeralds like they were candy.

Sonic: They made that thing even stronger.

Ayla: I don't think I want to know what will happen when that thing gobbles up all seven.

Chuck: It sounds as if it's going to be a real challenge to defeat this creature.

Knuckles: It will . . . I knew it would be trouble when I saw it on Angel Island. After Chaos Control happened, Angel Island was transported into this world. That's where the Master Emerald was, and I guarded it around the clock. One night, a huge bolt of lightning woke me up. This wasn't an ordinary thunderstorm. Something very strange was happening at the summit. I knew the Master Emerald was in danger, but it was too late. And that's when I saw it.

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

Chris: If the Master Emerald's on Angel Island, why aren't you there now protecting it?

Knuckles: Because it's too late. The Chaos creature made sure of that.

*He then told us that the Master Emerald had somehow been broken up into little pieces. I was getting worried. The Master Emerald kept Angel Island floating in the air. Without it, the Island will fall*

Chuck: You shouldn't blame yourself for what that creature did, Knuckles.

Chris: Big, when you went looking for Froggy in the forest, didn't you see something that looked like Chaos?

*Big told us that after Froggy grew a tail, it hopped away*

Big: I tried to catch Froggy, but he was faster than me, and he hopped away with something I found in the forest.

Chris: What was that?

Big: It was a big purple rock. It looked awful pretty when it was glowing.

Chris: That sounds like it could've been a Chaos Emerald!

Chuck: If that's the case, then we better find that little frog quick or it won't survive long.

Chris: Why, Grandpa?

Chuck: Because Dr. Eggman is determined to do anything to seize an Emerald. The more Emeralds he feeds that Chaos creature, the easier it'll be to take over this world.

Ayla: And the harder it will be for us to defeat it.

*I remembered our battle against that thing last night*

Chuck: It's vital we find those Emeralds before Eggman uses their power to conquer us all.

Sonic: No sweat! I'll find them.

Chris: You have a plan, Sonic?

Sonic: You know I prefer to think on my feet.

Knuckles: I'll go and look for the broken pieces of the Master Emerald.

Ayla: I'll go with Sonic.

Chris: I guess Big and I can go try to find Froggy together.

Big: Hmm, that's a good idea.

*We all left the Mansion & split up, leaving Cream & Cheese with Ella. Sonic & I made our way to Tails' workshop in Mystic Ruins, where Tails was working on the X Tornado*

Sonic: Tails! Hey!

Ayla: How you doing, little buddy?

Tails: Hiya Sonic, Ayla! *we explained everything to him* So we have to track down the Chaos Emeralds all over again.

Sonic: If we fail, Eggman will win.

Ayla: And we can't ever allow that.

Sonic: You think you're up to the challenge?

Tails:*laughing* I already started collecting 'em! *we both looked at him surprised* Ta da! *he pressed a button on the side of the X Tornado & the green Chaos Emerald came out* I just found this Emerald yesterday! We can use it to pinpoint where the other Emeralds are. It'll make tracking 'em down a lot easier.

Sonic:*whistles* Now you're starting to think like me!

*I ruffled Tails' hair*

Ayla: That's our little genius.

*Sonic & Tails then got in the X Tornado & I got on my board*

Tails: Hang on! Ready for takeoff! *the X Tornado took off into the sky & I quickly followed on my board. We made our way to Windy Valley. Just then, a bright light flashed before my eyes*

* * *

(Vision)

_*When the light died down, I found myself standing in a forest. I looked around & saw Knuckles standing nearby*_

_Ayla: Knuckles: _

_*He turned & saw me running towards him*_

_Knuckles: Ayla? What are you doing here?_

_Ayla: I don't know. I was flying next to the X Tornado and then suddenly there was this flash of green light. The next thing I know I'm here with you._

_*Knuckles was about to say something, but then I noticed something behind him. He turned around & saw what looked like the Master Emerald shrine. Seven gems we're on pillars surrounding it. We walked towards it*_

_Ayla:*in her mind* This place looks a lot like Mystic Ruins. But all the buildings look like they were just recently built. What's going on here?_

_?:*off-screen* We must stop the invasion, Father!_

_*Inside the shrine saw a female peach-orange echidna with peach skin & blue eyes wearing a gold tiara-like band with a blue jewel in the center, white bandages on her arm & in her hair, a gold necklace with blue jewel, a gold armband, a white tank top, white gloves, a skirt with beige, green, and red triangular patterns, & white sandals with white straps was talking to a reddish-brown, purple eyed, male Echidna wearing a gold necklace with feather ornaments, gold armbands with feather ornaments, white gloves, a waist cloth with feather ornaments on the lower rim, & tan sandals. An army of echidnas was behind him*_

_Pachacamac: Tikal, you know I must seize those Emeralds for the good of our tribe. When we have them, we will be strong._

_Tikal: But this plan of yours is foolish! It will bring nothing but grief to our land and cause needless pain and suffering to our neighbors! There must be another way! We should not try to help our own kind by bringing harm to someone else! It's wrong!_

_*Suddenly, there was another flash of light*_

* * *

*When I opened my eyes, I was back on my board, flying next to the X Tornado*

Sonic: Sis, you okay?

Ayla: Yeah, I'm fine.

*Suddenly, the X Tornado started shaking & my usual fast heart beat & headache came on* The Chaos Emerald detected something!

Ayla: I'm detecting something too!

*Sonic & I looked down & saw a blue glow*

Sonic: Over there.

*We all landed & walked towards the glow, using the green Chaos Emerald to see how close we were. A gust of wind almost blew Tails away, but Sonic caught him*

Sonic: Gotcha! *he put Tails on the ground* Are you okay?

Tails: I'm fine. The wind caught me by surprise.

Ayla: We better be extra careful around here.

*We kept walking & the green Chaos Emerald began glowing brighter. My heart also started beating faster & my headache was getting a little stronger*

Tails: This must be it!

Sonic: We'll see.

*We all looked down at one spot & it began to glow blue. Sonic took out a Power Ring, jumped high in the air, then came back down in a super fast spin dash. He tunneled into the ground & in a few seconds, a beam of blue light shot up into the sky. Then the blue Chaos Emerald floated out of the ground*

Tails: Another Emerald!

Sonic: Haha! Yeah!

*He came back up through another tunnel. Tails took the blue Chaos Emerald*

Tails: I sure hope the other ones are this easy to track down.

Sonic: Yeah, me too.

*Another gust of wind almost blew us away*

Tails: The wind's getting worse!

*Just then, Dr. Eggs-for-Brains came flying in on a new flying machine, laughing*

Sonic: Oh, great!

*Then Eggman flew past us, making Tails drop the 2 Chaos Emeralds. His flying machine sent out 2 claws & they picked them up*

Dr. Eggman:*laughing* My scheme worked like a charm! You did all the grunt work and I get all the glory, not to mention the Chaos Emeralds!

Tails: Sonic, Ayla, he followed us here!

Dr. Eggman: I'll see you next time, boys and girl. Next time you find a Chaos Emerald, that is!

Sonic: Hold it!

Ayla: Come back here!

*We both went after Eggman. We jumped up & landed on his ship*

Dr. Eggman: Oh great.

*He tried to shake us off, but we kept holding on. He then sent his ship straight towards the ground. We were knocked off & fell to the ground. Tails threw Sonic a Power Ring*

Tails: Here!

*Sonic caught the Power Ring & went into a super spin dash. I brought out my Ring Blades & used them to make a shield. Eggman tried to break through using 2 drill on his ship. But the drills broke in half*

Dr. Eggman: How dare you!

*Sonic then jumped up & destroyed the flying machine, all that was left was the Eggmobile. The 2 Chaos Emeralds fell into a nearby pond*

Tails: We'll have to fish 'em out.

*Suddenly, the spot where the Emeralds landed began to glow*

Dr. Eggman:*laughing* You can come on out now, Chaos 4!

*Just then, the Chaos creature rose out of the water. Looking bigger & stronger*

Tails: What do we do now!?

*The creature sent some kind of wave of energy at us, sending us flying backwards*

Sonic:*to Tails* You stay here, I'll handle it

Ayla: Not without me!

*We both jumped towards the creature. Sonic did a spin dash & I got out my Ring Blades. The creature went back into the water. We both landed on a lilypad. Just then, a water tornado shot out from under us. We both jumped from lilypad to lilypad & then on the creature's back, sinking it into the water*

Tails: Aw yeah! *we both landed next to him. we then looked at the water & something weird happened. the water started glowing & then came together to form the Chaos creature. It sent another wave of energy at us. Sonic then lunged at the creature & went under water with it* Ah, Sonic!

Ayla: Sonic!

Dr. Eggman: Now keep dunking Sonic till he's totally washed up!

*Suddenly, Sonic came out of the water, riding on Chaos 4's back. It was like watching a rodeo in the water. Sonic held onto the creature as it went in & out of the water like a dolphin. Then another gust of wind blew in*

Sonic: I'll ride the wind!

*He jumped into the air & did a spin dash*

Dr. Eggman: Watch out, Chaos 4!

*Sonic charged at the creature & knocked it so hard it went into the water & didn't get back up*

Ayla: Yeah!

Tails: That finished it off for sure!

Sonic: Well Eggman, Chaos had a meltdown.

Dr. Eggman: It's not over! *he sucked up the creature into his Eggmobile* This round you got a lucky break but next time you'll just get broken! Count on it, Sonic and Ayla!

Sonic: Dream on, Eggman!

Ayla: We'll take down anything you throw at us!

*A giant ship flew over our heads*

Dr. Eggman: Thanks again for the Chaos Emeralds! Keep up the good work!

*He went inside the ship & it flew away*

Tails: Dr. Eggman will be more powerful now cause I dropped those Emeralds, I'm real sorry, guys.

Sonic: Forget it. We'll get those Emeralds back.

Ayla: Count on it.

* * *

*Sonic & Tails got in the X Tornado & I got on my board. We followed Eggman's ship back to Station Square*

Sonic: Stay on him, Tails!

*Tails fired missiles at the ship. Eggman's ship did the same. Tails managed to dodge them & I blocked a few with my Ring Blades. Then a mini robot came out of the ship & fired more missiles at us*

Tails: I'll have to knock that thing out! *he took aim at the mini robot* Missiles away!

*He fired lasers at it & it exploded. The explosion cracked Eggman's ship down the middle. The ship started smoking & we kept following it*

Sonic: Let's finish 'em!

Tails: Ready when you are, guys!

Ayla: Let's do it!

*A cannon set a big laser blast at us. We barely managed to dodge*

Tails: He hit our wing!

*The X Tornado started to go down*

Ayla: Sonic! Tails!

*Eggman's ship flew away & the X Tornado landed with a crash. Sonic was a little banged up, but Tails had a bad wound on his head*

* * *

*We went back to the Thorndyke Mansion. I laid Tails on the couch in the living room & bandaged his head. He slept for a little bit & then slowly woke up*

Tails: A dream . . . ? But where am I?

*He looked around & saw me & Chuck*

Chuck: Hey, how are you feeling?

*I ran over & gave him a hug*

Ayla: You had me pretty worried.

Tails: I'm okay, Ayla. But my head hurts. Where's Sonic?

Chuck: He's fine. Your piloting skills saved both of you from serious injury or worse

*We all looked at Sonic, who was watching the news*

Reporter:*on the TV* _**The skies of Station Square erupted in turmoil earlier this afternoon as Dr. Eggman battles the X-Tornado.**_

Chuck: Unfortunately Eggman got away in his ship and I'm afraid the X Tornado sustained heavy damage.

Tails: But we're not giving up, are we, Sonic? We're gonna get those emeralds back somehow!

Sonic: You bet we are!

*They gave each other a thumbs up*

Chuck: Amy and Cream went out shopping. I hope they make it back here without any trouble.

Sonic: I'll check on 'em.

Tails: I'll come too!

*He started to get up, but his head started hurting. I laid him back down on the couch*

Ayla: Oh no you don't, Mister! Your staying right here to rest.

Tails: But, Ayla . . .

Ayla: Don't you "But, Ayla" me. Your staying & that's final. *I looked at Chuck* Keep an eye on him, okay?

Chuck:*nodding* Of course.

Ayla: Thanks. *to Sonic* Let's go.

Sonic: Right.

*We both went to Station Square & searched around town, until we heard a very familiar scream*

Ayla & Sonic: Amy!

*We ran towards the scream & saw Cream & Cheese on the ground with groceries scattered everywhere & Amy, who was holding a little blue bird, being taken away by a green & red robot*

Amy: Let me go!

Cream: Please somebody help her!

Cheese: Chao-Chao!

*We both went towards the robot*

Sonic: Hold on, Amy!

Ayla: We're coming!

Amy: Sonic! Ayla!

Robot: **MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.**

*It then took off into the sky*

Ayla & Sonic: Amy!

*Amy screamed & soon they were gone*


	29. A Robot Rebels

A Robot Rebels

* * *

_Last time on Sonic X: Ayla's Story . . ._

_Sonic, Ayla and Tails discovered another emerald, but it was soon devoured by Dr. Eggman's Chaos creature. A fierce battle followed, and the X Tornado. But thanks to Tails' expert piloting skills, our battered heroes survived a fight on. Unfortunately, Eggman wasn't finished making mischief as he seized Amy and her new friend Lily. For once, Sonic and Ayla arrived too late. Now Sonic's speed isn't enough. This time he'll have to think fast if he and Ayla are going to catch up with Eggman._

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*The next day, the X Tornado was completely repaired & ready for take off*

Tails: Ready for takeoff, guys?

Sonic: Ready! You ready to rock, sis?

Ayla: Ready to roll, bro!

*We all took off into the sky. I was a little worried about Tails. His head was still bandaged*

Sonic: You shouldn't be trying to take on Eggman so soon.

Ayla: Maybe you should have stayed at the Mansion & rested a little bit more.

Tails: I feel fine, I can handle 'im, Sonic.

Sonic: Your a great pilot, Tails, but Ayla and I better do this alone.

*He started to get out of the plane*

Tails: Wait Sonic. We're a team. We have to figure out where Eggman took Amy. It'll be easier with three of us looking. Amy's probably in danger and there's no time to lose. Let's all look, Sonic. I know we can find her.

Sonic: I guess we do have a better chance working together

Tails: Right! We're a team. But if you're staying on the plane, how come you're outside?

Sonic: It's more fun to ride the X Tornado outside in the open air!

Tails: Okay. You better hang on tight.

Sonic: Yeah. *the X Tornado went higher* Hold on, Amy. We'll find ya.

Ayla:*in her mind* _Please be alright._

* * *

*As we were flying, another light flashed before my eyes*

* * *

(Vision)

_*I was now standing on a dirt road. I turned & saw Knuckles next to me*_

_Knuckles: Where are we?_

_Ayla: Okay. This is starting to get freaky._

_Knuckles: Your telling me. This happens every time I find a piece of the Master Emerald._

_*We then looked ahead & saw the Master Emerald shrine*_

_Knuckles: What is that?_

_Ayla: It looks like the shrine from before._

_*We ran towards it & saw the female echidna standing on the steps with a group of Chao next to her*_

_Tikal: I'm very frightened, Chaos. Help us, the invaders are coming, we must leave! *there was a moment of silence* Yes, I understand. We may leave, but you must stay here. *the Chao around her looked scared. they then started to float around her. she smiled at them* Don't worry, I promise everything is going to be fine._

_Chaos: Chao!_

_*They then started singing. Two of them took her hands & pulled her up the stairs. We followed them. She then looked at the jewels on the pillars*_

_ Tikal: The Chaos Emeralds . . . _

_*My eyes went wide*_

_Ayla:*in her mind* Those are the Chaos Emeralds!?_

_*They reached the top of the steps & found the Master Emerald glowing brightly*_

_Tikal: Now I know who brought me here, it's you! There's something important that you want to tell me. *another moment of silence* I understand. The severs are the seven Chaos. The controller . . . Serves to unify the Chaos. The controller serves to unify the Chaos. *she gasped* It is you. You control the seven Chaos Emeralds!_

_*Suddenly, there was another bright flash*_

* * *

*I was now back on my board*

Ayla:*in her mind* _Why do Knuckles and I keep having these visions? Are they some kind of warning? Or a premonition?_

* * *

*We found Knuckles in a canyon*

Knuckles: That was Eggman! I've got to stop him!

Ayla: Hey, Knuckles!

Sonic: Going our way?

*He smirked & got on the X Tornado. We then went after Eggman's ship. It fired at us. Tails barely managed to dodge. Sonic, Knuckles, & I all held on for dear life (I decided to ride on the X Tornado this time)*

Tails: Sonic! You okay?

Sonic: Yeah, just fine! Hey Tails, check it out!

*The front of the ship opened*

Tails: Go on and give me your best shot! This time I'm ready for ya! *A humongous laser blast was shot at us* Time for a little transformation! Hang on real tight, you guys! This could get a little tricky!

Sonic: What?

Knuckles: What did he say?

Ayla: I think he said to hold on tight!

Tails: X-Tornado, transform! Battle Armor! *suddenly, the X Tornado had fists. Then Eggman's ship started to change as well. it's sides opened to reveal giant cannons* I have to wait for exactly the right moment! *he fired his lasers & Eggman's ship fired missiles* Well, here goes! *long yellow swords came out of the X Tornado's fists & they sliced the missiles into pieces* Gotcha! How do you like me now, Eggman? Come on tough guy, bring it on!

*Sonic knocked on the window*

Sonic: Cool it, Tails. Let's not make things worse, okay?

Ayla: Yeah. Slow down a little.

Tails: Okay, sorry. And thank you!

*We went in for a landing on the ship. Just then, fireworks were shot off & robotic cheerleaders appeared*

Ayla:*in her mind* _Not the welcome I was expecting._

Tails: Hang on. Almost there. *he went in for a landing* We made it!

Sonic: Let's bring it in for a nice, smooth landing, Tails.

*Suddenly, something went wrong*

Tails: Oh no!

Sonic: What is it!?

Tails: You'll have to settle for nice and bumpy! We don't have any wheels!

Ayla, Sonic, & Knuckles: WHAT!?

*Bumpy was an understatement. The X Tornado slid on the deck & hit a wall*

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._


	30. Head's Up, Tails

Head's Up, Tails

* * *

Note: I've posted a poll on my profile. Check it out.

* * *

_Last time on Sonic X: Ayla's Story . . . _

_After a high-flying battle, Tails transformed the X Tornado into Battle Armor Mode and headed straight for the Egg Carrier with Sonic, Ayla, and Knuckles in tow, to rescue Amy from the clutches of Eggman._

_Tails: Hang on! Almost there._

_Sonic: Let's bring it in for a nice, smooth landing, Tails._

_Tails: Oh no!_

_Sonic: What is it!?_

_Tails: You'll have to settle for nice and bumpy, we don't have any wheels!_

_Ayla, Sonic, & Knuckles: What!?_

_*The X Tornado crashed into the Egg Carrier*_

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Surprisingly, we all survived the crash & (miraculously) without a scratch*

Knuckles: Let's go!

Tails: Right!

Ayla: Wait for me!

*We all ran down the ship & soon Sonic went past us*

Sonic: Later guys!

*Missiles were launched & headed straight for Sonic*

Ayla: Look out!

*He managed to dodge all of them & then ran back to us*

Knuckles: He's turning back!

*Sonic stopped in from of us*

Sonic: Tails, you okay? *Tails nodded & took off his head bandage* Come on!

*Tails & I were about to follow him, but a missile cut us off & made a hole in the ship*

Knuckles: I'll meet up with you later!

*He jumped down through the hole & into the ship*

Tails: But, Knuckles!

Sonic: Don't sweat it, Tails. We can look for Amy.

Ayla: Let's go before they launch another attack

*Sonic nodded & ran down the ship. Tails flew with his tails, I got out my board, & we followed him. Just then, we heard something below. We looked down & saw Eggman had a hold on Amy's hammer. Her bird friend was flying next to her & Decoe & Bocoe were in front of them*

Dr. Eggman: Going so soon?

Sonic: Oh Eggman! Don't you think you oughta pick on somebody your own size?

Ayla: And didn't your Mother ever teach you to treat girls with respect?

*They looked up & saw me, Sonic, & Tails looking down on them*

Amy:*tears in her eyes* You did come . . . GET OUT OF MY WAY!

*She knocked Eggman, Decoe, & Bocoe away & then hit the wall. Making us fall & land on top of Eggman's back*

Sonic: We got ya.

Ayla: You give up?

Dr. Eggman: I guess so . . .

*Just then, we heard a scream. We turned around & saw Decoe had Lily trapped in a pincher*

Amy: No, Lily!

Sonic: Let her go, Decoe!

*Eggman got up & we fell off his back*

Dr. Eggman: Boys, keep your eyes on the birdie.

Decoe & Bocoe: **YES, DOCTOR!**

*Eggman then pushed Amy away & grabbed Lily*

Dr. Eggman: Now then, let's have it. *he took off the necklace around her neck* You won't be needing this. Nice birdie.

*He opened the necklace & a Chaos Emerald fell out*

Tails: Look, it's a Chaos Emerald!

Ayla:*in her mind* _So_ _that's why l felt a slight headache when I was near her._

Dr. Eggman: Lucky me. *to Decoe* Give back the bird.

*Decoe then gave Lily back to Amy*

Amy: Lily. *she nuzzled Lily* Your safe.

*Just then, a red, white, yellow & black robot walked out of a door behind Amy*

Gamma: **YOU CALLED, DR. EGGMAN? WHAT IS YOUR WISH?**

Amy: It's you!

Dr. Eggman:*pointing to me, Sonic, & Tails* How about a bit of target practice?

Gamma: **YES, DOCTOR.**

Amy: No!

Dr. Eggman: Aim for the blue ones.

Sonic: Gotta catch us first.

Decoe & Bocoe: **YAY! THIS SHOULD BE FUN!**

Sonic: Go for it.

Ayla: Ready when you are, Tin Man.

Gamma: **READY. AIM.**

*Just then, Amy ran up to us*

Amy: Don't shoot, robot! It's Eggman that's making him act this way.

Sonic & Ayla: Huh?

Amy: He's really nice. *suddenly, the robot fired it's lasers at us. we jumped back & dodged. I quickly got out my board & followed my brother down the ship, using my Ring Blades to make a shield* Robot! *it kept firing at us as we ran (& flew) down the ship* Please, stop shooting! No!

*Some debris from the ship flew up & we went up them*

Sonic: Just missed us that time.

Ayla: You'll have to do better than that.

*It fired at us again. We used the debris we were standing on to block the lasers & then we kicked it towards the robot. It hit the robot & broke into 2 pieces. Sonic kicked 1 piece at the robot & I kicked another. We then landed on the ship & robot landed in front of us, looking a bit damaged. We started to go towards it, but Amy stopped us*

Amy: Leave him alone, you two!

Sonic: This doesn't concern you, Amy. Stay out of the way!

Amy: You can't hurt him! He doesn't mean to be bad. He set us free.

*Sonic & I both looked at each other. After a few seconds, we nodded*

Sonic:*giving Amy a thumbs up* Okay. If you say so.

Ayla: Any friend of yours is a friend of -

*Suddenly, there was explosions coming from the ship*

Tails: Hey, guys! The ship! I have a feeling we're losing altitude!

*He was right. I could feel us going down*

Dr. Eggman: What is happening?

Decoe: **I DON'T KNOW, DOCTOR.**

Bocoe: **I THINK WE'RE FALLING.**

Dr. Eggman: Impossible!

*He turned around & ran back into the ship*

Decoe & Bocoe: **WAIT FOR US!**

*They ran after him*

Tails: Eggman's running away. Maybe we should follow 'em.

Sonic: No sweat, we'll take care of 'em.

*We all then looked at Amy, who was taking care of her robot friend*

Amy: Mr. Robot, can you hear me? Are you okay?

Tails: Shouldn't we stick together?

Sonic: We don't have much time to lose, Tails. Hurry up.

Tails: But . . .

Sonic: Come on, Tails, old buddy.

Ayla: You're our right-hand man.

*Tails was quiet for a few minutes, but then looked at Sonic & nodded*

Tails: Okay!

Sonic: Atta boy! *he then turned to me* You stay here too. Just in case.

Ayla: Okay. Be careful.

Sonic:*thumbs up & a wink* I will

*He then ran after Eggman*

Amy: He's really hurt.

Tails: Let's go, Amy.

Amy: We can't leave. Mr. Robot? *just then, it's eyes started glowing green. I got out my Ring Blades, just in case* Hey, he's awake! Oh thank goodness, you're alright. You were knocked for quite a loop. I was afraid you might never wake up.

Gamma: **YOU SAVED MY LIFE.**

Amy: I was glad to do it. Just returning the favor. *Tails then picked up Amy & they flew off the ship* Goodbye again! Thank you for everything! Ayla! Are you sure you're gonna stay here?

Ayla: I have too. Sonic might need my help!

Amy: Ok! Please be careful! Oh!

*She & Tails flew away from the ship & were out of sight*

Gamma: **THANK . . . YOU.**

*Gamma then flew off the ship & was gone. Having no one else around, I got out my board & flew into the ship to find Sonic or Knuckles. I went down one hallway & found Knuckles sitting on the floor with a brown bag next to him. He shook his head & picked up the bag*

Knuckles: Now that I found the rest of the Master Emerald, I'm outta here!

Ayla: Knuckles!

*He turned around & was surprised to see me*

Knuckles: Ayla! What are you doing here?

Ayla: I was looking for Sonic, but I found you. Tails got Amy off the ship.

Knuckles: Good. It's time we got out here too. Stay close to me.

Ayla: You got it.

*We both went down the hallway as the ship rocked back & forth. Just then, a red ball of light appeared front of us. It then got really bright & I covered my eyes*

* * *

(Vision)

_*I opened my eyes & saw that me & Knuckles were surrounded by a forest on fire*_

_Knuckles: Not again. This is getting ridiculous._

_Ayla: You've been here before?_

_Knuckles: Yeah. It seems to happen every time I find a shard of the Master Emerald._

_*We both turned to the right & saw a female peach-orange echidna with peach skin & blue eyes wearing a gold tiara-like band with a blue jewel in the center, white bandages on her arm & in her hair, a gold necklace with blue jewel, a gold armband, a white tank top, white gloves, a skirt with beige, green, and red triangular patterns, & white sandals with white straps on the ground in front of what looked like the shrine on Mystic Ruins, but it looked brand new. 2 Chao lay next to her. Knuckles & I ran up to her*_

_Knuckles: Hey, are you okay?_

_Ayla: Say something!_

_Tikal: I - I did my best to stop them, but Father and the others would not listen to me. I . . . I don't know what to do._

_*Suddenly, we heard a loud roar*_

_Knuckles: What was that?_

_Ayla: I don't know. But I'd didn't sound good._

_*The girl started to get up & looked at the shrine. Knuckles & I followed her gaze & saw the Master Emerald on top of the shrine, glowing*_

_Knuckles: Who are you? *the girl ran towards the shrine* Hey!_

_Ayla: Come back!_

_*We started to follow her, but then a bright light made us cover our eyes*_

* * *

(Reality)

*When I uncovered my eyes, we were back on the ship*

Knuckles: What's happening? There must be some reason why I'm being shown these things.

Ayla: Let's worry about that later. Right now, we have to get out of here!

*Knuckles nodded & we both ran to the outside of the ship. When we got there, Sonic was being attacked by that Chaos creature (who looked bigger & uglier). What really surprised me was that Chris, Big, & Froggy were trapped inside that thing* Knuckles & I each blocked a tentacle (Knuckles with his hands & we with my Ring Blades)*

Sonic: Hey, Knuckles! Ayla!

Knuckles: Don't worry, we'll get them out of here.

Sonic: Yeah, how?

Knuckles: I'll give you a hint.

*He tightened his fist. Sonic & I both sweatdropped*

Ayla: Shovel-Claw again?

Knuckles: You got a problem with that?

Sonic: Nope, no problem here, but if you get too close to that thing, it might suck that claw right in.

*Knuckles paused*

Knuckles: We gotta figure out some way to get through. There must be a weak spot in somewhere in that overgrown jellyfish!

Sonic: Hey, hold the phone there, buddy! Do you guys see what I see?

*We all looked at the pink brain inside the creature*

Knuckles: That's it!

*We all smirked at each other. Knuckles knocked away the tentacles we were holding & ran towards the creature*

Sonic:*to Knuckles* Ready, Knuckles!?

*Knuckles got out his shovel-claw*

Knuckles: Ready!

Sonic: Ready to rock, sis?

Ayla: Ready to roll, bro!

Knuckles: Let's go! *he jumped above the creature* Now! Shovel Claw! *he then slashed at the creature's back, creating an opening for Sonic & me* Go for it!

*Sonic ran towards the creature & did a spin dash. The pressure from the creature made it burst, sending water everywhere. Eggman screamed. Chris was gasping for air & I was rubbing his back. Big was cradling Froggy*

Big: Hey, buddy.

*Knuckles picked up the blue Chaos Emerald*

Knuckles: There should be one more Emerald around here.

*Sonic ran in front of me & Chris*

Sonic: Hey Chris, you doing okay?

*Chris nodded*

Chris: Only problem is, how do we get off this thing?

Sonic: We'll use the X Tornado!

*We then turned around & saw Eggman trying to row away in his Eggmobile*

Bocoe: **DOCTOR WAIT!**

Decoe: **YOU CAN'T LEAVE US HERE!**

Sonic: Where do you think your going!?

Dr. Eggman: None of your business!

Ayla: Your not getting away that easily!

*We both ran up to Eggman's Eggmobile & held on*

Decoe & Bocoe: **WATCH OUT, DOCTOR!**

Dr. Eggman: Let go, you hideous hedge-rats!

*We both flew off, still hanging on to the Eggmobile. We soon crash landed in a foggy forest. I (miraculously) had landed in a large pile of leaves, while Sonic landed (headfirst) in the dirt. I grabbed his legs & pulled him out*

Ayla: You okay, bro?

Sonic: Yeah. But talk about a headache. Boy, that's the last time I hitch a ride with Eggman.

Ayla: Good plan.

*We both then looked up & saw what looked like a Temple with a giant tree growing on top of it*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*The President's former aide, Jerome Wise, (his hair was a mess, he looked like he hasn't shaved in days, & he was wearing a ragged brown jacket over a ragged green shirt, ragged gray pants, & old brown shoes) opened a dumpster in a back alley*

Jerome Wise:*in his mind* _Who would've thought?_ _A couple of months ago, I was an advisor to the President. And now look at me, picking through slimy dumpsters for my next meal. How low can I go? Why couldn't Ayla and her friends have just minded their own business? _*just then, he looked up & saw Dr. Eggman flying above him in his Eggmobile**out loud* Huh? Eggman!

Dr. Eggman: Who are you?

Jerome Wise: You might not remember me, sir. I was an advisor to the President!

Dr. Eggman: Oh, is that so? And what are you doing these days besides not bathing?

Jerome Wise: To tell you the truth, not much of anything. If you could help me out, I'd appreciate it.

Dr. Eggman: I have just the thing you need to put a spark in that humdrum life of yours.

Jerome Wise: I'll take it! I'll take it!

Dr. Eggman: Here.

*He dropped a box from his Eggmobile*

Jerome Wise: Thank you, thank you sir, thank you!

Dr. Eggman: The pleasure's mine.

*Suddenly, the box turned red & started to grow, block by block, until it turned into a giant missile. People could see it from nearby buildings. Chuck & Tails saw it on the news at the Mansion garage*

Scarlet Garcia:*on the TV* _**This is Scarlet Garcia, live from Station Square where an unidentified missile has been discovered.**_

Dr. Eggman: It's sure been nice knowing you all, bye bye! *he pressed a button on his Eggmobile & people screamed as the missile launched into the air* So long, Station Square!

*He flew away from the city. The missile flew above the city. Tails went after it with his 2 tails*

Tails: What was that thing? *the missile then went down* Oh no!

Man: It came out of nowhere!

Woman: That thing could blow up any minute!

*The missile landed in the middle of a freeway. Ayla's friends Tyler, Izzy, & Jake were standing in the crowd*

Jake: 10 dollars says that missiles from Eggman?

Izzy: I bet 20.

Tyler: Guys, I don't really think this is the time to be making bets. That thing could go off at any time.

Tails:*off-screen* I don't know about that. *They all looked up & saw Tails landing next to them**on-screen* It looks like no one was hurt.

*Suddenly, Bokkun flew down*

Bokkun: **NOW LISTEN UP. I GOT A A MESSAGE AND IT'S FROM EGGMAN. SO YOU FOLKS BETTER LISTEN GOOD.**

*He pulled a small yellow TV out of his green bag*

Dr. Eggman:*on the TV* _**Well, Well. I hope you all enjoy my surprise. I had a blast putting it together and you'll have a blast in about two minutes, when my missile goes off.**_ *as soon as he said that, everyone ran away* _**And now my trusty assistant Bokkun will begin the final countdown. Bokkun?**_

Bokkun: **UH . . . COUNTDOWN?**

Dr. Eggman:*on the TV* **_Start counting._**

Bokkun: **OKAY. 120. 119. 118 . . .**

* * *

(Tails' POV)

Tails: If Sonic and Ayla were here . . . They'd know what to do

* * *

(In Tails' mind)

_Sonic: Hey, no sweat, pal!_

_Ayla: We got this._

_*Sonic jumped up to the missile & Ayla followed on her board*_

* * *

(Reality)

*I then looked behind me & saw a crowd of people starting to gather & look at me*

Tails: What are you all looking at me for? There's nothing I can do about this. I wish . . . They'd said I should try. They'd say I could do anything I try. Alright, I'll give it my best shot! Here goes.

*I flew up the missile*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

Scarlet Garcia:*on the TV* _**It looks as though Tails is attempting to defuse the bomb.**_

* * *

(Tails' POV)

*I opened a hatch in the missile & looked inside a the circuits & wires with Bokkun still counting behind me*

Tails: If I could only figure out which is the right wire. If I cut the wrong one, this thing will detonate. And I . . . I don't have much time. *I started thinking back to the day I first met Sonic & Ayla* I know a lotta technical. I should be able to define this thing in no time. Now let's see...it can't be that one. Hmm . . . I got it!

*I cut a red wire in the missile*

Bokkun: **HUH?**

Tails: I did it! *The crowd below me cheered* Thanks everyone! *I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around & saw Bokkun* What is it? *he just shook my hand & started to flew away* Thanks

Bokkun: **YEAH WELL. YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL DR. EGGMAN. HA!**

*Soon he was gone*

*I was silent for a few seconds*

Tails: I really did it . . . Didn't I?

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._


	31. Revenge of the Robot

Revenge of the Robot

* * *

_Last time on Sonic X: Ayla's Story . . ._

_Our heroes crash-landed on the Egg Carrier to search for Amy and the rest of the Master Emerald. Eggman caught Amy snatched a Chaos Emerald away from her feathered friend, Lily. Meanwhile, Chris and Big rescued Froggy, only to find themselves in the clutches of the Chaos creature. But Sonic, Ayla, and Knuckles showed up, and they were de-slimed in no time. Eggman dropped a ticking time bomb in the middle of Station Square, but Tails used his technical know-how to save the day._

_What's next? Find out now on Sonic X: Ayla's Story!_

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Sonic & I walked up to the temple we had landed in front of. Just then, a little red ball of light floated towards us*

Sonic: What the?

Ayla: Hey! I know this light.

Sonic: You do?

Ayla: Yeah. I saw it on the Egg Carrier with Knuckles*

*The light went inside the temple. We followed it in. It led us through a waterfall & further in. We then came to a room with a carving of what looked like a monster on the wall*

Sonic: What is this? A sea monster?

Ayla: Kinda creepy.

Tikal:*off-screen* _When anger and sadness overflow like a mighty ocean, beware the great calamity._

Ayla: Is there someone there!?

Sonic: Come on out, we won't hurt ya.

*Suddenly, a bright light filled the room & we covered our eyes*

* * *

(Vision)

_*I opened by eyes & saw the temple at Mystic Ruins on fire*_

_Sonic: Hey, what's going on? Where am we?_

_Ayla: This is just like what happened on the Egg Carrier._

_Sonic: You've seen this before?_

_Ayla: It happened last time I saw the ball of light with Knuckles._

_*We both then looked up & saw the echidna girl from before kneeling in front of the Master Emerald & cradling an unconscious Chao with tears in her eyes. We both went up the stairs*_

_Tikal: It's awful, how could Father do something so terrible? *we then heard a roar* No! I must stop them!_

_*She put the Chao down & ran towards the Master Emerald. Suddenly, another bright light made us cover our eyes*_

* * *

(Reality)

*We opened our eyes & we were back in front of the temple*

Sonic: What did we just see? It couldn't have been a dream . . .

Ayla: Maybe it was some kind of warning.

*Just then, Eggman flew past in his Eggmobile*

Sonic: It's Eggman! What's that fat head floating around here for?

Ayla: Well, there's only one way to find out.

Sonic: Right. Let's go. *we followed Eggman through the forest until we came to a cliff with Eggman's face craved into the side* Time to pay a little visit.

Ayla: Ready when you are.

*Sonic went into spin dash mode & made an opening in the door. I followed on my board. Red light started blinking & sirens went off. We both turned towards a security camera, gave it a thumbs up & then Sonic destroyed it. We sped through the hallway & red lasers fired at us*

Sonic: Wow, you know how to make a guy feel welcome. *we went down another hallway & the floor opened up. Sonic got stuck on what looked like rolling pins. I picked him up & carried him. Suddenly, we were being chased by a giant ball. I immediately put my board into high gear. Sonic then went into spin dash mode & stopped the ball in it's tracks. He was then sent flying & bounced off the walls until he broke through the door* Oh well, guess we're just too fast for ya!

Ayla: The day Dr. Eggs-for-Brains catches us is the day pigs learn how to fly.

Sonic:*laughing* Good one, sis.

*We turned a corner & bump into Bokkun*

Bokkun: **HA! I SCARED YA! I SCARED YA! I SCARED YA!**

Sonic: You'd scare anybody, Bokkun.

Bokkun: **I GOT ANOTHER SUPER IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM DR. EGGMAN HIMSELF. YOU TWO BETTER PAY ATTENTION IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YA.**

*He pulled out a mini yellow TV*

Dr. Eggman:*on the TV* Alright, Sonic and Ayla, the time has come for me to settle my score with you two once and for all! I think we need to have a man-to-hedgehog chat in the lower chamber. My assistant Bokkun will show you the way. Make it snappy.

*Bokkun fell to his knees & got tears in his eyes*

Bokkun: **I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING AROUND HERE.**

*He then flew away crying. We followed him to the lower chamber where Eggman was waiting in a giant red robot with spikes*

Sonic: This better not be another trick, Eggman.

Dr. Eggman: I'm through with tricks for today. Now listen well, hedgehogs, because I've had just about enough of you. I have been trying to establish my exsquitively evil empire, but you two have been nothing but thorns in my side. Every brilliant plan I put into action has been systematically stymied by you and your kindergarten cohorts! You wrecked my wretched plans far too often, but you two won't get in my way again, do you hear me?

Sonic: Your threats aren't gonna scare us off, Eggman.

Ayla: You really think you can get rid of us!?

Dr. Eggman: I don't think I can, I know I can. *the robot's cockpit closed & then it fired lasers at us, but we managed to dodge**off-screen* You two seem a bit jumpy. What's wrong, can't take the heat?

Sonic: We can take whatever you dish out!

Ayla: So bring it on!

*Sonic then went into spin dash mode & attacked the robot as it went up & disappeared through an opening*

Sonic: Coward! What's the matter, had enough!?

*Suddenly, the robot came crashing through the floor under us & the next thing we knew, we were both trapped underneath it's tail*

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* Nothing like a good game of squash! *the robot's tails slammed into us until Sonic, grabbed me, went into spin dash mode, smashed through the robot & it exploded. The next thing I knew, we were surrounded by a sea of fire. Eggman flew out of the carnage in his Eggmobile**on-screen* You will pay for this, Sonic! Mark my words, you'll pay!

Sonic: Man, we gotta get out of this place and fast!

*Still holding on to me, Sonic went into spin dash mode again & we got out*

* * *

*Later, Sonic & I were both taking a breather under a tree in the woods*

Tails:*off-screen* Hey, Sonic! Ayla!

*We both looked to see Tails running towards us*

Tails: What's up?

Sonic: Hey Tails, glad to see you're okay.

Tails: Yeah, and Amy's okay too. *just then, clouds overhead covered the sun* Must be a storm coming.

Ayla: And a big one from the looks of it.

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*Eggman flew through the forest in his Eggmobile passing a tree that was just struck by lightning*

Dr. Eggman: Blast that Sonic and Ayla! I've got to find some way to get rid of those furry freaks forever! *suddenly, a very familiar form of moving water appeared in front of him* Chaos!

*The creature floated in floated in front of him. On Angel Island, the light from lightning bounced off the Master Emerald*

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._


	32. Flood Fight

Note: I have a new Poll on my Account. Check it out

* * *

Flood Fight

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Me, Sonic, & Tails were walking through the woods when we ran into Knuckles*

Tails: It's Knuckles!

*We then saw Eggman knocked out in front of him*

Sonic: Eggman!

Ayla: Knuckles! What did you do to him!?

Knuckles: Nothing, I found him this way.

*Tails poked Eggman's leg with a stick & he jumped when Eggman got up*

Tails: Wah, he is alive!

Dr. Eggman: Of course I am.

Sonic: What happened?

Dr. Eggman: Chaos turned against me.

Ayla: How come?

Dr. Eggman: Because . . . It wants to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds all for itself.

*Knuckles ran up & grabbed Eggman by the collar*

Knuckles: Tell us where Chaos is or else!

*Sonic took Knuckles' hands off*

Sonic: Take it easy, Knuckles!

Dr. Eggman: How dare you threaten me! I'd love to teach you a lesson, but unfortunately, I have to fly.

*Suddenly, Eggman started going up*

Tails: He's getting away!

*We looked up & saw Eggman hanging from a hot air balloon being piloted by Decoe & Bocoe*

Decoe: **OKAY, START REELING HIM UP.**

Bocoe: **THE WENCH IS JAMED.**

Decoe: **WE CAN PULL HIM UP OURSELVES.**

Bocoe: **NO WAY. ALL THAT WEIGHT WILL BURN OUT OUR MOTORS **

Dr. Eggman: Don't just leave me hanging here like a salami!

*I tried to hold in my giggles, but it was very difficult*

Ayla: You look more like a pinata!

Dr. Eggman: Yeah! Yeah! Laugh it up while you can, you little brat!

Decoe: ** TRY NOT TO GET AGITATED, THE CABLE COULD BREAK.**

Bocoe: **JUST ENJOY THE RIDE.**

Dr. Eggman: There's no time to lose, my plans for world domination depend on Chaos! We have to track down that renegade right away!

Decoe: **ROGER.**

*They started to fly away with Eggman still under the balloon*

Knuckles: If Eggman was telling the truth, we have to find Chaos fast and stop it.

Sonic: You're right. *suddenly, me, Sonic, & Knuckles were surrounded by a white light* What's going on here!?

*I covered my eyes*

* * *

(Vision)

_*When I opened them, all 3 of us were in front of the Master Emerald shrine in Mystic Ruins*_

_Knuckles: Quiet. I've been here before. We're back in the past._

_Ayla: Look!_

_*Sonic & Knuckles looked to where I was pointing. There was the Echidna girl standing in front of the shrine with her arms spread wide & a few Chao with her. In front of her was an army of Echidnas. Leading the army was a reddish-brown, purple eyed, male Echidna wearing a gold necklace with feather ornaments, gold armbands with feather ornaments, white gloves, a waist cloth with feather ornaments on the lower rim, & tan sandals*_

_Pachacamac: Tikal, the clan needs those seven Emeralds. It is the only way to protect ourselves from our enemies._

_Tikal: But taking the Emeralds isn't the way! Please stop! You'll regret it forever!_

_Pachacamac: The clan has made its choice and we'll seize the Emeralds now! Warriors, attack!_

_Tikal: Stop it!_

_*The Echidnas behind him ran up the stairs towards the top of the shrine knocking Tikal over. The Chaos Emeralds surrounded the Master Emerald as the Echidnas reached the top. Suddenly, the Chaos creature appeared in front of them*_

_Pachacamac: What is this thing?_

_*The creature raised it's hands & the Master Emerald, along with the Chaos Emeralds began to glow brightly. I felt my heart pounding & my head started to hurt so much it felt like my skull was going to crack wide open. I screamed & fell to my knees*_

_Sonic & Knuckles: Ayla!_

_*They both ran to me. We then looked back up at the shrine & saw that all the Echidnas had vanished*_

_Knuckles: They're gone. All of them._

_Sonic: Not all. *he ran up to Tikal, who was passed out on the ground* Are you okay?_

_*She woke up & looked at the shrine*_

_Tikal: I knew this would end in disaster. . . Why, Father, why didn't you listen to me!?_

_*She stood up & walked up to the Master Emerald*_

_Sonic: Hey, hold on!_

_*All 3 of us followed her. When we got to the top, she turned to us*_

_Tikal: You must understand. The servers are the seven Chaos. Our hearts intensified their power, the controller serves to unify the Chaos. The seven Chaos Emeralds take what is in our hearts and turn it into power. But if the heart that wields the emerald is full of nothing but anger and fear...then that power will bring pain and destruction to the world. Oh, please, you must stop Chaos!_

_*The Master Emerald began to glow really bright*_

* * *

(Reality)

*When the light faded, we were back in the forest with Tails*

Knuckles: She's gone.

Sonic: Knuckles, did you understand what she meant about Chaos?

Knuckles: We have to stop Chaos from getting hold of the last Emerald.

Chris:*off-screen* Hey, you guys!

*We all turned around & saw Chris running towards us*

Chris: Look!

*My went wide with terror. He was holding the last Emerald. Knuckles jumped back in fear & shock*

Ayla: Chris! Put that Emerald down now!

*Suddenly, a whirlpool of water shot out of the ground, trapping Chris*

Sonic & Ayla: Chris!

*We both ran towards the whirlpool & grabbed Chris by the hand*

Sonic: Hold tight, buddy!

Ayla: Don't let go!

*Suddenly, the Chaos Emerald fell out of Chris' hand. Knuckles ran towards us*

Knuckles: Just hang on! *he jumped up & using a powerful kick, he sliced through the water. Sonic got Chris out. the last Emerald fell to the ground & it suddenly split open. Tails flew up. then the bag, holding the final shards of the Master Emerald fell into a crack. water began to rise & then fell back again* So Chaos has all seven Emeralds now . . .

Chris: I'm sorry, Knuckles. It's all my fault.

Knuckles: That creature is more powerful than all of us. It can't be stopped.

Sonic: But we have to try.

* * *

*We were now flying back towards Station Square (me on my board, Sonic was running on the highway & everyone else in the X Tornado)*

Chris: We've gotta stop Chaos somehow! Faster, we don't have much time!

Tails: Better hang on!

*When we made it back to the city, it was in ruins. Luckily, it looked like all of the citizens had made it to safety. A few fighter helicopters fired at the Chaos creature (who had grown to incredible size). They then fired missiles, but they just went inside it*

Ayla:*in her mind* _Well, it is made of water._

*The creature launched the missiles back at them. They hit the helicopters, thankfully the pilots got out okay. I followed after Sonic*

Sonic: If we don't get to the city fast, there won't be anything left to save!

*We both went towards him. Sonic went into spin dash mode & I got out my Ring Blades. While I sliced at the Chaos Monster with my blades, Sonic was getting knocked away by it's tentacles. He then went inside the Monster only to get spat back out. The Monster then created a tidal wave, but Sonic jumped on a piece of drift wood & rode the wave. I was right beside him*

Chris:*off-screen* Sonic!

*We looked up & saw the X Tornado flying towards us. Sonic took Chris' outstretched hand*

Chris: You alright?

Sonic: Yeah. Thanks Chris.

Chris: You think . . . We'll win?

Sonic: It'll turn out okay.

Ayla: But Chaos is more powerful than ever, so we'll need plenty of help.

Sonic: Can we count on ya?

Chris: You bet!

Sonic: Okay then!

Ayla: Let's do it!

*We flew back towards the Monster. It fired blasts of water at us. We dodged them all. Suddenly, a giant shadow fell over us*

Sonic: What's this!

*It was another Egg Carrier*

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* Back off, Sonic and Ayla! Chaos double-crossed me! Now it's payback time.

Sonic: Eggman!

Ayla: He's fighting on our side now? This is new?

Decoe:*off-screen* _**ALL ATTACK SYSTEMS ARE ONLINE.**_

Bocoe:*off-screen* _**BLAST CHARGES ARE LOADED & READY TO FIRE AT YOUR COMMAND.**_

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**You're through, Chaos! The price of disloyalty to the Eggman Empire is annihilation! Front missiles fire!**_

*The Egg Carrier fired missiles at Chaos, but it put up a shield. It then roared & destroyed the Egg Carrier with some kind of laser breath. Eggman, Decoe, & Bocoe all away in the Eggmobile*

Ayla: As if that was a surprise.

Sonic: Well great! How are we gonna beat it now!? *suddenly, we were surrounded by a ball of white light. it set us down on what was left on the highway* This just keeps getting freakier and freakier.

*When the light faded, to my surprise, the Echidna girl we have been seeing in our visions appeared in front of us*

Ayla: It's you! Tikal!

Tikal: Since the day my Father's invasion, I journeyed across the seas of eternal time with Chaos to help keep its power under control, but something woke Chaos with a plan to use its power for an evil purpose.

Sonic: Eggman! He must've uncovered a way to revive Chaos somehow so he could use it to take over the world!

*Suddenly, the Chaos Monster spat out then seven Chaos Emeralds. One of them landed at Tikal's feet & lost it's glow. She fell to her knees & picked it up*

Tikal: Chaos has now drained all the Emeralds of their power.

Sonic: What!?

Tikal: Ever since my clan attacked the temple, Chaos has known only hate and anger. It will use the power of the seven Emeralds to destroy this world. We have to seal Chaos back in the Master Emerald before it's too late.

Sonic: It won't work.

Tikal: Huh?

Ayla: Sonic's right. If we seal it again, sometime in the future this whole thing will happen all over again.

Sonic: We have to solve this problem once and for all.

Tikal: Yes, but how?

*We stood in silence for a few seconds*

Cream: Mr. Sonic! Miss Ayla! Look, I have something for you.

*She ran up to us with the yellow Chaos Emerald. Chuck, Ella, & Tanaka were right behind her*

Chuck: Cream got the Emerald back after Chaos let them all go.

*Amy then ran up to us with 3 little birds flying over her head (blue, pink, & gray). She was holding another Emerald*

Amy: Hey Sonic, Ayla!

*Big then walked up to us a third Emerald*

Big: I finally got back the pretty rock that Froggy swallowed! You can borrow it if you want to.

*Knuckles & Tails came up with Eggman, Decoe, & Bocoe behind them*

Tails: Sonic, Ayla, if you collect all the emeralds, you both can defeat Chaos!

*Knuckles handed us the red Chaos Emerald*

Knuckles: Here. You two have more experience at being the heroes.

Sonic: Thanks Knuckles.

*Knuckles turned to Eggman*

Knuckles: Eggman!

Dr. Eggman: Oh alright. Take it.

*He held out the cyan Emerald*

Tails: We need one more.

Chris: Guys! Look what I found!

*He started running towards us, but then he tripped. Sonic & I ran towards him*

Sonic: Chris!

Ayla: You okay?

Chris: Guys, look!

*He held out the last Chaos Emerald*

Sonic: We knew you'd come through!

*All around us, I could hear people cheering*

Jake: Go get em, guys!

Izzy: Sick it to em!

Tyler: We know you can do it!

*Suddenly, the Emeralds began to glow*

Chris: The Emeralds are getting their power back!

*One by one, the Emeralds floated & began to gather around me. Just then, I started glowing & then I heard voices in my head*

Chaos Emeralds: _Our protector. Our protector._

Ayla: What do you mean protector?

Knuckles: Ayla, what's wrong?

*I was about to answer, but then I heard a roar*

Ayla: I tell you later. Right now, have a monster to stop. *to turned to my brother* Ready to rock, bro?

Sonic: Ready to roll, sis.

*He walked towards me. Then we both rose up into the sky & turned into our super formes*

Tikal: I thought the power of the Emeralds could only be awakened by hate and anger.

Knuckles: There are other feelings that are even more powerful.

Tails: When everybody gave their Chaos emeralds to Sonic and Ayla, it was because of our friendship. Caring is stronger than hate, and that's how they're gonna beat Chaos!

*Sonic & I both flew towards the Monster. It roared & put up it's shield. It then sent towards of water towards us, but we destroyed them. The Monster sent a blast towards us, but we dodged. It sent out another blast towards our friends, but we protected them together*

Chris: Sonic! Ayla!

Sonic: You can't stop us!

Ayla: Victory will be ours!

*The tried to hit us with a tentacle, but Sonic grabbed it. It then disappeared in his hands*

Sonic: Is that the best you can do!?

Ayla: Bring it on!

*The creature sent out another blast, but we both flew right through it & then went inside the creature. We flew out. The creature turned gold & then exploded behind us as we landed on the street. The crowd went wild. We both then turned back to normal. Just then, the creature appeared. But it was back in it's first form*

Knuckles: It wasn't destroyed! It survived!

*Cheese flew up to him*

Cheese: Chao-Chao Chao-Chao Chao-Chao!

*Just then, more Chao appeared out of the water around the creature*

Knuckles: But it doesn't look angry anymore.

Tails: Yeah. If you ask me Chaos looks kind of happy.

Cream: Wow, look at all those Chao!

Chris: Wonder where they came from?

Amy: It looks to me like those Chao are friends of Chaos you came here to see him.

*Tikal then walked up to Chaos

Tikal: These are the Chao you kept watch over. They're coming into this world now. The Chao will live here in peace and you can be at peace now too. Time to go. *she spread out her hands. then she & Chaos both flew up towards the sky. as they went up, she turned to look at me* Best of luck, Chosen Protector.

Ayla: Huh? What do you mean?

*She just smiled at me

Tikal: Your brother and Knuckles will have all the answers*

*She & Chaos flew up into the sky & disappeared*

Tails: Where'd Eggman go?

Mr. Tanaka: I think he escaped while we were distracted.

Knuckles: Yeah, well he won't get away next time.

*Chris walked up to me & Sonic*

Chris: You did it Sonic, Ayla!

Sonic: We all did.

Ayla: Together.

*We both gave Chris a thumbs up & he returned it*

* * *

*That night, we were all gathered in the living room of the Thorndyke Mansion. I had a few questions for Sonic and Knuckles*

Ayla: All right you two, I want answers. What did Tikal mean by I was the Chosen Protector?

*Sonic looked at Knuckles, who nodded. Sonic then sighed & turned to me*

Sonic: Ayla. This may seem off topic, but do you remember how we first met Knuckles?

*I looked at him confused*

Ayla: Yeah. Eggman tricked him into thinking we were going to steal the Master Emerald. Why?

*I could hear Chris snickering behind me*

Sonic: Well, that's not entirely true.

Ayla: Huh?

*Sonic then let Knuckles take the reins*

Knuckles: You may not remember, Ayla. You were a baby the first time we met.

*My eyes went wide*

Sonic: When you were born, you were very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when their born, but you were born as if you were asleep, your eyes closed. The Doctors did everything they could. They told our Mom and Dad you weren't going to make it. They desperately searched for a way to save you. That was how they discovered the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds in an old scroll. They then brought us to Angel Island. At that time, Knuckles' Dad was the Guardian of the Master Emerald. He placed you in front of the Master Emerald with the seven Chaos Emeralds around you. The Emeralds began to glow. When the light faded, you opened your eyes and began to cry. It was then we all knew that you would be okay.

Knuckles: My guess is that, at the same time. The Master Emerald chose you to to protect the Chaos Emeralds. Which is why you have the power to sense them when they activate.

*I just stood there, completely speechless*

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._


	33. Project Shadow

Project Shadow

* * *

Note: I've made a few changes to the Chaos Saga.

* * *

_Last time on Sonic X: Ayla's Story . . ._

_The Chaos creature devoured the seventh Chaos Emerald and transformed into a mammoth monster! A tidal wave of fear flooded Station Square as the city became a watery wreck! A horde of helicopters couldn't topple the towering terror and even Eggman was sent scrambling by the belligerent behemoth. But with the help of their friends and the power of the Chaos emeralds, Super Sonic and Super Ayla socked it to him! Will Station Square recover from the disastrous deluge? Or is the city all washed up? Find out next on Sonic X: Ayla's Story!_

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*It's been a few days since Chaos attacked Station Square. The whole city was in ruins. Luckily, everyone was working together to fix everything. Right now, I was traveling through the city on my board looking for anyone who needed help. Suddenly, I heard something that sounded like a child crying. I screeched to a halt*

Ayla: Hey! *I looked around & heard the sound coming from a nearby building* In there. *I went inside & found a little boy crying in the corner of the room* Hey, are okay?

*The little boy looked up at me with tears in his eyes*

Jim: Ayla!

*He ran up to me, wrapped his arms around me, & started crying on my shoulder. I hugged him & rubbed his back*

Ayla: It's okay. You're okay. *I picked him up* Let's get you back to your Mom & Dad, okay.

Jim: Okay!

*I took him to Chris' School that had had been turned into a disaster relief shelter. I went up to a couple talking to a Police Officer*

Ayla: Excuse me. Is this your son?

Jim: Ma!

Woman: Jim! You're safe!

*She took Jim in her arms*

Man: Ayla, thanks a lot.

Woman: You're wonderful.

Ayla: Your welcome. I'm just happy to help.

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*At the White House, the President was tackling a mountain of paperwork*

Mr. President: When I ran for this job, I thought I'd be tackling the world's problems head on. Instead I'm the most powerful paper pusher in the world. *he looked at the TV* I wish I wish just once I could do something heroic, like Sonic or Ayla.

Christine Cooper: Here's the bill declaring Station Square to be a disaster area.

Mr. President: Oh well, I suppose somebody has to sign this stuff.

Christina Cooper: And this is executive order 1137-8.

Mr. President: You'll have to refresh my memory.

Christina Cooper: A new series of robots will be built that are specially designed to combat Dr. Eggman.

Mr. President: Uh . . . Good idea. Am I done now?

Christina Cooper: One last thing.

Mr. President: What's this?

Christina Cooper: A security clearance. We just hired your new driver and he starts today. He's called Sam Speed. Apparently, he lives up to his name.

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*I was back at the Thorndyke Mansion. Chris, Cream, Cheese, Chuck, Ella, & Mr. Tanaka were moving to an apartment in another city until the Mansion is fully cleaned & repaired from the flood damages. The rest of us were staying to help repair the city. Lindsey was giving Chris a hug & Cream had tears in her eyes*

Lindsey: I'll miss you, darling

Chris: Me too, Mom.

Cream: This is it. Goodbye.

Cheese: Chao.

*I knelt down to her & gave them both a hug*

Ayla: It's okay, you two. It's only temporary.

Nelson: She's right. I promise you'll all be seeing each other again in a month or two. Just as soon as we have everything cleaned up at the house.

Danny: Don't forget to send me a postcard.

Frances: For me too, Chris, kay?

Jake: Don't forget us.

Chris: I will.

Helen: I wish you could stay, Chris. Things won't be the same here without you or Mr. Stewart around.

Izzy: What happened to Mr. Stewart?

Helen: He got transferred to another School abroad.

*Izzy lowered her head in disappointment. Tyler patted her shoulder*

Chris: Isn't Sonic gonna come say goodbye?

Amy: Sonic had to run. But he did tell me to say that they'd see you later, Chris.

*Chris looked down, sad*

Tails: Don't you worry, Chris. When you're feeling lonely, just call us and we'll all hop in the X-Tornado and fly over to see ya. Sonic can run there for a visit in no time at all.

Ayla: Plus, my board can get me there in no time.

Chris: I'll still miss you guys.

Amy: Don't worry, two months isn't all that long and time passes a lot quicker when you first move to a new place.

Chris: I guess so. *soon, we were all waving them goodbye* Bye bye, guys! See ya!

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*Meanwhile, at Area 99, a group of scientists were working on a bunch of robots*

Scientist: With these robots, we can defeat Dr. Eggman once and for all.

Scientist 2: Yes, our designs are technically superior to his in every way.

*Little did they know that a little spider robot was watching them from the ceiling*

* * *

Dr. Eggman: That's an impossibility. If their robots were better, that would make them smarter than me!

Decoe: **IT DOES LOOK LIKE THEY'VE MADE PROGRESS, DOCTOR.**

Bocoe: **IF IT IS TRUE, WE WILL BE IN BIG TROUBLE!**

Dr. Eggman: Then I'll find out. All I have to do is hack into their main computer, and I'll have instant access to all of their robot designs!

*He began typing on his keyboard*

* * *

*Back at Area 99, Eggman's face appeared on a screen*

* * *

Dr. Eggman: I'll log in. *he typed something & a library appeared* Great! We're in. *pictures of robots appeared on the screen* How did they come up with all these designs so quickly? *suddenly a picture of a a adult male human with a long gray mustache wearing blue pince-nez glasses, a white lab coat over a purple turtleneck sweater, gray pants, & brown shoes* It can't be!?

*He hit the spacebar on the keyboard multiple times & a diary appeared on the screen. Decoe & Bocoe looked confused*

Decoe: **DR. EGGMAN?**

Bocoe: **IS SOMETHING WRONG?**

Dr. Eggman: Unbelievable! This can only mean . . . This world . . . Is the world that I was born in! *Decoe & Bocoe looked shocked* This is Professor Gerald Robotnik, who is the greatest scientific genius of his time. He's my Grandfather.

Decoe: **DOES THAT MEAN THERE'S A CONNECTION BETWEEN THIS WORLD AND THE ONE WE CAME FROM?**

Bocoe: **BUT HOW CAN THAT BE?**

Dr. Eggman: The two worlds are in parallel universes and share the exact same position in time and space. Each is unaware of the other's existence. But thanks to Chaos Control, we traveled between them. Let's see if there's any data about my grandfather that can clear up this mystery. *a password box appeared* Let's try Eggman. *Error appeared on the screen* Error? *he typed something. Error appeared again* Robotnick? *Error again* No way! *just then, the image of Robotnick with a human girl (12 yrs old) with blonde hair & blue eyes wearing a blue headband, a blue shirt, over a light blue dress, & white low heeled shoes appeared in his head* Maria! Yes . . . Ma - ri - a . . . *he typed in "Maria"* Come on . . .

*"Top Secret" appeared on the screen*

Decoe: **YOU DID IT!**

* * *

*Back at Area 99, an alarm went off*

Security Officer: It's a hacker! He used an unknown password to get into one of our databases! It holds a top secret file that nobody's looked at for years!

Security Officer 2: What?! Cut off his access!

* * *

*A miniature police officer appeared on Eggman's screen*

Dr. Eggman: They detected us!

Decoe: **DOWNLOAD PROCEEDING.**

Bocoe: **AFFIRMATIVE. DELETING ORIGINAL FILE FROM HOST COMPUTER.**

*The mini police officer was chasing mini Eggman*

Decoe: **FILE DELETION PROCEEDING.**

* * *

*The people of Area 99 were in the heat of battle*

Security Officer 2: Shut down the entire system and hurry!

Security Officer: I'll try!

* * *

*Eggman gritted his teeth*

Bocoe: **DOWNLOAD COMPLETE IN THREE SECONDS.** *just then, the mini police officer tripped* **DONE!**

Decoe: **ORIGINAL FILE DELETED NOW.**

Dr. Eggman: Whew! Hacking sure is hard work. Now, let's look at that file. *he typed on the keyboard. as he looked through the file, he saw something that surprised him* This is . . . My Grandfather's diary!

* * *

_*In a jail cell, Dr. Gerald Robotnick was typing on a computer* _

_Dr. Gerald Robotnick: I've done it, my greatest design is now complete. The ultimate creature, Shadow. My enemies think they have defeated me, but Shadow will carry out my orders without question. Now it sleeps, but one day in the future it will be reawakened. Shadow . . ._

* * *

Dr. Eggman: . . . Will bring total destruction. I'll awaken Shadow for you, Grandfather!

* * *

*Meanwhile, in Station Square, the President, Christina, Rouge, Topaz, & the President's Advisor were all riding in a limo*

Mr. President: I need your help, Rouge. Now, I don't know much about Project Shadow other than the name. There was a file, but it was impossible for us to read the data.

Rouge: And why's that?

Mr. President: It was password protected. Unfortunately, the file was created by the same scientist who developed Project Shadow and he never told anyone the password. That was 50 years ago.

Rouge: But, somebody did figure out the password and stole the file from the laboratory.

Christina Cooper: Not only did they download the file from our system, but when that was finished, they went ahead and deleted the original file from our computer.

Rouge: That sounds just like something Eggman would do.

Mr. President: It was him.

*Rouge nodded*

Topaz: So then what's our mission, sir? Do you want us to check out Project Shadow for you?

Advisor: No, we already have an agent assigned to that duty.

Mr. President: I want you to find out why Dr. Eggman is so interested in Project Shadow and what he's planning to do with it.

Rouge: Okay.

*Christina pressed a button*

Christina Cooper: Our passengers are leaving. You can stop the car here.

Sam Speed: I know the president wouldn't want me to break the law, miss, so I'll wait till I can pull safely to the curb.

* * *

*Soon, Rouge & Topaz got out of the limo & it drove away*

Topaz: Alright, Rouge, where do we start?

Rouge: First we have to get Eggman to meet with us.

Topaz: Fat chance! He isn't exactly fans of ours.

Rouge: You're right. So we'll have to find some bait to lure him in. Which means we'll need a Chaos Emerald.

*Topaz looked confused*

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Later, I met up with Sonic & we were going through the city. Doing a last minute check to see if we missed any people. Just then, we heard someone crying*

Sonic: What now?

*We looked around & found the sound coming from a pile of rubble*

Ayla: It's coming from over there!

Sonic: Don't worry, we'll save ya! *he ran over to the pile really fast & smashed it to pieces* Kid, are you okay?

Bokkun: Yeah, I'm not hurt.

*All our eyes went wide went we saw who we were talking to*

Sonic & Ayla: You!?

Bokkun: You two rescued me!? I'd have gotten quiet if I'd known you two were gonna help me!

Ayla:*sarcastic* Well, sorry for saving your life.

Sonic: We apologize. We're gone!

*We were about to leave, but Bokkun stopped us*

Bokkun: Wait, don't go!

Sonic: Why not?

Bokkun: Because before you two go, I wanna tell you that I'm not gonna say thank you for saving me! *we both looked at each other confused* From now on, if you hear me crying for help, turn around and run the other way, cause if you ever try to rescue me again, you're gonna be sorry!

Sonic: We - We know what you're trying to say.

Ayla: Your welcome.

*We both zoomed down the road with Bokkun yelling after us*

Ayla:*in her mind* _Why do I get the feeling that something big is about to happen?_

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._


	34. Shadow Knows

Shadow Knows

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Chris' POV)

*It's been a week since me, Grandpa, Cream, Cheese, Ella, & Mr. Tanaka moved to another city while the Mansion was getting cleaned. "Today, I was walking to school when one of my classmates came up to me*

Boy: Hey, Chris, I heard you come from Station Square.

Chris: Uh . . . Yeah.

Boy: Have you ever seen Sonic & Ayla the Hedgehogs up close?

Chris: Uh . . . Sonic and Ayla? Well . . . Sorta.

Boy: What's Sonic like? Is he really that fast? And is Ayla just as fast on her board?

Chris: You bet they're fast! They're faster than anybody. And they're nicer than anybody, too . . .

Boy: Wish I could meet 'em. But who knows? If we're lucky, maybe we'll both get to meet him someday. Well, I gotta get to class. Later!

Chris: See ya!

*As I watched him go, I started thinking about Sonic. Was what I saw on the News true*

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Today, I decided to pay a visit to Chris & the others at their new apartment. I decided to walk half of the way there because it was such a beautiful night. I was walking past an Art Museum when suddenly, I heard sirens going off. I turned towards the museum & saw someone rushing towards me. The figure stopped & saw suddenly surrounded by G.U.N robots. Looking closely at the figure, I could make out the silhouette of a hedgehog*

Ayla: Sonic? *the hedgehog smirked & dodged lasers being blasted at him. he then stopped & released a blast of red energy, destroying the robots* Ok, that's definitely not Sonic. He's doesn't have that kind of power.

*The hedgehog came running towards me. I quickly got out my Ring Blades & ran up to him. I was about to hit him when the hedgehog caught both of my blades with one hand. Now that I was closer, I got a better look at him. He was a male black hedgehog with tan skin, red stripes, a patch of white fur on his chest, & red eyes wearing white gloves with black and red-tongued cuffs, gold rings on his wrists, & red, black, yellow, & white shoes. The minute I looked into his eyes, I felt my heart pounding like crazy & my cheeks heating up. I could see many different emotions swirling around in them like a tornado. Sadness, anger, confusion, & betrayal. I felt as if I could stare into those ruby red eyes forever. I snapped out of it when I felt him lift me off the ground & throw me into a wall of shrubs*

Shadow: Isn't it past your bedtime, Little Girl?

*I just sat on the ground & looked at him*

Ayla: Who . . . Who are you?

*He didn't answer me & just took off down the road. I just sat there, staring down the road*

* * *

*I road my board the rest of the way to the apartment. I couldn't stop thinking about that black & red hedgehog I saw. Who was he? Why did he look so much like my brother? And why did my heart almost stop beating when I looked into his eyes? I went into the living room & saw everyone watching the news*

Reporter:*on the TV* _**And now a breaking news story. I'm standing in the main pavilion of the National Museum of Art, where earlier tonight, a thief broke through security and stole a priceless Chaos Emerald. Authorities found these images on tapes confiscated from the Museum Security cameras.**_

*My eyes went wide. it was the same hedgehog I ran into earlier*

Chris: Was that Sonic!?

Cream: It can't be! Sonic would never take something that didn't belong to him!

Cheese Chao! Chao-Chao! Chao! Chao!

Chuck: Yeah right. That was Sonic on those security tapes.

Chris: It can't be!

Ella & Mr. Tanaka: He was framed!

Cream: That's right!

Cheese: Chao-Chao!

Chuck: Uh, maybe it wasn't him. I guess you can't always believe your eyes.

Ayla: That's true.

*They all turned around & were surprised to see me*

Cream: Ms. Ayla!

Cheese: Chao-Chao!

*They both ran up & hugged me*

Chris: When did you get here.

Ayla: A few minutes ago. I thought I'd surprise you. Anyway, they're right, Chuck. That wasn't Sonic on those tapes.

Chuck: How do you know?

Ayla: I know because I saw the thief up close.

All: What!?

Chris: You saw him!? Was it really Sonic!?

Ayla: No. It was a hedgehog, but he was black with red stripes. And his eyes. They seemed so . . . Cold and confused.

Reporter:*on the TV* _**Surprisingly enough, authorities have determined from this footage that the thief is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, According to reports, Sonic has destroyed numerous government tanks and fled to an unknown location.**_

Ayla:*in her mind* _Are these people color blind or something!?_

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*In the sewers, Jerome was sitting around a fire with 4 other homeless men*

Man: What are you, crazy or something? Sonic ain't no thief.

Jerome Wise: I wouldn't make this up! I saw it on a TV in a repair shop window! Would I lie to you? No! I tell you, they saw him steal the thing.

Man: Hey.

Jerome Wise: And not only that, they caught him breaking into Prison Island just last night, red-handed. Probably trying to steal government secrets. And I'll bet you anything Ayla is helping somehow.

* * *

Note: He's was still sore about Ayla & her friends getting him fired from being the President's Aide

* * *

*The man sitting next to him grabbed him by the collar of his shirt*

Man: You better take that back if you don't wanna lose your teeth!

*Suddenly, Sonic ran past them with a bunch of robots following him*

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Chuck's phone rang & he answered it*

Chuck: You're kidding! Unbelievable. Well, be sure to call us right away if anything else happens. *he hung up & turned to Chris* That was your Father. Apparently Sonic's been spotted battling a Government robot on Downhill Street!

*Chris & I both ran for the door*

Ella: Chris, Ayla, where are you going?

Mr. Tanaka: I will follow them, Mr. Thorndyke.

Chuck: Slow down, I'll come with you!

*While everyone else got in the car, I got on my board & sped ahead of them. When I got there, Sonic was neck in neck with the black hedgehog*

Shadow: Ha! Think you can beat me? Not quite.

Ayla: Sonic!

*They both stopped they saw coming*

Sonic: Ayla! What are you doing here?

Ayla: Making sure you're ok, what else?

*I then turned towards the Black hedgehog*

Shadow: So, we meet again, Little Girl.

Ayla: Hey! I'm not little! *he just smirked at me & disappeared. Chris, Chuck, & Mr. Tanaka arrived in the car. Suddenly, the black hedgehog kicked Sonic in the back & he landed on the pavement* Sonic!

*I ran to him*

Sonic: What just happened?

*The hedgehog walked up to us & held up the green Chaos Emerald. I could feel a slight headache & my heart was beating a little faster*

Chris: He's got a Chaos Emerald!

Sonic: Where'd you get that Chaos Emerald, you phony freak!? Hand it over!

*He ran towards the hedgehog, but he disappeared again*

Shadow: You can do better than that, Sonic. If you don't light a fire under those feet, you'll never get this Emerald back!

*Sonic jumped away & zoomed back down towards him, but he disappeared again*

Sonic: He really is faster than I am!

Chuck: But that's not speed! He's disappearing!

Chris: Whoa.

*The black hedgehog appeared on a light post*

Shadow: That's not all. I'm full of surprises.

Chris: Grandpa . . .

*The hedgehog them held the Chaos Emerald over his head*

Shadow: Chaos Control, now!

*The Emerald glowed green & he disappeared again*

Ayla:*in her mind* _He can create Chaos Control with just one Emerald! Who is this guy? Where did he come from? _*Sonic was running down the street when the hedgehog appeared beside him**out loud* Sonic, look out!

*Sonic tried to kick him, but missed & the hedgehog punched him in the stomach multiple times, then he punched him in the face & kicked him away*

Ayla & Chris: Leave him alone!

Sonic: Like to fight dirty, don't ya?

Shadow: Consider yourself fortunate. If I'd have used my full strength, you'd have been much worse off than this. Many years ago, Professor Gerald Robotnik endowed me with the power of Chaos Control. A normal creature like yourself doesn't stand a chance against me.

Ayla:*in her mind* _Robotnick? Why does that name sound familiar?_

Sonic: Don't underestimate us normal types.

*Shadow smirked & was about to punch him again, but I jumped in & blocked him with a hand*

Ayla: That's enough already! You won! Game over! That's it!

Shadow:*chuckling* So, the hero has to be saved by a Little Girl.

Ayla: I'm not little! I'm 14!

Shadow: Still a child.

Ayla: That's it!

*I got out my Ring Blades & sliced at him. He just stepped backwards. This went on for a few minutes until he grabbed me by the wrist & pulled me close to his face. I could feel my cheeks turning red. He then threw me & I landed next to my brother. Suddenly, we all heard sirens*

Shadow: I have a feeling I should make myself scarce. Goodbye, Sonic. It certainly was a great pleasure. *he then looked at me* Hope to see you soon too, Little Girl. Chaos Control, now!

*He disappeared*

Ayla: Hey, wait!

*Suddenly, we were surrounded by Police Officers*

Sarge: Sonic, we've got you surrounded. You're under arrest, put your hands up.

Sonic: No way! You can't arrest me! I didn't do anything!

Sarge: I'm gonna give you to the count of five to surrender. Ready? One . . . Two . . .

Chris: Turn yourself in, Sonic! You're already in trouble. Just do what they say. Please, Sonic.

Sarge: Your time's up, buddy. Now let's move, we got a special cell over on Prison Island with your name on it.

Sonic: Did you just say Prison Island?

Sarge: Yeah, what about it.

Sonic: Really? You mean that's where you're taking me from here?

Sarge: That's where we usually take criminals.

Sonic: Okay Chris, I'll do it. I'm gonna turn myself in!

Ayla:*tears in my eyes* No, Sonic! Please don't!

*Sonic turned back towards me*

Sonic: Just let me talk to my sister first.

Sarge: All right. I'll give you five minutes.

*Sonic walked towards me. I then jumped into his arms & hugged him tight.

Ayla:*crying & whispering* Please, Sonic. Don't go. We both know who really did it. We just have to tell them.

Sonic:*whispering* We need proof first. That's why I'm letting them arrest me. So I can find out more about Shadow when I get to Prison Island. *he brought his hand up to my face & wiped away my tears* Hey, no more tears. I'll be okay. You're a big girl, remember.

*I wiped away the rest of my tears*

Ayla: Ok.

Sonic:*whispering* Good.

Sarge: Alright, times up! Let's move it!

Sonic:*whispering* I'll see you soon, okay. *he walked back towards the Policemen**out loud* Alright, guys, cuff me. I'm all yours. *he then sat down on the ground* Only . . . Just take it easy on the wrists, fellas. *I tried my best to hold back my tears as they put the cuffs on his wrists & he got in the helicopter* Don't worry about me, Chris, I'll be out before you know it, buddy.

Chris: I hope so.

*When the helicopter was off the ground, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst into tears & fell to my knees*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*Up on the roof of a nearby building, Shadow was watching the helicopter fly away*

Shadow:*in his mind* _I won't let anyone stand in my way. Least of all you, Sonic._ *he then looked down towards Ayla who was crying on Chris' shoulder* You_ better stay out of my way as well, Little Girl. Maria . . ._

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*The next morning, we were all at the docks getting ready to go to Prison Island & free my brother. Chris & Mr. Tanaka boarded a yacht, Amy & Tails got in the X Tornado, I got out my board. Chris & Mr. Tanaka were wearing black suits, hats, & masks*

Chris: Don't worry, you guys, we'll be back soon. But . . . This is something I have to find out for myself.

Chuck: We understand, Chris. You two take care of yourselves.

Chris: Why do we have to dress like this, Mr. Tanaka?

Mr. Tanaka: I was inspired by my boyhood hero.

Ayla:*in her mind* _Hang in there, Sonic. We're coming._

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*On Prison Island, Sonic was sitting in an underwear cell*

Sonic:*in his mind* _What a day . . . Who'd have thought I'd be thrown in jail for something I didn't do? I better think fast and use my time wisely. And figure out who that Shadow is._


	35. Sonic's Big Break

Sonic's Big Break

* * *

_Last time on Sonic X: Ayla's Story . . ._

_A case of mistaken identity set our speedy hero on the run. His trouble doubled when a robber ripped off an Emerald and camera showed a hedgehog making the heist. As the Project Shadow investigation continued, Sonic and Ayla made a shocking discovery. Sonic, Ayla, and Shadow went head-to-head in a brutal battle with the chaotic finish._

_Trapped by government forces, Sonic surrendered, and was taken to Prison Island. Will his sister and friends find a way to free him? Or will Sonic be locked away forever? Find out on Sonic X: Ayla's Story!_

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*I was following the X Tornado on my board. Soon, we arrived at Prison Island. We all looked down & saw explosions happening all over the Island*

Tails: What's going on?

Amy: It looks like somebody's fighting

Ayla: We better get down there and find Sonic, fast!

*We landed & saw Shadow & Rouge standing in front of the main entrance. Amy jumped out of the X Tornado, ran up to Shadow & hugged him*

Amy: Oh Sonic! What a relief. I came here to rescue you, but you escaped all by yourself. Sonic?

*For some reason, seeing Amy with her arms around Shadow made my blood boil*

Ayla: Amy!

*I grabbed Amy by the arm & pulled her off him*

Amy: Ayla! What'd you do that for!?

Ayla:*pointing at Shadow* Take a closer look, Amy! That's not Sonic!

*She looked & saw Rouge standing next to Shadow. Then she looked at Shadow & saw the differences between Sonic & Shadow*

Amy: You're not Sonic! Who are you!?

*Just then, Dr. Eggs-for-Brains flew down in his Eggmobile*

Dr. Eggman: None of your business. Now get lost.

Amy: Dr. Eggman!

Dr. Eggman: Shadow, Rouge, carry out your assignments. *he launched a missile at the door, destroying it. Shadow & Rouge ran inside* I'll take care of you two.

*He came towards us. I got in front of Amy & took out my Ring Blades*

Amy: Keep away!

Tails: Amy!

*He transformed the X Tornado. Eggman flew away & Tails went after him. I looked at Amy, who just stood in front of the destroyed door*

Amy: Don't worry, Sonic! I'll find you!

*She ran inside before I could stop her*

Ayla:*in her mind* _That girl is impossible._

*I got back on my board & went after her. Just to make sure she didn't hurt herself*

* * *

*As I flew through the halls, I somehow lost Amy. I turned a corner & then I saw a red & black streak go down a hallway up ahead. I knew immediately that it was Shadow. I decided to follow him & see what he was up to. I saw him enter a room & stood right outside the door. He stuck something to the wall*

Shadow: Doctor, the detonator is ready to go. But I need to know how long to set the timer for.

Ayla:*in her mind* _Detonator!?_

Dr. Eggman:*through the wristwatch* **_Good work, Shadow. You can set the detonator to go up in exactly 15 minutes. Will that be enough time for you, Rouge?_**

Rouge:*through the wristwatch* _**I can be out of here in five minutes easy.**_

Dr. Eggman:*through the wristwatch* _**Alright, set the detonator for 10 minutes.**_

Shadow: Right, Doctor.

*He pressed a button on the detonator*

Ayla:*in her mind* _Detonator? As in a bomb? _*realization hit me like ton of bricks* _They plan to blow up the whole island! I have to warn the others!_

*I got on my board & flew down the hallway*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*Shadow turned around slightly & saw Ayla going down the hallway*

Shadow:*in his mind**smirking* _Like I said before . . . Still a child._

* * *

*Sonic & Amy made their way outside after Amy got Sonic out*

Mr. Tanaka: I'm relieved to see you're safe, Sonic, and Master Chris will be too. Shall we go?

Amy: Hi, Tanaka! Long time no see. How's everything going with Chris?

Tails: Can't we catch up on how our friends are doing later, Amy?

Sonic: He's right. *then he noticed someone was missing* Wait a minute! Where's Ayla!?

Amy: Huh? *looks around* I thought she was right behind me.

Tails: You don't think . . .

*They all looked back at the building*

Sonic:*face-palmed* That dummy! Okay, new plan! You guys find Ayla! While I find my look-alike!

*Sonic jumped onto the roof of the building*

Amy: But I wanna go with you!

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*I was flying through the woods on my board*

Ayla: Man, where is everybody?

*Just then, I heard something*

Police Officer:*through the intercom* _**Red Alert, an explosive device has been detected in the security area. Begin emergency evacuation immediately. Repeat, being emergency evacuation!**_

Ayla: I need to find the others, fast! *I zoomed through the woods. suddenly, I bumped into Chris* Chris! What are you doing here!? Didn't you hear the announcement just now!?

Chris: I know. But I have to find Sonic!

Ayla: I'll find him. You get back to the others, now!

Chris: No way! I'm staying and that's final!

*I sighed. Man, this kid is stubborn*

Ayla: Alright. But you stay with me at all times, got it?

Chris: Got it.

*We both went through the woods until we saw Shadow just ahead of us*

Ayla: It's him! Shadow!

*He spoke into his wristwatch*

Shadow: Rouge, this is Shadow. Come in.

Rouge:*off-screen* **_I'm here!_**

Shadow: Do you still have the Chaos Emeralds?

Rouge:*off-screen* _**Of course I still have them.**_

Shadow: I'll be right there to pick them up. *he took out the green Chaos Emerald* Chaos Control!

*It started to glow, Chris ran towards Shadow*

Ayla: Chris, no!

*I went after him. As I did, I heard Mr. Tanaka behind us*

Mr. Tanaka: Chris, wait!

*Chris latched onto Shadow and as I grabbed his arm, all 3 of us were teleported into a room. Where we found Rouge sitting on the floor hold 3 Chaos Emeralds. I could feel my usual headache & fast heartbeat coming on*

Rouge: Shadow! *Shadow pushed Chris off of him & he slid across the floor. I ran to him. Shadow took the Chaos Emeralds from Rouge* What the!?

Shadow:*holding up the 3 Chaos Emeralds* Let's go!

Rouge: Hey, hold it, Shadow! You're not gonna leave these kids behind!

Shadow: It doesn't matter to me what happens to those two children.

Ayla: Now hold on! *I stood up & marched right up to his face* My brother got arrested because of you! I'm not letting you leave until you help me find him! So, please. Will you help me?

*Shadow eyes seemed to go wide as he looked into my eyes. He looked like had just seen a long lost friend*

Shadow: Chaos Control!

*Suddenly, a bright white light filled the room & everything went black*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*Sonic, Tails, Amy, & Mr. Tanaka all looked out the windows of the X Tornado, looking down at the remains of Prison Island*

Mr. Tanaka: Master Chris . . . Oh, Master Chris!

Sonic:*in his mind* _Ayla . . . Please let her still be alive, please._

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*When I opened my eyes, I found myself laying on a bed in an unfamiliar room*

Ayla: Where am I? *I started to get up from the bed & looked out a nearby window. I suddenly gasped & my eyes went wide. I ran up to the window. I was in space & I could see the Earth below* HOW IN THE WORLD DID I END UP IN OUTER SPACE!?

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._


	36. Shadow World

Shadow World

* * *

_Last time on Sonic X: Ayla's Story . . _

_Sonic was locked up on Prison Island, in a high-tech totally escape-proof jail. But luckily his sister and friends were able to stage a robot busting rescue. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman and his gang staged their own jailbreak, a break in. Their goal: to steal Chaos Emeralds and powerup Eggman's ultimate weapon. With the island on the verge of destruction, Sonic challenged the mysterious Shadow to a showdown!_

_Our heroes made an explosive escape, but what about those left behind? Could anyone survive that blazing blast? Find out next on Sonic X: Ayla's Story!_

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Chuck, Ella, & Mr. Tanaka were in Chuck's room watching the news*

Reporter:*on the TV* _**After the explosion on Prison Island, an emergency response team searched for survivors. Fortunately, the team now reports that everyone made it off the island safely.**_

*Everyone breathed a sigh of relief*

Sonic: I told you not to worry. Chris and Ayla must be okay.

*He was acting calm & collected on the outside, but on the inside he was crying tears of relief*

Amy: But if they're not on Prison Island, and they're not here . . . Shadow must've taken them to Eggman!

Sonic: Don't worry, I won't stop looking till I bring them back home.

*He remembered the night he & Ayla first met Chris*

Reporter:*on the TV* _**In related news, authorities are still searching for Sonic the Hedgehog, who is-**_

*Ella turned off the TV*

Sonic: I'm gonna go find my friend Chris and my sister.

Amy: But the Police are looking for you.

Sonic: Don't worry.

*He zoomed out of the room*

Sonic:*in his mind* _If that Faker lays one hand on my baby sister, he's dead meat!_

Amy: I hope Sonic doesn't get caught again.

Mr. Tanaka: If we all search, perhaps we can find Chris and Ayla.

Tails: Where should we look? Shadow probably brought Chris and Ayla to Dr. Eggman's secret base. But we don't have any idea where it is.

Chuck: Tails has a good point.

Amy: Well if we're gonna find them, we'll have to find that base.

Cream: Then let's start looking right away.

Cheese: Chao.

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Chris & I both looked out a window. All we could see was an endless night sky & the Earth below. Shadow was standing right behind us*

Chris: Whoa . . . It's hard to believe that we really traveled into space.

Ayla: I know. It's totally crazy.

Chris: And we're inside a space station?

Shadow: We call this place Space Colony Ark.

Chris: I've never heard of it before.

Shadow: It was built 50 years ago by Professor Gerald Robotnik. It's been kept secret.

Chris: Wow, a secret space colony! I wonder if I'm the only kid who's ever gone into space.

Shadow: You're not.

Chris: What? Then who was? *we both turned back to Shadow, but he didn't say anything* Hey, you know what? You look a lot like my friend, Sonic. Are the two of you . . . Related?

Ayla: Chris, I think I would remember having two brothers.

Chris: Yeah, I guess your right.

*Shadow then looked at us with an intense look. He then looked out the window behind us. He seemed to have a far off look in his eyes*

Ayla: Hey. *he looked at me* You okay?

*He just looked back out the window*

Shadow: I'm fine.

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*Back in Station Square, Danny, Frances, Helen, Tyler, Izzy, & Jake were all walking together (well, Danny was pushing Helen's wheelchair)*

Danny: What's up with Chris? I called to say hello and left a message for him on his phone, but he never called me back

Izzy: None of us have gotten any calls from Ayla either.

Frances: Nobody's heard anything from them for a long time now.

*Danny nodded. Suddenly, a blue streak went right past them*

Helen: Hey, was that?

Danny: Yeah, it was - *Frances covered his mouth* Hey, what are you doing?

*Tyler pointed towards a Police Officer that was standing next to them. Danny nodded & looked towards Sonic who ran down the street*

Helen:*pointing towards the sky* Oh, look at that! Isn't the sky pretty?

Police Officer: Yeah, it's gonna be a beauty of a sunset.

*Tyler, Izzy, & Jake all gave Helen a thumbs up*

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Later, Eggman gathered all of us in the control room*

Chris:*whispering* Why do you think Eggman called us all here?

Ayla:*whispering* No clue.

Decoe: **THE CAMERA IS READY, DOCTOR.**

Bocoe: **AND WE'RE LIVE IN 3 . . . 2 . . . 1!**

*Eggman chuckled as the camera started rolling*

Dr. Eggman: This is an update. I'm here to bring you an explosive surprise.

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*Down on Earth, everyone was watching Eggman's broadcast*

Sonic: What's he up to now?

Dr. Eggman:*on the TV* _**Look in the sky.**_

Sonic: The sky?

Dr. Eggman:*on the TV* _**I'm coming to you planet-bound bumpkins live from outer space!**_

* * *

Dr. Eggman:*laughing* Let me show you the true power of the Eggman Empire.

Chris:*to Shadow* What's Eggman gonna do?

*Shadow just smirked started chuckling*

Dr. Eggman: Now, let's have a blast!

*He pressed a button & a giant cannon came out of the Ark. It began to glow & then sent out a beam of blue light. Everyone's eyes went wide when they saw it was heading straight for the Moon. The beam hit the Moon & destroyed half of it*

* * *

*Tails, Cream, Cheese, & Amy watched the whole thing from the X Tornado*

Cream: The moon was so pretty, why did Dr. Eggman wreck it?

Amy: It takes huge amounts of energy to do that much damage.

Tails: Chaos emeralds. If Eggman's got enough of them, he can use their power to make a super weapon.

*He looked down at the Chaos Emerald on the dashboard*

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*I was completely speechless after what I just saw*

Chris: With that much power, Eggman can blow up any planet he wants!

Rouge: Eggman wasn't lying about the Eclipse Cannon, it is the ultimate weapon.

*Shadow just stood there, still smirking*

*Eggman laughed*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

Dr. Eggman:*on the TV* **_That came from my Eclipse Cannon, and if you don't surrender to the Eggman Empire within 24 hours, I'll blow your planet away!_**

Sonic: I gotta find a way to stop him!

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

Ayla:*in her mind* _I have to find a way to sabotage the Eclipse Cannon before it's too late._

* * *

*Later, I was laying on the bed, in the same room I woke up in when we arrived here. The events of earlier just kept playing through my head*

Ayla:*in her mind* _I have to find a way to stop that cannon before Eggman uses it to destroy the Earth. But, how?_

*I closed my eyes. Suddenly, a bright light made me open them again. I sat up. Standing in front of me was a human girl. I looked at her closely & saw that she was transparent*

Ayla: Who are you? A ghost? *she just smiled at me & beckoned for me to follow her. She then went through the door. I got out of bed & went out of the room. I found her waiting for me in the hallway. She made a beckoning motion with her hand again & walked down the hallway. I followed her until we stopped at a door. On the door was nameplate that said "Maria Robotnick". She then went through the door, into the room. I opened the door & followed her in. It looked like someone's bedroom, except everything was covered in dust. I looked around & found the ghost girl standing by a desk. I walked over to her & she pointed to a book on the table. She then made a motion with her hands that looked like her opening a book* You want me to read the book? *she nodded. I picked up the book, opened it & a piece of paper fell out l. I picked it up & my eyes widened in surprise. The ghost girl was in the picture, but she was standing in between Shadow, who had a slight smile on his face, and a guy that looked a lot like Dr. Eggman (only older). Only he looked at lot nicer. I then looked inside the book & read some writing on the back of the cover. "This diary is the property of Maria Robotnick". I then turned to the ghost girl* Are you Maria?

*She nodded & then motioned for me to keep reading. I did as I was told & what I read left me completely surprised*

* * *

*The next day, me, Shadow, & Chris were looking out the same window at the Earth below us*

Shadow: Today it's finally going to come to an end.

Ayla: What is?

Shadow: You'll find out soon.

*All 3 of us watched the sun rise over the Earth*

Chris: Shadow . . . Why did you bring us here?

*Shadow didn't say anything & just looked out the window. He had that far away look in his eyes again. Just then, Rouge walked in behind us*

Rouge: Don't you ever smile? Hi Chris, Ayla.

Chris: Hello, Rouge.

Ayla: Hey.

Rouge: Aren't you glad to see me, Shadow? *he just walked out of the room* I love it when you give me the silent treatment. What's with Mr. Sunshine?

*Chris looked at her confused. I just turned back to the window in a huff*

Ayla:*in her mind* _Why do I feel mad just listening to Rouge talk to Shadow all cutesy? And why do I feel my cheeks heating up & my heart beating faster everytime I get near him? _

*Suddenly, I remembered something someone told me when I was little*

* * *

(Flashback)

_*I was 12 years old at the time. I was sitting on the front porch of the house me & my brother share, just looking up at the sky*_

_?: Something wrong, Ayla? You look lost in thought._

_*I looked to right & saw Rosie, Sally's nanny _(she also helped Uncle Chuck raise me & Sonic)_, holding a basket of vegetables _(a brown female, gray haired, blue eyed woodchuck wearing a blue dress)*

_Ayla: Oh, hi Rosie. Um . . . Can I ask you a question?_

_Rosie: Of course, dear._

_Ayla: Why do people get jealous when it comes to love? I always thought love was all puppy dog eyes and kisses? But Sally always gets all wiggy thinking someone will steal my brother away from her. What's up with that?_

_Rosie: That's because when we're in love, we want that person to have eyes for only us._

_Ayla: But Sonic's true. He totally spoils her. I'll never act like that when I fall in love._

_Rosie:*chuckling* You never know, dear. Fate works in mysterious ways._

* * *

(Present Time)

*My face suddenly went completely red*

Ayla:*in her mind* _Oh my gosh! Am I in love with Shadow!?_

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*Back on Earth, Chuck & Tails were working on the X Tornado*

Chuck: Almost done. I hope these modifications work so we can go save Chris and Ayla.

Tails: But one Chaos Emerald isn't gonna be enough power to make it all the way into space.

Chuck: But one is all we've got, Tails!

Tails: We've got two!

*He held up to yellow Chaos Emeralds. One of them didn't glow*

Chuck: You made a copy of an Emerald!?

Tails: It isn't a perfect copy, Chuck. But the power it produces is almost the same.

Chuck: Come on, let's try it out.

* * *

*Later, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, & Mr. Tanaka were driving through the desert, on their way to Eggman's new pyramid base*

Sonic: So you found Eggman's base, but did you find out what happened to Chris and Ayla?

Knuckles: Shadow took them up into space, and I think the bat who stole the Master Emerald was with him too.

Sonic: Really?

Knuckles: I'll teach her a lesson.

Mr. Tanaka: There is Eggman's base.

*They then stopped the jeep and went inside the pyramid*

Amy: This place could be dangerous, so be careful Cream and Cheese.

Cream: We will, Amy.

Cheese: Chao!

Sonic: Stick with Mr. Tanaka.

*Next to the steps, Topaz was watching them. She pulled out a walkie-talkie*

Topaz: Sonic and the others are entering the base. I'll follow them in.

* * *

*Inside, Amy smashed her hammer against a door, but couldn't break through*

Amy: No luck.

*Tanaka examined the door*

Mr. Tanaka: There is a keyhole. Which means there must be a key somewhere.

*They all looked at Knuckles*

Knuckles: Hey, why are you looking at me?

Sonic: Well, you're a treasure hunter. Can't you find it?

Knuckles: No way! A key isn't a treasure!

*They all took a step closer to him*

Mr. Tanaka: A real treasure hunter should not have any difficulty finding something as simple as a key.

Amy: How do we know you haven't been pretending to be a treasure hunter all this time?

Cream: Maybe Knuckles is a treasure hunter, but he's not a very good one.

Knuckles: Fine, I'll look. *he stomped away**muttering* This is exactly why I like to work alone.

*Suddenly, he bumped into a certain black annoying robot*

Bokkun: **I HOPE YOU KNOW YOU'RE TRESPASSING, KNUCKLES!**

Knuckles: I don't have time to play games with you Bokkun. Scram!

Bokkun: **IF YOU DON'T LEAVE ON YOUR OWN, I'M GONNA HAVE TO MAKE YOU LEAVE!**

*Knuckles raised his fist*

Knuckles: Oh, yeah!? *just then, he stopped**in his mind* _No. I have to go find that key._

*He walked past Bokkun*

Bokkun: **I WARNED YA!** *he opened his bag & pulled out a remote* **GO CLOBBER HIM, EGG GOLEM!**

*He pressed a button*

* * *

*Topaz watched them from behind a pillar. Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound. They all turned around & saw Knuckles running towards them*

Cream: Knuckles found the key already?

Sonic: Fraid not. *a giant stone golem was right behind him* Looks like Knuckles ran into some trouble. About 15 tons of it!

Bokkun: **LET'S GIVE THIS A TRY.**

*He pressed a button on the remote & the golem raised its fist. Knuckles dodged it & it destroyed the door*

Knuckles: I got the door open. Now are you happy?

Sonic: I guess.

The golem turned around & went straight for them*

Bokkun: **HERE'S THE SPIN CYCLE!**

*He pressed another button & the golem started to spin his arms around his body. Knuckles was knocked away & hit the wall*

Sonic: I'll stop that thing!

*He jumped onto the spinning arms & ran in the opposite direction of where they were spinning. He then jumped towards the head*

Bokkun: **HERE'S THE CLAP TRAP!** *he pressed another button & the golem trapped Sonic in his hands. it then smashed Sonic against its chest & threw him on the ground* **NICE GOING, YOU REALLY HAMMERED THOSE GUYS.**

*Sonic & Knuckles slowly got up*

Sonic: Have you had enough?

Knuckles: Yeah, I think we can finish it off now.

*They then ran towards the golem & Sonic did a spin dash as it spun around*

Bokkun: **GIVE HIM A HEAD BUTT AGAIN.**

*The golem was about to attack Sonic & Knuckles, but they knocked it back, sending it to the ground*

Sonic: Well, that was easy.

Knuckles: Piece of cake.

Bokkun: **NOT SO FAST!**

*He pressed a button & the golem got up*

Sonic: Give up up, Bokkun.

Bokkun: **NO WAY, LOOK WHAT I'VE GOT!**

*The golem lifted up a hand that was holding Topaz*

Knuckles: Oh great, why's she here?

*Tanaka ran up to Bokkun & kept him distracted while Cream grabbed the remote*

Bokkun: **HEY, NO FAIR! GIMME BACK MY CONTROLLER!**

Amy: Finders keepers.

Cheese: Chao-Chao! Chao!

Cream pressed some buttons & the golem started to chase Bokkun*

Bokkun: **LEAVE ME ALONE!** *it chased him out of the pyramid & into the desert* **NO, DON'T CHASE ME!**

*Soon, they were out of sight. Tanaka held Topaz in his arms*

Mr. Tanaka: I hope that brute did not harm you, miss.

Topaz: I'm fine.

* * *

*Outside, Tails arrived at the pyramid*

Tails: There's the base. *the top of the pyramid opened* I'll land inside. *he landed inside & met up with the others* I did it, Sonic! I adapted the X Tornado so we can take it into space. Uh . . . *he noticed how many people were there* We might have a little problem though . . . It only seats four.

Amy: If your bringing Chris and Ayla back, only one of us can ride with you.

Tails: Yeah, that's right.

Sonic: Then let's take this space shuttle!

Mr. Tanaka: I agree with Sonic.

Knuckles:

Tails: Yeah . . . Guess I did all that work for nothing.

Amy: What about Cream and Cheese?

Topaz: Well . . . I could take care of them.

Mr. Tanaka: Thank you, miss.

Topaz:*blushing* Sure.

Sonic: Okay, then let's get going!

* * *

*Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, & Mr. Tanaka all got in the rocket & blasted off into Space*

Sonic:*in his mind* _Hang on, Chris and Ayla. Hang on._

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._


	37. Robotnik's Revenge

Robotnik's Revenge

* * *

_Last time on Sonic X: Ayla's Story . . ._

_Shadow transported Chris and Ayla to Eggman's space base, where Chris and Ayla learned about a secret orbiting colony built by Eggman's Grandfather, the brilliant professor Gerald Robotnik. Eggman unveiled the Eclipse Cannon, his ultimate weapon, and warned that he'd use it unless the entire population surrender to the Eggman Empire!_

_What are Shadow's mysterious motives? Can Chris and Ayla's friends find and rescue them? Will Eggman use the Eclipse Cannon and destroy the whole planet? Find out next on Sonic X: Ayla's Story!_

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Chris & I were both sitting next to each other on the floor with Shadow in front of the window*

Shadow: Here comes your friend.

Chris: Huh? *we both stood up & went next to Shadow* You mean Sonic?

Shadow: He'd be a fool to challenge me.

Chris: You're the fool, not Sonic!

Ayla: Chris, don't push it.

Shadow: You'll see I'm right. This is one battle your friend cannot win.

*I was starting to get worried*

Ayla:*in her mind* _Please be careful._

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

*Outside the Ark, the space shuttle was closing in*

Tails: I'll bet they're watching up in there.

Sonic: You just take it slow and steady.

*Just then, Knuckles felt the presence of the Master Emerald. He ran up to the front*

Knuckles: Hurry it up!

*He started wrestling Tails for the controls*

Tails: Knuckles, what's the matter with you!?

Knuckles: The Master Emerald! It's nearby! I can feel it!

Amy: Knuckles! Let go of the wheel!

*The ship started to go up towards the Ark. Lasers fired at it, but barley missed it. Amy screamed*

Mr. Tanaka: Here comes my breakfast!

Sonic: Alright, calm down, will ya!? We're going to the same place anyway!

Knuckles: Master Emerald, here I come!

*The shuttle made a crash landing inside*

* * *

Computer Mainframe: **INTRUDER ALERT. SPECTOR M-14. INTRUDER ALERT. SPECTOR M-14.**

*Rouge looked at the screen & saw the shuttle*

Rouge: I wonder who that could be*

* * *

*The X Tornado walked down a hallway*

Amy: Sure is lonely.

Mr. Tanaka: I suspect that no one has been here since the accident occurred 50 years ago.

Sonic: We have a big problem. How do we destroy that weapon when we find it?

Tails: Here, why not give this a try?

*He held up the fake Chaos Emerald he made*

Sonic: A Chaos Emerald?

Tails: Not a real one. I made a copy to help power the X Tornado. It doesn't have the same power as a real Chaos Emerald, bit if we put it in with a real one, it might cause some kind of reaction and mess up the whole system.

Sonic: Okay. If this little baby does the trick, it'll be goodbye Eclipse Cannon! *they made it to an intersection when three dark figures appeared above. suddenly, a claw came towards Amy & Tanaka, who screamed* What's that? *he turned around & saw Amy in the claw* Amy!

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* Let's shed some light on things. *the lights turned on & they saw the claw was attached to Eggman's Eggmobile, with Eggman, Decoe & Bocoe riding in it**on-screen* I will set your friend free under one condition: give me the Emerald and I'll give you the girl.

Sonic: Let's see. Give me a minute to think it over.

Amy: What do you mean, think it over?

Dr. Eggman: Well, perhaps this might make you think faster.

*He pressed a button & the claw started to squeeze Amy*

Amy: SONIC!

*Sonic jumped down from the X Tornado & pulled out the fake Emerald*

Sonic: It's a deal.

Dr. Eggman: Place the Emerald in the center of that circle.

*Sonic walked towards the circle*

Sonic: Guess it's just like that old saying, easy come, easy go.

*Just then, Eggman pressed a button & a glass cylinder closed down on Sonic, trapping him*

Dr. Eggman: Prepare to be blown into space, my little blue friend.

Tails: No, wait! What if I promise to give you a real Chaos Emerald?

Dr. Eggman: What's that? You mean to tell me that Chaos Emerald is a counterfeit!? *Tails looked nervous* I shall make Sonic pay for your deception, you crafty creep!

Amy: You let Sonic go right now!

Sonic: Hey, it's okay.

Amy: Sonic . . .

Sonic:*to Tails* You're in charge, pal. Alright? Take care of Ayla for me.

*Tears started to build in Tails' & Amy's eyes*

Dr. Eggman: Now Sonic, it's time to say goodbye!

*He pressed a button & Sonic was shot out of the Ark in a capsule*

Amy: Sonic, no! *she was released from the claw & ran towards a nearby window* He's gone . . . *suddenly, the capsule exploded* SONIC!

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*We all watched the capsule that fell out explode*

Shadow: Your friend could not save himself.

*My eyes went wide*

Chris: Huh!? You mean Sonic was in there!?

Shadow: Yes, I'm afraid he was. Perhaps Sonic was not the great hero you thought him to be.

Chris: You're wrong! It can't be true! Sonic!

*He ran out of the room. My legs gave out & I fell to my knees in front of the window. After a few seconds, I screamed in agony & cried. My brother. The only one I had in the entire universe, was gone. I could feel Shadow standing behind me, but I didn't turn towards him*

Ayla: What do you want?

Shadow: Dr. Eggman told me you don't have any parents, is that true?

Ayla: Yeah. What of it?

*He put his hand on my head*

Shadow: I'll make you a deal. I'll take care of you, but only if you promise to do exactly as I say. *I didn't say anything. he took his hand off my head* I'll give you time to think about it. Choose wisely.

*He left the room. I just sat there, unable to move. I didn't know how I would be able to go on without Sonic*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*Knuckles ran down a hallway, carrying the Master Emerald. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of him & Sonic came out of the it. He landed on the floor, shaking*

Knuckles: Sonic! *he put down the Master Emerald & went towards him* Hey, are you alright?

*Sonic slowly got up*

Sonic: I'm okay. I wanna try something.

*He opened his hand, showing the fake Chaos Emerald*

* * *

(Flashback)

_*An hour ago, in the capsule, Sonic held up the fake Chaos Emerald*_

_Sonic: Now, let's see is this works. Chaos Control!_

_*He closed his eyes as the fake Emerald started to glow*_

* * *

Sonic: This may be a fake, but it works.

*The fake Emerald lost it's glow*

Knuckles: You gonna tell me what's going on or what?

Sonic: Yeah, I will. But first things first, I need you to keep an eye on Tails, Ayla, and the others.

Knuckles: Okay.

Sonic: Great. And while you're doing that, I'm gonna put this guy to the ultimate test.

* * *

*Sonic stood on a moving walkway, holding the fake yellow Chaos Emerald in his hand. Just then, Shadow appeared behind him*

Shadow: What a surprise. I could've sworn I saw you blown to bits just a short time ago.

*Sonic jumped onto the walkway moving in the opposite direction*

Sonic: Well, I guess I'm a lot tougher than I look. In fact, it's thanks to you I'm okay.

Shadow: I see. You caused Chaos Control with that phony Emerald there.

Sonic: Yep. I gotta run.

*He ran down the walkway. Shadow took off after him*

Shadow: I'm afraid I can't let you get away from me that easily, my friend. Now I demand to know who you are.

Sonic: Who, me? I'm just a guy with the need for speed. They call me Sonic the Hedgehog!

Shadow: Ah, yes. I well understand your love of speed, Sonic. But now your high speed adventure must come to an end!

Sonic: Wait! Before it does, tell me something. Where's Ayla?

Shadow: Ah, yes. Your adorable little sister. *Sonic's eyes narrowed* Don't worry, she's perfectly safe. As we speak, she's sitting in observation room grieving over your demise.

Sonic:*in his mind* _Hold on just a little longer, Ayla. I'll be there soon._

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*I was still sitting in front of the window, with tears in my eyes. I just didn't have the strength to move. I heard the door open, I didn't turn to see who had entered the room*

Tails:*off-screen* Ayla! *he hugged me from behind, but I didn't even flinch* I'm so glad you're okay.

Ayla: He's gone . . . *he let go of me* Sonic's gone. I don't think I can go on anymore.

Chris: No. He's alive! *I turned towards him in shock* Sonic's alive! Knuckles saw him!

*I stood up, ran up to Knuckles, grabbed him by the shoulders & shook him*

Ayla: Are you sure!? Did you really see him!?

*Knuckles grabbed my wrists & pushed me off him*

Knuckles: Calm down, will ya! Yeah, I saw him. He used a fake Chaos Emerald to teleport himself back on the Ark before the capsule exploded.

*I sank to my knees again, this time in relief. I was going to that hedgehog a piece of my mind went I find him. Suddenly, everything started to shake again. We all looked out the window*

Chris: It's the Eclipse Cannon!

Knuckles: Sonic must've done that.

Tails: Now all we have to do is get that Chaos Emerald back from Eggman. Then we'll be in the clear.

*Suddenly, everything went dark. Then a TV screen lit up, showing a timer that read "00:27:53". Another screen lit up showing the old man from the picture I found, chained to a chair*

Dr. Gerald Robotnick:*on the TV* _**The countdown marking my final revenge on this world has begun. In just a few minutes, you will be destroyed. Soon Space Colony Ark will hurdle through the atmosphere and crash into this planet with cataclysmic force.**_

*The timer on the TV started*

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._


	38. Showdown in Space

Showdown in Space

* * *

_Last time on Sonic X: Ayla's Story . . ._

_Chris and Ayla were trapped on Space Colony Ark, and Sonic rocketed to their rescue. Soon, Eggman ambushed the hapless hedgehog and gave our hero the heave-ho! The devious doc issued an ultimatum: if he wasn't made supreme ruler, he'd pulverize the planet. But when Eggman fired off the Eclipse Cannon, he got a blast, from the past! A recording from his Grandfather, Professor Robotnik, revealed that he had his own plan to wipe out the world._

_Can Sonic and Ayla save the globe from destruction, or will Robotnik wreck his revenge? Find out next on Sonic X: Ayla's Story!_

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*We all entered the control room*

Dr. Eggman: He tricked me! My own Grandfather tricked me!

*Suddenly, door began to close around the Chaos Emeralds*

Knuckles: The Chaos Emeralds!

*Eggman reached for them, but it closed*

Dr. Gerald Robotnick:*on the TV* _**The countdown marking my final revenge has begun. In a few minutes, you will be destroyed. Space Colony Ark will hurtle through the atmosphere and crash into this planet with devastating force. You have no time to prevent this disaster and absolutely no hope of survival. Your rulers took my granddaughter Maria away from me, so I'm destroying everything you care about. Now you'll feel what I felt when I lost Maria. You'll see. You'll see. You'll see.**_

Amy: Who is that guy?

Dr. Eggman: That is Professor Gerald Robotnik. He was a scientific genius and my Grandfather.

Ayla:*in her mind* _That's why it sounded familiar. That was Eggman's name that before he started calling himself Eggman._

*The video started to play again & everything started to shake*

Knuckles: Hey, it feels like this place is breaking apart!

Rouge: Soon it's going to get a lot worse. I just checked the colony's propulsion systems. The computers are locked, so we can't reverse course. Looks like there's nothing we can do.

Dr. Eggman: Grandpa, destroying a planet is one thing, but destroying your grandson is another!

*Just then, Sonic walked into the room*

Sonic: What's going on here!?

Ayla & Chris: Sonic!

*I ran up to him & hugged him*

Ayla:*whispering* When this is over, your getting the lecture of a lifetime, buster!

*Sonic looked at me nervously. We both then walked towards the others*

Dr. Eggman: If you came here for a showdown, Sonic, forget it. Soon, we'll all be vaporized

Sonic: Come on, don't be such a quitter, Eggman.

*Eggman opened a laptop*

Dr. Eggman: When I hacked into the database on Prison Island, I found my Grandfather's dairy.

*He handed Sonic the laptop & I read from it*

Ayla: Revenge . . . That is all that matters to me now. When I began my research, I only wanted to do good. That's why I worked to make the Ultimate Creature. But the leaders of the project worried that I'd use it to take over the world. So they seized my lab on Space Colony Ark. Then they took Maria from me, and my life took on a new purpose. Instead of helping people, I would get revenge on them. Night and day I planned so long after I am gone, my revenge would be complete. I've done it, my greatest design is now complete. The ultimate creature Shadow. My enemies think they have defeated me, but Shadow will carry out my orders without question. Now it sleeps, but one day in the future it will be reawakened. Shadow will bring total destruction.

Dr. Eggman: The energy from the Chaos emeralds has transformed the Eclipse Cannon into a mega bomb. If it detonates, the blast will be more massive than a supernova!

Tails: The energy from the Chaos Emeralds is also what's pushing us toward the planet, We have to get the Emeralds and deactivate 'em somehow.

Sonic: Knuckles!

*We all turned towards him*

Knuckles: Huh? What, why me?

Rouge: Because, you can control all the Chaos Emeralds with that.

Knuckles: The Master Emerald! I can use it to shut off the power!

Tails: There's still time to stop the Space Colony from crashing, but we have to hurry! We'll only reach the Chaos Emeralds if we all work together.

Sonic: I'll lead the way!

Dr. Eggman: Let's get to those Chaos Emeralds before it's too late! Remember, if we fail, an entire planet will perish, and so will we!

*While everyone else was rushing to get to the Chaos Emeralds, I ran to another part of the ship. Chris, Amy, & Mr. Tanaka were right behind me*

Amy: Ayla, where are you going!?

Ayla: There's something I need to get!

*I ran into Maria's bedroom & grabbed her diary off the desk*

Chris: What's that?

Ayla: The truth about Shadow's true purpose.

*I ran back down the hallway towards the observation room. We found Shadow looking out the window towards the incoming planet Earth*

Shadow: Soon, Maria. My promise to you will be fulfilled. You will be avenged.

Ayla: Do you really believe that's what she would have wanted?

*He turned towards me. His eyes went wide when he saw the book in my hand*

Shadow: Maria's diary! Where did you get that!?

Ayla: That's not important. What's important is stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life. *he narrowed his eyes at me* When me & Chris were in danger back on Prison Island, you decided to save us. *I put my hand on his shoulder* Deep down you know you were made to help others.

Shadow: Hands off.

*He slapped me across the face & I went flying across the room, keeping a tight grip on Maria's diary*

Chris & Amy: Ayla!

*They both started to run towards me, but Tanaka stopped them. I pushed myself off the floor & went towards Shadow*

Shadow: It's useless. I made a promise to Maria, and I'm keeping it.

Ayla: Do you really think this will bring Maria back? Well, let me tell you something. It won't.

Shadow: So what?

*I held my arm & slowly made my way towards him*

Ayla: You can't just blame people alive today for what happened 50 years ago! Can't you see it's not fair!?

*He gritted his teeth, grabbed my by the throat & lifted me off the floor*

Chris & Amy: Ayla!

Shadow: Don't talk to me about fair! Not after what happened here. Maria was my only friend, but those humans sent soldiers to take her away from me. I tried to save her, but there were too many for me to stop. I never saw poor Maria again . . . Maria wasn't a threat to anyone. All she wanted was to visit the planet below, but she never had the chance. You don't know anything about me or Maria! So, don't act like you do, you foolish Little Girl!

Ayla: Your right . . . I don't know anything . . . About either of you . . . But I do know this . . . It's true . . . That there are some bad people in the world . . . But most people are good . . . I know that you'd agree with me if you . . . only got to know them, just like Maria wanted to . . . That's why . . . I believe that . . . Maria would want you . . . To be friends with them . . .

*Then I lost consciousness & felt the book slip through my fingers*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*The dairy fell to the floor & opened. Shadow looked down at it & read the page it had opened to*

Maria:*off-screen* Grandfather told me what Shadow's true purpose is. He was created to be a cure for my disease and to be the protector of the people on the planet below. I also hope that he'll be friends with the people there.

*When he finished reading, he dropped Ayla. He caught her bridal style, just before she hit the floor. Soon, she opened her eyes

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*I opened my eyes to find myself in Shadow's arms. I blushed & then I saw him with tears in his eyes*

Shadow: I guess your a lot more grown up than I thought. *he set me down on the ground* You were right about Maria. She did want me to help the people of that world.

*He then ran out of the room. I turned to the others*

Ayla: I'm going after him! You guys stay here.

*I got out my board & quickly followed him*

* * *

*I followed him into a room that looked like a giant organ. In the middle was a shrine. The Chaos Emeralds were on pillars in a circle. Standing in the room was Sonic & Knuckles with Decoe & Bocoe holding the Master Emerald. In front of them was a giant red lizard that looked part metal*

Shadow: Leave that thing for me.

Sonic: Shadow!

Shadow: You and the others take care of the Chaos Emeralds and I'll distract it.

*They were both silent for a few minutes until Sonic nodded. Then Shadow rab towards the lizard & jumped into the air. He attacked it on all sides*

Sonic: Let's go!

*I followed him & the others towards the shrine. Decoe & Bocoe put the Master Emerald in place*

Knuckles: I must remember, the seven Chaos Emeralds are the servers. Our hearts intensify their power. The controller serves to unify the Chaos.

Sonic: You can do it, Knuckles.

Ayla: We believe in you.

*Knuckles stepped towards Master Emerald & held out his hands*

Knuckles: Master Emerald, I need you to help me, please stop the Chaos Emeralds. *the Master Emerald started to glow bright. Then all the Emeralds went dull & fell to the floor* Alright!

Decoe: **GOOD WORK!**

*Just then, we all heard a loud roar. We all turned towards the lizard. It glowed & then disappeared*

Knuckles: It's gone.

*Shadow appeared on the steps of the shrine*

Shadow: Chaos Control.

*Once again, everything started shaking*

Bocoe: **WHAT IS HAPPENING!?**

Decoe: **WE ARE STILL HEADING TOWARDS THE PLANET!**

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Come in, Sonic, do you read me? That monster is still alive. It attached itself to the outside of the Space Colony. It's pulling us toward the planet!**_

*Sonic, Shadow, & I all looked towards each other. We closed our eyes & concentrated. The Chaos Emeralds began to glow & float around us. We all transformed into our super forms & teleported out of the Ark. We flew towards the lizard & it sent a blast towards us*

Shadow: Let's give it our best shot!

Sonic: Alright, we can go in at full speed and finish it off!

Ayla: Let's do it to it!

*We attacked the lizard on all sides. Soon, the Ark entered the Earth's gravity*

Sonic: You're stopping right here!

Ayla: We won't let you harm anyone!

*As the Ark came straight towards us, I could hear our friends (including Eggman) cheering for us*

Tails:*off-screen* You can do it, Sonic and Ayla!

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* Give it all you got, Shadow!

Rouge:*off-screen* If you fail, the entire planet will be destroyed!

Knuckles:*off-screen* Tough it out, you guys!

Amy:*off-screen* You can do it!

Cream:*off-screen* We know you can!

Chris: Sonic! Ayla!

*Suddenly, I heard a voice I never expected to hear*

Maria:*off-screen* _Shadow! Those people need you, Shadow._

Shadow: I am Shadow . . . Shadow the Hedgehog! *his gold bracelets came flying off & I could feel an enormous amount of Chaos energy coming from him* You two ready!

Sonic: You bet!

Ayla: I'm always ready!

Sonic: Here we go!

*Sonic & I both went to full power*

Sonic & Shadow: CHAOS . . .

Ayla: CONTROL!

*All 3 of us sent a blast of Chaos energy towards the Ark*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*Down on Earth, everyone was cheering*

Christine Cooper: The space agency just reported in. They said that the Space Colony has moved back into a stable orbit.

Mr. President: That goodness.

*Christina took off her glasses*

Christina Cooper: Sonic and Ayla could be charged for violating space agency regulations.

Sam Speed: You know, after all that they've done for the planet, I don't think the voters would like that very much. Don't you agree?

Mr. President: Yes, I suppose your right.

*Back on the Ark, everyone was looking out the window. Eggman was on a shuttle, heading back for the Earth*

Dr. Eggman:*through a walkie-talkie* _**My grandfather was truly a genius, ever since I was a lad, he was my one true hero. I always wanted to become a great scientist like him. But he shouldn't have tried to destroy the planet. How can he do something so wrong?**_

Tails: I don't know . . . But you helped us all save the world.

Dr. Eggman:*through a walkie talkie* _**I'm so happy the planet was saved. Now I can conquer it and establish my empire!**_

Amy: You still wanna take over the world?

Decoe:*through a walkie talkie* **AFFERMATIVE.**

Bocoe:*through the walkie talkie* **YOU ARE WELCOME TO JOIN US IF YOU'D LIKE.**

Tails: No thank you.

*Eggman flew away laughing. Everyone turned as they heard to door open behind them*

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Sonic & I entered the room, with Shadow in between us, unconscious. Each of us had an arm slung over our shoulder*

All: Sonic! Ayla!

*They all ran towards us. Chris looked a little worried when he saw Shadow*

Chris: Is he . . .

Ayla: He's okay. He's just past out from using a lot of power.

Rouge: You know, maybe Professor Robotnik wanted Shadow to stop his crazy plan all along.

Knuckles: Who knows?

*We handed Shadow to Tanaka, who gathered him in his arms*

Sonic: Come on, guys. Let's head back. Space is fine, but I like my feet on the ground.

Tails: The rocket's ready! It's time to go.

*As we were leaving, I felt a presence behind me. I turned around & saw Maria's ghost. Laying in front of her was her diary. I picked it up & looked at Maria. She smiled at me*

Maria: Thank you.

*I smiled back at her & she disappeared*

Sonic:*off-screen* Hey, sis! Come on! Bus's leaving!

Ayla: I'm coming! *in her mind* _Welcome to Earth, Shadow._

* * *

Note: I have my reasons for keeping Shadow alive. All will be explained in future chapters. So please don't hate me.


	39. So Cute, It Hurts

So Cute, It Hurts

* * *

Sonic X - Issue 5

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*It's been a month since our adventure on the Ark. I introduced Shadow to my friends. I think he hit it off with Helen the most. I guess she reminds him of Maria. Shadow had joined G.U.N & became partners with Rouge & Topaz. He also visited Helen on his days off. "It was now another typical day & my brother was off dealing with another crisis (he told me he could handle this one alone). But this time, it wasn't Eggman. We were all watching the whole thing on the news*

Scarlet Garcia:*on the TV* **_This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live from over the Station Square State Park where a forest fire started by careless campers is raging. The park as been evacuated and Firefighters have the blaze under control. However, the park is home to a rare spotted owl and there are concerns that the owl may have not escaped. _***my brother was seen on the screen dodging fallen flamming trees & holding a brown owl still sitting in it's nest* **_The spotted owl laid two eggs early this season and Park Rangers fear that even if the owl escaped, she could not carry her eggs with her. There is a reason for hope. One of everyone's favorite heroes, Sonic the Hedgehog, arrived on the scene seconds ago to help find and rescue the owl and it's nest. Everyone is waiting breathlessly, but no one has seen any sign of the blue hedgehog since he ran into the flames! But with the fire closing in, can even Sonic's incredible speed save the day?_**

*Soon Sonic appeared out of the flames. Unharmed & with the owl, it's nest, & eggs safe & sound*

Chris, Tails, & Cream: YAAAAAY, SONIC!

Amy: I knew he could do it along.

Ayla: Was there ever any doubt?

*The only one not celebrating was Cheese. He was looking very sad*

Cheese: Chao . . .

Chris: Cream, what's wrong with Cheese? He looks very sad. Sonic saved the owl and it's nest.

Cheese: Chao-Chao.

Cream: I think he misses being around other Chao. Your world is very different from ours. Where we come from, lot's of people had Chao as pets and Cheese could play with others like himself.

Cheese: Chao.

*I started thinking back to when the God, Chaos, started feeling havoc*

Cream: Cheese was happy to be around the other Chao when they came through the Master Emerald. But the Chao weren't here for fun. They had a mission to accomplish. They had to help stop the Chaos Monster from destroying Station Square. Once the Chaos Monster broke free from Dr. Eggman's control and returned to normal, he resumed his role as the protector of the Chao. They all went back into the Master Emerald. Tikal invited Cheese to go with them so he could be home with all the other Chao, but he decided to stay here with me. Now I think I was being selfish wanting him to stay. Cheese should be with other Chao. But I feel scared & lonely on your world without my Mother. Having Cheese with me makes me feel better.

Chris: I know how you feel. Even though my Mom and Dad live in the same world as I do, they are do busy with their careers, that I don't get to spend much time with them. Before you arrived on Earth and came here live with me, I used to be so lonely too. Grandpa Chuck, Mr. Tanaka, and Ella did everything they could to help me feel less lonely, but I dreamed of finding friends like you who would be with me all the time. Heh. It's kind of funny, I remember a camp out I had for my sixth birthday. Mom and Dad promised they would come, but they both had to work. So, Grandpa suggested I invite Danny, Frances, & Helen & have my campout in the backyard. It wasn't the same as having my folks with me because I knew my friends would have to go home the next morning, but it was the second best birthday party I ever had.

Ayla: And your first?

Chris: When you and your band performed at my last birthday. *I blushed* Anyway, Grandpa started telling us stories about aliens and we had trouble sleeping that night because of all the scary talk about aliens.

Chuck: I think all the sugar you ate had something to do with it too.

Chris: We all woke up to the sounds of something moving outside the tent. We thought it was the aliens, but turns out it was just Ella cleaning up. After that we moved the sleepover inside. It took five years, but the aliens finally found their way to Earth and you all became my friends (Well, expect Dr. Eggman.) I guess Grandpa was right.

Chuck: I try to make it a habit.

*Then Sonic ran into the room, completely covered in dirt & soot*

Sonic: Hi, Amy. Did I miss anything exciting?

Amy: Hi, Sonic. Chris was just telling us a story about his life before we came here.

Chris: I guess what I'm trying to say is that I was lonely before you arrived here. I hope that my being your friend helps you feel a little less lonely.

*Cream & Cheese hugged him*

Cream: It does, Chris. Thank you so much.

Cheese: Chao-Chao!

* * *

*The next day, while Cream & Cheese were watching "Next Show", this weird commercial came on the TV. It showed Decoe & Bocoe dressed as Chris & Cream. What really surprised me was that Bocoe was holding a real live Chao*

Dr. Eggman:*on the TV* **_Have you ever dreamed of owning a Chao just like the one you've seen with Cream the Rabbit?_**

Decoe:*on the TV* **_I WISH I HAD A CHAO_**

*Then it showed Decoe, Bocoe, & Bokkun building something, but having trouble*

Dr. Eggman:*on the TV* **_Until now, you'd have to spend thousands of little green pieces of paper and build a dimensional portal to get your very own Chao._**

Bokkun:*on the TV* **_BUILDING A DIMENSIONAL PORTAL IS HARD!_**

*More Chao appeared on the screen*

Dr. Eggman:*on the TV* **_But not any more because now you can get a live Chao for a fraction of what you expect to pay. Chao make great pets. They're perfect for kids, parents, Grandparents, and everyone who loves to follow the latest trends. And if you call in the next five minutes, we'll double your order free. Call now and a wheelbarrow of little green pieces of paper handy! And if you don't call today, I'll have one of my giant robots crush your house . . . So hurry! Operators are standing by!_**

* * *

*A week later, we were all walking through the city*

Chris: It's amazing. Dr. Eggman's AD has been on TV for only one week and it looks like everyone in Station Square has ordered a Chao.

Tails: Eggman has to be up to something.

Sonic: I agree, Tails, but the question is what?

*Cheese started talking to one of the Chao*

Cheese: Chao?

Chao 1: Chao.

Cheese: Chao?

Chao 1: Chao!

Chris: Where do you think he got them all?

Tails: Maybe he found a way back to Mobius and brought them here

Cream: If he can do that, do you think he can get us back home?

Amy: It would be great to sleep in my own bed again.

Cream: And see my Mother.

Cheese: Chao?

Chao 2: Chao.

Chao 3: Chao.

Chao 4: Chao.

*Chris started to panic*

Chris: But I don't want you to leave!

Ayla: It's okay, Chris. Nobody's going anywhere. We don't even know how Eggman got all these Chao. We're just speculating.

Chris: Sorry. It's just now that I have you as friends, I don't want to lose you.

*Cheese started talking to Cream & looking worried*

Cheese: Chao Chao-Chao, "**Chao-Chao" Chao Chao!**

Amy: Even if Dr. Eggman has found a way to get us home, we'd come back to visit you.

Sonic: That's right, Chris. We'll be friends forever.

Ayla: And always.

Cream: I don't think these Chao came from Mobius.

Tails: Why not, Cream.

Cream: Cheese has been trying to talk to these other Chao. But they speak a different language.

Sonic: Can he understand what they are saying?

Cheese: Chao Chao-Chao! Chao **"Chao" **Chao!

Cream: Not exactly. He thinks they are calling him "Father" and saying "The time is almost here!" He says they sound confused and restless and have really bad accents.

Ayla: Now that you mention it. I think you might be on to something, Cream. None of these Chao have tried to tackle me & snuggle me like they usually do.

*One of the Chao looked at me, but blew a raspberry at me & just kept flying*

Tails: Your right. That is weird.

Chris: What do you suppose it means?

Sonic: I'm sure it has something to do with Eggman and that means something bad is bound to happen.

* * *

*It's now been a month, and Chao mania has taken Station Square by storm. No matter where you look, Chao were everywhere. Schools, Banks, the Mall, the Park, etc. Today, Chris' Mom, Lindsey paid us a surprise visit, bringing her pet Chao with her*

Lindsey: I love him to pieces, but I can't have him on the set with me. He keeps flying into scenes when I'm acting and ruining the shots. That's why I brought him home to you, dear. You and your friends can take care of him for me when I'm working.

Chris: 'Kay, Mom.

*Her Chao growled at Cheese*

Cheese: Chao!

Ayla:*in her mind* _Something is definitely up with these Chao. But what?_

*Suddenly, Cheese held his head & started flinching in pain. Then Lindsey's Chao started to change. It was now black & red with a spikey red ball floating over it's head, bat wings, a long tail, & sharp teeth*

Black Chao: ROOOOOAAR!

Tails: Hey! What's happening? I've never seen a Chao do that before!

*The Chao chomped on the coach & ripped a chunk of it off*

Sonic: You guys take cover! I'll handle this!

Ayla: Not without me, you won't!

*The Chao threw the coach & chair at us, pinning us to the wall. Tails dove for a nearby bag & pulled out a Power Ring*

Tails: Sonic! Catch!

*Sonic caught the Power Ring & I got out my Ring Blades*

Sonic: Thanks, Buddy!

*The dark Chao growled & flew right at me. I whacked it away with one of my Ring Blades*

Ayla: You need a time-out, Mister!

Sonic then grabbed a lamp & tied up the Chao with the cord*

Sonic: Maybe that will hold you.

*The Chao growled as Tails ran into the room with a garbage can*

Tails: Maybe we can keep him in here.

Sonic: That's a great idea, Tails.

*We put the Chao inside, tied the lid to the can with some rope & ran outside to the car*

Chris: What do we do now?

Sonic: I say we go to Angel Island and see if the Master Emerald can help calm him down.

Chuck: I'll drive!

*Sonic ran on the road, Tails flew with his tails, I rode on my board, & everyone else got in Chuck's car*

Chris: We'd better get there fast before it breaks out of the garage can! *suddenly, we all came to a screeching halt when we got to the town square* Uh oh!

Sonic: I'd say we're in trouble! Deep deep trouble!

*Every Chao in Station Square had turned black & red & were going bonkers. Attacking people & destroying things*

Scarlet Garcia: We don't know what happened, but suddenly all the Chao have gone crazy and are attacking people left and right! Will anybody be able to save Station Square from complete destruction?

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._


	40. Chao Down On

"Chao" Down On . . .

* * *

Sonic X - Issue 6

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

Scarlet Garcia: This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live from downtown Station Square. We don't know what happened. But suddenly everybody's Chao have gone crazy and are attacking people left and right!

Sonic: We have to figure out what's driving Eggman's Chao mad and stop it before someone gets hurt!

Scarlet Garcia: Will anybody be able to save Station Square from complete destruction? With pet Chao the city's lastest trend, there are thousands of the now-crazed creatures running rampant!

Sonic: Ring me, Tails!

Tails: Catch, Sonic!

*He threw Sonic a Power Ring & he caught it*

Sonic: Let's get busy!

Amy: It's hammering time!

Ayla: Sonic, we need to capture the Chao without hurting them and find out what's making them act this way!

Sonic: We can't let them hurt anyone else either! Do what ya gotta do!

Window Washer:*off-screen* Go away! Leave me alone! Help!

*I looked up & saw a window washer being attacked by a group of Dark Chao. They were chewing on the ropes of his platform & it was going to fall. I flew up the side of the building on my board & caught him*

Ayla: Going down! *I got him on the ground just before the platform crashed* Ground floor. Everybody off.

Window Washer: Thanks, Ayla. Normally I'm suspicious of talking animals from another dimensions, but you're all right

Ayla: Your welcome . . . I think.

*I then turned to the right & saw Tails saving a baby & Amy going after a group of Dark Chao attacking a fire hydrant. I went to go check on Cream, Cheese, Chris, Chuck, & Lindsey. Who were getting splashed with water from the fire hydrant*

Chris: Raise the roof, Grandpa!

Chuck: I'm trying, Chris, but it's stuck! You just concentrate on making sure your Mother's Chao doesn't get loose.

*Amy plugged up the water with her hammer & brought out another one*

Ayla:*in her mind* _That girl's got more hammers than a hardware store._

Cream: What's wrong, Cheese?

Cheese Chao-Chao Chao-Chao Chao!

Ayla: Is Cheese okay?

Cream: Hey says he hears a dreadful sound that's giving him a terrible headache.

Chuck: I wonder if the other Chao hear the sound too and if that's what's making them act this way. It could provide the key to putting an end to the mayhem!

Ayla: While you handle that, I'm going to help the others.

*I went to go help Sonic, Tails, & Amy, only to find them cornered in front of a store*

Tails: I don't think we can stop them all.

*The Dark Chao started talking*

Amy: What do you think they're saying?

Sonic: Probably just the usual. Resistance is useless, they're going to suck the marrow from our bones, and our Mother's wear army boots.

Ayla: I think it's more like they're getting ready for an attack.

*I was right, cause then Dark Chao suddenly charged at us*

Sonic: SPLIT UP!

*We dodged the Chao & they went flying into the window behind us*

Tails: That was my favorite hardware store!

Amy: What are they doing now?

Sonic: Maybe there's a sale on tooth sharpeners.

*Suddenly, we all heard a loud whirring sound*

Tails: That doesn't sound good.

Amy: Are there really tooth sharpeners on this planet?

Sonic: I thought I was making a joke.

Ayla: No. That sounds more like . . .

*Suddenly, the Dark Chao came back through the broken window . . . Holding chainsaws*

Ayla, Sonic, Tails, & Amy: RUN AWAY!

*Amy knocked one chainsaw out of a Dark Chao's hands*

Amy: Chao shouldn't play with sharp things!

*Another Chao swung at Tails, but missed*

Tails: Cut it out!

*Sonic & I were surrounded by a bunch of dark Chao with chainsaws*

Sonic: Now I know how those endangered redwoods feel!

Ayla: Or the topiary in the garden at the Mansion.

*Sonic & I managed to get the chainsaws away from the Dark Chao, but we were soon surrounded again. Suddenly, Knuckles appeared. With Tikal, Chaos, & an army of Neutral Chao*

Chaos: CHAO!

Scarlet Garcia: Reinforcements have arrived in the form of Knuckles the Echidna and an army of Chao! Also helping in the battle is the Chaos creature that attacked Station Square two months ago. Since his encounter with Sonic and Ayla the Hedgehogs, it would appear that the creature has changed it's ways and is helping to save the city!

*Chaos tried to talk to the Dark Chao, but it wasn't working*

Tikal: They're not listening to you! They don't speak the same language as the other Chao!

Scarlet Garcia: I don't know how much longer I will be able to keep reporting, because the rampaging Chao have turned their attention to me!

Camera Man: C'mon, Scarlet! We've gotta get out of here!

*Tails & a few of the Neutral Chao flew in & saved them*

Tails: We interrupt this broadcast to save your lives!

*Suddenly, a giant Eggman robot landed in the middle of the street*

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**People of Station Square, you witnessed the awesome power of my Chao! If you wish to save your pathetic city and your wretched lives then you will surrender immediately and name me, Dr. Eggman, the undisputed Emperor of Earth!**_

Sonic: Oh, great! This is just what we need!

Tikal: Do not fear, Sonic. We are prepared! *she closed her eyes* **_The time has come my Chao friends to give your protector the seven Chaos Emeralds so that he may grow to full power!_**

*7 of the Neutral Chao gathered around Chaos holding up 7 Chaos Emeralds. They merged with his body & he grew to giant size*

Ayla: Are you sure this is a good idea? We don't want a repeat of what happened last time he had the Emeralds.

Tikal: The Chaos Emeralds will draw his strength from our courage and goodness and will use it to defeat our enemies.

*Chaos punched Eggman's robot. The robot punched back, but it's fist went right through his chest. A bunch of the Dark Chao started chasing me while I flew on my board*

Ayla: This is hardly the time for a game of tag!

*Just then, Sonic ran up to me & used a remote to turn all the Chao back to normal, one by one*

Sonic: Nobody picks on my baby sister, but me!

Ayla: How many times do I have to tell you!? I'm not a baby!

Sonic: Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. *he then went all over Station Square & used the remote to turn all the Dark Chao back to Neutral* Phew! I think that's all of them.

*We all made it back to Chuck's car, where all the Chao had gathered. They were all chirping happily*

Chris: You did it, Sonic.

Sonic: I couldn't have done it without your Grandfather's help.

Amy: My hero.

Lindsey: My hair.

*Suddenly, all the Chao (even the ones Dr. Eggman made) dog piled & started cuddling me*

Ayla:*off-screen* Hey! Cut it out! That tickles!

Knuckles: Haven't seen that in a while.

*I then looked up at Chaos & saw it punch off the head of Eggman's robot*

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* _**Egad! That Chaos creature knocked my block off! *he then flew away in the robot's head* Raising Chao gives me a splitting headache! It's time to return to the laboratory to develop a new plan to take over this planet that doesn't involve Chao!**_

*Chaos shrunk back down to normal size & the Chaos Emeralds flew off in different directions again*

Ayla:*in her mind* _Here we go again._

Sonic: Thanks for your help. For a Chaos monster, you're okay.

Tikal We came because we heard the Chao in distress. Now we must return to our own place in time and we will take all the Chao with us. Will you come with us this time, Cheese?

Cheese: Chao-Chao Chao-Chao Chao!

Cream: Cheese appreciates the offer, but he would prefer to stay here with his friends. But he really misses playing with other Chao. May he come visit you sometimes?

Tikal: He is always welcome. All he has to do is call my name and I will come for him. Goodbye.

*And in a flash of bright light, Tikal, Chaos, & all the Chao were gone. That night, we (even Knuckles) were all back at the Thorndyke Mansion for a celebratory feast*


	41. Defective Detectives

Defective Detectives

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*It's been a week since the whole Chao fiasco. Today, Chris & Chuck were at the White House. Christine was showing a video of houses from Mobius in various places around the city. One of them had even landed on the roof of someone else's house*

Christina Cooper: There have been five confirmed reports so far, Mr. President. It seems that most of the buildings have landed in parts of the closet to Mystic Ruin.

Mr. President: Great, and what about all the creatures they found inside?

Christina Cooper: The bird-like ones are known as Flickies, sir.

Mr. President: And I'm assuming they all come from the same world as Sonic and Ayla. Right, Professor Thorndyke?

Chuck: Yep. It would appear that way.

Mr. President: I see . . . Now then, I'm sure you must be wondering why I asked you and your grandson here this afternoon.

Chuck: You're worried about the arrival of these creatures, and you're thinking you need to separate them from humans. You're concerned there'll be trouble between two different species unless they're . . . dealt with.

Christina Cooper: We wish we didn't have to, it's just . . .

Chuck: Don't apologize. We understand your situation completely.

*He looked at Chris. The kid just kept looking down, sad*

* * *

*That night, Chris & Chuck were at the docks. Chris walked up to the railing*

Chuck: Don't know about you, Chris, but I'm pretty hungry. Why don't we go on home and have a little of Ella's -

Chris: Grandpa? I've been thinking . . . About what the president said. Do you really think they're gonna . . . Take Sonic and Ayla away? *Chuck went to join him & put a hand on his shoulder* I mean . . . I know they're different, but why should that matter? Deep down, they're just like you and me.

Chuck: I know. I know.

* * *

*On another part of the docks was a house with a sign that said "Detective Office" above the front door. Inside was a male green green crocodile with orange eyes (20 yrs old) wearing black & gray headphones, a gold chain necklace, black shoulder pads, white gloves, black wristbands with yellow stripes & gold buckles, & black, white & yellow boots sitting at a desk. There was also a male fuchsia chameleon with peach skin, a yellow horn, & yellow eyes (16 yrs old) wearing white gloves with a purple back, dark purple & black shoes with elaborate cuffs, & studded bands around his wrists & ankles sitting in a locker*

Vector:*groans* Leave it to Charmy to take his own sweet time getting here!

Espio: I'd say we've got more important things to worry about. Like where we are for instance, and how did the three of us get here in the first place. And how do we get back?

Vector: Your guess is as good as mine, Espio. I'm just as confused as you are! Did we travel through time somehow? Or space, maybe?

Espio: Which one do you think happened?

Vector: What difference does it make!? All that matters is we're stuck here! And since we're stuck here, we oughta concentrate on a bigger question.

Espio: What's that?

Vector: Why is half of the moon missing!?

*Suddenly, a male yellow & black bee with peach skin & orange eyes (6 yrs old) wearing a black pilot's helmet with a red rim & flight goggles, a orange vest with a bee emblem on the left, white gloves cuffed with black rings, & white and orange shoes burst into the room & landed on Vector's nose*

Charmy: Hey! Wait until you hear, Vector! You won't believe it in a million trillion years!

Vector: What won't I believe?

Charmy: We got blown into a whole different world! *Espio cringed. Charmy then held up a newspaper with a picture of Sonic and Ayla on the front page* And the proof's right here in this newspaper. See!

Vector: Charmy? Charmy?

Charmy: Uh huh?

Vector: Will. You. Get. Off. My. Nose?

Espio: Alright, where are we, Charmy?

Charmy: I don't know.

*Espio fell to the floor*

Vector:*slamming his hands on the desk* I asked you to do one simple thing!

Charmy:*wags his finger* Nah-Ah.

Vector: Your assignment was to find out where we are!

*Charmy shoved the newspaper into Vector's open mouth*

Charmy: Never mind that! Just look at this. Oops, sorry.

*He took out the paper & closed Vector's mouth*

Vector: This better be good.

Charmy: Here.

*Vector looks at the paper & sees the picture on the front cover*

Vector: Huh? Isn't that - Sonic and Ayla the Hedgehogs? Let's see. "Sonic and Ayla save the day again. Sonic and Ayla risked their lives to stop the Ark from falling into the planet." Just what in the world is an Ark anyway? *tears the paper in half* None of this makes any sense!

Charmy: And there's this. *he pulled out a set of DVDS* Tada!

Vector: What's that?

Charmy: You find Sonic and Ayla's heroic deeds in this movie. Dolby Digital 5.1 surround sound high spec version.

Vector: Dolby Digi - what now?

Espio: It seems their making their presence well known in this world too.

Charmy: Wow! It even has a special bonus feature! Knuckles gives everybody the tour of Angel Island in a swimsuit.

Vector: WHO WOULD WANNA SEE THAT!?

Espio: Where did you even get that anyway?

Charmy: You can find them anywhere.

*Vector grabbed the set out of Charmy's hands*

Vector: Well, let's check it out, shall we? We may be able to find the answers to our questions in this movie. Like where this place is? And how we got here in the first place. *he opened the set & pulled out a disk* Huh? What's this? How do we watch this?

*He tried to put the disk into a projector*

Espio: Perhaps we may need a special device.

*Vector & Charmy looked at him confused*

Vector & Charmy: So that's it.

* * *

*Later, Espio snuck into a store called "Vicent Electronic Shop"*

Espio: This is so disgraceful. Why did I even let them force me into using my skills for this? No better than an average thief.

*Before he left the store, he left a note saying "I will return it. Espio"*

* * *

Vector: Well done, Espio. That was fast.

Charmy: Yeah!

Vector: Now. Let's take a look at this. Let's see what the superheroes actually do. The TV'S here are really thin. *Charmy turned on the DVD. It showed something like a music video* Oh brother. Skip the opening.

Charmy: Oh! Fine. I'll watch it later.

*He pressed a button on the remote & the video then showed Sonic & Ayla zooming past Sam Speed in his race car. Battling Super Sweeper. And battling the Eggsterminater in their Super forms*

Sonic:*on the TV* _**Well Knuckles, your wish came true.**_

Ayla:*on the TV* _**So, be patient for just a little longer.**_

*It then showed battling Chaos, also in their Super forms*

Sonic:*on the TV* **_Is that the best you can do!?_**

Ayla:*on the TV* **_Bring it on!_**

*Finally, it showed both of them teaming up with Shadow to stop the Ark from crashing into the planet*

Shadow:*on the TV* _**You two ready!**_

Sonic:*on the TV* _**You bet!**_

Ayla:*on the TV* _**I'm always ready!**_

Sonic:*on the TV* _**Here we go!**_

Sonic & Shadow:*on the TV* _**CHAOS . . .**_

Ayla:*on the TV* _**CONTROL!**_

Vector: I see. It was Chaos Control. It's because of them. It's no wonder I couldn't find them.

Espio: What do you mean? You think they might be hiding somewhere in this world?

Vector: Well, there's no doubt about that.

*Suddenly, Knuckles appeared on the screen*

Knuckles:*on the TV* **_Yo! How you doing? I want to welcome you all to the Island - _**

*Vector & Espio started getting annoyed*

Vector & Espio: TURN IT OFF!

*Vector turned to the audience*

Vector: In case you're wondering, Detective Vector's the name! I'm a private eye kind of guy and the head of my very own detective agency. I may be lean, mean, and green, but behind my cool croc exterior, I'm really just a big old softie. Just don't let that get around though, you got me? I got a reputation. The detective's gotta be tough, so let's just keep this between you and me, okay?

*Charmy got in front of him*

Charmy: My name's Charmy, and I can be -

*Espio pushed him out of the way*

Espio: My name is Espio. I'm the brains in this organization. I also possess some killer spy skills. I'm smart. I'm quick on my feet. I also happen to be a ninja.

Charmy:*off-screen* He's also full of himself.

*Espio left the screen*

Espio:*off-screen* It's better to be full of myself than to be an obnoxious pipsqueak.

Charmy:*off-screen* Hey Vector, can I tell 'em about me now?

Vector:*off-screen* Aw, too bad Charmy, we're all out of time.

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Me, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Amy, Ella, & Chuck were watching the news. Apparently, Eggman had sent a missile to the moon. At first, we thought he was going to destroy it completely. But instead, he completely repaired it. Now half of it was made of metal*

Reporter:*on the TV* **_It appears the moon has been repaired by the notorious Dr. Eggman._**

Tails: Is it true it only took him ten minutes?

Chuck: I have to admit, he's some scientist

Cream: I don't know. I think it looks kind of funny, don't you?

Ayla: Kind creepy if you ask me.

Amy: Oh, who cares about some silly old moon? Where's Sonic?

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*The next morning, the Chaotix were in the bushes outside the Thorndyke Mansion. Vector was looking at Cream, who was talking to Ayla, through a pair of binoculars*

Vector: Uh-huh, bingo. See what I mean, the old intuition never fails!

Espio: I have to hand it to you. It didn't take you long to find that hedgehog's hideaway.

Charmy: We had some help, *he pulls out a map* it was listed on this map of star's homes.

Espio: You mean a star lives here?

Vector: From what I dug up, Sonic and Ayla have been laying low with this kid whose Mom's a real-life big-time movie celeb.

Espio: BLAH!

Vector: Leave it to Sonic and Ayla to mingle with a bunch of mental movie people. So shallow.

Charmy: You're jealous?

Vector: You bet - Who asked you, Charmy!?

Charmy:*laughing* I got you that time, didn't I?

Vector: Never mind that, let's get back to the job at hand. We got ourselves a damsel in distress to rescue here

Espio: Well, at least we know where she is. Now all you have to do is figure out some way to get into that house.

Vector: That's right, but it's gonna be kind of tricky. They probably got lots of fancy schmancy security equipment.

Charmy:*gasp* Here, take a look! *he handed Vector the binoculars. he looked through them & saw Ella* A big scary security guard!

Vector: Man, check out the beast in the ruffle apron.

*Ella looked towards the 3 of them & they ducked down into the bushes*

Charmy: What do we do? Should we run for it?

Vector: Are you crazy? We can't turn back!

Espio: Don't forget, we're on a mission.

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*We were sitting in the living room listening to Amy complain about my brother not being here*

Amy: Where is he? He told me he'd be back today at noon sharp!

Tails: Must've lost track of time.

*She then brought out her hammer & started swinging it like crazy*

Amy: Oh yeah? Well, this is the last time he's gonna keep me waiting!

Chris: Amy . . .

*Suddenly, we all heard a loud "BANG!"*

Amy: Uh oh. It feels like I just hit something.

*I looked behind her & saw 2 familiar figures in the bushes. A third figure fell from a tree behind them*

Ayla:*in her mind* _When did the Chaotix get sent here?_

*I got up & left the room*

Chuck: Where are you going?

Ayla: Just going to check something out.

*I got outside to find Vector & Charmy checking on Espio*

Vector: Hey, you okay?

Espio: I . . . Think so. But she can swing a mean mallet . . .

*Vector helped Espio stand up*

Charmy: Poor Espio.

Vector: Sly, aren't they?

Charmy: What are we gonna do?

Vector: Just you wait, Charmy. We'll give 'em a fight they'll never forget!

Charmy: Alright!

Ayla: Your gonna give who a fight they'll never forget?

*Both of them jumped & turned towards me*

Charmy: Oh no! We've been discovered!

*Vector dropped Espio & pointed at me*

Vector: So you found us, you kidnapper!

Ayla: Who you calling kidnapper?

Vector: You! That's who! You and that no good brother of yours! You two kidnapped Cream the Rabbit!

*I stared at him blankly for a few seconds & then I burst out laughing. Vector & Charmy looked at me like I had lobsters crawling out of my ears. Espio got up & also looked at me weird*

Ayla:*laughing* You - You think we kidnapped Cream!?

Vector: Well . . . Yeah.

*I took a deep breath & started to calm down*

Ayla: And where did you three get that crazy idea?

*They told me that Cream's Mom had hired them to find her & how Vector somehow came up with the idea that Sonic & I kidnapped Cream. After that I explained everything to them*

Espio: So, your saying that Cream had been kidnapped, but by Dr. Eggman?

Ayla: Yep.

Charmy: And she was in his base when Chaos Control first activated?

Ayla: Bingo.

Vector: So I was right about her being kidnapped.

Espio: Only partially.

Ayla: So, anyway. What do you say we go inside & clear up this mess? *the 3 of them were hesitant, but agreed. we all went into the living room* Cream, there's some people that would like to meet you.

*The Chaotix came in & introduced themselves*

Chris: So, you guys are detectives and Cream's Mom hired you guys to find her?

Espio: That's right.

Chuck: And you thought Sonic and Ayla had kidnapped her?

Charmy: Well, mostly Vector.

Vector: Zip it, Charmy!

Amy: Well now that that's settled, what do we do now?

Chuck: It's possible that Cream's Mother was sent here during the last Chaos Control. So, we'll just have to look around the city and see if we can find her.

Sonic:*off-screen* No need.

*We all turned to Sonic who was standing at the door*

Sonic: Hey, look Cream, someone's here to see ya.

*Cream looked behind Sonic. Standing behind him was a female cream & orange, brown haired, brown eyed rabbit wearing a burgundy vest over a lavender & white dress, blue ascot, white gloves, & low-heeled, burgundy shoes*

Vanilla: I found . . . My baby!

Cream: Ma . . . Ma . . .

*She ran into her Mother's arms & hugged her tight. They both cried tears of joy*

Vanilla: My baby!

Chris: Cream's Mother!

Vanilla:*to Vector* How can I ever repay you, Detective Vector?

Vector: Aw, no sweat.

Vanilla: And thank you, Sonic and Ayla, for taking such good care of my little girl. I'm so grateful!

Sonic: No problem.

Ayla: You know we'll always be there for her.


	42. Sunblock Solution

Sunblock Solution

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*It's been a few months since Cream was reunited with her Mother. The Chaotix had decided to keep their detective agency going while they were in this world. Christmas had come & gone (it was a lot of fun. I got a notebook (for writing down songs) from my brother. The funniest part was watching Amy chasing Sonic around the Mansion trying to kiss him under the mistletoe). We were now on one of the Thorndyke's yachts, waiting for the first sunrise of the new year*

Chuck: Just a few minutes to go!

Amy: This is the perfect way to start the new year!

Chris: Yeah, much better than celebrating at midnight.

Ayla: And much more fun.

Ella: Celebrating the first sunrise of the new year! Great idea, Mr. Tanaka.

Mr. Tanaka: Thank you.

Chris: Get ready, guys. As soon as the sun comes up, we use our noisemakers.

*We all gathered around Chris & took a noise maker from the box he was holding*

Cream: Hold on, Chris. I think we just wait for the sun instead because if we make too much noise, we might scare the sun away!

Cheese: Chao!

*Tyler, Izzy, Jake, & I giggled. Those two were so cute*

Chris: The sun isn't gonna get scared away, Cream.

Vanilla: Don't you worry one bit, dear. The sun will be happy to get such a nice welcome.

Cream: Okay then, I'll take one.

*She ran over to the box & took out a noise maker*

Chris: Sonic needs one too.

*He looked around for him*

Tails: Try that way.

*Tails & I both pointed up. He saw Sonic sitting on a ledge above us*

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

Mr. Tanaka: Okay, let's get ready. We will pull the strings all together. I will give you a signal as soon as the sun comes over the horizon. A few seconds more, the sky is getting lighter, lighter. It's almost here. Get ready.

**BOOM!**

*We all pulled the strings on our noise makers, confetti popped out, & we all cheered. Suddenly, the moon started to cover up the sun, like a solar eclipse*

Chris: No way!

Amy: What's that?

Jake: What's going on?

Cream: That doesn't look like sun.

Cheese: Chao-Chao! Chao-Chao!

Chuck: It looks like a solar eclipse!

*Cream & Cheese started crying. I hugged them both*

Cream: I told you we shouldn't make all that noise. This made the sun scared and now it's hiding!

Vanilla: Please don't cry Cream dear, I'm sure the sun will come back soon. This eclipse surely won't last for long.

*I looked up at the so-called "eclipse"*

Tyler:*whispering* You thinking what I'm thinking?

Ayla:*whispering* Yeah. I'm getting the feeling that Eggman is involved in this somehow.

*I looked up at my brother. By the look on his face, I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was*

* * *

*A few days later, we were all sitting in Chuck's room above the garage, watching the news*

Scarlet Garcia:*on the TV* _**For several days now, the endless eclipse has blocked all sunlight from reaching our planet. But thanks to the work of Dr. Eggman, our world will soon be bathed in a new form of light. And now a brief message from our sponsor.**_

*The screen then showed Eggman's ugly mug*

*Decoe & Bocoe singing*

*on the TV*

**ARE YOU FEELING BAD**

**BECAUSE IT'S ALWAYS NIGHT**

**EGGMAN TV SHOPPING**

**HELPS YOU SEE THE LIGHT**

Ayla:*in her mind* _Talk about cheesey._

Dr. Eggman:*on the TV* _**Living in the dark is not only depressing in a public safety hazard, but is bad for your lawn, too. The solution?**_

*Decoe & Bocoe pulled a cloth to reveal a silver ball on a pole*

Decoe & Bocoe:*on the TV* **TA-DA!**

Dr. Eggman:*on the TV* _**It's the Sunshine Ball! Thanks to my new invention, even the dingiest darkness can now be filled with luscious luminosity.**_

*Chris looked surprised. Sonic & I just stared at the screen*

Bocoe:*on the TV* **IF YOU CALL WITHIN THE NEXT 20 MINUTES, YOU CAN TAKE ADVANTAGE OF OUR SPECIAL OFFER. NEW CUSTOMERS ARE ELIGIBLE FOR FREE DELIVERY AND INSTALLATION IS HALF PRICE.**

Dr. Eggman:*on the TV* _**I wish I could offer installation for free also, but the robot union won't let me. Sorry about that.**_

Decoe:*on the TV* **HEY, WE ROBOTS HAVE TO PAY FOR OIL YOU KNOW?**

Bocoe:*on the TV* **CALL TO ORDER YOUR SUNSHINE BALL TODAY.**

Decoe:*on the TV* **OUR OPERATORS ARE STANDING BY.**

*They weren't kidding. I could hear a lot of ringing in the background*

Decoe:*on the TV* **YOU BETTER CALL SOON.**

Bocoe:*on the TV* **THE SUNSHINE BALL IS SELLING OUT.**

Chris: What do we do?

Chuck: Well, I do miss the sun.

Ella: I ironed out the laundry days ago and it still Isn't dry. A Sunshine Ball would be handy.

Mr. Tanaka: I agree.

Chuck: We should call for one right away.

*Sonic got up & walked out of the room*

Chris: Hey, Sonic?

Tails: He's not sure this is a good idea, I don't think he trusts Dr. Eggman very much.

Amy: If we don't trust Eggman, we may have to live in the dark forever!

Chris: Maybe so, but how do we know Eggman's telling us the truth?

Amy: He sounds like he's sincere to me.

Tails: Why else would he make Sunshine Balls?

Chris: I guess your right.

*I looked back at the TV & saw Eggman, Decoe, & Bocoe answering telephones. I started thinking*

Ayla:*in her mind* _This is pretty convenient timing. The Eggmoon malfunctions and now Eggman is selling these Sunshine Balls. He's somehow using this to his advantage._

*I went to my room, got out my phone, & called Izzy*

Ayla: Izzy, it's me. Quick question. Has your family bought a Sunshine Ball? Your parents just put in an order. Well, no matter. Could you and Jake meet me and Tyler at the library tommorow. I'll explain everything there. Great, see you then.

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*The next day, Sonic stood in front of a tower Eggman had created to power his Sunshine Balls. It's called a Mirror Tower*

Sonic: You may have everyone else fooled Eggman, but not me. You say you built these towers to make sunshine, but you're keeping everybody in the dark about your real plan. But I know what your up to.

Shadow:*off-screen* That makes two of us, for once.

*Sonic turned around & saw Shadow standing behind him*

Sonic: What are you doing here, Faker?

Shadow: Same thing as you apparently. I'm just surprised to not see your sister with you.

Sonic: I tried to get her to come, but I couldn't get a hold of her. She's probably busy with her band or something.

Shadow: I see.

Sonic: So, what we waiting for? Let's trash this thing!

*They both zoomed up to the Mirror Tower & destroyed it*

* * *

*A few days later, Chris, Chuck, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese & were in the room above the garage watching the news*

Scarlet Garcia:*on the TV* _**I'm coming to you live from Eggman's emergency press conference. The Doctor has prepared a statement on the blackout.**_

Dr. Eggman:*on the TV* _**Today a Mirror Tower collapsed which overloaded the power grid and caused the system to shut down. We are doing everything we can to repair the damage quickly, and we hope to turn the lights back on in a few more hours.**_

Scarlet Garcia:*on the TV* _**Do you know why the Mirror Tower collapsed?**_

Dr. Eggman:*on the TV* **_We're investigating now._**

Chris: Sonic . . .

Tails: What did you say?

Chris: Oh, it was nothing. *in his mind* _He'd never do something like that...would he?_

* * *

*At the White House, the President & his staff were watching a security video*

Mr. President: I don't believe it! Are you sure this isn't a mistake?

Secretary: We're positive, sir. I'll zoom in for a close-up.

*He pressed a button on a remote, showing Sonic & Shadow standing in front of the wrecked Mirror Towers*

Mr. President: It is them! How could they?

Christina Cooper: Sonic can be wild sometimes and Shadow can be violent, but committing sabotage isn't in their characters!

Rouge: But Sonic can't stand Dr. Eggman. I bet my wings that he knocked down that Mirror Tower out of jealousy. And don't forget, Eggman's Grandfather created Shadow. Maybe he did it for revenge.

Topaz: What are you talking about?

Rouge: We have all the proof that we need right on that video. Eggman is trying to help us, but Sonic still thinks of him as the enemy. And Shadow is still angry about what Gerald Robotnick did. They resent that we're working with Eggman.

Topaz: That's ridiculous!

Mr. President: You're suggesting they caused a worldwide blackout because Eggman's on our side now?

Rouge: Who knows?

Christina Cooper: We should release the tape now, sir, the public must be informed that those two are a danger!

*The President put his hands on his head. Just then, the phone rang*

Advisor: Hello, this is the president's office. Oh! Sir, we have an emergency! We just lost another Mirror Tower.

Mr. President: We have to do something!

Christina Cooper: Do you want me to inform the media, sir?

Mr. President: Give them the tape. But before you do, I'm curious about one thing?

Christina Cooper: What's that sir?

Mr. President: Where was Ayla when all of this was going on?

*Everyone looked at the screen & saw that Ayla was nowhere to be seen*

Topaz: You're right. I don't see her anywhere.

Rouge: I'm surprised she's not there. She hates Eggman just as much as Sonic and Shadow do.

Christina Cooper: Should I have the Police keep an eye out for her, sir?

Mr. President: Yes, of course. *in his mind* _Ayla, I hope your not involved in this somehow._

* * *

*A few hours later, everyone in the city had seen the tape. And they were all wondering the same thing. Where in the world is Ayla Hedgehog*

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._


	43. Eggman for President

Eggman for President

* * *

_Last time on Sonic X: Ayla's Story . . ._

_As our friends planned to greet the new year sunrise, they were totally shocked by a total eclipse! Soon, Dr. Eggman shed light on the mystery. A malfunction Egg Moon was causing the super sunblock. He begged the president to let him lighten things up, and he built giant mirror towers to power his specially designed Sunshine Balls. But just as Eggman was being hailed as a hero, two people started toppling the towers._

_That duo was Sonic and Shadow, and now the citizens are dead set on stopping them! Have they gone screwy? And where is Ayla? Find out next on Sonic X: Ayla's Story!_

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Me, Tyler, Izzy, & Jake were at the Station Square Library, reading every astronomy book we could find*

Jake: Ayla, how many more books are we going to read? I feel like I've been studying for midterms.

Ayla: Just until we find what we're looking for.

Izzy: Which means we might be here a while.

*And that's what we did. We all spent a good chunk of the day in the astronomy section of the library. Eventually, Jake, Izzy, & Tyler all fell asleep. I decided to look at one more book before calling it a day. I flipped through the book when something caught my interest. As I read the book, my eyes just got wider & wider, until . . . *

Ayla: THAT'S IT!

Librarian: SSSSHHHH!

Ayla:*whispering* Sorry.

*My shout woke Jake, Izzy, & Tyler up*

Izzy: What? What's it?

Ayla: I found what we're looking for. Come one, I'll explain on the way.

*After I checked the book out, we all made our way outside. As soon as we left . . .*

Citizen: Hey! It's Ayla!

*Pretty soon, we were surrounded by a crowd of people & a few Police Officers. Among them was Jerome Wise*

Man: Ayla, where have you been!?

Woman: Sonic and Shadow have gone out of control!

Ayla: What are you talking about?

*They all looked at me surprised*

Woman 2: You mean you don't know?

Ayla: Don't know what?

Man 2: Shadow and your brother have been destroying the Mirror Towers that power the Sunshine Balls!

Ayla: They've been what!?

*By now, most of the crowd was convinced that I didn't know anything about this. The only one not convinced was the President's former Aide*

Jerome Wise: And where have you and your little friends been while this has been going on!? Huh!?

Tyler: We've been here at the Library all day.

Izzy: Just ask the Librarians. They can confirm it.

*And that's what they did. Two Police Officers went inside. A few minutes later, they came out*

Jerome Wise: Well?

Police Officer: The Librarians confirmed it. Ayla and her friends have been here all day, reading almost every book in the astronomy section.

*Jerome just stood there completely speechless*

Jake: I believe a few somebody's owe us an apology.

*Most of the crowd bowed to us*

Crowd: We're sorry.

*The only one who didn't apologize was Jerome*

Police Officer: Mr. Wise?

Jerome Wise: Oh, all right. *he walked out in front of us* Sorry. OW!

*An old woman in the crowd had whacked him on the head with her cane*

Old Woman: Say it like you mean it!

Jerome Wise: Fine. *he turned back towards us & bowed* I'm sorry.

Ayla: Apologies accepted. Now if you'll all excuse me, I have to get home & try to find out what those two blockheads are up to.

*I got out my board & headed down the road

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*At the White House, Christina was on the phone*

Christina Cooper: Of course. Thank you for the information.

*She hung up*

Mr. President: Well?

Christina Cooper: Apparently, Ayla and her friends have been at the Station Square Library all day.

Mr. President: So she wasn't involved in this. Thank goodness.

Rouge: Well, at least we know who's the smart one of those siblings.

Topaz: But that still leaves one question. Why are Sonic and Shadow destroying the towers?

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*I made my way back to the Mansion & found Amy & Tails talking to Chris who was sitting next to the pool*

Chris: Well, . . . One part of me thinks Sonic and Shadow could never do the things they say they're doing. But . . . Well . . . I just don't know what to believe anymore. I wish I could have total faith in them, but I just can't understand what they're doing.

Tails: If you wanna know how to have faith, ask Amy.

Amy: It's easy.

Chris: Maybe for you.

Amy: Listen, there's been lots of times when Sonic did something or didn't do something that made me wonder why I ever liked him. But in the end, he always comes through for me. He may do crazy things and he may do stupid things, but he never does dishonest things. That's why I'll always have faith in him! And I know Shadow has done a lot of bad deeds in the past, but he's been making up for them since then. The promise he made to Maria keeps him going.

*A few seconds later, a smile grew on Chris' face*

Chris: Thanks a lot, Amy!

Amy: Sure, anytime Chris.

Chris: Come on, Tails. We better go and look for them.

Ayla: You can count me in too.

*They all turned towards me*

Amy: Ayla! Where have you been all day?

Ayla: Looking for answers. *I held up the book I got from the library* And they're all right in here. But we have to find Sonic and Shadow first.

Tails: Right.

*And so, I got out my board & everyone else got in the X Tornado. We found Sonic fighting Knuckles at the base of another Mirror Tower. Shadow was standing off to the side, looking uninterested*

Chris: Ah, look down there! Sonic and Knuckles are fighting!

Tails: That's news.

Ayla: But what is he doing here?

*I snickered when Sonic & Knuckles punched & kicked each other at the same time. They landed on the ground & panted*

Sonic: Wanna call it quits?

Knuckles: Not until I make you two pay for the damage you've done. *he pointed to Shadow* Cause once I'm done with Sonic, your next Shadow!

*Shadow just looked away with a huff. Sonic & Knuckles were about to start again, but we landed in between them*

Chris: Alright you guys, cut it out right now!

Ayla: This is getting us nowhere!

Knuckles: Don't interfere!

Chris: Sonic!

Sonic: Hey, I'm all for keeping the peace, pal. It's Knuckles who started it.

Knuckles: You bet I started it! Do you two ever stop to think about the trouble you're causing innocent people? Do you!?

Sonic: Huh? What trouble?

Knuckles: Okay, that's it!

Ayla: Knuckles, will you simmer down?

*Suddenly, a bright light shown on us. It was the G.U.N*

Chris: Huh? What's going on?

Ayla:*in her mind* _Oh great._

Commander: Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehogs! Stay where you are, you two, we've got you both surrounded. Just turn yourselves in quietly and there won't be any trouble.

*One of the robots took aim at my brother & another did the same to Shadow*

Chris: Look out!

Knuckles: I'll take care of them!

Chris: Knuckles, no!

Sonic: Hey, chill out, everybody. Let's all stay calm.

Knuckles: You stay calm!

Chris: Knuckles!

Knuckles: Wake up, kid! Don't you know it's them who's been knocking down all these towers everywhere?!

Chris: . . . Yes, I know, it's just . . . Well I have faith in them! And if they're doing it, there must be a good reason!

Knuckles: Oh yeah, well what good reason could there be? You tell me. I'd like to hear just one!

Ayla: KNUCKLES! Will you listen for once in your life!?

Sonic: I'll give you one, Knuckles. Up there *he pointed towards the moon* There's something about that Egg Moon that's been bothering me and Shadow.

Knuckles: There's much about you two that bothers me!

Sonic: If you give me a chance I can explain.

Knuckles: Well . . . What is there to explain? The Egg Moon won't move until it gets fixed. We know that.

Sonic: Maybe you do. But we know differently.

Knuckles: What?

Sonic: Let me give you a little astronomy lesson . . .

*I stepped in front of him*

Ayla: I'm gonna stop you right there, big brother. *I pulled the book out again* I've been doing a little research.

Sonic: Well then, be my guest, baby sis.

Ayla: I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. So anyway, *I pointed towards the Eggmoon* if the Egg Moon really was still, it couldn't really be blocking the sun 24/7, could it?

Chris: Hey, that's right, it only looks like the Egg Moon standing still because we're moving too.

Tails: And there's one more thing you can't forget, this planet and the moon are both revolving around the sun.

*Chris thought for a minute, but then look like his brain was about to explode*

Chris: I'm confused!

Tails: Chris, in order for the Egg Moon to block the sun, it's gotta be moving too.

Sonic: Eggman has been controlling it so he could con everybody into buying those silly Sunshine Balls he invented, it's just a cheap get-rich-quick scheme.

Knuckles: That lousy . . . Everybody thinks he's the big hero!

Sonic: So Eggman's no hero.

Knuckles: Why didn't you explain to us before you knocked down the towers!?

Sonic: I thought it was obvious. I can't help it if you're slow.

Knuckles: Watch it!

*I reached up & pinched my brother's ear*

Ayla: Sonic, don't push it. And Knuckles does have a point. If you had just explained this whole thing from the start, we could've avoided a lot of trouble.

Knuckles: Thank you, Ayla.

Sonic: Okay, okay! I got it! Let go of my ear!

* * *

*We went back to the Mansion to figure out a plan*

Chris: Now what do we do?

Rouge: Well I say if we can't destroy the Egg Moon controller from down here, *she pointed up at the Egg Moon* then we'll just have to get rid of it from up there.

Sonic: Well, what do you say, Knuckster?

Knuckles: The name's Knuckles, wise guy!

Ayla: Will you two cool it, already!?

Mr. Tanaka:*off-screen* If I may, I would like to pilot.

*We turned towards Tanaka, who was wearing an astronaut suit*

Topaz: Works for me.

*While, Knuckles, Rouge, Topaz, & Tanaka took off towards the Eggmoon, the rest of us went to the White House to save the President, who had been captured by Eggman, in the X Tornado. We crashed through the window*

Sonic: Let's go, Eggman! Your little political party's over!

Ayla: You're finished!

Dr. Eggman: Sonic and Ayla! *he grabbed the President* Stop there!

Sonic: Yeah, right!

Ayla: Not happening!

Dr. Eggman: I warn you, one step closer and he's finished!

Mr. President: Careful you don't squeeze the air out.

*Eggman looked at the President he was holding & discovered it was just a balloon*

Dr. Eggman: Oh no!

Sonic: Nice work.

Ayla: Now let's finish this!

*We both zoomed towards Eggman*

Dr. Eggman: Keep away!

*He held out the balloon in front of him, we popped it, & he went flying out of the window. A few minutes later, the sun came back. And it felt great*

* * *

*Later that day, I was flying on my board above Eggman & his two lackeys trying to run away from the White House, holding a bedpan*

Decoe: **I LIKED IT BETTER WHEN WE WERE HEROES.**

Dr. Eggman: Quiet, just keep running. They're after us!

*They ran into Chris, who was holding a sign that said "Yes! & No!"*

Chris: Question one, I first met Sonic and Ayla the Hedgehogs when they fell into my living room. Yes or no?

Dr. Eggman: No!

*They then ran into Tails, who was holding the same sign*

Tails: Next one. The X Tornado can fly more than 300 miles an hour and can withstand attacks by changing into battle armor mode.

Dr. Eggman: Yes!

*Finally, they bumped into Amy*

Amy: Yes or no, Sonic says I'm the prettiest girl in the whole world.

Dr. Eggman: No way Jose!

Amy: Well, you don't have to run it in.

*I just shook my head & kept following them until they ran into Sonic, who was holding a sign that had his picture & Eggman's on it*

Sonic: Just one more to go.

Bocoe: **THINK CAREFULLY, DOCTOR. IF YOU ANSWER THIS ONE CORRECTLY, YOU WILL BE THE BIG WINNER.**

Dr. Eggman: Don't worry, with my exceptionally high IQ, I'm bound to get it right.

Sonic: Who's the coolest guy around? Me or you?

Dr. Eggman: What a ridiculous question, it's me, of course!

*He turned to the left. I made a sound like buzzer*

Ayla: EEHH! Wrong answer!

*I dropped the bedpan & it hit Eggman on the head, causing him to fall to the ground. Then he was surrounded by Police Officers, handcuffed, & put in a truck with Decoe & Bocoe*

Dr. Eggman: I'll be back.

Bocoe: **AND TO THINK THIS MORNING WE WERE FLYING HIGH.**

Decoe: **NOW LOOK AT US, JAILBIRDS.**

Dr. Eggman: You fools! Let me out of here!

*They closed the truck's door & drove off*

Sonic: From a big hero to a big zero.

Ayla: About time.

*Suddenly, the crowd started chanting my brother's name*

Sonic: Uh oh.

*Sonic took off down the road*

Ayla:*in her mind* _I never doubted my brother for a second. He'll always be the hero._

*I turned to Chris, winked at him, & he winked back*


	44. A Date to Forget

A Date to Forget

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*It's been a month since the Egg Moon incident. Right now, I was sitting in the living room with Chris, Cream, Cheese, & Vanilla. Chris & I were reading, Cream & Cheese were playing with some blocks, & Vanilla was watching the news*

Scarlet Garcia:*on the TV* **_City Park has been overrun. Overrun by fitness fans obsessed with running and skateboarders. This new crazes is all thanks to Sonic and Ayla the Hedgehogs. Their heroics are inspiring thousands of people to put on their jogging shoes and run for fun. And it's not just running, skateboarding has become the newest trend among Station Square's teen population._** *she stopped a man wearing a sweatshirt that had Sonic's picture on it* **_Why did you decide to take up running, sir?_**

Man:*on the TV* **_I dunno. Sonic has such a great time racing around, I thought I'd try._**

*She then turned to a teenage boy*

Scarlet Garcia:*on the TV* **_Why did you decide to take up skateboarding, young man?_**

Teenage boy:*on the TV* **_Well, Ayla can do some pretty sick moves on her hover board, so I thought I'd give it a try._**

Scarlet Garcia:*on the TV* **_School officials and athletic coaches report that their track programs are more popular than ever and new records are being set daily. Experts in sports psychology are baffled by the sudden turn -_**

Amy:*off-screen* SONIC!

*Suddenly, Amy burst into the room, looking furious*

Chris: Hi Amy.

Cream: What's wrong?

Ayla: Are you okay?

*Amy jumped onto the coffee table*

Amy: Alright, where are you hiding, Sonic!? You better come out now!

Chris: He's not here.

*Amy put her arm around Chris' neck*

Amy: You can't fool me. I know you're hiding him. Chris is covering for you, so come on out, Sonic!

*She pulled out her hammer*

Chris: I'm not covering for him.

Cream: He's telling the truth, Amy.

Cheese: Chao.

Ayla: Sonic was here earlier, but he left and didn't say where he was going.

Amy: I better find him right away, or there's gonna be big trouble!

Chris: Why? What's wrong?

Cream: Is a monster attacking the city again?

Amy: No. It's worse.

*She was looking so angry, I thought I saw a red aura surrounding her. Cream hugged Cheese*

Cream: I'm sorry, Amy, I didn't mean to make you angry.

Cheese: Chao-Chao.

Chris: Take it easy. Just tell us what's going on and maybe we can help.

Amy: Nobody can help! Sonic had a date with me and he never showed up!

*I was completely shocked. I can't believe my brother actually gave in. Now I'm kinda glad that Sally isn't here. She'd probably kill my brother*

Chris: Is that all?

Amy: Oh, so you think I'm overreacting?

Chris: Well, just a little.

Amy: That's easy for you to say! It took him forever to ask me out. I was so excited I went out and bought brand new shoes! And a new hair ribbon!

Cream: You look really nice, Amy.

Amy: It doesn't matter how I look because Sonic stood me up!

*She started crying. I guess I can't really blame her. Sonic & I have known Amy since we were little & ever since the day we met she's been practically begging him to take her on a date. Now he finally agrees, and he just stood her up. I'm gonna have a little talk with him the next time I see him*

Chris: I'm sure there's a good reason Sonic missed your date.

Amy: Oh yeah. Like what?

Chris: Well . . . Maybe he . . . I know! He had to stop Eggman from destroying the planet!

Ayla: Chris, Dr. Eggs-for-Brains is still in jail.

Chris: Yeah, I forgot.

Amy: Just like Sonic forgot our date!

Chris: Maybe he is coming, but he's running late.

*Just then, the doorbell rang*

Amy: He's here! Sonic! *she ran out of the room, leaving a cloud of dust, & making us cough. we the followed her* I'm ready!

*But instead of Sonic outside the door, it was Chris' Uncle Sam*

Sam Speed: Hey, is Sonic around, Amy? I just put a new engine in my car. He said he'd race me. I can't wait! My new engine runs on high-octane rocket fuel! It's got more horsepower than you can find in a rodeo! With this baby under the hood, I'll be taking a victory lap before he leaves the starting line!

Ayla:*in her mind* _In his dreams._

Chris: Hi Uncle Sam.

Sam Speed: I hope he's not getting cold feet. When I called Sonic this morning, he said he didn't have anything else to do today. *that was the wrong thing to say. now Amy was looking really angry. Cream & Cheese clung to me & Chris* What's wrong? You look steamed.

Amy: SONIC HAS A DATE WITH MEEEEEEEEE!

*After Amy calmed down, we were all standing outside next to Sam's car*

Chris: She's upset cause Sonic missed their date.

Sam Speed: Well, that's a bummer. Looks like Sonic made two different appointments and stood both of us up.

Ayla: That's not like him at all.

Amy: The truth is Sonic doesn't care about me. That's why he didn't show up for our date.

Cream: Amy . . .

Ayla: Don't say that. I know my brother can be a jerk sometimes, but he always cares about his friends*

Sam Speed: Sonic's a busy guy. I bet it takes lots of patience to date him. Not to mention a pair of really excellent running shoes to keep up with him!

Chris: Uncle Sam!

Ayla: You are so not helping!

Amy: I know! *suddenly, she jumped into the passenger seat of Sam's car* Since Sonic bailed on both of us, we'll go out together!

*I looked at Amy like she had grown a second head*

Chris: You two?

Amy: Come on, we better get going before the whole day is shot.

*Surprisingly, Sam smiled & got in the driver's seat*

Sam Speed: Alright, Amy. Let's show Sonic we don't need him to have fun.

Chris: Hold on, Uncle Sam . . .

Sam Speed: Don't worry, we won't be long. Last year I set a world record for speed dating.

*Sam started up the car & drove away*

Chris: This is crazy!

Cream: Poor Amy. She's been waiting to go out with Sonic for a long time.

Chris: Yeah, guess Sonic doesn't take dating as seriously as she does.

Cream: I think it's awful.

Chris: Wait, don't get mad at me. Get mad at Sonic!

Ayla: Chris, buddy, you've got a lot to learn about a women's feelings. *I got out my board & got on it* Welp, I've gotta meet Tyler and the others for band practice, so I'll see you later. Bye.

*I flew away with Chris shouting after me . . .*

Chris:*off-screen* What do you mean I've got a lot to learn!?

* * *

*Later, I was at Tyler's garage. Tyler, Izzy, & Jake were setting up their instruments while I was adjusting the microphone. I also told them what was going on*

Izzy: Amy and Sam Speed are on a date?

Ayla: Yeah. But only because my brother stood both of them up.

Tyler: Why would he do that?

Ayla: Who knows with my brother.

Jake: Enough talk. Let's play some music already.

Ayla: Okay. Okay. 1. 2. 3.

*The music began*

*Ayla singing*

Move my feet to the beat down in my soul

Singin' for the people

That's how I roll

Who would guess that a regular girl

Could get to sing for the whole wide world

I love the microphone and the camera lens

(Yes, I do)

Now the audience is my best friend

And when the fans call out my name

(Hello, can you hear it)

I take the stage and entertain

When they sing along

It's such a rush

Now isn't this a plus

I must be a radio sweetheart

A radio sweetheart

* * *

*After a few hours, it was time to head home. I decided to walk most of the way home. I stopped at Pops on the way for a bite to eat. I was surprised to find Shadow in the store. Sitting at a table with a cup of coffee. I could see people looking at him out of the corner of their eyes. I decided go up him.

Ayla: Hi Shadow. *he turned & looked at me* Didn't expect to see you here.

Shadow: I like to come here on my breaks. I'm surprised to see you here without your brother.

Ayla: Sonic took off this morning and didn't tell me where he was going. Mind if I join you?

Shadow: Not at all. *I sat down in the seat across from him* Order whatever you like. It's on me.

*I blushed when I heard that*

Ayla:*in her mind* _Shadow and I are alone. It's almost like . . . Like we're on a date!_

*My face went really red. I could hear people whispering around us*

Teenage Girl:*whispering* Hear that? You think they're on a date?

Woman:*whispering* Of course not. Ayla's only 14. In my opinion, that's way to young to be dating.

Man:*whispering* Don't forget, Shadow's way older that her.

*That sent a chill up my spine. It's true that Shadow's older that me. What if he only thinks of me as a little sister? What if . . .*

Shadow: Hey. *I snapped out of my thoughts & looked at him* Are you gonna order something or what?

Ayla: Oh! Right! I'll just have mint oreo with whipped cream & sprinkles.

Shadow: Alright then.

*He got up from his chair & went to the counter. A minute later, he came back with my order. I slowly ate my ice cream & tried not to look at Shadow the whole time*

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

*Later that day, Eggman, Decoe, & Bocoe were glaring at Bokkun, who has just been thrown into their jail cell. He looked up at them with a nervous smile, but they just glared harder*

Bokkun: Don't be angry at me. It's not my fault you're still in jail. Honest!

*He burst into tears*

* * *

*Meanwhile, at the beach, Sam & Amy were looking at the sunset*

Amy: When we were racing down that road, I felt so alive! It was incredible!

Sam Speed: You could go even faster. You should try supersonic speed.

Amy: Maybe someday.

Sam Speed: You know, this turned out to be one of the best dates I ever had.

Amy: This is beautiful. And getting here was sort of fun. *they looked at each other* Thank you, Sam. If it wasn't for you, I'd spent all day feeling sad.

Sam Speed: The day's not over yet. You could still be in for a surprise.

*He turned around. Amy looked where he was facing & saw Sonic standing a few feet behind them*

Sonic: Hey there! Sorry I'm late!

*She jumped off the hood of Sam's car & ran towards him*

Amy: Sonic, you do care about me!

*She was about to hug him, but he jumped out of the way & went towards Sam. She fell to the ground*

Sonic: I'm ready to race, Sam!

Sam Speed: My car has a new engine. It'll blast right past ya!

Sonic: Yeah? We'll see about that! *they smirked at each other. Amy picked herself up as they were getting ready to race* Ready when you are!

Sam Speed: Get set . . . Go!

*They then took off down the beach, leaving Amy alone. She then got mad*

Amy: Those two guys . . . This was definitely the worst day ever!

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Later that day, when I got home, Sonic explained that he was late for both his date with Amy & his race with Sam because he had to deal with Bokkun, who was keeping distracted while another robot broke Eggman, Decoe, & Bocoe out of jail. Of course, that plan failed because Amy & Sam stopped it before it could even reach town. I decided to let the lecture slide, because my brother had a good explanation. I also decided not to tell Sonic about me hanging out with Shadow today. Another thing that happened today, was Cream making a new friend. A mustard-yellow, orange, olive-brown, & beige, blue eyed robot named Emerl*

* * *

Radio Sweetheart - VeggieTales

* * *

Note: I've put a new Poll on my account. Check it out. I've also made some changes to my "Little Mermaid 2" story and my "Swan Princess" stories.


	45. Mean Machines

Mean Machines

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*It's been a week since my "date" with Shadow. Right now, Sonic and I were racing through the city. We stopped at the top of a building. We looked towards the park & decided to go there. When we got there, we saw kids running like Sonic, one guy was sleeping in a tree, a woman was making a picture of me & my brother out of colorful stones, another women was selling buttons that had Sonic's & my picture on them, & another guy was making little wood status of me & Sonic. There even a few people who had their hair dyed blue. Went we got there, a lady looked up at us from her painting & smiled*

Woman: Look everybody!

Woman 2: Sonic and Ayla are here!

*Pretty soon, we were surrounded by a flock of fans. They all came running towards us*

Sonic: Calm down, will ya!?

Ayla: Let's get out of here!

*Not needing to be told twice, Sonic and I high tailed it out of there*

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

*I was flying through town, on my way to Tyler's house for band practice. I flew past a electronics store & saw the news was on*

Scarlet Garcia:*on the TV* **_Sonic and Ayla's popularity seems to be affecting people throughout the city in all sorts of amazing ways. From groups of children playing games of catch the hedgehog and learning how to skateboard, to adults sleeping on rooftops like Sonic, Sonic and Alya's fame seems to be reaching astonishing proportions. In fact, a large number of citizens are leaving their jobs in order to follow their idols. From Station Square Park, I'm Scarlet Garcia, SSTV News._**

*I face-palmed. I'm flattered that people idolize me and my brother, but they can't just abandon their jobs. Plus, I'm not lazy like my brother. I'm a hard worker. I've got to find a way to snap these people out of it*

* * *

*When I got home that afternoon, a delivery guy was dropping off Ella's vacuum cleaner. Apparently, it needed to be fixed too*

Delivery Guy: No tip? Lousy butler.

*As I walked past him, I put a 5 dollar bill in his hand. I then followed Mr. Tanaka into the house where everyone was having tea & snacks. Sitting in front of all them was Cream's new friend, Emerl, who's eyes looked blank*

Chuck: Well, how's our little patient feeling, Ella?

Ella: Right now he's taking a nice long nap. I'm sure the rest will do him lots of good.

Chuck: Wonderful!

Mr. Tanaka: Good news, Ella, your vacuum cleaner just came back from the repair shop.

Ella: Ah, welcome home my little amigo! I hate to say it, but Mr. Thorndyke's company doesn't make the good products the way it used to. They're always breaking.

Chuck: Please forgive me, Ella, I would've fixed it for you myself, but lately I've been spending all my spare time trying to figure out what's wrong with Emerl.

Ella: Oh, sure, I understand, Mr. Thorndyke.

Cream: Isn't Emerl feeling sick too?

Cheese: Chao?

Chuck: Yes. When I examined him yesterday, I found that all his program data had been erased somehow.

Amy: Poor Emerl.

Cream: Maybe I can take care of Emerl like Ella takes care of Chris.

Cheese: Chao-Chao!

Vanilla: That's very thoughtful of you, Cream.

Ayla: Is Chris ok?

Chuck: Don't worry, he's fine. He's just got a -

*Suddenly, the sound of a helicopter was heard. We all ran into Chris' room & saw Nelson & Lindsey getting out*

Chris: Why are . . . They here?

Nelson: How you feeling, buddy? I heard you were sick, so I rushed right home -

Lindsey: I'm here, baby.

*They both wrapped Chris in a hug & kissed him*

Ayla:*in her mind* _They really do worry too much._

Chuck: Don't you think you're overreacting? It's just a common cold. Everyone gets them.

Nelson: Yes, I know, but when I heard, I just couldn't keep my mind on my work.

Lindsey: Same here.

Chuck: Now son! You're impossible! Don't you see? What kind of example are you giving your son abandoning your workplace just because of a harmless little cold!?

Nelson: But Dad, I just wanted to -

Chuck: Don't you 'but Dad me, Mister Big Shot Goof Off! How irresponsible can you get?!

Nelson: Now, listen here, Dad. If I wanna take a day off to visit my son when he's got a disease, it's nobody's business but mine!

Chuck: If I were you, I couldn't afford to take time off! Not when every product you make rolls off the assembly line straight into the junk shop!

Nelson: I'll have you know the real reason behind those bad appliances are your friend, Sonic!

Ayla: Excuse me!?

Chuck: How dare you put the blame on Sonic! Can't you even take responsibility for your own incompetence?!"

Chris: Everybody, stop yelling!

*We all turned to Chris, surprised*

Lindsey: Darling.

Nelson: Sorry about that, big guy. Guess we got a little carried away there.

Chris: Is this what you came home for!? To argue!? If you care about me, you have a funny way of showing it!

Chuck: Sorry . . .

*We all left the room, to give Chris some peace & quiet*

Ella: Chris didn't mean what he said, it's just a reaction to the antibiotics. Ah, I just had the most wonderful idea! I'll make his favorite cherry pie. One big bite of that and he'll be smiling from ear to ear

Lindsey: How marvelous. Pie. Let's all pitch in and make it together. Huh?

*We all looked at Chuck & Nelson, who weren't talking to each other at the moment. We all then went into the kitchen*

Ella: Alright, everybody, let's get started.

Lindsey: Let's. It looks like we've got everything we need. Everything except the cherries. *she went to the fridge, but the doors wouldn't open* It won't budge.

Ella: That's strange.

*They both tried to open the fridge, when suddenly, the mixer came to life & jumped towards them*

Nelson: Watch out!

*He got them both out of the way, just before the mixer went right through the fridge*

Chuck: I can't believe what I'm seeing!

*The mixer crashed through the fridge for a bit, came back out, & went straight for Nelson, Lindsey, & Ella. I was about to jump in & save them, when Sonic spin dashed in the room & destroyed the mixer. I looked at Emerl & saw it's eyes glowing*

Sonic: Alright! Now that's what I call mixing it up! I just beat the beater!

*Suddenly, the fridge door flew open & food came flying out*

Amy: Leave these to me!

*Using her hammer, she knocked all the food back*

Sonic: Nice work, Amy.

*Just then, the fridge grew eyes & feet & started walking towards us*

Amy: Freaky freezer!

*She hit the fridge with her hammer & hit hit the wall, breaking. Suddenly, we heard Chris scream upstairs. Sonic & I ran upstairs & found Chris sitting in the corner of his room. His bed was broken & there was a pile of broken parts in front of him*

Sonic: Chris!

Ayla: Are you okay!?

*He looked confused & turned towards Emerl, who was standing next to the mess*

Chris: How'd you learn to do that?

Sonic: Do what, Chris!

Chris: Emerl spun around like you do when you go real fast.

Sonic: Your kidding me!?

*Suddenly, the parts came back together & attacked us. Sonic did another spin dash. Just before I could join in, Emerl also did a spin dash & they destroyed the robot*

Chris: Hey, good job, you guys. You got him.

*Suddenly, an army of appliances charged into the room & cornered us. Just before we could fight, a fire started & the sprinklers turned on. Just then, the appliances short circuited & fell to the floor. Soon, everyone else ran into the room*

Nelson & Lindsey: Chris!

Lindsey: Are you alright, my darling?

Chris: Sure Mom, the water stopped them.

Chuck: Those sprinklers came on just in time, but I have a bad feeling we haven't seen the last of these monsters.

Sonic: Eggman must be behind this.

Chuck: If we don't act fast, this city could be headed for a catastrophe!

Chris: But now that we know water can short-circuit them, maybe we can stop them.

Lindsey: That's right.

*Just then, the water turned off*

Chuck: Oh no! They've done it! They've gone and shut off the water supply!

Sonic: That's our cue, kids!

Ayla: Gotta run!

*Sonic jumped out a broken window & I followed him on my board. When we got into the city, an army of appliances were attacking everyone. Sonic used his spin dash to bash them away & used my Ring Blades to slice them in half. We turned to a crowd of people*

Sonic: Water stops them, so get your hands on some H20 and let it flow!

Man: We knew we could count on you, Sonic and Ayla!

Sonic: Soak it to 'em, guys!

Ayla: Really?

Sonic: What? It's catchy.

*We both ran into the Police Station*

Police Chief: I got firefighters in every part of this city and trucks that are on the lookout! We'll blast those bad boys till they're good and soggy!

Sonic: Thanks, Captain!

Ayla: Good luck.

*We both ran down the street. Just then, we saw Knuckles surrounded by more appliances. He was kicking them away*

Sonic: Yo, Knuckles!

Ayla: You okay?

Knuckles: Well it's about time! I'm getting attacked by everything but the kitchen sink.

Sonic: Too bad using our fists isn't gonna work for long, water's all that really works on 'em!

Ayla: The firefighters are on their way now!

Sonic: We'll have to do our best to fight 'em back in the meantime!

*Suddenly, we heard a very familiar laugh above us*

Dr. Eggman: Well, Sonic and Ayla, I must commend you in your valiant efforts to annihilate my army of attacking appliances, but I'm afraid my menacing machines are still on the march! *an antenna came out of his Eggmobile. It sent out a sound wave, making the army of appliances turn towards us & surround us. they all came at us in droves, but we just kept knocking them away. but I also knew that we couldn't keep this up. I was getting tired**chuckling* When Battling a washing machine, one can't be wishy-washy. My, these modern household conveniences certainly are inconvenient, aren't they, Sonic and Ayla?*laughing*

Decoe: **HEY BOCOE, THEY SURE DO LOOK WORN OUT DON'T THEY?**

Bocoe: **YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN. A PART OF ME FEELS BAD FOR THEM. BUT I CAN ALWAYS HAVE THAT PART REMOVED, I SUPPOSE.**

Bokkun: **WHOA, JUST LOOK AT EM! THEY'RE REALLY MANGLING THOSE MACHINES!**

Sonic: Man, I'm running out of steam.

Knuckles: I can't keep this up much longer.

Ayla: Me neither.

*Just then, we got a call from Tails say that the water was turned back on. Using hoses, we stopped on the appliances dead in their tracks*

Sonic: Well I guess that does it.

Knuckles: Yeah.

Dr. Eggman: Impossible. I could've sworn we cut off the water supply!

Decoe: **SOMEONE MUST'VE TURNED IT BACK ON DOCTOR.**

Bocoe: **LOOKS LIKE YOUR PLAN IS A WASHOUT, DOCTOR.**

Dr. Eggman: And just when we were this close to stopping Sonic and Ayla once and for all!

Bokkun: **I THOUGHT THEY WERE GONERS BUT THEY SURE SHOWED US, DIDN'T THEY.**

Decoe: **WELL, WHAT IS THE PLAN?**

Bocoe: **YEAH, DOCTOR. WHAT DO WE DO NOW?**

Dr. Eggman: On to the next strategy!

*They flew away leaving Bokkun behind*

Bokkun: **HEY, WAIT FOR ME WILL YA! COME ON, YOU GUYS! WAIT UP!**

Ayla: Well, now that that's done. I could really go for some of Ella's cherry pie right now.


	46. Sewer Search

Sewer Search

* * *

_Last time on Sonic X Ayla's Story . . ._

_While locked up in jail, Dr. Eggman worked overtime to set a treacherous trap for Sonic, Ayla, and friends. Hordes of household appliances soon developed menacing malfunctions, turning Chris' kitchen into a combat zone! As a vacuum robot threatened to clean Sonic and Ayla's clocks, Emerl spun to the rescue and a whole gang of gadgets were washed out! Sonic and Ayla raced to run the remaining robots, but they and Knuckles were ambushed by mobs of mechanical marauders!_

_Our heroes seemed headed for a crushing defeat till Chris' family helped turned the tide. Taking advantage of the confusion, Eggman escaped from jail and went into hiding to plot his next monstrous move. Can the devious Doctor be stopped before he strikes again? Find out next on Sonic X: Ayla's Story!_

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!)

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*At the White House, the President was pacing back and forth in his office*

Mr. President:*in his mind* _Eggman escapes. The Press will have a field day. And I don't blame them. We nabbed the World's greatest menace and we let him slip right through our fingers. How could this have happened? _*out loud*We just have to do whatever it takes to find him. He's out there somewhere, dreaming up another scheme to take over the World. We have to capture him before he strikes again.

*Topaz entered the room*

Topaz: I think it's got to be your number 1 priority, sir.

Mr. President: Topaz!

*Rouge & Shadow stood next to the window*

Rouge: He's probably hiding under a rock, with the rest of the worms.

Mr. President: Hello Rouge. Shadow.

Topaz: Do you have any idea where Eggman might be, sir?

Mr. President: No. But we have agents everywhere looking high and low for him. If you three can track down Eggman and put him out of business, you can name your our reward.

Rouge: Really?

Mr. President: Gold. Diamonds. Rubies. Whatever you like.

Rouge: I love them all. They're bright and beautiful, like me.

Topaz: Oh brother.

*Shadow just rolled his eyes*

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Today I was walking around the neighborhood with Cream, Cheese, Emerl. Soon we walked Chris' school. We then saw him with Danny, Frances, & Helen*

Chris: I wonder what adventure Sonic's having today.

*If I know my brother, he's probably running around the city looking for Dr. Eggs-for-Brains*

Helen: He sure is lucky. Sonic gets to travel all around having fun and helping people.

Danny: Chris, did Sonic tell you where he was running off to today?

Chris: I asked him.

Frances: You did?

Chris: Yeah, he said he'd know where he was going when he got there.

Helen:*giggles* That's kind of funny.

Chris: That's Sonic.

*Helen giggled. I also snickered. My typical brother. Cream & Cheese then decided to wave at Chris*

Cream: Hi Chris!

Cheese: Chao-Chao! Chao-Chao! Chao-Chao!

Chris: Hey you guys! I didn't expect to see you down here.

*Soon, we were all walking down the street together*

Cream: Cheese and I wanted to give Emerl a tour of the neighborhood, next we're planning to show him the park!

Ayla: Vanilla asked me to come along with them as their chaperone.

Chris: Cream and Cheese found this robot in my yard and now he's staying at my house too.

Helen: That's cool.

*Emerl scratched his head*

Frances: There's Mr. Stewart!

*I looked ahead, & sure enough, there he was. Standing in front of a giant tree*

Danny: Let's all go say hi.

*We all ran up to him. As we did, he pressed a stethoscope to the truck of the tree. Suddenly, Decoe & Bocoe jumped down from the tree branches & ran away*

Decoe: **THEY'RE ON OUR TRAIL!**

Bocoe: **WE MUST WARN DR. EGGMAN!**

Mr. Stewart: Hey!

Chris: Mr. Stewart? *Mr. Stewart tried to hide from us* What's wrong, Mr. Stewart?

Helen: Are you playing hide-and-seek with somebody?

*He brought out a pair of binoculars*

Mr. Stewart: No, I'm bird-watching!

Danny: Hey, let me see! *he took the binoculars & looked through them* Whoa . . . You can see everything with these!

Frances: Danny, let me try!

Danny: Hey, there's Dr. Eggman. Looks like he's buying a book.

*I looked where Danny was looking & saw the Doctor in a bookstore*

Chris: Really?

Mr. Stewart: My turn! *he took the binoculars back* It IS him!

Helen: Awesome! If we hurry, we can catch him!

All: Yeah!

Mr. Stewart: No, you can't. Capturing Dr. Eggman is too dangerous. That's a job for the Police. I'll phone the authorities and let them know. You kids should go home immediately. Do not go after Dr. Eggman, understand? Don't even think about trying it! Okay?

Cream: I think that Mr. Stewart is right and we should all head home.

Chris: Then let's go.

Ayla: You guys can head home. I'm going after Eggman.

*I got on my board & flew after Eggman, who had gotten in a taxi. I could hear Mr. Stewart calling after me, but I ignored him. Soon, heard a car following me. I turned around & saw Chris & the others hitching a ride in Mr. Stewart's car. We all followed the taxi down the street*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*At the Thorndyke Mansion, Sonic was napping on the roof, as usual, until he heard a voice*

Chuck:*off-screen* Sonic! Sonic!

*He opened his eyes & looked down to see Chuck*

Chuck: Do you know if Chris had anything special to do after school today? He hasn't arrived back home yet, and Cream, Cheese, and Ayla are also missing. *not needing to be told twice, Sonic took off* Hope they're okay . . .

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*We were still following the taxi Eggman was in*

Danny: The taxi's pulling over!

*The taxi stopped & Eggman got out. We all watched from a nearby corner.

Chris: Where's he going? *as soon as the taxi pulled away, Eggman was gone. we all gasped in surprise. we then started exploring the alley* He got out . . . But he disappeared.

Helen: There are no fire escapes in this alley, and I don't see any doors. *we all looked at Mr. Stewart, who had his stethoscope on the ground* What are you doing, Mr. Stewart?

*He didn't answer her & just kept listening. Then he stood up*

Mr. Stewart: Eggman's underground.

Chris: What?

Helen: Underground?

Ayla: Are you sure?

Danny: How do we get down there?

Mr. Stewart: Down there.

*He pointed towards some stairs leading to the sewers. I got back on my board, while everyone else got back in the car. Mr. Stewart then drove the car down the stairs. He landed in the water & pressed a button, turning the car into a boat. All the kids cheered. I just smirked*

Ayla:*in her mind* _Wait til, I tell Tails. He's gonna be so jealous._

*Suddenly, Danny screamed*

Helen: What's wrong, Danny?

Danny: There's a lizard in the car!

Helen: Where?

Danny: There! Right there!

*He pointed to a tiny little lizard in front of them. The girls just awed. It jumped away & Danny sighed in relief*

Helen: Danny, you don't really believe that harmless little lizard was going to hurt you?

Danny: You're not scared of lizards?"

Helen: Of course not! I catch them all the time!

Danny: Oh really?

Chris: She catches snakes and bugs too!

*Danny had a look of disgust on his face*

Danny: You must be crazy!

Helen: You're a baby!

Ayla: You know, your right Helen. All men can be real wimps.

Danny: Hey!

Mr. Stewart: That's enough. This is no time to start an argument. *Cream & Cheese laughed. I snickered* Remember, we came to stop Eggman.

*Chris then looked ahead & gasped. It was Eggman. Mr. Stewart then put the pedal to the metal & went to full power on my board. We zoomed down the tunnel after the Eggmobile*

Danny: Faster, Mr. Stewart! Don't let him get away!

*We kept going after Eggman, until a net came out of the Eggmobile & trapped us*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*At a cafe on Main Street, Rouge & Topaz were enjoying some ice cream. Shadow was sitting at a nearby table, looking grumpy*

Topaz: How's your dessert?

Rouge: Dreamy.

*A blue streak zoomed past them*

Shadow: Instead of eating, we should be looking for Eggman.

Rouge: I'm sure he'll turn up soon. *the blue streak went by again* Eggman's too full of himself to stay out of the spotlight long.

Topaz: That's true. *the streak went by a third time* It certainly has gotten breezy. You don't suppose it's Sonic, do you?

Rouge: I'm sure it's him. I wonder what he's up to. *a fourth time* Sonic! *he stopped right in front of them* Why are you whipping around like a tornado?

Sonic: I'm looking for Chris and Ayla.

Topaz: How come?

Sonic: He never came home from school and Ayla was supposed to be watching Cream and Cheese.

Rouge: If you happen to run into Eggman, let us know. *Sonic smirked & zoomed away* I think I'll have some coffee.

Topaz: Me too. *she turned to Shadow* You want any?

Shadow: Just make mine black.

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Now, we had all been put behind bars. Eggman laughed at us*

Helen: Excuse me? How come you're carrying all those books?

Dr. Eggman: I'm doing some research for my new attack plan.

Chris: What are you planning on doing?

Ayla: Yeah, just what is your plan?

Dr. Eggman: It's going to be big! Oh, you two kids shouldn't be so nosy, especially when you're trapped in a sewer!

*Decoe Bocoe ran up to him. Decoe was holding Mr. Stewart's bag*

Decoe & Bocoe: **DR. EGGMAN!**

Dr. Eggman: What do you two boltheads want?

Decoe: **LOOK. ***he dumped out the contents of the bag* **WE FOUND THIS INSIDE THE CAR.**

*Mr. Stewart looked freaked out*

Bocoe: **IT MUST BELONG TO HIM. ***he pointed at Me. Stewart* **WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS EQUIPMENT? ARE YOU A SPY?**

Mr. Stewart: If course not!

Dr. Eggman: Then what are you so nervous about?

Danny: I thought spies were supposed to be cool, not wimpy.

Frances: I know. Try to imagine Mr. Stewart as a spy,.

Ayla:*in her mind* _Not all spies are like the ones you see in the movies._

Dr. Eggman: Professional spies stay cool under pressure. He's shaking like a goldfish in a shark tank. Sorry to leave you, but I have to go prepare my next mind-blowing attack. Toodaloo.

*Mr. Stewart sighed in relief*

Decoe: **WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO RELIEVED? MAYBE HE IS A SPY AFTER ALL.**

Mr. Stewart: I'm a school teacher!

Helen: It's true, he used to be our teacher till he got transferred.

Mr. Stewart: There, you see?

*Decoe & Bocoe looked convinced*

Chris: Hey, can you guys tell us about this new attack Dr. Eggman's planning?

Decoe: **YOU WILL NOT GET ANY INFORMATION OUT OF US!**

Bocoe: **WE WILL NEVER TALK! BECAUSE DR. EGGMAN NEVER TELLS US ANYTHING.**

*Both robots started to cry*

Decoe: **WE GET NO RESPECT.**

Bocoe: **AND NOT TIME OFF EITHER.**

Decoe: **WE BETTER GO DRY OUT TEARS BEFORE WE RUST.**

*They both walked away*

Mr. Stewart: Those two should get their bolts tightened.

Cream: We should try to get out while nobody's guarding us.

Mr. Stewart: Helen, may I borrow this? *he pulled a hair pin out of her hair & used it to pick the lock. the door opened. we all gasped in surprise, but he shushed us* Come on, we have to move fast.

*We all got out of the cage & walked down a hallway*

Chris: Wouldn't it be cool if it turned out Mr. Stewart really is a spy?

Frances: In your dreams.

Ayla: You never know. He may just surprise us.

*Soon, we came to a door with the number 1 on it*

Danny: I guess we're trapped.

Mr. Stewart: Not yet. *he took out a blue bottle & a brown bottle* Let me show you a little chemistry experiment. When I mix the acid in the blue bottle, with a chemical solution in the brown bottle, the reaction is very interesting. *he placed the brown bottle by a control panel* Now get back!

*The brown bottle exploded & the door opened*

Danny: He did it!

*We all ran down the hallway until we came to a door with a number 2 on it. Mr. Stewart plugged a laptop into another control panel & typed*

Mr. Stewart: The only way to open this electronic lock is to find a password. *he typed on the computer for a little bit* Got it! *just then, Eggman's face appeared on the screen* Eggman . . .

Chris: So all you have to do is type in Eggman to open the door?

Mr. Stewart: No Chris. Something's not right.

Helen: Why not?

Mr. Stewart: It's a trap! We'll have to get this door open another way!

Chris: But how?

*We all thought for a bit*

Helen: It would be easy to get out if we could only reach Sonic.

*Chris looked around & then looked up*

Chris: Hey look! Bokkun!

*We all looked up & sure enough, there was the little pest, sleeping on the ledge above the door*

Cream: He must know how to get us out of here.

Chris: Helen, what if we . . .

*He whispered in her ear*

Helen: Okay! I don't know how she does it, but Ella bakes the most delicious apple pies in the world!

*Bokkun started to open his eyes*

Chris: You haven't had apple pie till you tasted Ella's apple pie!

*Catching onto their plan, I decided to play along*

Ayla: I bet it would win first prize at any bake-off.

Bokkun: Apple pie!? *he looked down at us, drooling* Can I have some?

Helen: You can only taste Ella's apple pie if you go to Chris' house.

Chris: Go tell Ella you saw me here and that I said she should give you some pie!

Bokkun: You bet I will! Apple pie, here I come!

*He walked away. Danny, Frances, Mr. Stewart, Cream, & Cheese all looked confused*

Chris: If he tells Ella we're here, then she'll let Sonic know too!

Helen: And he'll come save us.

Chris: That's right.

Ayla: If it's one thing Bokkun can't resist, it's sweets.

*A hour later, the kids started getting impatient, & began banging on the door*

Mr. Stewart: It's no use, you're just wasting your energy. We have to think of something else.

Dr. Eggman:*off-screen* There's no escape!

*We all turned around & saw Eggman, piloting a giant spider robot*

Chris, Frances, & Danny: Eggman!

Dr. Eggman: My Eggspider will soon have you insects wrapped around up in a web of misery!

*I stood on front of everyone*

Ayla: Back off, Egghead!

Dr. Eggman: Let's mix this hedgehog.

*The robot was about to grab me with it's claw, when suddenly, my brother bashed into it's behind, knocking it over. He then landed in front of the us*

All: Sonic!

*Sonic turned towards me*

Sonic: Ready to rock, sis?

*I got on my board & got out my Ring Blades*

Ayla: Ready to roll, bro.

*The robot got back up*

Dr. Eggman: Blast 'em!

*He sent the claw back at me & my brother. We destroyed it, but then got trapped by the other one*

Chris: Sonic! Ayla!

*Sonic & I struggled to break free*

Topaz:*off-screen* Hang on, Sonic and Ayla!

*We all looked down the hallway & saw Rouge, Topaz, & Shadow running towards us*

Rouge: Screw Kick!

*Using that kick, she destroyed the claw & Sonic broke free*

Sonic: Thanks!

Shadow: Chaos Spear!

*He destroyed the claw that was holding me*

Ayla: I owe you one!

*I then looked at Emerl, who's eyes were glowing blue again*

Dr. Eggman: I've had it with those hogs! Fire!

*He opened two hatches on the robot & missiles flew out all over the place. We all dodged them left & right*

Cream:*to Emerl* Copy Rouge & Shadow, Emerl! *Emerl's eyes glowed, then he jumped into action. using Rouge's Screw Kick & Shadow's Chaos Spear, he broke through the door like it was paper* Emerl broke down the door . . .

*We all turned towards Emerl in shock. He then used the Screw Kick again to destroy Eggman's robot*

Mr. Stewart: Let's go! This way, everybody! We have to hurry!

*While everyone else ran out of the sewer, Me & Sonic stayed behind*

Dr. Eggman: Sonic. Ayla. I always knew you two were sewer rats *we both glared at him* Til next time!

*He pressed a button on his Eggmobile, but it suddenly started flying out of control. Sonic grabbed my hand & pulled me away*

Bocoe: **DOCTOR LOOK OUT!**

*The Eggmobile exploded, filling everything with smoke. We all walked out of the sewer, coughing*

Sonic: Everybody okay?

Chris: I think so.

Ayla: I'm good.

Mr. Stewart: Everyone's accounted for, thanks, Sonic.

* * *

*Later, we all made it back home*

Chris: Ella, we're home!

Ella: Thank goodness you're back, I was so worried. Your poor friend has been waiting hours for you to come home.

*All our eyes went wide. Bokkun was sitting at the table, stuffing his face with apple pie & strawberry shortcake. Sonic & I looked at each other & laughed*


	47. Prize Fights

Prize Fights

* * *

(Gotta Go Fast!

(Ayla's Theme song - Better in Stereo - Liv and Maddie)

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*It's been a week since our battle in the sewer. Right now, me, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, & Shadow were sitting in a waiting room (well, me, Sonic, Knuckles, & Rouge were sitting on the couch. Shadow was leaning against the wall), with Topaz standing beside us. The President had just told us his new plan to draw out Eggman, but none of us were thrilled about it*

Scarlet Garcia:*off-screen* Yesterday SSTV News reported that the notorious Dr. Eggman had escaped from jail along with his two mechanical henchmen. Officials now believe that Eggman and his robots are hiding underground plotting their next assault. In an effort to undermine the plot, the president has formulated a plan that will involve Sonic, Ayla, Knuckles, Rouge the Bat, and Shadow. While information is sketchy, it appears some sort of tournament is in the works. Luckily I've been granted an exclusive interview with the participants to talk about this exciting development. *she & her cameraman entered the room & saw us all looking uninterested**on-screen* Uh...well, it doesn't appear that Sonic, Ayla, Knuckles, and Rouge are as excited about this competition as one might expect them to be. Maybe once we begin our interview, they'll tell us why they seem so glum.

*Just then, the President entered the room*

Mr. President: Spread out! Well Topaz? Are they in or out?

Topaz: Well sir, they . . .

Sonic: I don't know about this plan of yours," Sonic interrupts with his concerns.

Ayla: Me neither.

Knuckles: This tournament idea sounds kinda screwy.

Mr. President:*to Rouge & Shadow* How about you two?

*Shadow just let out a "Hmph"*

Rouge: I might consider helping you out with this plan of yours, but if I do, it's going to cost ya.

Mr. President: What exactly does that mean?

Rouge: Well, I do have a weakness for jewelry.

Ayla: Obviously.

Mr. President: I'll tell you what. If you all agree to battle in our tournament, we'll offer a grand prize to the winner. Whoever wins the competition gets . . . A Chaos Emerald!

*All of us looked at him, surprised*

Knuckles: You want me to waste my time for one Chaos Emerald? Sorry, but you can count me out.

Ayla: Knuckles! You know we need those Emeralds to get home!

Rouge: Ah, could it be Gloomy Gus over here is too chicken? I bet he's afraid I might beat him.

Knuckles: Look here! I'm not afraid of anybody! Got that!?

Scarlet Garcia: It's too bad. It would've been such an exciting tournament.

Mr. President: Oh well, if he really doesn't wanna prove himself, there's no use forcing him to.

Topaz: I suppose not, Mr. President.

*Knuckles looked at them, surprised*

Scarlet Garcia: Our viewers will be so disappointed. Especially the millions of rabid Knuckles fans out there.

Topaz: Kids who just want a glimpse of their hero.

*Knuckles sweatdropped & then growled*

Rouge: You don't want 'em to think you're a big scaredy cat, do ya?

Mr. President: This will be the perfect way to prove just how tough you are. Unless of course you're secretly a sniveling coward!

*Knuckles then roared & jumped onto the table*

Knuckles: That does it! Nobody calls me a coward and gets away with it! I'll enter the competition and win the Chaos Emerald!

*The adults clapped. I rolled my eyes*

Ayla:*in her mind* _Lovable gullible Knuckles._

Rouge: That was easy.

Sonic: Man, talk about being a first-class sucker.

Topaz:*whispering to Rouge* I can't believe he bought all that flattery.

Rouge:*whispering* He's a knucklehead.

The President then turned to me*

Mr. President: How about you?

Ayla: I don't know . . . As the Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds, I don't feel comfortable with using a Chaos Emerald as a prize.

*The President, Scarlet, & Topaz looked at each other. They knew I wasn't as gullible as Knuckles. Christina stepped up to me*

Christina Cooper: How about this? If you compete in the tournament, we'll arrange for the Chaotic Angels to perform at the end as a special treat. *I looked at her with interest* I'm sure there'll be a ton of people who would like that. *whispering* Especially a certain black hedgehog.

*My face turned red after she said that. Rouge, Knuckles, & my brother all looked at me with knowing smirks. The President, Topaz, & Scarlet hid their chuckles. I looked at Shadow, who looked uninterested. It was true he had never heard my band perform or me sing. If he likes it, he could become a fan*

Ayla: Well . . . Okay. For the fans.

Mr. President: Excellent! *whispering to Christina* Just one little detail. Do we have any Emeralds?

*Christina nodded*

* * *

(Third-person POV)

*A few days later, at the Thorndike Mansion, everyone was watching the commercials for the tournament*

Tails: Well Chris, guess we better call that number and enter.

Chris: But Tails, are you crazy? Didn't you see that commercial?

Tails: You know you can't believe everything you see on TV.

*Chris, Ella, & Tanaka all looked unsure. Suddenly, the phone rang. Tanaka went to answer it*

Mr. Tanaka: Hello? Yes, I'll put him on, Mr. Thorndyke. Here, Chris. Your Father, he would like to speak with you.

*He gave Chris the phone*

Chris: Okay, thanks. *he took the phone* Hi Dad. Yeah. You're signing up for the competition? But how come? You think you have a good chance of winning?! And you thought it might be a lot of fun to enter me, Amy, Tails, Mr. Tanaka, Grandpa, and Ella too?

Ella: He wants ME to battle!?

*Tanaka started practicing his martial arts*

Chris: Listen, maybe we - *suddenly, the call ended* Uh, he hung up on me! Well I guess it's settled!

Scarlet Garcia:*on the TV* _**The martial arts tournament planners have just released the official events scheduled. They've also begun announcing who will be competition. Slots are filling up fast, so call now! We'll be right back after this.**_

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Before we knew it, the day of the tournament arrived. The stadium was packed with fans. The President stood in the middle of the ring*

Mr. President: Welcome to the first annual Chaos Emerald Martial Arts Mashup! Today's participants will be competing for this authentic Chaos Emerald! *he held up the red Chaos Emerald* And at the end of the tournament, as a special treat, there will a live performance by the Chaotic Angels!

*The crowd cheered. Scarlet was standing off to the side, in the Commentator booth*

Scarlet Garcia: The atmosphere here at the stadium is absolutely electric and rumor has it that a special surprise participant is about to kick off its martial arts challenge.

*The fans cheered. I looked up at the board*

**(Round 1)**

**1st Match - President vs Black Knight**

**2nd Match - Chris vs Danny**

**3rd Match - Lucky vs Chuck**

**4rd Match - Decoe vs Bocoe **

**5th Match - Big vs Ella**

**6th Match - Tails vs Hawk**

**7th Match - Bokkun vs Amy**

**8th Match - Izzy vs Jake**

**9th Match - Shadow vs Tyler**

**(2nd Round)**

**1st Match - ? vs Knuckles**

**2nd Match - Nelson vs ?**

**3rd Match - Sam Speed vs Stewart**

**4th Match - Topaz vs Tanaka**

**5th Match - Emerl vs ?**

**6th Match - Rouge vs ?**

**7th Match - ? vs Sonic**

**8th Match - Izzy vs ?**

**9th Match - Espio vs Ayla **

*I was surprised to not only see Espio, but my friend's names up there*

Ayla:*in her mind* _What the heck are they thinking!? They could get hurt! But I guess it's too late to talk them out of it now._

*Just then, I saw Tyler going up to the Commentator Booth & whispering something in Scarlet's ear. She then stood up*

Scarlet Garcia: Apparently, one of our contestants is dropping out before the tournament has even started. *everyone was shocked**to Tyler* Any particular reason why?

Tyler: I just know I don't stand a chance against me opponent. Plus, I need all my fingers to play guitar.

*He then walked to where the contestants were waiting*

Scarlet Garcia: On that note, The crowd is cheering for today's master of ceremonies, the owner of Diamond Stadium, Elmer Johnson. Let's listen as he introduces our first two competitors.

*Elmer walked into the ring, waving to the crowd*

Elmer Johnson: In this corner, the President! *the President walked into the ring, wearing yellow shorts & orange boxing gloves* And his opponent, in black armor, the Black Knight!

*At the other end of the ring, stood a guy dressed from head to toe in black medieval armor. He looked at the President, who started to look nervous*

Christina Cooper: Are you sure you wanna do this, Mr. President?

Mr. President: No.

Scarlet Garcia: Let the mashup begin!

*She rang the bell. The President hit the Knight's chest with multiple punches, but they didn't faze him. The Black Knight then raised a fist over his head. The President cringed*

Christina Cooper: Oh no!

*She threw a blue towel into the ring & it landed on the President's head*

Elmer Johnson: The Black Knight moves to the second round!

Scarlet Garcia: The President's aide threw in the towel!

Mr. President:*to Christina* Why'd you do that?

Christina Cooper: I think you had more power lunches than power punches.

*The President threw a little temper tantrum*

Scarlet Garcia: Now let's move on to our next exciting matchup.

*As Scarlet rang the bell for the 2nd match, I decided to go talk to Shadow, who leaning against a wall, being his usual lone wolf self (which I find totally cool)*

Ayla: Uh . . . Hey, Shadow.

Shadow. Hi.

Ayla: So . . . Do you think we'll face each other in tournament?

Shadow: Who can say? But if we do, I don't plan on going easy in you.

*I started getting nervous. So I looked at him with a determined face*

Ayla: Y - Yeah . . . Y - You better not. Cause I'm not going easy on you either! *I pointed at him* I'll give it everything I got!

*Shadow looked at me & then looked away, chuckling. I could feel my face turn red & then I walked away. I walked past my brother*

Sonic: Wow. Real smooth there, sis.

Ayla: Leave me alone!

* * *

(Shadow's POV)

Shadow:*in his mind* _She's adorable when she tries to act tough._

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*The 3rd match was supposed to be Chuck vs Lucky, but Chuck injured his back before the match even started & was taken to the hospital, so Lucky won by forfeit. The 4th match was Decoe vs Bocoe. They faced each other in the ring & bowed respectfully*

Decoe: **I WILL NOT HOLD BACK!**

Bocoe: **NEITHER WILL I!**

*They started wrestling with each other. Suddenly, we all heard Police Sirens. The next thing we all knew, the ring was surrounded by Police Cars*

Police Officer: Freeze! You're both under arrest! Surrender, you can't escape! We've got you surrounded!

Bocoe: **WE'RE IN TROUBLE!**

Decoe: **QUICK! RUN FOR IT!**

*They both ran out of the stadium & the Police Cars chased after them. Scarlet came out from under the umbrella she was hiding under*

Scarlet Garcia: Our next match pits Hawk against everyone's favorite high-flying fox, Tails!

*She ran the bell & Tails was soon facing an adult human male with tan skin, brown hair, & brown eyes wearing a green jacket over a yellow shirt, brown pants, & black shoes (turns out he's a friend of Knuckles)*

Tails: Ready when you are!

*Hawk charged at Tails with some fast punches, but Tails blocked them*

Scarlet Garcia: Hawk is on the offensive, showering his opponent with lightning-fast moves and fists of fury! But Tails is keeping cool and letting his twin tails take the punishment. *Hawk then raised his leg to kick Tails* Here comes the kicker. *Tails ducked & used his Tails to block the attack* Looks like the tails are ready to attack.

*Hawk lowered his leg*

Hawk: Those things don't scare me. *Hawk grabbed the two tails* I got ya.

Tails: Yeah? Think again!

*Tails then spun his tails around, making Hawk dizzy & foaming at the mouth*

Scarlet Garcia: Hawk has suffered a dizzy defeat.

Tails: And I win!

Ayla: Go, Tails!

Crowd: Yeah, Tails! That was awesome!

Tails: They like me . . . They really like me.

*The 5th match was Amy vs Bokkun*

Bokkun: **HI THERE!**

Amy: No way! They let you enter this thing?

*Bokkun started crying crocodile tears*

Bokkun: **WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?**

*I rolled my eyes as he fell to his knees & started crying*

Ayla:*in her mind* _What a Cry Baby_

*The crowd started scolding Amy*

Amy: There's nothing wrong with you, you're great. I was joking. Please don't cry, okay? *she turned to a camera man* Sorry about that, folks. He's just a little bit nervous, that's all. Totally not my fault.

Bokkun: **LIAR!**

*That made Amy mad as she pulled out her hammer*

Amy: What did you say?

Bokkun: **UH, NOTHING, NOTHING! HONEST!**

*He then screamed as Amy sent him flying out of the stadium*

Scarlet Garcia: And the winner by a knockout is Amy!

Amy: I couldn't have done it without the support of all my fans.

Crowd: Hey Amy! We love you!

Amy: Thanks everybody. Right back at ya!

Scarlet Garcia: Well folks, thus ends the first half of this exciting tournament. We'll be taking a short intermission.

* * *

*Later, we were all gathered in the Food Court. Knuckles, Tyler, Izzy, & Jake were signing autographs for a group of kids, Tails was taking pictures with some of his fans, Shadow was being fawned over by a group of fan girls, & Espio was showing a group of kids his ninja skills. I went into the break room & saw Chris talking with Sonic*

Sonic: Boy Chris, I couldn't believe that was you out there.

*Apparently, during his match, Chris had tricked Danny into thinking he had made him cry*

Chris: Why, because I lied and cheated a little?

Sonic: Kind of.

Ayla: Yes. *they both turned to me* A lie is a lie and cheating is cheating. No matter how look at it.

Chris: It's just - ! I'm always the good guy! I just wanted to see what it felt like to be bad. It doesn't feel good. *we both smiled at him* You know?

*Sonic gave him a thumbs up*

Sonic: Then don't do it again!

*Chris smiled & returned the thumbs up*

Ayla: Cause if you do, your gonna get an earful from me. Got it?

Chris: Yes, ma'am

* * *

*Soon, it was time for the second round. Next stood in the middle of the ring, holding up a sign with a 2 on it*

Scarlet Garcia: Welcome back. We're ready to begin the second round of the first annual Chaos Emerald Martial Arts Mashup. First up it's tough guy Knuckles versus the mysterious Black Knight.

*She rang the bell*

Knuckles: Let's go, metal man! *the Black Knight laughed* Tough guy, eh? We'll just see about that!

*He charged at the Black Knight, ready for a punch, but he screamed & fell to the ground*

Black Knight: Don't hurt me, Knuckles! *he started bowing* Just let me win! Please, I'm begging you!

Ayla: Wait. *I turned to Tyler, Izzy, & Jake* Doesn't that voice sound familiar to you guys?

Jake: Yep.

Izzy: Totally.

Tyler: I know I've heard it somewhere.

Knuckles: Who are you, anyway?

Black Knight: It's me.

*He took off his helmet to reveal a scruffy looking Jerome Wise. To say me & my friends were shocked was an understatement. I narrowed my eyes*

Ayla: What's he doing here.

Tyler: Where'd he even get that armor?

Knuckles: You're the Black Knight?

Jerome Wise: I need that Chaos Emerald! I don't have any money!

*Knuckles started to get mad*

Knuckles: There's one thing I cannot stand. *he raised his fist* A whiner!

*Jerome screamed & ran out of the stadium*

Scarlet Garcia: The Black Knight turned yellow so Knuckles wins the match. *a few minutes later, a helicopter flew over the stadium* Our next fighter is dropping in just in time for the next match.

*A very familiar man jumped out of it & landed in the ring*

Chris: Dad!?

Nelson: Well son, if you wanna make it to the quarter finals, you'll have to beat your old man first. Let's go!

*I then turned to Chuck (who was back from the hospital) & Lindsey, who were in the stands*

Chuck: He'll have a hard time with Nelson. I taught him everything he knows.

*Less then a minute later, Chris had his Dad pinned down*

Nelson: I give up! Uncle, uncle, uncle! Stop!

*Both Chuck & Lindsey looked disappointed & embarrassed*

Chuck: I guess talent must've skipped a generation.

*Next it was Sam vs Mr. Stewart*

Mr. Stewart: Let's see what you got

Sam Speed: Okay!

*He then tackled Mr. Stewart*

Chris: Uncle Sam, don't!

Sam Speed: I can't go easy on him just because he's your teacher!

Chris: I know, but they didn't ring the starting bell yet

*Danny & Ella cringed & I face-palmed. Because of that stunt, Sam was disqualified*

Sam Speed: Oh well. I'm in a hurry anyway.

*He got in his car & drove away*

Scarlet Garcia: Saved by the bell, Mr. Stewart is the winner! And since both robots are on the run, Lucky wins. Lucky guy.

*Topaz & Tanaka stepped on to the ring. Topaz raised her arms, ready to attack*

Topaz: Come on! *Tanaka just stepped up to her & held out a beautiful gold necklace. she gasped as he put it around her neck* Is . . . This for me?

Mr. Tanaka: Yes. And so am I.

Topaz: I'm . . . So happy.

*They both hugged*

Chris: Ella, what just happened?

Ella: It's that simple. You can catch more flies with honey than you can with vinegar.

Danny: What does that mean?

Ella: You'll both understand when you get a little older. Now it's time for my match!

*I didn't pay attention to her match against Emerl because I started daydreaming about Shadow giving me a beautiful heart shaped necklace. I snapped out of it when the bell rang again & I saw Tails & Rouge facing each other in the ring*

Rouge: Not exactly what I call a challenge, but here goes.

*She jumped at him & he dodged*

Tails: Oh yeah?

*He spun his tails & flew at her. They started wrestling with each other*

Scarlet Garcia: This exciting grudge match is up and running! Or should I say flying?

Rouge: You're not bad, for an amateur. *he panted a little & zoomed towards her* Watch out, boy.

*She caught him by the hand & kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. She then threw him out of the ring*

Scarlet Garcia: Well it looks like Rouge the Bat sure gave Tails the kiss-off. That makes her the winner of this match.

Rouge: Sorry to smooch and run, but I've gotta touch up my lipstick.

Scarlet Garcia: Ladies and gentlemen, we're now down to the final battle of the second round. This next matchup promises to be a real crowd-pleaser. Let's see what happens.

*As the bell rang, Amy just stood in the ring, looking nervous*

Amy: I never wanted this to happen. Just think. Me against Sonic." He doesn't look like he wants to do it either. *she then looked at Sonic, her eyes shining* Sonic!

Sonic: This won't work. You gotta think of some way to get her mad at me, Chris.

Chris: Don't look at me!

Amy: And I can tell he doesn't wanna fight with me either, cuz he cares.

*Sonic turned to me & Chris, desperate*

Sonic: Chris, Ayla, please. Help me out.

Chris: When she's acting like this, nothing can get her mad

Ayla: Sorry, bro. Your on your own.

Amy: Sonic, I understand.

Sonic: Understand what?

*I tried to hold in my snickers. Just then I saw Eggman flying straight towards Amy. I got up & walked up to the ring*

Ayla:*whispering* Psst! Bro.

*He looked where I was pointing & saw Eggman aiming a laser at Amy*

Sonic: Amy, get out of the way!

Dr. Eggman: Say goodbye.

*He fired his laser at Amy, but Sonic grabbed her & got her out of the way in time*

Amy: Oh Sonic, you really do care about me!

Dr. Eggman: Missed!

*He started to fly away*

Sonic: Where do you think you're going!?

*Sonic jumped out of the stadium & began to chase after Eggman*

Amy: Sonic . . . Oh well. At least now I know how he feels about me.

*Chris & I sweatdropped*

Chris: More trouble with Eggman.

Ayla: Yep.

Scarlet Garcia: What a shocker, folks. Our friend Sonic has forfeited the match, and that means we're down to our ninth match. This one pits brother vs sister!

*Izzy & Jake faced each other in the ring as she rang the bell*

Izzy: Ready to lose, baby bro?

Jake: When pigs fly.

*They lunged at each other & just did different types of wrestling moves on each other*

Tyler: Well, this is hardly a surprise.

Ayla: They've fought like this before?

Tyler: Trust me. I've been to enough sleepovers at their house to know. And it always ends in the same result.

*This went on for about 5 minutes before they both collapsed from exhaustion*

Scarlet Garcia: And both siblings are knocked out, which means this match ends in a tie. So neither of them move on. Ladies and gentlemen, we're now down to the final match of the second round. And it's the ninja Chameleon Espio vs everyone's favorite skateboarding blue female hedgehog, Ayla!

*Espio & I faced each other in the ring*

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

*Meanwhile, at the Chaotix Detective Agency, Vector was biting his nails & Charmy was waving an Espio flag*

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Once the bell rang, Espio jumped up & threw some shurikens at me. But I dodged them by doing backflips. I then ran towards Espio, ready to punch him, but he dodged & then turned invisible. I looked all around, hoping to find a clue to where he was. Suddenly, I was kicked in the side. Then I was punched from behind*

Tails: Woah! Looks like they're playing hid & seek. I wonder how Ayla's going to get out of this.

*Just as I was starting to feel weak, I remembered something Sally taught me a few years ago. I took a deep breath & stood perfectly still. Soon, I was calm & relaxed. Just then, I felt something coming towards me from behind*

Ayla: Gotcha!

*I did a roundhouse kick & hit Espio in the face. Which sent him flying out of the ring*

Tails: Incredible! Using some ninja moves of her own, she was able to find out where Espio was going to strike next.

Scarlet Garcia: And with that, Ayla wins the match!

* * *

(Third-Person POV)

*Back at the Chaotix Detective Agency, Vector had his hands covering his eyes & Charmy blew a raspberry at the TV*

* * *

(Ayla's POV)

*Espio & I shook hands*

Espio: You fought well.

Ayla: Thanks you too.

Scarlet Garcia: We are now down to the final ten. *the remaining contestants were Knuckles, Chris, Mr. Stewart, Lucky, Mr. Tanaka, Emerl, Rouge, Amy, Ayla, & Shadow* Who will be the winner? Tune in next time to find out.

* * *

_To be Continued . . ._

* * *

Note: I'm sorry if Ayla's fight against Espio stunk. I'm not good at making up my own fights.


End file.
